The Indigo Spell My Version
by soccergurl07
Summary: Sydney continues to battle through her use of magic, discovering a brand new world awaiting her. With the help of old friends, and new, she must face some difficult challenges. Also, with Adrian continuing on in her life, Sydney must sort through her feelings. Do not own characters
1. Irresponsible

Waking up was still difficult. Practicing magic with Ms. Terwilliger had its toll on my body lately. For weeks we had been going non-stop, while she constantly pushed me past my comfort zone and I constantly tried, and failed, to not use the magic that was in me.

The only reason that I think I continued to keep up with the magic was that there really was nothing else to do. Ever since the incident with Adrian, I couldn't hang out with him. I hadn't even seen him since then, and that was already a month ago. At first, he had tried to contact me. He called, texted, emailed, but I never answered. He also tried to get in my dreams one night after all those failed attempts at contacting me. That had really been horrible, being so close to magic. Not that I am one to talk lately, but Moroi magic and the human type that I was currently doing were different. At least, that's what I kept having to tell myself.

The dream that Adrian tried to come into was the last, however. I had forced myself to wake up from the dream, scared stiff of the magic. And Adrian.

I then met with Ms. Terwilliger the following morning, and discovered there was a protection spell that would stop unwanted visitors when you are asleep. Technically, that was what Adrian was, so once making that spell, I had no problems after that.

Of course, that required sleep.

As I said, Ms. Terwilliger was constantly there this past month, working with me so I could learn more, do more, and make more magic. At first, I struggled with it, but after a while you do get into the rhythm of working with magic. It's a little addicting, I hated to say.

If only the alchemists knew what I was up to. I'm sure this would land me with a ticket straight to the re-education centre. But what was one more secret, really?

I finally forced my body to get out of bed, being exhausted from the night before where I had to make a spell that could render someone unconscious. That had been the most difficult one yet, requiring me to concentrate for nearly seven hours, focusing my energy on the magic.

Ms. Terwilliger had been teaching me a lot of defence spells lately. "In case of an emergency, you never know Ms. Melbourne," she would say whenever I asked why I would ever need to have these spells.

I suppose if of Warriors of Light ever came back, these spells might help. Hopefully Trey, the ex-warrior, would let us know, but he had been pretty distant lately.

I made my way down to the cafeteria, already spotting my so called family. Eddie and Angeline were talking next to each other, not touching because of the whole family story, but they were a little closer than they probably should have been. Jill looked somewhat unsettled; probably because of her realization a while ago that she liked Eddie. I felt bad for her, Jill was kind and deserved to be happy, even if she was Moroi and he was Dhampir.

"Hey, Sydney." Jill chirped up.

I took a seat. "Morning."

Eddie and Angeline looked up, smiling at me. They then continued with their conversation. Something about the upcoming school trip to the corn maze for Halloween. The school did it every year, apparently the maze takes a couple of hours to complete.

"Sydney," Jill turned to me, ignoring the others. "Aren't you going to eat?"

I shook my head. "I really ate a lot last night."

This was true. Ms. Terwilliger and I had to have a lot of juice and some cookies to regain our energy from our spell that we had done. I ate way too much calories that I would be paying for it all day. I could afford to skip breakfast.

"That's not very healthy," Jill chastised me. "You really should eat something. An apple at least, Sydney."

This struck a nerve, reminding me of the conversation that I had with Adrian a month ago. Of course Jill had been a witness to that entire night, what with Adrian's emotions pulling her in. I still remember coming back to my room, only to find Jill sitting outside my door.

_"Are you okay?" Jill asked, getting up from the floor._

_ I had cried almost the entire way back, and was sure she could tell. "I just want to be left alone."_

_ "Talk to me Sydney. Please." _

_ "There's nothing to say. Nothing."_

_ I then went to open my door, sliding beside her to avoid her. I really didn't feel like speaking to anyone, especially about what just happened. I couldn't believe it hardly myself, and to have Jill witness that. Well that was just worse._

_ She followed me into my room. "Please, let me explain."_

_ "You have nothing to explain, Jill. This is between me and Adrian," I told her. "And I, personally, am going to act like it never happened. So I want you to do the same."_

_ "What?" She practically gasped. "I know you felt something. I was practically there, Sydney. And Adrian, he really does feel something for you, maybe even more than he realizes. And I think you feel something too."_

_ I glared at her. "You have no idea how I feel. You may be able to get in his head, but not mine. I don't feel a thing."_

_ "You're lying."_

_ "Just get out of my room."_

_ "No. Not until you tell me why. And don't just say it is some alchemist crap. That's not going to cut it."_

_ She stood there with her arms crossed. In all honesty, I think I would have told her that it wasn't just the alchemists that were holding me back. That it might be something else, something that I, Sydney Sage, was scared to admit. I would have told her, if it weren't for my phone ringing and bringing me to my senses._

_ I looked down at the caller ID. It was Adrian._

_ "He's calling to let you know that your necklace is with him still. And he thinks you two should talk." Jill tells me._

_ I don't answer the phone. "Next time you talk to him, tell him to give the necklace to you so you can give it to me. And there is nothing to talk about. Now, for the last time, I have really had enough for one night. I've been broken up with, I lost my necklace, and I have also seemed to have lost a friendship. So, just leave Jill. And do not tell anyone about what happened, if you are a true friend, you won't. You also won't mention it to me again. Please."_

_ I think she was slowly processing what I was saying. It took her a few seconds to finally nod her head in agreement. "Fine, Sydney. But I don't think Adrian will give up. I know this is between you and him, but I can't help also being a part of it all. I promise to not mention it to anyone else, and try not to mention it to you again. You are my friend, we are practically like sisters." She sighed and continued. "I mean, if I weren't Moroi."_

_ With that, she left my room, leaving me feeling completely, and utterly, alone._

I took a deep breath trying to calm down from Jill's comment about my eating habits. "Fine, I'll be right back."

I got up from my seat, and hurried away from the eyes of Jill. She knew just how to unnerve me. She never did tell anyone else about Adrian and me, keeping to the promise she made. Although, she did have a way of leaving these subtle suggestive hints towards that night, making me have to recall the information.

Getting in line, I noticed Trey walking out of the cafeteria doors. He never seemed to be around anymore, and whenever I did see him, he was leaving. I quickly decided to go against Jill's advice on eating and go after Trey instead. He was up to something, he had to be. I didn't know if Jill or the rest of the family saw me leave, but hopefully they wouldn't think anything of it.

Outside, I saw Trey walking towards the parking area, where a 2012 Infiniti QX56 SUV was parked, in the loading zone.

"Trey," I yelled as I jogged towards him.

He turned around, seeing me headed for him. He then turned to the SUV, and put up his index finger, signaling them to wait a moment.

"Hey, Melrose," He said while giving me a quick smile. "What do you want?"

I caught my breath, I was still drained from last night, so jogging wasn't really helping. "Hey yourself, Trey. I never see you around anymore, just wondering what you're up to."

"More like prying to see what I am up to." Trey smirked back.

I smiled. "Well, we are supposed to be friends, and friends tell each other stuff. And they are supposed to hang out."

"You want to hang out with me?"

"Well, maybe. Depends on what you're doing."

"Right now, I am skipping school to go to a party. My ride is probably getting a bit impatient."

My eyebrows shot up. "You. You are skipping school?"

He laughed. "Don't be so surprised. It's not like I have much to live up to anymore. Plus I hear some important people are going to be at this party." In a lower voice he added, "People like a few certain warriors that we know. Some that may allow me and my dad to reapply."

"You still want to do that?" I asked. "And are they really back?"

"It's my legacy, like that alchemist thing is yours. We have to do it, it's not like we have a choice." He took a deep breath. "If you really want to know if they are back, come see for yourself."

"I cannot skip school." I tell him, in a stern voice.

"Well then good luck finding out." With that, he turned around, walking towards the SUV.

I had a choice to make. One, I could stay at school and wonder if our lives were once again in danger. Trey, being the annoying person that he was right now, probably wouldn't tell me otherwise. Or two, I could go. I could go and skip school for the first time in my entire life. What had Brayden told me? Something about me being too _irresponsible_?

"Trey!" I yelled, running towards him and the SUV.

He turned around, smiling at me. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath, and hoped I wouldn't regret the next words coming out of my mouth, and the hell of a day that was sure to follow. "I call shot gun."


	2. Ballroom Party

"Do you really think this is necessary?" I ask from behind a change room door. Trey and the driver, his name was Ryan, practically dragged me to the mall. Apparently, my school attire, which was really my Sydney attire, was far too 'clean-cut' as they put it. At least, for the party.

Apparently, this party was a high class social event. I needed something that was formal, but a ballroom formal, not the business formal/casual that I tended to wear. Trey wouldn't tell me a thing, and neither would Ryan. Not even when I asked them where the party was. I don't think Trey quite believed me about going, and he wouldn't until I was actually there and in the doors, assuming there were doors.

"Yes." I could hear Trey's voice through the change room doors, answering my question which was probably rhetorical by the looks of things.

I sighed and looked at the dress that Trey had picked out for me. It was white, with golden thread that trailed throughout. The dress hugged my body all the way to my knees, where it then split off in half, trailing away from my legs. It was also sleeveless; meaning my lack of cleavage would probably be an issue as the day went on.

I walked out to find Trey and Ryan on the fitting room couches, impatiently waiting for me. I guess I was too anxious or nervous about seeing Trey and skipping school to notice that he had been in formal attire. He wore a dark gray suit, made of some pretty expensive material, along with a white tie and black button down dress shirt. Ryan wore a similar suit, but black instead of gray, and a red tie.

"Wow. You clean up good, Melrose." Trey said with a smirk.

"I guess I will wear it out?" I asked, unsure of whether we were headed straight there or not.

Trey nodded. "I'll tell the salesman we are ready to buy."

I found my credit card, one of many the alchemists had given to me for spending while out here. They would hardly notice a dress on the account. Even if it was four hundred dollars.

After the purchase, we all walked through the mall as if we were millionaires. I was happy to get to the SUV, getting starred at wasn't something that I was really comfortable with, especially when I kept imagining each person thinking that we were too young, and should be in school. I took out my phone to look at the time, thinking it was almost lunch. That's when I noticed the six missed calls, and ten text messages. Great.

I went through the texts first. Three were from Jill, three from Eddie, one from Angeline, another from Ms. Terwilliger, probably because I missed her class, and the last two, from Adrian.

JILL's:

(1) U left with Trey?

(2) Where r u? U've missed gym..

(3) I'm worried. I just called, and u didn't answer. I'm gonna have to call Adrian.

EDDIE's:

(1) Hey, just ran in2 Jill. Where u at?

(2) Sydney? Just called you. Where r u? I'm worried.

(3) Come on. Pick up.

ANGELINE's:

(1) hello where r u

MS. TERWILLIGER

(1) You actually missed my class? Remember you still have to meet me after school. Tsk tsk.

ADRIAN:

(1) Jill just called, where r u? Just answer me this 1 time.

(2) Sydney? Answer. Now.

It had only been two hours, and it's like I had been missing for days. I guess it was thoughtful, but unnecessary. I didn't even bother going through the calls, considering how sure I was as to whom the people were that called me.

I gave a quick reply to everyone, including Adrian.

Hey. Sorry, I had something come up. Alchemist related, last minute. I'll explain later.

Then, to Ms. Terwilliger I also sent another text telling her I would be there after school ended to work on whatever she intended to work on. Hopefully something not as tiring as last night. I then put my phone away in my bag. Looking up, I realized we were deep in the city. Ryan pulled up to a fancy looking hotel, there were even valet waiting to park our vehicle.

Getting out of the SUV, Trey extended his arm to me. Taking his arm, I turned to him. "Are you seriously going to tell me that there's going to be Warriors of Light people in a place like this?"

"That's the rumour." He paused at the door. "You have to put this on."

I looked down, he had a mask. It was a long mask that would cover both my eyes, and half my face. The mask was all gold, with tiny jewels sown in throughout.

"Why do I need a mask?"

"To cover up that pretty little lily of yours." He replied, putting on a white mask that covered his eyes. "Also, it is a masquerade party. So if you want to fit in, you need the mask."

Sneering, I grabbed the mask, and then lifted it to my face. It fit like a glove; I could feel it lightly touching my left cheek, where the lily tattoo was.

I took a deep breath, and then followed Trey and Ryan down the hallway towards the elevator. We got in, and to my surprise we went down.

"We aren't going to the penthouse or anything?" I asked, curious as to what this party entailed.

"More of a..." Trey started to say as the doors opened up.

I ended the sentence for him, gazing out at the sight before me. "Palace."

Okay, well not exactly a palace, but a ballroom that looked like it belonged in a palace. There were chandeliers, an orchestra, a large dance floor, and hundreds of people. The place was full, which was odd for a party that happened during the day.

"Come on, we have some warriors to find." Trey guided me through the crowd. Ryan must have taken off, probably searching the other side of the place.

Keeping my eyes open, I tried distinguishing faces. It was hard to tell, especially with the masks on. It seemed as if we came across the same people over and over again.

"We should split up. Let's meet back in a half hour by the elevator." Trey then vanishes in the crowd, leaving me without a chance to reply.

I stood where I was, looking around the room. I, again, tried to distinguish faces, but no such luck occurred. Just as I was thinking that this was not worth skipping school for, someone from across the floor met my eyes.

She was a tall redhead, wearing a blue dress that clung everywhere and ended mid-thigh. I don't know why she was looking at me, but I couldn't look away. Suddenly, she was right in front of me. I let out a gasp, how on earth did she manage to cut across a room full of people. Maybe I just wasn't paying attention.

"Hello there." She smiled down at me. She was tall, probably close to six feet. "I don't believe we have met before. I'm Cynthia. The host of the party."

Oh great. Maybe she thought I was party crashing. "Hi, my name's Sydney. I'm a guest of someone you invited."

Her smile didn't falter. "Nice to meet you." She went to shake my hand. I took hers, as we did I felt something. And not something good.

I went to take my hand away, feeling an odd chill. Her eyes narrowed.

"Where did you say you were from?" She asked, not letting go.

I tugged harder. "I didn't."

Suddenly, she yelped. As she did so, she let go of my hand. Taking a step back, I realized that a man had run into her, spilling his wine on her.

"I am so sorry." He apologized. "You should really go to the bathroom and clean that up before it stains."

She turned her glaring eyes away from him, towards me. "We really must meet again, Sydney."

With that, she left, heading towards the bathrooms. As she left, I started to feel gradually better. The chill that she had given me started warming up. As I was focusing on how I was feeling, I guess I hadn't realized that the man that spilt the wine was still standing in front of me.

I looked up at him. "Thanks, I mean I know that was a mistake, but it really helped me out."

His piercing dark eyes, covered by a mask that covered his face from right above his mouth, up, starred back at my own. "It wasn't a mistake."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? You meant to spill red wine all over a stranger?"

"She isn't really a stranger. It's a good thing she didn't recognize me, probably too preoccupied with you. Who are you anyways?" He eyed me.

I don't know what was up today, but this was not turning out to be a good party. It was probably due to bad karma relating to me skipping school. I took a step back, studying him. He had his mask on, of course. It was emerald green, matching his outfit. His hair was a light brown color, and again, the eyes were dark, almost black.

As I was eyeing him, he was eyeing me. "I'm Sydney. Who are you?"

"Elliot." He was now speaking low. "Why was Cynthia after you?"  
"After me?" I asked, confused. "I don't even know her. She wasn't after me, this was the first time we met."

"Well it won't be the last, I can assure you. You, Sydney, are in danger now."

"Danger? What do you mean?" Again, not a good day.

He seemed to be thinking over what he should say to me. "Sydney, do you believe in...well have you ever done...Okay. Do you know anything about magic?"

I starred warily at him. "Why?"

"Because, that is why you are in danger. I can't really say anymore, not here. I can meet you another time though, if you want. I'll tell you more then."

I really didn't know how to reply to all of this. Whether I should believe a stranger that I just met, and go meeting him alone probably wasn't the best idea.

Him seeing me thinking it over, he added, "Please. Your life kind of depends on it."

My life? What was he talking about?

I took a deep breath. "Fine. Somewhere public though. Do you know where Spencer's coffee shop is?"

"I can find it."

"Okay. There, tomorrow at 4:00."

"See you then." He almost left, but then turned around. "Oh and one more thing. Be careful for the next day or so, Cynthia may try to get to you before I do. Just keep safe, and don't go talking to strangers. Wait until we talk again, and I will explain everything."

With that he left. I kept an eye open for Cynthia, but didn't see her. I decided it was about time to head over to the elevator to meet Trey. I got there and saw him waiting. He saw me at the same time, and looked relieved, as if he were worried.

"Find anyone?" I ask him, hoping for a 'no', since that would mean there would be no danger of the Warriors of Light coming back at the moment.

He shook his head. "You?"

"No, sorry." I tell him, getting on the elevator. "Where's Ryan?"

We are waiting for the valet to bring the SUV back. "He is staying behind to keep watch."

"Is he in the same situation as you?"

"No. He actually heard about it, and wants to join. It's nearly impossible to join unless you were born into it, or brought into it at a young age."

"How did he find out about it?"

"Accidents happen. He told me he saw us, or them, when he was twelve. He was hiding, and he saw us kill one of the monsters, as he puts it. After that, all he wanted to do was be like us, so he sought after us. I ran into him a few weeks ago, and we got to know each other. Similar journeys bring people together I guess."

The SUV arrived as he was explaining the situation. I couldn't believe an outsider, someone that was just a regular human boy, wanted to join a group like Trey's. Of course, they probably looked like heroes when killing Strigoi. Well, hopefully it was Strigoi. I just couldn't see someone with a regular life wanting to come into a world like ours.

"I just don't like leaving him there alone." Trey spoke up, stopping at a red light.

I glanced at him. "Why not? He seems like he can take care of himself."

"Well he is pretty much a lamb in a lion's den there."

"What do you mean?" What was he talking about now?

"Come on, Melbourne." The light turned green, and he pressed on the gas. "You're kidding me right?"

I folded my arms, getting uncomfortable. It's like something was gnawing in my head, trying to tell me something, but I just couldn't understand.

"Just tell me already." I am surprised as to how frustrated I sound.

"I'll give you a few hints." He said, while concentrating on the road. "We go to a fancy ass party that only _royalty_ could afford. It occurs during the morning, not at night like regular parties. We go underground, a place with no windows. The wine isn't just wine, there's a little something extra in it." He looks at me, pulling into the parking area at school. "Are you getting what I'm saying now?"

I think I was frozen in place from the moment he said the word 'royalty'.

I came out of my shock induced coma, and gasped out the words. "We were surrounded by Moroi."

He smiled. "Well yeah, and a few guardians I'm sure."

"You didn't even warn me?"

"Figured you wouldn't come then. And you seemed to be the one who was all chummy with the vamps, so I just figured...Okay. Look, I'm sorry that I-"

That was when I slapped him.


	3. The Amulet

After slapping Trey, I did feel a little bad. Just a little. I'd never slapped anyone before, but it did feel kind of good at the time as well. I couldn't believe that he never even bothered to mention that we were at a party full of Moroi. Now that I thought about it some more, I realized how stupid I was. Yes, me Sydney Sage, stupid. I didn't even think about how everyone in that party had such fair skin, and were all tall and slim. Also known as the Moroi body.

"Ouch." Trey complained. "I can't believe you slapped me."

I glared at him. "You deserved it. Now I am leaving, what you did was unforgivable."

With that, I opened the SUV door and got out. Getting out was a little tricky, what with the dress and all, nevertheless, I managed. Walking away from him didn't really help my anger, but it did clear my head a little. I pulled out my cell, and saw the time, it was already 3:45. I had to change and then go to meet Ms. Terwilliger. On the way to my room, I also noticed that I had a few more text messages.

JILL:

Thank god ur OK. Come to my room when u get back.

I guess that was going to have to wait until later. My friends didn't exactly know about my magic with Ms. Terwilliger. Adrian found out before, but he probably still thought that I was just a beginner and had only done those few spells. Speaking of Adrian, he also texted back. I couldn't just ignore it...

ADRIAN:

R u okay? Call me after. Please.

Maybe Adrian thought that the alchemists had discovered something about us. If they had, they wouldn't have waited a month to do something. Still not wanting to speak to Adrian, I texted Jill to tell her to tell Adrian that I was fine, and not to worry. And that I had to meet with Ms. Terwilliger to transcribe some things before I could go to Jill and the others.

I quickly reached my room, and changed clothes, putting on a skirt going down to my knees, and a ruffled, yellow top with no sleeves, that buttoned down the front. After doing all of this, I raced over to meet with Ms. Terwilliger.

I arrived at Ms. Terwilliger's office, a minute late.

"You're late." I heard her voice coming from behind a pile of books on the desk. "And you skipped all day. I spoke with your teachers, saying you were doing an errand for me, so you were excused. I hope that you were doing something productive, Ms. Melrose."

I sighed in relief. I guess I was more worried about skipping than I realized. "Thank you and I was doing something productive, I promise."

I met her around the desk. She was reading through a familiar book, written in Latin. It was one that I had previously transcribed for her weeks ago.

She looked up at me. "Well take a seat then. We don't have all afternoon."

I found the chair and pulled it towards the desk. "What exactly are we doing today?"

"I wanted to work on charming a ring for you." She answered. "The incantation is a bit difficult, but it doesn't require a lot of time to perform."

"What's the purpose of the spell?"

"The wearer, you, would wear it until you need it. You say a few words, and that releases the spell. The spell allows you to gain strength at a time that you are weak, basically giving you energy."

That could come in handy, considering how exhausted I had been lately. Also, with the danger that that Elliot guy had told me to be weary of.

"Okay." I replied. "Let's start then."

"The first thing I need is your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yes. For the spell to work, specifically for you, your blood must drop onto the ring. This binds it to you, and only you. So the energy will not drift off to others around you."

"Fine, I guess. Do you have a needle, a clean one?"

"It must be done with this knife." She then pulled out a golden dagger.

I gasped. "No way."

"It's the only way, Sydney. Or else the spell won't work."

"Giving blood is one thing, perhaps one thing too many. But the knife, that is just unsanitary and going a little too far. You know how I feel about magic. And this is just a little much."

She sighs. "I thought you were ready for this. You have been doing so much."

"I still don't feel right about it. You know that."

"I suppose I do." She seemed to think about something. "What if we clean the knife?"

I frown. "Still doesn't change the procedure. It's all just a little too creepy, too much after the day I've had."

"And what exactly happened during your day?" She asks curiously.

I could have slapped myself, the way I had with Trey. "Nothing. Just a long day."

"Ms. Melbourne," She starts, using my real fake family name. "You can tell me things. I'm your teacher, and you are my pupil. But I do care about you, you know."

I sigh. "I went with Trey to a party, he was looking for a former Warrior of Light." I could see her expression taking it all in. I went on. "We got there, and it was a Moroi party, which I hadn't really realized until we got back from it."

"Well you are around Moroi a lot, are you not?" She asks me, not understanding.

"Yes." I reply. "But, being in a room full of them, ones I don't know...Well, it's different."

"Are you afraid of them?" She asks me, point blank.

My immediate answer would be no, but I knew that was supposed to be the wrong answer. I consider my words carefully. "It's not that, exactly. I'm an alchemist, being in that situation is supposed to make us feel out of place, wrong."

"And you did?"

"Not exactly."

Her eyes pour into mine. "And that scares you?"

I really don't know how to reply, so I simply say, "I don't know."

She takes in a deep breath. "Well, I think you should be making these decisions for yourself, not based on what the alchemists believe you should feel. I mean, you are your own person, are you not?"

How did I get myself into these conversations? "I really don't have a choice. But," I continue. "At the party, there was a woman, maybe she was Moroi." She was taller, but she didn't seem to be Moroi. "She took my hand and it was like I was suddenly in a blizzard, I just felt cold. It was really weird. Then this man, Elliot, he came and stopped her by spilling a drink on her." Which was red wine, with blood in it I suppose. I wonder if that made him a Moroi too. Great, and I was supposed to meet him tomorrow.

Ms. Terwilliger was focussing all her attention on me now. "She made you feel cold?"

I nodded. "Yes, and that Elliot guy, he then told me something about her wanting me and about my life being in danger. He couldn't say much, he said. He is going to meet me tomorrow though and explain things."

"Sydney, what was the woman's name? Do you know?" Ms. Terwilliger's voice sounded more serious than I had ever heard before.

"Cynthia. I don't know her last name though."

When I said the name, it was as though Ms. Terwilliger's body froze. She looked, well, she looked scared.

"Sydney, you didn't tell her where you lived or anything?" She asked sharply.

"No. Just my name." What was going on?

"Good." She looked a little better. "Cynthia, is someone who is very dangerous, I knew her a long time ago. She is a witch, like myself. Only, a different kind. She hunts other witches, trying to convert them over to her side or, if they refuse, she kills them. She must have sensed that you had magic in you."

"What? You mean there are other witches out there?" I guess that was obvious, but I hadn't really thought about it.  
"Of course, not as many as there once were, what with her gaining power over the years. I meet with a few every now and then, in secret. Our numbers decrease as time goes on. Which is why finding you was so special for me."

"Because you want me to learn magic to be like you? Or to become your ally?" I didn't like being tricked.

"Both, in a way. The magic we do is considerably different to the magic that Cynthia and her followers do." She explains. "We gain our power through the earth, through herbs and through all of the things that can be found and be extracted from around us. The magic that Cynthia does is darker. She uses energy from others, from evil forces to gain power. It's not right, what she does."

"She's evil then?"

"The magic that she does turns a person into something they are not. Something dark and twisted."

I ponder this. "You said you knew her, right?"

She takes in a deep breath. "Let's just let the past stay in the past. If she has gotten a sense of you, she will go after you. We need to work on protecting yourself. You need to allow yourself to do the charm on the ring tonight. It is a good spell that could come in handy for you, especially now that I know everything."

"Listen, it's not that I don't believe you or anything, but I am not even that powerful of a witch. I highly doubt that Cynthia will be after me. I just don't feel comfortable using my blood with some old, magical dagger. It just doesn't feel right to me."

"You need it though, for protection. And she will come after you, she always does." Ms. Terwilliger rose from her seat. "Give me your hand, Sydney."

I starred at her, not moving. My mind was made up, I couldn't perform this spell. Usually we just used herbs and a bunch of pre-made mixes that I would then have to measure precisely and conjure up to make a spell work. It was sort of like a science experiment, and that was probably how I got myself through it. But using my own blood with a dagger was going overboard, even a science experiment wouldn't call for that. The whole blood experiment that I had done with Sonya Karp had been a different story, that one used a needle and medical equipment. It took me forever to allow her, a Moroi, to take my blood for experimenting on, and that situation seemed nothing compared to this one. At least, to me it didn't.

"No." I told her. "I am not doing this spell."

She stood for a couple more seconds, and then sat back down, landing on her seat with a heavy, defeated thud. "You will regret this, this spell is wonderful."

"There are just some lines that I am not willing to cross." This was true in a number of situations lately.

"Fine, I will respect your wishes. But if you ever come to your senses, I will help you out."

Doubtful. "Thanks." I reply instead. Looking at the time, I had been there for nearly two hours. My stomach was growling loudly. I guess I hadn't really eaten all day. "Is there anything else I can help you with? If not, I really have to be going."

She started to dig into her pocket, and then pulled out a silver key. "I will give you one thing before you go." She then proceeded to unlock one of the drawers of the desk. Opening it up, she pulled out a necklace with an amulet on it and handed it to me. "Put this on, and if there is someone around you that is posing a possible threat to you, it will start to warm up. You will then know that you will have to either prepare yourself to fight, or get out of wherever you are as quickly as possible."

I looked at the amulet. It was a darker shade of blue, and it was shaped into a four pointed star. The amulet was attached to a longer, silver chain, which I then put over my head, securing the amulet in place, right over my cross.

"Thank you." I told her. "It's really beautiful, and I'm sure it took a long time to make."

She smiled at me. "You're right in that, this spell is a little tricky. It can only be performed during a full moon, on a cloudless night because it has to be performed under the light of the moon. And, it takes the entire night to do. Very tricky to get it right."

"What's the name of the spell?" I ask, growing more interested.

"Why, it's named after the stone." She answers, walking me to the door. "It's known as The Indigo Spell."


	4. Liar

I was now on my way to Jill's. Even though my stomach was growling more and more as the seconds passed, I had promised to talk to her. I knew she would be waiting too. I also had to figure out what I would say to her and the others. Mentioning about the alchemists had been one thing, but I had to make it sound important so that leaving school would be a necessity.

I had already reached Jill's room before I could come up with something, but perhaps she wouldn't ask. Maybe.

I knocked on the door, and I could hear her footsteps rushing over. She hastily opened the door, her blond curls flew back, going along with the gust of wind she created from that quick gesture.

"Sydney!" She beamed, and then flung her arms around me. I was about to tell her to calm down, when I realized we had an audience.

"Hey," Was all he said, after an entire month of not seeing each other. Adrian was sitting on the edge of Jill's bed, hands folded over one another. He looked the same, yet it was as though I was seeing him for the first time in ages. His hair was in that messy, yet styled fashion that he always wore. His outfit was just perfect for him, some darker jeans that looked pretty expensive and a green dress shirt that matched those eyes of his. Those eyes that were gazing at me in the same way I was looking over him.

I snapped out of it, letting go of Jill and taking a step back. "What's going on?"

Jill, her expression reaching only me, gave a little hesitant smile, as if to say she was sorry to surprise me like this. My face, however, wasn't smiling. She turned her body sideways, gesturing to Adrian. "He was worried about you, so he came by. You weren't in your room, so he came to my room, and I told him you were going to be over here soon. Therefore, he waited here."

"_He _is sitting right here, you know." Adrian said sharply. "And we were worried about you. What did the alchemists want?"

Great, the dreaded question finally arrived. I didn't think that we should be having this conversation while the door was open, so I stepped fully into the room, and allowed Jill to close it. Although I was in the room, I was aware where I needed to be to keep myself as far away from Adrian as possible. So I stood stiffly by Jill's dresser.

"We really are worried, Sydney." Jill stood by me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "You aren't leaving or anything, are you?"

My eyebrows rose slightly. "No, nothing like that." You could see the relief on both of their faces. This made my heart warm up, surprisingly. They were pretty much family to me, well at least Jill was, I still wasn't sure what Adrian was to me.

Adrian stood up, and I went more rigid. But he never moved closer, as if sensing my discomfort. "So what happened then?"

I swallowed, not liking having to lie. But they couldn't know about how much magic I had been doing with Ms. Terwilliger, or the fact that now that I was a magic user, I had an evil witch coming after me. At least Jill couldn't know this, it would just put her in more danger. Her life was already being threatened and I didn't need to add on the extra load of Cynthia coming after her for being with me. No, telling her and the others would only endanger them, which went totally against my job here. I couldn't do it, so I lied.

"The alchemists were here to do a routine check, just to ensure everything is in order here." I go on. "After the whole issue with the Warriors of Light, they wanted to come by a month later to inspect the situation first hand, and make sure they were gone for good."

"And are they?" Jill asked anxiously.

I nod. "Looks like it. They sent some of the other alchemists to scout out the city and surrounding areas. There was nothing to report. They wanted to tell me in person, and also have my statement on the situation."

Adrian's eyes narrowed. "Didn't you already give that to them?"

"Well yes," I recovered. "But they wanted a statement on whether I had noticed anything myself this past month, considering I have been here this whole time. And of course, I said I hadn't seen anything."

I could tell that Jill believed me; I could see it in her eyes. "I really wish you would have just told us where you were going though. I can't believe they wouldn't give you time to text or call us to let us know where you went. We were all really worried."

"They're alchemists, Jill. They probably didn't think we, a couple of Moroi and Dhampir's cared for a human." Adrian said coldly. "Am I right, Sage?"

He was staring at me with those sharp, green eyes of his. I could tell, not only from his words, but from his expression, that he had this hate building up inside of him. Not for me, specifically, but for what I was.

Not wanting to get into any battle or argument, I whispered the word, "Probably."

He seemed to be a little satisfied with that. This made me grow even angrier. This was a total hypothetical situation, even though they thought it was real, and he had to go and strike a nerve.

"Well, I should probably get going. I need to eat supper." I really wasn't in the mood to eat at the moment, but I really wanted to get out of that room, and away from Adrian. I dashed out before they had the chance to say anything to me.

Speed walking down the hall, I headed towards the cafeteria. Hopefully they still had the salad bar open at this time of night. Before I reached the doors to the cafeteria, however, I heard Adrian call out my name. He wasn't that far behind me, so if I wanted to avoid a scene, I had to talk to him.

I turned around just as he reached me. "What?" I asked sharply. "What do you want?"

"Good question, Sage." He replied, putting his hands on his hips. "What do I want? Really, there are a number of things, a lot relating to you." I looked away; this was going to grow into an even longer day. He continued. "One, I would like to apologize about the whole alchemist thing I mentioned back there. I am sorry." I then turned my head, looking back at him. "Two, I want to eat supper with you so we can talk."

This caused me to take a step back in shock. "What? Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Vamps eat too, you know. And I meant food." He eyed me, and slowly added, "Just saying."

I frowned. "I know that. I meant, why do you have to eat with me?"

I swear he looked a little hurt by that, I could practically see a bit of the Adrian-happiness leave his body. I knew I was being rude, but I had told him that we would never work out, and I had avoided him all this time for a reason. He should be able to get the clue by now.

He quickly recovered. "We need to talk. And I know you want to avoid it as much as you can, but really, you avoiding me like this, it's getting ridiculous." I crossed my arms, as he continued. "I mean you just drop off Jill and the rest of the fam at Clarence's for feeding, leaving or waiting in the car. You don't answer my calls or texts, leaving Jill to play lackey for you. I mean, this is all getting to be a little over the top, don't you think?"

"Well obviously not." I answer. "Considering how you want to go out for dinner with me. You clearly do not get the hint."

"I didn't mean it as a date. I meant it as a way for us to talk, which seems to be a problem for you."

He wasn't asking me out? I felt both relieved, and...something else. I couldn't think about it at the moment. "Fine. Come eat with me, and we can talk."

I turned around, and went in the cafeteria, hearing Adrian follow me through the doors. There was literally no one there, but a couple of staff closing down. "Oh no," I sighed, walking over towards the staff. "Are you still open?"

The man who was cleaning out the coffee machines turned towards me. "Depends what you want."

"Two salads." I tell him. Apparently that is fine. I give him my credit card, only to have Adrian block my path with some of his money.

"My treat," He says promptly. "And don't worry. You can pay me back next time if you feel uneasy about this." He smirks at this.

"Count on it." I reply, stubbornly.

We take a seat at the table furthest from the counters, leaving us room to be by ourselves to talk. I've actually never seen the cafeteria this empty before, and with Adrian here, it felt too intimate of a setting. Even though it made me feel uneasy, I couldn't really do anything about it considering how he forced the situation.

He looked at the salad with an amused expression. Spotting the salad dressing packets, he doused the salad with three packets of ranch. I looked over at his salad, and he must have seen my expression when he asked, "What?"

I just shook my head, eating my salad without dressing. "So what do you want to talk about?"

He swallowed a fork full of his now not-so-healthy salad and began. "Well, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, you know the usual." I responded. "School, homework, and trying to manage a bunch of vampires."

He smiled. "Right, the usual."

"What about you?" I asked, suddenly curious.

He looked a little shocked that I would want to know, but I really did. "Well, I have been attending those art classes you'll be happy to know." And I really was. "Oh, and I got a job."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "You have a job?"

He smiled at my reaction. "Yes, me. Whose hands don't do manual labour."

"Well, where did you get a job exactly? How long have you had it?"

"I've worked there for about three weeks now. And it's a bartending gig. It's at this restaurant called _Ramoli_. Italian food, so I serve a lot of wine, but the tips are good." He thought for a second. "Not that I need the tips, considering my father is still giving me money. But I am working on my independence from him, and this is a start I guess."

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. "That's really great, Adrian. I'm proud of you."

"You are?" He asked, seemingly surprised by this.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I am. I've always been proud of you, especially when you manage to take steps on your own, without the influence of others. I've also always known that you are capable of doing these things."

"Even if I haven't." He looked thoughtful.

"Exactly." I cough, taking a sip of some water that I also had gotten.

This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to have a conversation with him. Although I can't have feelings for him, I always manage to blurt out something that I honestly feel. In the end, it makes the conversation awkward. And even though I only mean it to be a gesture of friendship and kindness, the look in Adrian's eyes say otherwise.

"So," I start, trying to think of something to say.

"So," He goes on for me. "What have you really been up to?"

I frown. "What are you talking about? I already told you."

He laughed at that. "Right. You have only been doing homework, and slaving away for us. I doubt that." He leans forward, making me meet his eyes. "Why don't you be honest, and save me the trouble of trying to read between the lines."

"What lines? Homework, working with you guys, that is what I have been doing."

"I could tell you were lying, back in Jill's room." He replies after a beat.

I gasped. "What? How?" Then it dawns on me, why he hesitated to tell me. I lean away from him. "You read my aura."

He looks around, as if ensuring himself that we are alone. His eyes meet mine again. "I did. I'm sorry, I know how you feel about magic, but I was worried about you."

"You had no right to do that." I reply with anger laced in my voice.

He runs a hand through his hair. "I know that, but I also know that you are hiding something from me. And really, it is not that big of a deal, compared to what I saw you do with that teacher of yours, this is nothing."

He didn't know how true that was, but this was different. With Ms. Terwilliger, back then and presently, I chose to do what I did, and with Adrian he didn't ask, he just went and did what he did without permission.

"Look, Sage." He continues on. "I apologize, I do." He then takes my hand, which makes me jump, but I let him take it because I want to hear what he has to say. "I didn't want to do it, but I was worried for you. Without you talking to me like you used to, I got worried. Worried about what you were doing, how you were doing, and basically everything about you."

I took my hand away from his finally. "Adrian..."

"No," he starts to say. "Don't Adrian me. I know how this sounds, but it's the truth. It's the truth about how I feel about you."

"Well, it's nice of you to worry, but I still don't want you to use the magic on me, not without my permission at least." I explain to him, trying to be as honest as I can.

"Alright, deal." He replies, having a small smile on his face. I smile in return, knowing that for now we have severed some of our friendship. Perhaps we can move on and become friends again, like we used to. I hated to admit it, but I missed Adrian. We just clicked when we were together which was odd considering how we were complete opposites pretty much.

He goes on, after taking the last bite of his salad. "So tell me, what exactly were you doing earlier today?"

I swallow a fork full of lettuce and cucumber, only halfway through my salad, and take a deep breath. I realized that telling Adrian would be the best thing, at least this way I wouldn't be lying to everyone. "Well, I went to a party-"

"You went to a party?" Adrian interrupted, shock enlaced throughout his words.

"Just let me finish." I chastise him and he literally zips his lips, doing the signal of zipping and locking his lips. I go on and tell him the rest of the story. I tell him about Cynthia, about Elliot, about how it was a Moroi party in the end, but I leave out the part about me practicing magic for the last month. I think telling Adrian, or anyone for that matter, would just make it seem that much realer. It would show that I really was doing magic, going against everything that I believed in, and keeping it a secret seemed like the best option at the moment.

"So this Cynthia lady is after you now, for what? Being magical over a month ago? Why wouldn't she have come sooner then?" He asks, ruining my whole resolve.

"I don't know." I reply with the only thing that comes to mind. "That Elliot guy said he would explain it to me tomorrow. So hopefully he will know." And that is the best my high IQ brain can come up with, I think sarcastically.

"I don't think you should go and meet this guy. You don't even know him." He replies worried for me.

"It's in a public place."

"That's still no excuse, I mean you never know." He thinks for a second. "At least let me come with you."

There are a number of problems with that answer. First of all, if he comes with me, he could find out how much magic I have been using. This would cause much more attention than I needed at the moment. Second of all, Adrian spending time with me was making me feel more than I felt in the past month. Which was bad, really bad.

"No, I can do it alone." I tell him. "I have been going to those self-defence classes that you went to with me before." Before he dropped out and decided that being too close to me was a problem. "And I'm meeting Elliot at the same time that you and the others are supposed to be at Clarence's for your feedings. You can't miss that."

He thinks what I said over, taking time to answer. "Fine, but you have to promise me that you will keep your phone on at all times, and text me every ten minutes. This way I can make sure that you are safe."

"Really?" I ask, and he nods in reply. "Ugh, fine. I can take care of myself you know." Although I did appreciate the concern. People usually didn't seem to care about me this way, everyone thought that I could always take care of myself. With Adrian, deep down I think he knew that I could, but he was just...protective of me, I guess. It was nice.

"I know you can. Heck, I think you could probably beat me up if you had the chance, but I'd rather you be safe and for you to be safe, this is what has to happen."

"You _think_ I could beat you up?" I laugh. "I know I could, especially with these past four weeks of extra self-defence moves that I learned."

He smirks at me. "Well I would still be in them if it weren't for-"He stops cold, both of us realizing what he was going to say.

I look away, around, basically anywhere that isn't towards Adrian. Awkward silence elapses before us and finally I break it. "I should really get going. I need to sleep and it's been a long day." I get up, taking the plastic cafeteria tray with me. I head towards the garbage, hearing Adrian's footsteps following mine. We both empty our trash, and exit the cafeteria doors. Outside, the awkwardness is even more present as neither of us is sure of how to say goodbye.

Adrian, of course, speaks first. "Well this was a fun end to an actually pleasant dinner."

"Adrian, let's just forget about it." I tell him, getting ready to leave.

"Sage, wait." He stops me by laying his hand on my arm. I pull it back, leaving his hand in midair. He sighs. "One more thing we should talk about I guess."

I knew this was coming. He continues. "What happened before, at my place a month ago...I'm sorry."

I expect him to say more, but he doesn't. "Alright, apology accepted."

Somehow, making things even more awkward, I hold out my hand for him to shake like we just did a business meeting or something. He looks down at it, and shaking his head slightly while a small smile plays on his mouth, he takes my hand and shakes it. As soon as the pressure of his hand touches mine I take in a quick intake of breath out of shock. This small gesture causes a tiny electric current to shoot up my arm, making my heart beat race, my stomach flutter, and my head spin a little.

I step back, letting go. "What was that?"

He raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Suddenly I am aware that he had done nothing. Out of sheer panic, I say a quick, "Nothing." And, "Good night." Then I am racing off towards my room. Once I reach it, I slam the door shut breathing loudly from...from, well I don't really know. And not wanting to think about it, I change quickly into my pajamas, brush my teeth, and head straight to bed.

Although I was tired beyond belief, I could not fall asleep. My brain had one thing on its mind, Adrian.


	5. Dark Sisters

I did sooner or later fall asleep. Eventually my body's tired state must have bested my minds thoughts. With the spell that Ms. Terwilliger had done with me weeks ago to ensure no one that I don't want in my dreams enters them; I had a good sleep with no visitors.

Waking up had been difficult, not as bad as yesterday, but still difficult. I turned on my coffee pot, and as it stew I got in the shower. It was nice and hot, allowing me to relax a little. I also noticed the two necklaces I now wore. One was my gold cross that Jill had gotten back from Adrian for me. And the second was the amulet that held the Indigo Spell in it, which would warn me of enemies. So far, nothing had happened, which good considering it was meant that Cynthia and whoever else was after me didn't know where I lived.

I quickly got dressed as I gulped down my coffee. I also combed through my hair, blow drying it straight and perfect. I had to go to the cafeteria to meet the others, and hopefully Jill had done the explaining of yesterday for me.

I reached the cafeteria, and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal, deciding it was better to eat than go through the chastising from Jill again. The group was sitting at the usual table, and it looked as though Eddie, Jill, and Angeline were having an argument.

Just as I arrived, I overheard the last bit of the argument. Eddie went on. "You cannot wear that to the Halloween corn maze."

"I can do what I want." Angeline went on. "It's not that bad."

Jill joined in. "Angeline, if you wear that, they would probably kick you out of the school. For good this time."

They all looked up at me, finally noticing my arrival. "What's going on?" I ask, even though I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know or not. But if it involved getting kicked out of school, then it was my job to know.

Angeline piped up. "They are being ridiculous. I bought this costume yesterday and I thought I would show it to them last night. It's really not that bad."

"What's the costume exactly?" I ask, not liking the sound of this.

Eddie chose to reply. "It's a nurse outfit." I wasn't really used to dressing up at Halloween, so I really couldn't see what was wrong with this. He continued, noticing my confused expression. "She went with some girls to the 'Naughty and Nice' Halloween store. This one, I think, came from the naughty section."

"It's not that short!" Angeline cried out.

Jill finally spoke up. "It is. And the front zips. The top part shows way more than it should."

I understood finally. "Angeline, you aren't used to Halloween here. You should listen to them."

"But I really like it." She pouts.

"How about we all go shopping after Clarence's this evening?" Eddie compromised, then spoke directly to Angeline. "We can get matching costumes."

This made her happier. I went on. "I have something to do during your visit, but I will pick you up after and we can go."

"What do you have to do?" Eddie asked.

"I have to take the car in, to get the oil changed." Lying to all three of them wasn't great, but it had to be done. Jill didn't seem to be suspicious, so obviously she didn't listen to mine and Adrian's conversation last night. Her power to control when to be in Adrian's mind was increasing, which was great news for me. Unless, that is, Adrian's emotions are super high and then Jill automatically gets pulled in.

"Okay, well just be safe." Eddie replied. "You may not have seen the Warriors of Light, but you never know if they're around or not, even if the Alchemists say they aren't."

"I know, I'll keep a watchful eye out." I reply, feeling guilty. I hated lying, but it had to be done to protect Jill from this mess I was in.

We all went to class, and the day went by uneventful. Trey didn't show up to our class, making me a little suspicious, but with what he pulled on me yesterday, I didn't really care too much. The others met me at my car to drive down to Clarence's. The day was a hot one for late October, but the weather in Palm Springs was always scorching it seemed.

We got to Clarence's, and the first thing I noticed was Adrian. He was leaning against that perfect vehicle of his, which I really hoped he had taken care of this past month, and he was eyeing my car as we drove up. I parked behind him, and the others got out once I turned the ignition off. I shortly followed, and saw Jill and the others greeting Adrian. I really had no other choice than to go and say a quick hello before I went off to meet Elliot.

"You have to come though," Jill's voice rang out. "It will be so much fun. Apparently it's one of the best traditions at the school."

"I doubt that non-students are even allowed to go." Adrian replied, looking fondly at Jill. They had an easy relationship, with both the bond and their natural kind of behaviour around each other, they got along well. I don't think they'd ever go out or anything, which made me feel somewhat reassured...but they acted too much like siblings for it to matter anyway. Adrian was more protective of her than he was to anyone else, including me, and it was always good to see him take on the older brother role.

"What's everyone talking about?" I finally ask.

Jill turns to me with a large smile on her face. "The Halloween corn maze. We think Adrian should come. And I think the school would allow it, I mean he is supposed to be our brother." She thinks something over for a second, then looks at me more pleadingly. "Sydney, you could ask the school, right? You can become very convincing after all."

I frown. Of course I'm the one they would ask. Before I can reply, Adrian cuts in. "Sage shouldn't have to do that for me, really, she has enough on her plate."

I look at Adrian, but he isn't looking at me. His eyes are on the ground, avoiding mine. "Thanks, but I could do it, if you want to go." I blurt this out, no hesitation.

He then looks up, with an uneasy expression on this face. "You wouldn't mind?"

I shake my head. "No, it'll be fun. I guess."

Jill jumps in. "It'll be awesome, especially if Adrian can go too."

"Okay, I'll talk to the school then." I reply.

"Thanks." Adrian speaks up, and I look over to see him giving me a questioning look.

Eddie finally joined in. "We should really get going. Clarence's feeder isn't going to wait forever. And Adrian, we're going costume shopping after, when Sydney gets back from the oil change, so you can come if you want."

Adrian raised an eyebrow when Eddie mentioned an oil change, but he didn't say anything. "Sure, I'll come after that _oil change_." His eyes met mine, and I urged him to continue to keep quiet.

"I should get going, or I'll be late." I say, as I start heading back to my car. The others go to the house after saying goodbye, but Adrian follows me instead.

I reach my door, and he finally speaks up. "Be careful, and remember to text me."

"I'll be fine, and although it is unnecessary, I'll text." I reassure him, as I get into my car. He stood there as I pulled out onto the street, and I drove off, seeing Adrian in my rear view mirror.

With about five minutes to spare, I arrived at Spencer's. As I stepped inside I instantly smelt the aroma of coffee in the air. Before even looking around for Elliot, I went to order my usual, needing the caffeine. Waiting for my coffee, I glanced around the room to see if he was here. Just when it looked like he wasn't, the door opened, and there he came walking in. At least, I thought it was him. Last time I saw him he had a mask on, so I had to make sure. This man had the same dark eyes as Elliot, the hair was the same as well, and instead of a nice suit, he wore a leather jacket and some rough jeans. But beyond all that, I noticed another thing. On his left cheek there was a tattoo.

"Hey," he said, approaching me. "Sydney, right?"

I nodded just as the barista gave me my coffee. "Elliot?"

"Yeah, hard to recognize people without a mask on." He replies coolly.

"Yes, very hard. Nice tattoo."

He touched it with his hand. Then, realizing what he was doing, he swung his hand away. "Thanks."He looked at my cheek, which I knew I covered by makeup this morning, and I suddenly wondered if he could also tell that I had a tattoo.

Before he could comment or ask, I spoke up. "The tattoo looks familiar."

"Really?" He frowns. "Not many people have them."

"Maybe not the entire tattoo." I reply. "The lily though, that one is more popular. More popular with a specific kind of people. "

He raises an eyebrow. "And how would you know about that exactly?"

"I know a lot of things." I taunted, trying to not give away too much information about myself. I still didn't know the guy. From what I could tell, however, it was very clear he wasn't Moroi at least. He was human. And the familiarity of the guy also astounded me. I knew him from somewhere. Elliot something?

"What's your last name?" I suddenly ask, needing answers.

"Why?"

"You just seem familiar. Have we met before yesterday?"

"Not that I'm aware of." He eyed me. "We should move on, maybe. Sit, chat about Cynthia."

"Yeah..." I start to move, but it suddenly comes to me and I stop dead in my tracks. "I have seen you before. You know Clarence."

"How do you know him? We haven't spoken for years."

I ignored the question. "You aren't Elliot. Are you?" Not giving him time to answer, I did it for him. "You're Marcus. Marcus Finch."

This caused him to take a step back in surprise. Once recovering, he replied, whispering the words to me in a frantic way. "Let's sit down. We obviously have a lot to talk about."

"You have that right." I agreed, finally moving to the table in the corner.

"Clarence told you about me?" He asks while taking a seat.

I nod. "A little. Just showed me a photograph, and I noticed the tattoo. Are you an alchemist?"

"Not exactly." He bites his lips. "I can't really say what I am, I don't even know myself anymore." He pauses. "Wait. How do you know about alchemists?"

So he didn't notice my tattoo on my cheek. Now was the time that I had to decide whether or not to tell him the truth. "Well, you can't really tell at the moment." I started to say, then making a quick decision, I grabbed a napkin and wiped off the makeup covering my tattoo. He eyed it warily. I continued. "I'm an alchemist."

"I can see that." He replies smartly. "You're pretty young, aren't you?"

"Old enough." I declare sharply.

He smirks. "Well, good for you. Do you like being an alchemist?"

This caused me to pause. I don't think anyone has ever asked me this question directly before. I slowly reply. "Sure, what's not to like?"

My pocket vibrates, and I sigh in relief. "One second," I tell Marcus, pulling out my phone. It was Adrian, and he was calling, not texting. Shoot, it had been about twenty minute's since I left Clarence's and I was supposed to have texted Adrian by now.

I hesitantly answered. "Hello?"

"Did your phone magically disappear and you weren't able to simply text me a few minutes ago?" Adrian's voice asked, dripping with sarcasm. "Or are you being kidnapped?"

"Adrian. I'm sorry, I meant to call, I just got caught up in talking with that guy I told you about." I tell him, not mentioning Marcus's real name yet.

"And how is he? Is he behaving?" He questions.

"So far. I really have to go. I promise to text you soon, okay?"

"If you don't, I will go down there and check on you myself."

I laugh. "Unnecessary, but thanks. Goodbye Adrian."

I hang up, only to see Marcus eyeing me. "Your protective brother or father, perhaps?"

I snort at the father part, there was no way was he ever protective. "Brother, I guess."

"You guess?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Long story," I tell him. "So, you're Marcus Finch. Not exactly an alchemist, and yet you have the tattoo. Sort of." I continue on from before. "What exactly does your tattoo mean?"

"Long story." He uses my previous answer, evading the question. "And we aren't here to discuss me. I need to tell you about Cynthia."

"I know a little about her already." I inform him. "I know someone, she told me about her."

"What did she say?"

"Just that Cynthia is going to come after me to either try to convert me on her side, or that she is going to kill me. And her magic is evil." I tell him, and he nods along in agreement.

"That's true. Cynthia is a dark magic user, only using the forces of evil to create magic." He goes on, and I listen intently. "Cynthia is the leader of those witches, they call themselves the _Dark Sisters_. She is really powerful, and has been alive for centuries."

"What? How can a person live that long?" I ask. "Wait, is she Strigoi?"

"No." He answers. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Either you are Strigoi or you aren't." I inform him of the obvious.

"To stay alive that long, you have to do something very wicked." He lowers his voice so no one else can overhear. "A witch can drink the blood of a Strigoi, allowing them to remain human, and not age. The blood of a Strigoi is just as evil as the rest, the more you drink, the more inhuman you become. It's like it takes parts of your soul away."

I frown. "But if you drink the blood of a Strigoi, you turn into one, right?"

"Not if they don't drink your blood first." He replies. "And the blood isn't the only thing you need. A spell has to be performed whenever you drink it. Which is why only people with magic in their blood are able to do this spell. Why Cynthia does it."

I just sat there, shaking my head slowly in disbelief. Taking a sip of coffee, I finally find my voice. "This is just...it's just not right. A Strigoi would never allow humans to do that."

"You obviously don't know that much for being an alchemist." He leans back, crossing his arms.

I glare at him. "Just because I get some new information, doesn't mean I don't know a lot. And you aren't really explaining this to me that well."

He takes an exasperated breath. "What exactly do you need to know?"

"I need to know why a Strigoi would allow a witch to do something like that."

"Think about it, Sydney." He leans forward, staring into my eyes. "What does an evil witch that uses dark magic have in common with soulless creatures of the night?"

I ponder his words. "You mean other than that they are both evil?"

"Go on." He urges.

I sigh. "I don't know. They're evil. They both feed off blood, I guess."

"And?" He pushes me. "What would they want with you, for example?"

"What do you mean?"

"The woman you told me about, she said that Cynthia wanted you for two reasons."

"Yeah, to either kill me or..."

"Or?" He folds his arms over each other.

I continue. "Or convert me. Cynthia and the Strigoi working together." He eyes me, signaling me to go on. "The Strigoi _have_ been getting stronger lately. Their numbers are increasing, and they're starting to work together to take out the Moroi."

"Which Moroi would that be specifically?"

"The royal families." I say, now understanding the truth. "Cynthia and her group of witches aren't working alone, they are working with the Strigoi for one purpose. They want to take over, they want power. And doing it together has obviously helped them both."

The realization of it all suddenly sinks in, and I lean back into my chair. How could the Moroi, the Dhampir's, and the Alchemists not have seen this coming?

Well that was easy, no one knew about the witches. Not once in my alchemist training did they ever mention humans doing magic. All of them, each kind of witch, must have been keeping their existence a secret for centuries. And with Cynthia's power growing, it was now her time to strike.

And boy was she going to strike hard. The Moroi world didn't know who they were up against.

"We have to warn them." I suddenly declare.

Marcus puts a hand on my arm, steadying me. "We can't."

"Why not?" I ask, was he insane? "They have to know that Cynthia's clan is after them as well."

"The Moroi know of the witches already."

I stare at him blankly. "How? If we don't know, then they don't."

He snorts. "I am sure both of you keep secrets from each other."

A secret like this though? I suddenly wondered if Adrian knew. He hadn't seemed too shocked about Ms. Terwilliger being a witch or me being able to do magic. And speaking of Adrian, I really had to text him. I quickly sent a _I'm okay _message, and went back to Marcus, who was getting up.

"Where are you going?" I ask, getting up to stop him.

"I have things to do." He says, walking away towards the door.

I follow him to his motorcycle. It was...a 2012 Fazer 8, which spoke for itself. I stood staring at it for a second, then snapped out of it, noticing he was getting on.

"Hey," I tried stopping him. Was he really leaving me after putting this whole topic on my shoulders. "We aren't finished."

"What more is there?" He asks, having a tone of irritation to his voice.

I had so many more questions. About Cynthia working with the Strigoi, about Marcus himself, and especially about that tattoo of his.

He continued. "If you want to talk, give me your phone and I will put in my number."

I hand it over, and he starts putting his information in. "Nice motorcycle by the way."

"Thanks," He looks up at me. "It was actually a gift from Clarence."

That causes me to raise my eyebrows. "Really? You must have been close then."

"We were," He answers, handing my phone back. "That was quite a while ago though." Turning on his motorbike, he shouts over the hum of the engine. "I'm looking forward to your call, Sydney. Take care, and watch your back. Remember to feel with that amulet of yours." He nods his head towards my neck. I look down, remembering the amulet that Ms. Terwilliger had made for me.

"Thanks, I will." I tell him. "I'll call you soon."

With that, he drives off down the road, and I am left alone. I felt exhausted just from all the new information that I had learnt today. If Marcus Finch was telling the truth, that meant that the Moroi were in fact holding information from the alchemists, from us. I had to tell my superiors later tonight. But first, I had to get in the Latte and pick everyone up to go costume shopping.

Yay.


	6. Head versus Heart

I got to Clarence's with time to spare. Purposely speeding though, I had wanted to quickly talk with Clarence about Marcus, and in doing so, hopefully get some answers.

Parking the Latte on the side of the road, I quickly got out after turning off the ignition. The weather had cooled down considerably since it was now later in the evening. In Palm Springs it would be scorching hot during the day, and as the fall and winter months began, would drop down dramatically at night. Good thing I always knew to pack a sweater now that this started to occur. I quickly grabbed it out of my trunk, and as I put it on, I made my way to Clarence's front door.

I knocked on the door hesitantly. I hadn't actually been in Clarence's since before the whole Adrian confession had happened. Usually, I had just dropped off Jill and the others, and either waited in the car or drove off for a while as they had their blood fixings. All of that to avoid Adrian did seem a little ridiculous, as he had told me yesterday, and I was now realizing how right he was. I should have just been strong and faced Adrian the day after 'it' happened. But I hadn't. I had waited an entire month, and technically he had done the confronting.

The door opened, and Eddie peered down at me. "Hey, you're back. We're almost ready, Jill is just finishing up."

"No problem." I stand there awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

He looked a little surprised. I guess me not coming inside had become a natural occurence. He gestured for me to come inside. "Sure, come on in. Nice to have you back."

I smiled up at him as I walked in. "Thanks." I took in the familiar house, and was stricken by how much I actually missed the place. The building itself was older, but the inside had a coziness to it that I hadn't thought was there in the beginning. Now, however, the darker walls seemed like a warmer color, welcoming me back inside. The furniture that surrounded the hallways once stiff and hard, were now cozy and soft. It felt like home, and in a way, better than home.

"Want to go to the living room?" Eddie asked me, making me tear my eyes away from the hallway.

"Actually, do you know where Clarence is?"

He gives me a questioning look, but doesn't ask why I want to see him of all people. "In his study, I think."

"Thanks. I shouldn't be too long." I tell him, leaving towards the study.

I approached the door with a pause, unsure of what I should say to Clarence. The man hadn't been the sanest person since we've been here and bringing up the topic of Marcus, an old friend of his, didn't seem like the best idea now that I thought about it. But before I could even turn around, allowing me to forget the whole idea, I heard footsteps coming towards me from the other side of the door.

It opened up, and there stood Clarence. "I thought I heard someone." He said, smiling at me.

I returned the smile. "Yes sir. I actually came to talk to you about something, but I actually think it may be getting late..."

"Nonsense," He interrupted. "Come on in."

I followed him into the study. It was full of books, and when I say full, I meant there were literally hundreds of them. The shelves were jammed together, and full of books that were stacked upon each other to make room for more.

"You have quite the collection," I told him. "How many are there?"

"A book lover, are you?" He asked.

I smiled. "Just a knowledge seeker, I suppose."

"Well, I lost count ages ago, actually. But feel free to stop by anytime to read or borrow a book." He said, taking a seat behind the desk. "Now, is it my books you wished to discuss with me?"

I stood awkwardly for a second before deciding to sit on the opposing side of the desk. The chair I sat on was made of leather and squeaked whenever I moved around, especially when I first took a seat.

Trying not to move, I began. "I'm not here for the books, although I may take you up on your offer when I have time." What I meant to say was when I wasn't being chased by an evil witch, or having to watch over a group of young vampires, and so on. "I actually came here to tell you some news."

"What kind of news would that be?" He asked, pushing me to continue.

"Well, do you remember when you showed me that photo of yours? The one of Marcus Finch?" I questioned, not quite sure of the old man's memory.

"Yes yes. Marcus, we met years ago." He remembered.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I actually ran into him. And I..."

"-You ran into him? How? When?" He suddenly was more alert than I'd ever seen him before.

"A day or so ago, he and I met." I answered, trying to calm him down and hoping he wouldn't have a heart attack or something. Although, he was Moroi, so the likelihood of that was low. But still. "I didn't recognize him until later, but it was him. And he mentioned that the two of you were friends?"

He nodded. "Yes, old friends, he and I." He looked down at his desk, but his eyes weren't there. They were vacant, and had a look to them that were showing something hidden, yet I couldn't read them.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to make sense of his reaction.

His face rose up, and that was when I noticed the tears. Before I could do anything, whether it be trying to comfort him or ask why on earth he was crying over Marcus, the door slowly creaked opened and I heard a soft voice. "Sydney?"

Clarence jumped a little, he wasn't really paying attention to anything else other than his own emotions. But I wasn't surprised. I knew we didn't have much time.

"Adrian," I answered. "I'm over here."

He came towards us, and glanced first at me then at Clarence, who was wiping his damp face with a handkerchief. "Everything alright?" He asked, looking back towards me with a small amount of confusion displayed on his face.

"Yes." Clarence answered for me. "Nothing to worry about. Sydney here was just telling me a sad story about a book she had read."

I looked at him questioningly. Why did he just lie?

He went on. "Now, Adrian, could you please go fetch me a glass of water? I think all those tears dried me up."

Confounded, he nodded. Before leaving the room, however, he turned to me and gave me an 'are you going to be okay with this lunatic?' look. I nodded slightly and gave a small smile. He then left the room, giving a quick look behind his shoulder before he closed the door. I turned to Clarence. "What are you doing?"

"You cannot tell anyone about Marcus, do you understand me?" I had never seen Clarence be this serious before.

"But why?" I asked, still confused.

"Marcus has some secrets, some that no Moroi, Dhampir or those like you, the Alchemists, should know about. If you mention him, there is no guarantee his name will be kept safe in the group of friends you have here. You also can't tell the Alchemists."

Great, another secret. "You have to at least tell me what secrets Marcus has. I can't just keep lying to the people I care about."

We both turned to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall towards us. "I will explain all I can another time, when we have more privacy." Clarence quickly whispered to me.

The door then opened, and in came Adrian with a glass of water on a silver tray. If the conversation with Clarence hadn't made my insides go all serious, I would have been rolling my eyes at the sight of Adrian's butler appearance. But instead of having a nice laugh or at least enjoying the sight, Clarence had managed to make my brain go into overload once again tonight. I had no idea why Marcus was so important or why it was such a big deal to keep him a big secret, but what I did know was that I would get to the bottom of it. Not tonight though, but soon.

"Well, Clarence." Adrian set down the tray. "Although I love serving you, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." He said sarcastically. "I must be off to the costume store. And I have to take Sage here with me."

I rolled my eyes and I looked over to see the bemused expression on Clarence's face. I think he actually missed having Adrian around. "Well, have fun. Why are you buying costumes?"

"A Halloween corn maze." Adrian stated. "Very fun, I hear."

Clarence's face went all serious. "Halloween? Is that coming up soon?"

I nodded. "A couple of weeks, sir."

He eyed me. "Halloween is a dangerous night. Make sure you both stay safe."

Adrian looked like Clarence was starting to get on his nerves. He suddenly grabbed my arm, leading me away from him, towards the hallway. "Will do. See you next time. And thank you for the hospitality."

And with that, we were in the hall. I pulled my arm away, walking down the hallway with Adrian. "You didn't have to be rude." I glared.

He rolled his eyes. "He was being annoying. Always saying crazy things like that."

"Well if you remember correctly, he was right about those 'guys' aka the Warriors of Light taking people." I reminded him. He gave me a look as if to say he really didn't care.

"It's Halloween, Sage, nothing to worry about other than some kids dressed up in scary costumes. It's all _fake_." He went on.

I guess this was my time to try to find some answers. "So you don't believe in things like, oh I don't know, witches? Or werewolves?"

He glanced up at me, but looked away quickly. "Werewolves are fairy tales."

I gulped. "And witches?"

His eyes held mine, and narrowed. "What are you getting at Sydney?"

We were now holding each other's gazes, neither of us looking away. "Nothing, just trying to get to know you more, I guess."

He snorted. "Well that's bull." He then put a hand up against the wall, right beside my head. I hadn't realized how close I was to the wall until now, but I was right up against it. And he was inches away from me. He went on. "I saw you do magic, and you're human. Plus your teacher is a witch, obviously. You know I believe in them."

"But did you before all of that?" I ask, my words sounding funny.

"What if I did?"

I want to just ask him, straight out, what he knows about Cynthia, about whether he knows that the Strigoi are working with her or not. But I can't. If I ask, and he knows this, it would mean that this whole time he would have been keeping this huge secret from the Alchemists, from me.

"Sydney?" His voice was now lower, more gentle. "Please, just tell me what you want from me."

When he was looking at me like this, I could see the gentleness of those green eyes, never leaving mine. I could also see that those eyes were full of something profound for me. They were full of caring, respect, trust, and above all things, love. Being in this situation, so close to Adrian again, brought up everything that he was feeling, that _I _was feeling from over a month ago. I was suddenly so aware, so surprised by the emotions that were going on inside of me that I had to look away.

As soon as my head went down, Adrian's other hand touched my chin, lifting it up slightly. I honestly don't know how many seconds or even minutes went by, but we just stood like this. Adrian with his one hand touching both my cheek and chin, the other against the wall. And both of us just staring at each other.

"Sorry to interrupt." A soft voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

We both jumped, only I quickly moved to the right, away from Adrian and his hands. Now in the open, I could see that it was Jill who had interrupted. I blushed, feeling guilty at how I let that just happen.

Jill went on. "It's just that Eddie and Angeline were saying that the store is going to close soon, so we have to go." She was eyeing Adrian more than me. I wonder what she was hearing from inside his head.

I coughed awkwardly. "Okay, thanks. We should go then."

I didn't even look at Adrian or Jill. I just moved past them, towards the front door. There I saw Angeline and Eddie waiting. Eddie had his arm around her shoulders, in a soft embrace. She was whispering something to him, and he had a small smile playing on his lips. Although I knew that Jill didn't like to see them like this, it was nice. They were actually a cute couple. And seeing them, made me realize that I would never have that, especially with Adrian, no matter how I felt. We could never go around in public together and be like that. If we ever got caught or even whispered about, we'd be stopped immediately. I would go to the re-education center, probably forever. And Adrian would be an outcast in his world. I knew it would end in tragedy, well at least my head did. My heart, on the other hand, wasn't cooperating at the moment.

"Oh, Sydney." Eddie looked up, noticing my arrival. "Hey, where are Adrian and Jill?"

Just as he said it, they appeared from around the corner. Adrian with a blank expression painted on his face and Jill with a slight frown, probably because she was looking towards Angeline and Eddie's embrace.

"Right here," Adrian stated. "Ready?"

"Yeah, we've been ready." Angeline pronounced.

"Sorry." I replied, getting my keys out. "Let's get going."

We all walked out of the house, an awkward tension in the air. Angeline and Eddie seemed a little confused at it, but didn't say anything. Jill was glancing towards me, then Adrian, trying to get our attention. I didn't know about Adrian, but I for one just looked straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact. Getting in the car, I noticed that Adrian had gone in his.

"I'll drive with Adrian." Jill announced.

"In that case, I should come with you."Eddie automatically replied, acting on his guardian role.

Jill frowned. "Eddie, we are just driving, and we will be in the car right behind yours. It's not a big deal."

Eddie looked a little hurt, but I knew the real reason. Jill wanted to speak to Adrian. Alone. And I think I knew what it was about.

Eddie finally agreed, and went to sit in the backseat of the Latte since Angeline had called shotgun already. The drive was mostly silent, other than the idle chit chat coming from Angeline and Eddie. I just concentrated on driving, although my eyes did wonder every now and then to Adrian's car following shortly behind mine.

We arrived at the costume store, called 'Costume Palace', and got right to costume searching considering we only had fifteen minutes until closing, as the sales staff had kindly mentioned as we all walked in.

Angeline and Eddie went off together, although I did notice that as one of them peered through the costumes, the other would watch us and the surrounding area in case any trouble came. The remaining three, myself included, stood there awkwardly.

"Do you guys know what you want to be?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Jill gave a little smile. I think she was glad that I was talking at least. "I think I want to be an angel."

I laughed. "Isn't the point of Halloween to dress up scary?"

"The point is to dress up, period." Jill replied. "And scary is not that attractive..."

Her eyes wondered over to where Eddie stood with Angeline. I looked and saw what she was seeing. Two people looking at costumes. They were laughing and smiling, touching each other playfully. I looked away before I over thought things again. That was when I noticed Adrian looking at me. When he saw me, he didn't take his eyes away.

I looked towards Jill, not wanting to be drawn in by his stare. "You're right, an angel would be nice."

She was looking at Adrian, so she had to turn her gaze back to me. "Yeah, how about we look for our costumes together, and Adrian can go in the men's section."

"Sure." I told her, following her to the aisle of clothes..

Jill must have found at least five or six angel costumes, all of which she had to try on first. She turned her sights to me. "We need to find you something still."

"Oh, that's fine. I don't need to dress up." I told her. I was fine with being the chaperone or whatever. The Alchemists were never big on Halloween, or most holidays for that matter, and I never had really dressed up before. Except once. My mother had made me one time, for a work party that involved bringing your kids. I was about nine at the time, and she brought me and my sisters. Both of my sisters had picked out princess costumes of some kind, but I decided to go as a ninja. Partially because I thought my dad would approve more of that choice, but also because I thought the costume had looked way better.

"You have to dress up, Sydney. Everyone will." She explained. "We have to get you a costume that will look good on you, and not be some hideous, scary monster."

I frowned. "Again, the point of Halloween..."

"-The point of Halloween is to dress up, looking awesome, and go out and have a blast." She interrupted. "You don't have to be a scary ghost or whatever anymore. Most people dress in slutty costumes anyways."

"I am not going to wear one of those." I told her sternly, thinking of Angeline's previous nurse's outfit.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. None of us will, hence us shopping here rather than that 'Naughty and Nice' store. But, I just mean we should at least try to look good." She sighed suddenly. "I just wish we could have a costume made by-"

"Don't even say it." I interrupted, knowing where she was going with all of this. She had probably wanted a costumed designed for her from the fashion designer that she still talked about. Her getting in trouble for posting photos or doing more runways would surely come to follow if we continued to remain in contact with that woman. So, my solution would be to just not contact her again, although Jill always wants to model more.

She frowned at me. "Fine. But what should you where?" She suddenly smiled largely. "I know, about a devil?"

I raised an eyebrow. "A devil? Me?"

"Yes, you." She replied. "It's Halloween, you can be whatever you want and it doesn't have to have anything to do with who you are in real life. Also, this way we can go as opposites, which will be even better."

Since I didn't really care anyways, and I knew from experience that red would look good on me, I decided it was best to just go along with it. "Alright, go and find me a costume, I'll wear it."

"Great!" She squealed, and hurried off down the aisles.

It was getting late, and I still had to call the Alchemists about the whole Cynthia thing, and how she is working with the Strigoi. I walked out the front door, and stood on the sidewalk, suddenly debating what to do. Should I tell the Alchemists or not? The question was, would they even believe me? Or would this ruin my reputation? Thinking about it, I guess holding it off until I knew more about the situation would be best. This way, I would know exactly what to say to the Alchemists.

"Sydney?" Adrian's voice came from behind me.

I spun around, and saw he had a bag in his hand. "Hey, you got something?"

He nodded. "Yeah, something real scary."

I smiled. "Good, what is it?"

"A surprise, I guess." He grinned. "I actually came out here to talk."

I blinked. "Talk about what?"

"Well, I've been holding all of this off for a while now, not wanting to freak you out again-"

"Adrian, don't." I tried to stop him. "Let's just forget about it."

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a harsh laugh. "Is that really what you want to do?"

"Yes, it is." I replied to him, crossing my arms.

"You know we have something, I just saw it at Clarence's, in that hallway. You know it, I know it. Why can't you just admit it? Admit anything?"

I glared. "I don't know what you _think_ you saw, but like I said before, you and I cannot be like that. I cannot even believe that you are bringing this up right now."

"Well I am. And I think I have reason to. Jill thinks so to, I mean she was practically there to witness it all first hand."

This angered me even more. So obviously they had talked in the car, I mean I knew it would happen, but still. They had talked about that situation, probably discussing my reactions and pointing it to one solution, that I liked Adrian in return. I could see why they would think that, I guess, I didn't move away or anything in that hallway although I knew that I should have. But what angered me most was that Jill had probably seen the whole thing, and that meant another witness to my imprudent emotions.

"Well," I finally replied. "Jill can stay out of this. Neither she, nor you, knows what is going on inside my head. So just stop talking about it."

"Why are you so afraid?" He asks me, taking my hands in his. "Or are you even afraid? Just tell me what you are thinking and we can work through it."

I looked down to see his long slender fingers covering my small hands. Although they were both different from each other, they still fit together nicely. But before I could analyze it more, I decided I had to end this conversation before it got too out of hand. So I took my hands out of his.

Taking a deep breath and looked back up to meet his gaze. "Look, I have told you this before. You and I, we cannot ever be together, no matter what either of us feels. You know why."

He rolled his eyes. "I honestly wouldn't care what people would think. I mean, it is me. There are probably way worse rumours spread around about me than anything like this."

I sighed. "Adrian, maybe you don't care about this whole thing but I do. I would lose my job, and probably be sent off to God knows where."

"I wouldn't let that happen." He announced protectively.

"You wouldn't be able to stop them." I told him. "It doesn't matter, I do not feel anything for you. So this whole conversation means nothing anyway."

"I still don't believe you." His eyes poured into mine. "You know, you aren't a very good liar."

I was about to reply when Jill and the others came out of the shop. They were all carrying bags. Eddie and Angeline were laughing about something. Jill had a hard expression on her face, and she was staring intently at me and Adrian. Great, witness again to the conversation.

"Hey, you both ready to go?" Eddie asked us after he stopped laughing.

"I'm more than ready." I told him, then looking towards Jill I asked, "Did you find an outfit for me?"

"Umm, yeah. I did. It's in my bag." She told me, her expression looking worried. Probably worried about Adrian and me, but I just didn't want to think about it at the moment.

"Okay, I'll look at it back at the school. Let's go." I told everyone, excluding Adrian considering he had a car. As I turned to leave, I heard everyone saying goodbye. Almost reaching my car, I suddenly felt hot. Like really warm. I stopped, feeling my forehead. Maybe I was getting sick? But Alchemists didn't get sick that often. Then why was I feeling so warm?

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Adrian asked, looking towards me from the other side of the sidewalk. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me.

"Yeah, I just feel kind of warm. Really warm." I replied, still thinking. Maybe I was actually getting sick. Great, what perfect timing to get sick, I thought mockingly.

Jill came towards me. "You look okay, just a little frantic maybe." She then felt my forehead with her hand. "You don't even have a fever."

"There she is!" A voice yelled, coming from behind the cars and me. I looked over my shoulder and saw two men coming towards us, and fast. They were running and looking towards me and Jill. I gasped, suddenly realizing why I was so warm. My amulet.

I looked down at it and quickly grasped my hand around it. It was scorching hot.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"Get behind me." Eddie came in front of me and Jill, followed by Angeline.

The men were approaching, and all I could think of was that this was my entire fault. The guys were after me, not Jill, and I had got all of them into this. I had wanted to avoid this, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.


	7. Coward

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments and good reviews by the way. I am trying to update as soon as I can, as I know what it is like to have to wait for stuff you like to read. Hope you like the next chapter! -JH**

The first thing I heard was the cry coming from Eddie. I looked over to see him lying on the ground. He had his fists clenched, and his entire body was shaking. Angeline had rushed to his side, but still looked like she was prepared for the oncoming men.

Suddenly, just like Eddie, she went limp towards the ground, her entire body now lying flat beside Eddie's.

"What the hell?" She groaned as her body shook, trying to get up.

"I can't move either." Eddie grunted along, frustration laced in his voice.

The men abruptly came and headed straight towards where Jill and I stood. One out of the two, however, was looking directly at Angeline and Eddie's bodies. Before I could analyse this though, the other man grabbed a hold of my arm, pulling me towards him.

"Got her," He bellowed to his partner. "Keep it up. I'll get her to the truck."

"Over my dead body," Adrian's voice came out from behind the man. I hadn't even seen him, too wrapped up in the drama unfolding before us. Plus, the man that was grabbing me was pretty large, so seeing around him was an issue. The man's gripped tightened on my arm as I let out a squeal from the pain. That was definitely going to bruise.

Adrian punched the man in the face, making the guy say something pretty fowl in return. But it did manage to loosen the grip on me a little. Using my the moves that I had been learning in my self defence class, which I was really glad I had stuck to suddenly, I took hold of his forearm. Using his own weight against him, I leaned back quickly causing him to loosen his grip more. I then chose to elbow him in the stomach. This caused him to completely let me go.

I stumbled away, but within those seconds, hands seized me again. I swung rapidly.

"Sage," Adrian's voice rang. "It's me."

I looked up and saw Adrian standing beside me. Although we had just had a very unwelcomed conversation, his presence filled me with relief. Till this day I will blame the adrenaline, but in that moment I flung my arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for an embrace. Having him there was actually a good thing, it made me feel safer.

"Thank you." I told him.

"You're the one that did it. I can't believe you pulled that move." My hair was muffling his voice, but I could still make out what he had said, and it was nice of him to compliment me.

Before I could reply, I heard Jill scream. I removed myself from Adrian, and set my eyes towards the sound. Jill was now the one being held captive. Angeline and Eddie were yelling, trying to get out of whatever they were trapped by. Realizing what I had to do before I did it, I quickly turned my attention towards the man staring at Angeline and Eddie.

I could only think of one spell that would do anything. I whispered the Latin words, having memorized the phrases weeks ago.

As I was saying them, I heard Adrian mutter. "What are you saying?" But I just kept repeating the phrase while focusing all of my attention on the other man. After repeating it more and more, the world began to narrow in on only him, and it was as if all of my senses; sight, smell, and so on were drawn to only him. Everything else was gone, faded away by the magic.

Suddenly smoke came from the man's coat, and just like that his eyes left Angeline and Eddie. He hollered and tried to put out the fire that had now developed. Angeline and Eddie on the other hand were getting up, and now moving to help Jill.

I fell to my knees, exhausted. Using a spell without much herbs or any magical item around you was difficult. I had to expand my thoughts and power to reach out and take from what the earth provided. It was difficult to explain, but it was as though I was borrowing resources from the earth, just as a gardener would use the earth to plant and grow food. Instead of food or plants, however, I was using the earth to gain power for using magic.

Along with falling to my knees, I realized I was breathing heavily and my body was sticky with sweat. I felt hands on my shoulders, trying to help me up. Before a voice could say anything to me, the man I had set on fire was now coming towards me.

"You'll pay for that you little-" He started, before being interrupted by an intense splash of water.

I looked over to see that the water was coming from a nearby fire hydrant. Only no one was standing there to open it. It then dawned on me. I looked over to see Jill who was now free from her captor thanks to Angeline and Eddie. She was focusing all of her attention on the hydrant, controlling the water. The man was practically drowning, and right before it pretty much looked like he would have, the water stopped, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

I could also see that the other man was unconscious on the ground, right by Angeline's feet. Eddie had now moved over towards Jill, making sure she was alright. I finally turned around fully, and saw that it was in fact Adrian who was helping me up.

"Just wait a minute," I told him, sitting back down. "I just need to catch my breath."

He knelt down beside me. "What was that?"

"What?" I asked, trying to act innocent. I was so exhausted however, that even trying to lie seemed to cause pain.

"You know what. You set that guy on fire." He went on, not taking his eyes off of me. "You never mentioned do magic still." He added the last part in a lowered voice, making sure the others didn't overhear.

Before I could say anything, maybe even the truth, we were interrupted by Eddie. He came over and crouched down beside us. "You two alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Getting there."

"I'm fine." Adrian said sharply, obviously angry at either me or the fact that Eddie disrupted our conversation.

"I don't know who these guys are, but we have to turn them in. I already made a call, asking for a cleanup." Eddie told us.

"Wait, who did you call?" I asked, abruptly all too aware.

"Who else do we call after a clean up?" He asked rhetorically. "Especially if they are unconscious humans. I called the Alchemists."

I inhaled sharply. If the Alchemists came, they would ask questions. About the two men that could do magic, about why they were after us in the first place, and about how a fire came from out of nowhere, yet again.

I stood up, probably faster than I should have, but still. "You should maybe head back. I can talk to the Alchemists for you." I then turned to Adrian. "You can drive them, can't you?"

He eyed me. I nodded slightly as if to say I would continue our previous conversation soon. Adrian agreed. "I can, and it's probably better if you talk to them anyways. You would know what to say."

Eddie approved, and told the others. Adrian turned to me during this. "And we will talk, as soon as we see each other again."

"Fine," I replied doggedly.

They all left in Adrian's car after making sure to check on and secure the unconscious men. Although they left me with the men, I didn't feel unsafe, I was pretty sure the guys wouldn't be waking up for a while.

I quickly went to my car, pulling out one of the books that Ms. Terwilliger had given me. In it, I found the spell I was looking for. Although I was incredibly exhausted, I needed to do the spell before the Alchemists arrived. I placed myself in front of the two men, both of which were still lying motionless on the ground. The spell I had to do only required blood...my blood. It didn't need a dagger, like the one Ms. Terwilliger had wanted me to do, but it did require me to cut my hand open and say a few words.

I had only read about the spell, it was one I had transcribed from Latin to English. It was a memory spell, but a very specific one. I would have to drip my blood over each of the men's bodies, and say the words. This would erase any memory of me, specifically. This spell was very difficult to get perfect, and considering it worked with the memory, there was not telling what else it might tamper with. Although it made me nervous, considering it was the trickiest spell I had done since the tracking one on Sonya Karp, I had to do it.

I took out my nail clippers that I had in my car and used them to cut my hand open, trying not to think about bacteria enlaced throughout. Making sure to place my hand directly over the two men, I then read the page in the book, letting the words flow out of me, through my blood, and into the men.

Finishing up, I used some of the water from the puddle that Jill had created and washed my hand and the nail clippers. Although this still wasn't sanitary, it was the best I had to work with till I got home. By now, I was completely overtired. My body ached, my stomach was rumbling, and I was shaking from the lack of sugar in my system. I did manage to put the spell book back in the Latte before the Alchemists came, but it was a challenge. At least with the spell done, the men wouldn't be able to tell the Alchemists anything.

Funny how I now though of them as precisely that. As them. Not us, but them. The Alchemists. I really had to figure out whose side I was on. Not that I had the choice really to pick sides, an Alchemist was the definition of who I was, and nothing would change that. Well, mostly nothing.

The Alchemists got out of the vehicle to examine the area, and talk to me. There were two of them, a man and a woman. They each had similar features, both thin and in shape. The two had darker hair, and were both pale in skin tone. The only differences I saw were the height, with the man much taller than the woman, and the eyes. The man had blue eyes, while the woman had greenish-grey eyes. Both were studying me.

"Hello, Sydney Sage I presume?" The man addressed me.

I nodded. "Yes."

They each took out their hands to shake mine. The man continued. "My name is George Evans, and this is my partner Donna Wright."

I shook their hands, letting them go after a few seconds of a polite handshake each. "Nice to meet you, although not really under these circumstances I suppose."

Donna smiled slightly. "Yes, well with your assignment I am surprised there hasn't been more of these little attacks. You must be doing an impeccable job of keeping things under wrap here."

"Thank you." I reply.

George moved over to the two men lying on the ground. "So they are really human then? That's odd, usually they don't attack. Perhaps they were helping out the Strigoi in exchange to be turned."

"The re-education center is probably where they will end up then." Donna added.

I could only imagine the line of questioning that was coming their way. Hopefully the spell of mine worked, and they wouldn't remember anything about me. Otherwise, I would be getting sent to the re-education center myself.

"So the Dhampir, Eddie, he explained the situation." George turned to me. "He said you five were attacked out of nowhere, and himself and the other Dhampir, Angela-"

"Angeline." I interrupted.

"Right, Angeline. Doesn't really matter anyways," My eyes narrowed at the comment. Just because she was Dhampir didn't mean she didn't matter. He continued. "So he and the girl, they were trapped under something, he wasn't really specific."

"Right," I explained. "They were both trapped under something, maybe. I think they were actually just pushed to the ground too hard. They may have hit their heads or something." I just had to hope they would accept the lie.

"Probably delusional from a slight concussion or something." Donna went on for me. "It may have made them feel heavy and weak for a few minutes."

I sighed in relief. "That sounds right. They were having trouble getting up."

"Alright then." George went on. "So after that, Eddie said his vision was slightly impaired what with him being on the ground, but he thought that they were attacking you."

I nodded. "Yes, they were. I was in front of Jill, so they probably were trying to get me out of the way. I have actually be practicing some self defense moves, in a class. So I used them on the man, and he backed off. Adrian Ivashkov also helped out." I showed them my arm. "But I did get a little bruised, nothing to be concerned about though."

"Sorry you had to be in that situation in the first place," Donna looked upset. "A girl your age shouldn't be on a mission like this. You are doing a great job, don't get me wrong, but it is very difficult working with these _people_. Especially since they are responsible for putting you in this situation."

My eyes narrowed, but I didn't say anything. _They _weren't putting me in any situation at all actually. I was the one who put them in this situation tonight, it was my entire fault. And I was here, lying for myself, just so I wouldn't get in trouble from the Alchemists.

"Maybe you should just fill us in on the rest." George told me, considering I had to add information to the story that Eddie had told.

I agreed. "Well, when I got free, they went after the Moroi princess, Jill Dragomir. By then, however, Angeline and Eddie had gotten focused again, regaining their strength and level heads. They then went for Jill, rescuing her. The other man was coming after me, and Adrian. Jill saw us, and opened up the fire hydrant splashing the man with the high pressured water. Eddie and Angeline had rendered the other man unconscious, and then secured them."

I purposely left out the part about Jill using her water power to control the fire hydrant, not wanting to get her in trouble since Moroi's weren't supposed to use their powers outside of their world.

"Thank you for your report." George said after writing a few things down. Hopefully my story stuck with Eddie's. I don't think he saw me use fire or magic of any kind, he was a little preoccupied with being trapped on the ground.

"Donna and I better take care of these two, if we get any information on Strigoi whereabouts, or anything that can help you, we will be sure to contact you." George then moved to the two men, and began moving them with Donnas' help.

Once they were all loaded, the Alchemist's said their goodbye's and left. I let out a deep breath of air, wiping the sweat from my eyebrow. I had actually done it. Well, hopefully. There was no saying how the spell would work on the two men's memories. If it didn't, I would be getting a call from the Alchemist's soon. Or, rather than a call, they would probably come to my door and drag me away to the re-education center. Then my friends would be left wondering what had happened to me, but never knowing or getting answers. The Alchemists would never share information on my whereabouts to vampires. I could just imagine me sitting away in the cell years from now, and wondering if anyone ever thought of me anymore.

My phone vibrated, and I looked down to see a text from Adrian.

You alright? I dropped everyone off, can we talk 2nite still?

I sighed, not wanting a conversation. I then replied.

Everything is taken care of, I'm fine. I am really tired, so let's talk another time.

I almost turned off my phone, preparing myself to just leave and go to my dorm to sleep on my soft mattress, allowing all of the exhaustion from doing both of the spells, and the whole situation to just be forgotten. But my phone then vibrated again. I expected it to be Adrian, but it was actually Marcus. I read the message.

Sydney, sorry to disrupt you, but I am just wondering if you would mind asking Clarence if he would meet with me sometime soon. It would sound better coming from you. Just work out a time, and I will be there. –M

I rolled my eyes, why was I the one who had to play lackey. I replied.

Fine, but we need to talk, soon. I just got attacked.

Instantly, he responded.

What? What happened?

Me: I was with some friends, and these two men attacked. I knew they were from Cynthia because they performed magic. I am fine, only a little bruised on the arm. The alchemists came and caught them.

Marcus: I'm glad you are OK. You told the Alchemists what happened?

Me: Not exactly. I told them enough to believe me, without having them know the whole truth.

It took him a few minutes to reply, but he finally did.

Good, you shouldn't say anything to them. I have to go now, but talk to Clarence. We can see each other then. –M

With that, I decided to turn off the phone, and get out of here before more people decided to attack me. If they did, I don't think I would have the power to stop them this time. My body was so drained that I could barely stand on my own two feet, let alone cast another spell.

I got in the Latte, happy to finally sit down. Although I was exhausted beyond belief, I really had to drive home. I knew that driving might be an issue though...possibly an issue with me falling asleep behind the wheel. My eyelids were already closing on me.

Sighing, I turned my phone back on and called the only person I could think of.

"Hello?" His voice answered.

"Hey, I know you wanted to talk, but like I mentioned, I am really tired." I started.

"And why are you calling then? Are you alright?" Adrian questioned, sounding worried.

I quickly answered, not wanting him to worry for no reason. "I was just wondering if you could pick me up. I think if I drive I might fall asleep at the wheel."

"Oh. Yeah, I can come." He responded. "I'll be five minutes."

"Thanks," I said, hanging up. I then decided to lock my doors and recline the seat. Lying back, I relaxed my body. This night had not gone well, and all I could hope for was that Adrian wouldn't make it any worse by asking questions that I couldn't answer.

I think I was dozing off when I heard the tap on my window. Opening my eyes, I saw Adrian's lean body standing beside my door. He was peering in at me, his hand on the handle. I unlocked the door, allowing him to open it.

"Hey, you alright, sleeping beauty?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I blushed, not taking to the 'beauty' compliment well. "Fine. Just tired, like I said."

"Well your chariot awaits," He started. "In the form of a car, of course."

"Right," I replied, getting out of the Latte. We walked towards his car as I locked my doors. I would have to find a way back to it tomorrow somehow. Getting in Adrian's car, I was instantly aware of the small space between Adrian and I. Aware, yet a little overly tired to give too much thought to it.

He turned on the radio to a lower volume. The station played some pop cultured song, in which I had no idea who was playing or the song title. Adrian, however, was humming along lightly. I looked over at him, and took the time to study him while he wasn't paying attention to me. His voice was actually good, from what I could hear of the humming at least. I'm sure he would have made a great rock star or somebody famous like that, possibly a Russell Brand or someone similar. With his good looks...and charm, he would be famous for sure.

"What?" He asked suddenly, making me jump. He glanced in my direction. "What are you thinking of, looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," I couldn't believe I had been staring like that, or that he knew. If he knew what I was thinking, it would just cause a whole lot of issues. I purposely looked out the window, focusing on the streets surrounding us.

"Obviously something," He replied. "Perhaps the same something you were feeling in that hallway?"

I let out a sharp, frustrated breath and turned to him. Why on earth had I asked him for a ride? "I felt nothing then, and I feel nothing now."

He looked over at me, shifting gears in the process. "Fine, you don't want to talk about it. I get it, you're afraid of what you're feeling." He then turned his eyes back on the road and non-coherently added, "Coward."

I glared, my voice rising. "You have got to be kidding me. Calling _me _a coward? Seriously? After everything I have done for all of you."

He braked the car so hard, that if I weren't wearing a seat belt, I would have flown out of the front window probably. Then he turned to me, taking my shoulders roughly in his hands. "I am not calling you a coward for doing that. I am, however, calling you a coward for not sticking up to those Alchemists and for not allowing yourself to feel how you really feel."

I was too in shock to reply. I was, however, a little hurt. Physically hurt mostly. When he grabbed my shoulder, it was the exact spot on my arm where that man had bruised me. Instead of saying any words, I managed to let out a little moan from the pain. It was a natural reaction, but Adrian automatically let go.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked scanning my arms. Then his eyes found my bruise, and he gasped. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It wasn't you. It was those men." I replied gently, rubbing the bruise. Looking outside, I noticed that we were in the parking lot of the school.

"I didn't even realise..." He looked regretful.

I looked into his eyes. "It's alright, the bruises will heal."

He bit his lip. "I could...I mean, if you wanted me to I could heal them."

At first I didn't know what he meant, but then I realized he meant he would use spirit to heal it. I was about to say no, when I thought about it some more. I really had been doing a lot of magic lately, and spirit was pretty much the same thing. Plus having a healed arm would be safer for me if Cynthia and more of her henchmen decided to come around to ambush me again.

So, after hesitating, I replied, "Alright." I held out my arm for him, and he gently took it. His hand went over the bruise, lightly touching it as if it were an object that would break at the lightest touch. I then felt something, a stir of some sort. It felt nice, like a ball of light was going into me. Then, just like that, it was over. Adrian removed his hand, and I looked down to see that the bruise was completely gone. I touched the arm, poking it with my index finger. It felt great, just as it had before.

"That's amazing," I said in astonishment.

"Yeah," He replied. I looked up to see him staring at me with a questionable look on his face. "What made you change your mind about spirit?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I know I haven't told you...but you saw it today. I have been working on doing magic with Ms. Terwilliger a lot these past weeks. And I guess spirit is pretty much the same thing. Even what Jill had done back there, by the costume shop with the hydrant wasn't as big of a deal for me as it had been in the past."

He let out a laugh. "I cannot believe that you, Sydney Sage, would ever be alright with magic of any kind. Yet, here you are. You never seize to amaze me."

I smiled. "Well, people can change."

His amused expression suddenly looked hopeful. "Let's hope."

It suddenly felt too stuffy or confined or something, I had to get out. "I should really get going. Thanks for the ride, Adrian."

I opened the door, only to have his hand grab hold of my arm. "Wait," I turned around, and his face was leaning in, so we were close, too close. "Umm..." He started to say, but it was like his voice stopped working all of a sudden.

I gulped. "I have to go...Did you, uh, want something?"

I don't know how I managed to even say those words, although they did come out in a whisper rather than my regular voice. He was just so close to me, I could even feel is breath on my nose (that was where his mouth was parallel to). His breath smelt like mint.

That mouth moved, and words came out. "I was just going to say good night, Sage." He leaned back slightly. "Good night."

I inhaled sharply. "Good night, Adrian."

Then, before I could say anymore, I left the car and promptly noticed the spot on my arm from where was Adrian was holding how cold it was, leaving no trace of the warmth that he had brought. I walked quickly to my dorm room, and raced straight to the bathroom. Closing the door, I splashed some cold water on my face, trying to wash off whatever I was feeling. Looking up in the mirror, all I saw was a girl with water dripping down her face. Her expression was sad, and torn.

Turning off the lights, I went under the covers, not even bothering to change my outfit. Although I was worn out from the day, it took me a few minutes to actually fall asleep. All I could think about was how Adrian had called me a coward for not sticking up for myself. And how Adrian had healed me, and how I had let him. I also couldn't stop thinking about how Adrian's hand had felt on my body. And how even his breath was intoxicating, not just his looks.

Finally falling asleep, I dreamt of my friends and family. They were standing around me, all pointing at me. Each were calling me a coward, all for different reasons.

My father was saying how I never was a good daughter, and how that made me a coward. My mom was saying how I was always a coward for not sticking up to my father. My sisters were calling me a coward for always lying about the past. Angeline, Eddie, and Jill were calling me cowards for not telling them the truth about everything that I had been doing here. Adrian was there, calling me a coward for the same reasons he described before.

Eventually, they came closer and closer, closing the circle so that I drowned in the middle of it. All I could do was call out, "I am not a coward!"


	8. Halloween

The next couple of weeks went by without as much drama. The Alchemists never did call me, which meant my spell had in fact worked on erasing the men's memories of me. Adrian had been trying to speak to me, but avoiding him was easy considering the amount of work that Ms. Terwilliger had me doing. She called it 'extra magic sessions' just in the event that Cynthia could show up at any time again, causing more trouble. She never did though, not since those two men were sent after me. The only time I saw Adrian was at Clarence's last week, when we had to go for Jill's feeding. But I had to speak with Clarence about setting up a meeting with Marcus, which we did schedule. It ended up being the day after Halloween, coincidently. And Clarence still didn't mention anything about Marcus to me, saying he would talk about it during our upcoming meeting.

Today was actually Halloween, and the school was going insane. The students were acting like animals. They were scaring each other and most were wearing their costumes already. I just wore my dark denim jeans, along with a white top. Of course, I was also wearing my cross and amulet. The amulet had grown on me since the indigo spell within it had saved my life. Although Ms. Terwilliger was teaching me a lot of new defensive spells, this amulet would warn me of anyone trying to harm me, so I considered it very valuable.

I had just finished my classes, so I was heading over to Jill's room to get ready for the corn maze. The buses left around 5:00 because it took over an hour to get to the maze from the school. Today was also going to be a break from Ms. Terwilliger. She had volunteered as chaperone a long time ago, and couldn't get out of it. Therefore, I was also allowed to go to the maze. According to her theory at least. Personally, I would have gone anyways, with or without her approval.

I knocked on Jill's door and heard her coming to answer it. She opened up, and there she stood looking like an angel. Literally.

"You look great." I told her, taking in the costume. It was a white dress going down to just past her knees, with a golden sash that went around her midsection. She also had her hair down in long golden waves, with a round, halo-like head band on top of her head. Her makeup was also all gold, even the eyelash extensions.

"Thanks," She smiled, looking even more angelic. "You are going to look good too. I cannot believe you haven't even seen your costume yet."

"I've been busy..." I replied, suddenly scared of how the costume might look. I had been so preoccupied with working with Ms. Terwilliger lately, and worrying over the Alchemists that I hadn't really had time to think about a Halloween costume.

She walked over to her closet, pulling out a red outfit. "This is it. And if you don't like it, it's too late to exchange it. Blame yourself."

I took the costume from her and spread it on the bed to get a better look. It was pure red, but the red also had a glimmered material entwined in lines throughout it. The dress was also about knee length, the bottom going in more, probably making it a tighter fit at the legs. It had only one sleeve that had lace going down to the wrist area, which would flow down your arm. With it being a one strap, the top showed more cleavage than I really would have liked, but it wasn't a vast amount or anything.

"It's great," I finally told her.

"Well try it on," Jill pushed me and the dress towards the bathroom. "It's only me and you here. Angeline went to Eddie's to compare costumes and do final touches together." She said the last part with a frown, obviously upset about them spending alone time together.

"Well they will be on a school trip, so they can't act all coupled-up." I told her, trying to make her feel better.

She smiled a little. "Thanks. I guess that's true."

I closed the door, but as I did I think I heard her mumble 'the same goes for you', but I couldn't be sure. I put the costume on, and it fit perfectly. Looking in the mirror, I noticed it showed off a lot more of my body than I was used to. It didn't show it off in the sense that it was too revealing, but it clung _everywhere._ I thought it would only be tighter on the legs, and boy was I wrong.

"Sydney? All done in there?" Jill's voice called out from behind the bathroom door.

I opened the door hesitantly. "I don't think I can wear this."

She looked me over from head to toe, and eyed me. "You look great though! Like so good." I rolled my eyes. Of course she would say this. She went on. "Now, let me do your hair and makeup."

She got to work, and I sat on her bed while she curled my hair, adding black hair extensions to it, and then she worked on my makeup. All I could hope for was that I resembled Sydney Sage at least a little bit. After dowsing me with hairspray, and making me spin for her several times after she continually made adjustments, she said I was finally ready.

I went to look at myself in the bathroom mirror, trying to prepare myself for the horror that was to come. My eyes were closed, so after I took a final, deep breath, I opened them slowly in front of the mirror. I gasped. I did and I didn't look like me. The parts that were me were highlighted by makeup and the way my hair curled along my face. The cheekbones that were never prominent were now two lines that made my face look more angular. My eyes were wider. The eyelashes that Jill stuck on made them darker along the edges as well. And my hair. My hair was in curls, and had dark streaks throughout. Jill had also managed to put a little headband which had two small red horns, making me the devil I was supposed to resemble.

"One last thing," Jill announced, and suddenly I felt a sharp poke on my butt.

"Ouch!" I yelped, turning around. I looked at my bum, and saw that she had pinned on a tail.

"There! It is now complete." She smiled brightly at me. "But we better get going, we have to meet Adrian."

I had asked the school last week about having Adrian, our older brother, come along on Halloween. I mentioned that it was a family tradition to spend Halloween together, and that we really wanted to go to the corn maze as well. The school had finally agreed, and got a note for Adrian to go. I still didn't know what he was wearing as a costume, but hopefully it wasn't something too inappropriate that the school board would change their minds before the buses left.

Jill and I walked down to the main entrance, where the buses were waiting and where Adrian would be meeting us. Everyone was dressed up. I saw countless costumes ranging from the 'naughty' costumes, those which were similar to the first costume Angeline had picked out, to the nice or scary or just plain silly ones. It seemed that everyone had spent a lot of time actually picking out their costumes and working on them to make an impression. When I was a child, I only remembered people dressing up in costumes that were simple and easy. The students here, however, set a whole new limit to Halloween. I now understood why Jill had done so much to improve both of our costumes and appearances, and we now fit in because of it.

"Looking good, Sydney," A voice came from beside me. I turned to see Trey standing there in a knight's costume. Well that fit well with his former career, I thought to myself. He then eyed Jill. "You look very convincing, Jill. I swear you could be an actual angel yourself."

Jill blushed slightly at the comment. "Thanks, Trey."

I rolled my eyes. I was still technically upset with Trey, and spending the next few hours with him wouldn't be my ideal night.

He smiled at us. "Well, I have to go talk to some friends, see you two at the maze."

Trey left, heading towards a group of guys that I recognized from my classes. Although he seemed to skip a lot lately, considering I hadn't seen him around too much in the class we had together, he was still a popular guy. I also noticed that one of the guys in Trey's group was Micah, Jill's ex-boyfriend.

I turned to Jill and saw that she noticed him too. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, still staring at him. "Yeah, I heard he has a new girlfriend, someone named Michelle."

"You two haven't really talked since the whole breakup, have you?" I asked.

She turned to me. "No, not really. The only reason I ended it with him was because I knew I couldn't get in a serious relationship with him. Not when I had to keep lying all the time." Her gaze went behind me. "Well, I guess that wasn't the only reason."

I turned around to see Angeline and Eddie coming towards us. They weren't acting couply, but who knows what they were doing in Eddie's room this past hour. My heart sunk a little for Jill, knowing she was probably thinking the same thing.

"Hey, you two look amazing." Eddie smiled at us. They chose to both dress up as superheroes. She was wonder woman, and he was superman. I guess the costumes fit their guardian personalities well, what with them being all inclined to save the day and fight evil. Although the wonder woman costume was tight on Angeline's body, the skirt went longer, to about mid thigh, and the cleavage didn't show that much. Basically, it was probably way more appropriate than her previous costume.

"You too," Jill replied, having a fake smile on her face. "I actually was just going to go over and talk to Micah. I'll be right back."

She left, just like that, and went towards the group that Micah was in. The expression on Eddie's face was not that difficult to read, he obviously didn't approve. But with Angeline there, I didn't think he would say too much.

"Where's Adrian?" Angeline asked, breaking the silence.

I looked around, he was supposed to be here already, but there was no sign of him. "I don't know." But the instant I said it, I caught sight of him. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Nevermind, I see him."

They both looked in the direction that I was looking at, and after a couple of seconds they saw him too. Eddie laughed. "Is he really wearing that?"

"Apparently," I frowned.

He finally caught sight of us, and smiled, revealing his fangs. Of course, this would usually be an issue, but he chose to wear a vampire costume for Halloween, so it really didn't matter. It was a costume that had a cape and everything. Basically, he looked ridiculous. The outfit was a suit made of red and black material, and it came with a tie. He had on shiny black dress shoes, and had styled his hair back so it looked smooth and straight. I think I also detected a hint of makeup on his skinned, designed to make him look paler than he usually looked. Although he had on all of this old fashioned, hokey vampire get-up, he had managed to pull it off well. He stood with his usually grace, and his good looks also helped him to appear like the typical Count Dracula himself.

Walking over to us, I also noticed a few girls turning their gazes on him. He paid them no attention to them. His eyes were on us, on me. Finally reaching us, he looked down at my outfit. His eyes trailed all the way from my feet to the top of my head in a swift, slow motion. When his eyes met mine, I had to look away in fear of revealing too much of what I was feeling at that moment.

Angeline coughed, and I turned my attention to her. "You're late."

"You always arrive late to a party," Adrian explained. I still kept my eyes focused anywhere other than on him.

"Not when a bus is going to be driving away." Eddie spoke up. "But you did make it, so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Exactly," Adrian replied smartly. "And I look impeccable on top of that."

"Right," Eddie grinned. "You couldn't have worn fake teeth or something?"

Now I looked towards Adrian, and saw him smiling larger than ever. His fangs glistened in the process. "These are more...authentic. The fake ones I bought were way too classless."

I rolled my eyes. "If anyone notices, you could get us all in trouble."

He turned to look at me. "I will say they are fake if anyone bothers to ask."

"Well I think it looks great," Angeline announced.

"Thank you," Adrian's grin widened even more. "We all do, actually. Superheroes are a nice touch, fitting really. And Sage..." He suddenly looked around, not finishing his sentence. "Where's jailbait by the way?"

"With Micah," Eddie grunted. "Over there." He pointed to the group that Jill was in. She was talking with Micah and a few of the others. I noticed that Trey had left the group, but I didn't know where. My eyes searched the floor, trying to find him.

"Looking for me?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned and saw that Ms. Terwilliger was standing directly there. And she was dressed as a witch. She had on a pointy hat, and a long, black dress. What was it with people today?

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm, no. I was looking for a friend, sort of. Nice _costume_."

She smiled. "Thank you." She then turned to my friends, and I noticed the suspicious look that Adrian was expressing. "If you will excuse us, I need to steal Ms. Melbourne away for a moment. We won't be long."

Before anyone could answer, even me, she dragged me away by my arm and into the janitorial room. "Now that we are alone, we need to talk." She started.

I crossed my arms. "What are you doing? This is Halloween, and I was with my friends." I looked around. "And we are in the janitor's room."

"Ms. Melbourne, please. There are something's that are more important than spending time at some party with some friends. And as for the room, it's private." She explained. "Now, I need to give you something's for tonight, just in case Cynthia comes along. Halloween can be a dangerous night."

"Why is it dangerous?" I asked, suddenly curious. Clarence had also mentioned something about Halloween and keeping safe.

"It is a very powerful time for witches, actually." She clarified. "On Halloween, it represents the ending of autumn, and a new season coming. Just like the other three days in the year when the seasons change, Halloween falls as the most powerful. You see, each season brings about a new beginning. For witches it signals a shift in magic, a new beginning for us. Some honor the day, while others like Cynthia, use the day as a way to gain power. Halloween is a time when power is out there to be gained in this new beginning, and as you practice more and more magic, you will soon feel it in the air."

I blinked. "Okay...and what does this have to do with me?"

"She will come for you tonight, most likely. And when she does you have to be ready." Ms. Terwilliger responded. She dug in her bag, and pulled out some items. One was a bag of pink powder, another was a white crystal, and the last was a twig.

"What do they do exactly?" I questioned, wondering which spells she used to enchant the items.

She held each item out for me. "Well, the powder is an ancient mixture. If you throw it at someone it will paralyze them for about thirty seconds, depending on body mass and size. The crystal gives you the power to drain the energy of those around you when you say the proper incantation. The twig, I enchanted with a spell that when you break the twig in half, you can cause the person you are fighting to go blind. That will last for a few minutes."

I placed the items gently in the red purse that I had brought with me. They looked odd next to my cell phone and the extra makeup that Jill had forced me to bring for touch ups.

"Remember, I will be at the maze as well. You have a cell phone, if you run into trouble, use it to call me." Ms. Terwilliger announced, opening the closet door and walking out.

I followed her. "Thank you, for the items you gave me and for being there for me."

She eyed me. "Yes, well, I can't very well let my star student perish in a corn maze, now can I?"

I smirked, and she left to go towards the buses. Everyone was now boarding and I had to find out where my friends had gone.

"What did the witch want?" Adrian's voice whispered from behind me.

I turned around in a swift motion, nearly bumping into him. I hadn't realized he was so close. "She gave me a few defensive items, just in case," I replied in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to overhear. "Apparently she feels that if Cynthia were to come after me again, it will be tonight."

"Well I'll make sure to stay close to you then." Adrian announced, making me feel a little better. "And you still have some explaining to do. About the whole magic using this past month, without telling anyone. And you still haven't mentioned what happened during your meeting with that Elliot person."

He was right, I had been keeping things from him, not wanting him to get wrapped up in my problems. Since he knew about the magic, sort of, it wouldn't be too big of a deal to tell him about what I had been doing. But I still didn't mention anything about Marcus, keeping my promise to Clarence. No one knew I was going to meet with Clarence and him tomorrow, so until then I couldn't mention anything.

"I have been doing magic, a lot actually. Ms. Terwilliger has shown me how to do defensive spells recently, so that was how I was able to conjure up the fire one that night. I'm getting better at it, but I am still an amateur compared to her and Cynthia." I explained, again keeping my voice low. We were nearly alone now, though, since everyone was boarding the buses. "We should really get going."

He stopped me. "And what about Elliot? What did he have to say?"

"He just warned me. And told me to be careful, and that she would come for me." I vaguely said. "Basically what Ms. Terwilliger had warned me about."

He eyed me, probably knowing I left something out. Before he could respond one of the teachers yelled out. "Everyone, on the bus now! We are leaving in two minutes."

"Let's go," I pulled him along by his arm. He followed, not saying anything. "Do you know what bus Jill and the others are on?"

"Yeah, but it's full now. We have to get on one of the others." Adrian replied, his voice sounding distant.

Reaching the bus, I realized I was still holding onto Adrian's arm, so I let go and awkwardly climbed the stairs. There weren't many empty seats, but we did manage to find one at the back of the bus. I sat down by the window, and since the seats were a little narrow, when Adrian sat down his arm and leg brushed mine. _I_ couldn't move any closer to the window than I already was, but he didn't move away at all.

I noticed my breath increasing slightly, and my palms getting a little clammy. Why was I nervous right now? I didn't get nervous. Like ever. And just sitting next to Adrian had me all wound up.

"I like your costume by the way." Adrian spoke up just as the bus started to move. His eyes turned to meet mine. "I like it a lot."

Even though I wanted to look away, I couldn't. Like I _physically_ couldn't. It was like he was holding me in a trance and his eyes were pulling me in.

"Sage, you look really beautiful. Just so you know." He added.

I laughed slightly, trying to break the nervous sensation I was feeling. "You're just saying that to be nice."

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't think you're beautiful?"

This time, I managed to look away. Eyeing at my hands, which were nervously fiddling with the hem of my dress, I replied. "Adrian, just stop. I know I'm not pretty."

When he didn't reply, I decided to peak over at him. He was staring over my head, out the window. He finally spoke up, still looking outside. "I never thought I would ever say this, but you are _wrong_." He looked down, meeting my eyes again. "So wrong. It's not just your clothes, your body, your face, or even your hair. It's everything about you that's beautiful. It's the sound of your voice and the words that come from it. It's the way you act around others and how you treat them better than you treat yourself, even if they don't deserve it. It's how you always manage to light up a room, even if it's pitch black. It's how you always use your head and your heart to find strength in any situation, no matter how hopeless or terrifying that situation might be. It's everything about you that is beautiful. I see it. I always see it."

"Adrian..."I whispered his name. We were incredibly close right now, only inches apart. We had managed to crouch down a little, making the small space we shared more private. Hearing him say all of that made my stomach flutter, it made my head spin, and mostly, it made my heart beat faster. How could he see me like that? It was as if he were seeing another person. I couldn't possibly be the girl he was describing. I was always too smart for my own good, making others feel unintelligent. At home, I never lightened up a room, it seemed as soon as I entered it became dark and tense. I always managed to treat people the way that Alchemists had taught me to, maybe I was now drifting away from that, but it was still wrong, how I felt sometimes. How I was forcing myself to feel. The words I said never had significant meaning, unless I was reciting something out of a textbook or spell book. And my appearance was nothing but average. Average height, plain blonde hair, typical blue-green eyes, and that was it. My weight was maybe below average for my body type, but as Adrian had mentioned, that was a bad thing. So what did he really see in me, to make him feel this way?

"Do you not believe me?" He asked, searching my face.

I turned my head, looking out the window. I saw we were leaving the city limits and heading towards the countryside. I felt Adrian's hand on my cheek, turning my head to face him once again.

Looking in his eyes, I finally answered. "I just don't see it. Maybe you do, but I don't."

"Well," He began, running his hand from my cheek and tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "It's like how you always used to believe in me, and I never did. Until recently, that is. You will just have to change your perspective. Eventually, you will see it."

His hand left my head, but I wish it hadn't. "We'll see, I guess." I finally replied, recovering from his touch.

"Just as you will notice your feelings towards me, soon." He turned away, focusing on the seat ahead of us. "This is just the beginning."

I leaned back, also focusing on the seat ahead of us. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Moonlight

Just as I was sure that I was leading us out of the maze, we hit a dead end. Again. We had been walking in this maze for nearly an hour now, and I honestly was turned around. We had a large group including Adrian, Angeline, Eddie, Jill, Micah, Micah's new girlfriend Michelle, Trey, and someone named Zach, a friend of Micah's. People assumed that I would be a good leader, considering my intelligence, and up until this moment I thought we were doing fine. But the dead end spoke otherwise.

"This is not as fun as you mentioned it would be jailbait." Adrian moped, taking a seat on the ground. I honestly don't know how he could have done that, the ground was filthy.

"It's the after party that's fun," Trey stepped in. "The only thing is...you have to complete the maze to get to the lodge that has the after party."

"Let's just go back the way we came, and go left instead of right." I interrupted, wanting to get out of this maze. Never again, I thought, never ever again.

"I think we're doomed." Adrian announced. "If Sage can't find a way out, none of us can."

"I _will_ find a way out." I proclaimed, starting to walk back. I heard the group following me, and could hear the exasperated breathing coming from Adrian as he got up from the ground. At the beginning of the maze you were allowed to look at a map of it for one whole minute. After that minute was up, you had to go in the maze trying to remember how to get out. With my memorization skills I had thought I had it right, but I must have got something mixed up along the way.

"Now I'm dirty." Adrian complained from behind me. He apparently was not an outdoor person.

"Well you shouldn't have sat down," Jill's voice chastised.

"My feet hurt though."

I heard Adrian and Jill banter on a little while longer, breaking the eerie silence of the full moon night. Occasionally we could hear the other students wondering on a nearby path, but we didn't run into anyone too often. It was just a little creepy. Maybe because it was Halloween. But most likely because my mind kept drifting to Cynthia and how whenever I turned a corner, she could be waiting to snatch me up or bring me to my death.

Taking the other direction, rather than the right, we began venturing down this new section of the maze. I was getting a little tired of looking at corn to be honest, and this part of the maze looked like all the others. Corn everywhere.

"So what do they do at the after party?" Jill asked. I looked back, noticing she was walking beside Trey now. I wondered how he felt about that. Earlier, when the buses had dropped us off, he had asked if we would mind if him, Micah, Michelle, and Zach were to come with us. I knew he was uncomfortable when it came to vampires, but I also knew how he had thought Jill might be attractive. Them spending time together probably would do more harm than anything, but I couldn't bring myself to destroy the little bit of happiness that Trey was currently bringing Jill. Instead of her gazing at Eddie and Angeline or Micah and Michelle for that matter, her eyes were on Trey and you could see the joy that lit them up. I wasn't sure if she had feelings, but she definitely liked him, at least as a friend.

"Well they do all kinds of things," Trey answered Jill's question. "There is dancing, secret drinking, which I think most of the teachers know about but they want to drink too so they don't say anything. There's lots of food and candy. Oh, and fireworks at midnight. It signals that right after they end, we have to start making our way back to the buses."

"So basically it is like a frat party on the fourth of July?" Adrian questioned.

Trey smiled. "Sort of, I guess. I haven't been to any frat parties before."

Adrian kept quiet. Everyone knew that he had gone to parties before, whether they were fraternity parties or house ones or any others, he was well educated on each. All from personal experience, of course.

"I think I hear the music," Zach interrupted. He startled me a little, since I didn't recognize the voice, I thought it might be one of Cynthia's men. After I took in a startled breath and recovered, we all listened.

I heard a low beat, far off through the maze. The good news was that we hadn't heard the music yet, meaning we were closer than we had ever been to getting out of the maze. The bad news was that we still had no clue how to get out of the maze.

I sighed. "Let's keep walking and hope this is the way out then."

We all went back to shuffling along. I felt someone come and walk next to me. I looked over, noticing Adrian's face. The moonlight lit up his pale makeup well, and he practically was glowing from it.

I laughed, getting a strange look from him. "You look more like a ghost than a vampire right now. The makeup you wore is lighting up because of the moonlight."

He smiled. "Whatever makes you happy, Sydney."

When he used my first name, I knew he was going to be talking about something more serious. I sighed. "What is it?"

He looked up ahead. "Well, this maze is a fun idea to do on Halloween, you know if you were a farmer or a person with no social life." I smiled, and he continued. "But this would also be a good place for Cynthia and her group of witches or followers to come after you. Plenty of spots to hide."

"I know that," I replied, in a low voice not wanting anyone to overhear. "Which is why I have been keeping an eye out. And my necklace would warn me of her arrival anyways."

He sighed. "Remember that macho instructor guy's first rule? Don't get yourself in bad situations in the first place? Well you are doing precisely that."

"It's not like I had a choice." I told him sharply. "It's technically for school."

"You did skip school a few weeks ago, if my memory serves me right." Adrian reminded me.

Now I was frustrated. "Just shut up. I am here now, that's all that matters. So leave it alone."

He now burst out laughing. I looked pointedly at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because," He said, trying to calm himself down. "Seeing you angry is...hilarious. You usually keep your emotions all pent up in that little head of yours, and seeing you angry or upset is just different. It's how you are truly feeling, when you don't try to hold everything in. You should do it more often."

I stared at him in disbelief, then turned away walking more briskly, getting ahead of him. I did not want to be near him right now. He got me angry on purpose? Who does that?

"Sage, wait." He hollered. I heard his footsteps coming up, catching up to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." When I still wouldn't look at him he stepped in front of me, stopping me from going any further. We were ahead of everyone else now, so it didn't really matter that we stopped, they had to catch up anyway. "I just meant that you should say what you mean to say, feel what you mean to feel, more often. You shouldn't hold everything in all the time."

"Everything alright?" Eddie asked. He had caught up along with the rest of the group.

"Are we there yet?" Angeline piped in.

"I think we are." Trey spoke. I turned to look at him, he was gazing up ahead. Setting my eyes to where he was looking, I saw some lights, and now that all of my attention wasn't on Adrian, I could hear that the music was louder now too.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Micah said, pulling Michelle with him. They went up ahead, and for a moment Jill just stood looking. I guess she wasn't completely over him yet.

Eddie went to her. "Come on, Jill. If you want, you can dance with me first."

Although I knew he was trying to just make Jill feel better, I could also see that he had a glimmer in his eye, something was there. He had liked Jill in the past, and I wasn't so sure that Angeline had gotten between that. Eddie still had feelings for Jill. I could just tell.

Jill's smile also gave away her true feelings. "Sure, that would be great."

We all started walking. Trey was awkwardly lagging behind, maybe he did actually have feelings for Jill and had noticed what I had. Angeline was talking to Zach about what kind of dancing they did at the lodge, I could just imagine her dancing from the wildness of her bonfire parties of her people. This would be interesting. She had noticed nothing about Eddie and Jill at least, so she wasn't acting upset or jealous for the time being.

I didn't speak to Adrian, or anyone. Adrian just walked beside me, in silence.

Reaching the lodge, I saw the 'Congratulations' sign for the completing the maze, and did manage to feel a little bit of pride in myself. I guess I had done it, technically, even if no one had commented on it in the end.

Just as Jill and Eddie were headed off to go to the dance floor, which was full of people, she turned to me and gave me a quick hug, leaving Eddie slightly behind her. "Thanks for finding the way out, Sydney. What would we do without you?"

I hugged her back. "No problem. Remember, you are brother and sister here so..."

She pulled back and rolled her eyes. "He is with Angeline. You should be reminding her, not me. Plus, this song is really upbeat, no romance." She paused. "You noticed the look, right?"

I could have lied and said no, but I noticed the hopeful look in her eyes. "Yeah, I did. But Jill..."

"Just let it be, just for tonight Sydney. Please?" She whispered, using her puppy dog eyes. I nodded finally, and let her go on the dance floor with Eddie. Angeline and Zach were already there, dancing together. Angeline definitely was dancing to her own beat with Zach, but I don't think Eddie minded too much. His eyes were on Jill, the angel.

Taking a step back, I looked at the lodge. It was decorated in orange and black balloons and streamers. There were some scary decorations like spider webs, and bats. The middle of the dance floor also had a large disco ball hanging from the roof, making the room sparkle with lights as it spun.

"Punch, anyone?" Trey's voice broke my concentration on the room.

I turned around, noticing Adrian and him standing there. Adrian was staring at Jill, with an expression of happiness on his face. I glanced at Trey. "No thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "You aren't still mad at me, are you?"

I glared. "You know I am."

Now Adrian's attention was on us and our conversation. He looked at me. "You're mad at him?"

"Because I didn't tell her about the Moroi that would be at that party we went to together." Trey cut in. "It's not a big deal, Sydney."

"Wait, you went with _him_?" Adrian's voice turned angry. "You never told me that part."

"Oh don't be jealous, she only went for her job." Trey spoke to Adrian.

He looked at Trey, eyes blazing. "She went because you were probably being an idiot, and trying to get back in the little cult of yours. You know, the one that kidnapped her, and tried to kill her."

Trey glared. "That was a misunderstand-"

"Stop it." I stepped in. "_She _is right here, and before this ends in a fist fight...Trey, just leave. Go get some punch with your friends or whatever."

We all stood there for a moment, no one moving. Then Trey sighed heavily, leaving us alone. I turned to Adrian. "That was unnecessary."

"You skipped school with a guy that was an ex-warrior. That was unnecessary." He snapped. "Do you know how dangerous that could have been? I don't trust that guy. He could have been bringing you to those Warriors again, and you would have just gone, blindly with him."

"Trey wouldn't do that." I countered, stepping closer to him so we wouldn't be overheard.

"And you know Trey so well, do you?" He questioned, his eyes pouring into mine.

I let out a frustrated sigh, looking away. "Alright, I shouldn't have done it, but I did. You aren't my real brother or anything, it's not your place to tell me what to do."

He snorted. "Of course I'm not your brother. What are brothers really? Fake or real, brothers or sisters. Who knows? I am your brother and I am not, both of which would protect you, the golden lily girl."

I looked at him oddly, what did he just say? "Adrian...are you okay?" I asked, my voice now filled with worry and concern.

His eyes became focused again, looking down at me. He took in a deep breath. "Let's just dance, okay?"

I nodded, not wanting him to get upset or whatever again. We stepped onto the dance floor. The song was slower now, and I put my arms around his neck, just like everyone else was doing on the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist, making electricity shoot up my body. I kept my distance, somehow managing to remember that we were supposed to be siblings.

After dancing for a few moments, I could tell that Adrian was deep in thought. He was a good dancer, but his attention was elsewhere as he gazed over my head. "What is it?" I asked, making him look back at me.  
He shook his head. "Nothing."

I bit my lip. "Before, you didn't make much sense. Was that spirit?"

His hands gripped my waist a little harder, making by breath stop. Not from lack of oxygen or anything, but from the intensity of the contact.

His eyes were looking off into the distance again. "It was. It hasn't been too bad lately, but it had to happen sooner or later."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause it or provoke it." I told him, feeling guilty.

"It wasn't you." He said, his face not revealing anything. "I don't really know what causes it. Too much spirit using, apparently, but who knows for sure? It's so new and unknown. No definite answers."

I thought about it for a second. "Sounds unsettling. A little scary."

His eyes flickered to mine briefly, but he didn't answer. His hands never loosened, however. We kept swaying to the music, holding each other. I knew keeping my distance from him was the right thing to do, for a number of reasons, but I just kept thinking of how he needed me right now. How there was some deep emotional battle going on within him, and that I was the one that was there to comfort him. Taking a long, slow step forward was both the easiest and yet the most difficult thing I had ever done.

His attention was now on me, and I looked directly at him, not even blinking. "Adrian, I'm here for you, you know that. If you want to ever talk, or just...I don't know. I'm here. Okay?"

Our bodies weren't touching, not exactly, but they did continue to sway together, coming closer and closer after each dance movement. My arms were now fully around his neck, not just the hands. Although, my hands could feel the ends of his hair, and the softness that they magically possessed. His hands were on the small of my back, respectfully not moving lower like I had noticed a couple doing earlier on the dance floor. And his lips, they were moving, saying something.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled. "Nothing, Sydney." His eyes then looked like they had made a decision. What it was was beyond me. But I noticed that he looked a little hesitant now. One of his hands went up my back, coming around and pausing to touch my cheek. My lily tattooed one. I was now breathing hard, focussing only on Adrian and that hand of his. He started to brush away a strand of my hair, and as he did so, he also used the hand that was still on my lower back to pull me towards him. With the distance now closed between our bodies, I could feel him breathing harder too. His head now moved towards mine. My eyes wandered to his lips, which were suddenly so close.

I was about to say his name, I don't know if it was to stop him or to give him permission, but the distance closed, and all I could feel was the softness of his lips. His hand moved into my hair, softly brushing it with the caress of his finger tips. My hands were doing their own thing, somehow apart from my mind. They were in his hair too, but acting a little more roughly, greedily, as they latched onto it. His lips began to move more forcefully, which I didn't mind at all. He then began to tap my shoulder. Making me feel...weird.

I pulled away slightly. "What are you doing?"

My eyes opened, and I saw nothing. It was pitch black. I turned around and could barely make out Jill as my eyes adjusted. "Jill?"

"The power's out. Sorry to interrupt..."I couldn't make out the color of her cheeks, but I swear she was blushing. At me? Oh my gosh, what had I just done? My hand went to my lips, as if reminding myself if they were actually there, and that had actually just happened.

I was the one blushing now. Adrian's voice came from directly behind me. "The power's out? When did this happen?"

Oh god, we were really that wrapped up in each other that we hadn't noticed the power going out. The hand that was on my lips now moved to my head as I sighed heavily, disappointed at myself and how I had let myself kiss Adrian.

"Well...Eddie noticed that I was kind of out of it." She began, looking sorry. My eyes closed, trying to get out of this situation. She went on. "I was sort of, um, not in my head exactly." Meaning she witnessed all of that. "So he snapped me out of it, before you two, you know...and when I did snap out of it, the lights went off. Pretty much right when you two..."

"We get it." I snapped, not really meaning to, but my emotions weren't exactly cooperating at the moment. At least no one saw us, since the lights were out, because that would have been so much fun trying to explain why two siblings were kissing.

"Jill? There you are." Eddie came towards us. He had Angeline with him. Now that my eyes were adjusting, I could make out the room a little better. Everyone was standing around, chatting in small groups.

The principal went on the speaker, the voice ranging out over the dance floor. "Excuse me students, please quiet down." The room quieted, and everyone's attention turned to the speakers around the room. "As you can tell, the power went out. We are trying to fix it right now, but if everyone can just remain calm and move towards the exit signs, _slowly_, that would be wonderful. It should only be a few moments until we regain power. Please, do not go back in the maze, but remain by the lodge borders."

I heard a few students snicker at the part of going back in the maze, obviously not wanting to do that again until next Halloween, but everyone started moving towards the exits, as directed. I stayed quiet, along with the rest of the group. Eddie led us, taking on the guardian role as Angeline took the rear. That left the order to be me, Jill, and then Adrian in the middle. I think Jill knew that I wanted space or to be left alone, so she placed herself there on purpose. It was a nice gesture, but it honestly didn't matter after what I had done. I kept going over what had happened, and kept wondering how I had let myself do what I did. Adrian had some part in it, I guess, but I let it happen. I could have pulled away or said something at any moment, and I didn't.

We got outside, and the moonlight allowed us to see each other better. The crowd of students weren't upset at all, if anything they looked like they were enjoying themselves more. Probably because of the effect that the darkness and creepiness of the power going out had on the atmosphere. I, for one, just wanted to leave.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Angeline asked. We were now in a circle, Adrian and I were on opposite sides. My eyes avoided everyone as I looked at the dark grass near my feet.

The awkward silence went on as neither I nor Adrian or Jill would say anything. "Did we miss something?" Eddie asked, sounding suspicious. I looked up, and saw he was looking towards Adrian. "I mean Jill was kind of out of it, probably due to being in your head, Adrian. What happened?"

I stood, quiet as a wallflower. My eyes wondered to Adrian's, and he was looking directly at me. I don't know what he read from my expression, but he finally turned back to Eddie and replied. "Nothing happened. I was a little spirit induced earlier, so that was probably what Jill had witnessed."

"He's right, sorry I worried you." Jill stepped in, talking to Eddie. She kept glancing at Adrian though, who knows what he was thinking of.

Eddie seemed to be thinking over what they were saying, and I wasn't sure if he believed them or not. He then turned his eyes to me. "That true, Sydney?"

Now everyone was looking at me, scrutinizing what I would say. I nodded. "Yeah, that happened. He kind of went out of it for a little while. Then the lights went out after."

Eddie nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Then why is everyone so awkward right now?" Angeline's voice crept into the conversation. She was annoying sometimes, I thought to myself.

"You're just seeing things that aren't there." Jill told her, trying to cover. "We just have nothing to say. It's not awkward."

Angeline raised her eyebrow, as if to say otherwise. We all stood there, not speaking. I finally took a deep breath and spoke up. "Listen, I have to go to the, uh, ladies room. I'll be right back."

"You can't wait for the power to come on?" Eddie asked.

"No." I replied, not expanding on my answer or asking for permission. I was an adult, technically, and Eddie wasn't my guardian, he was Jill's. I left them all, heading away in the direction of the doors to the lodge that were closest to the bathrooms. I was cut off by one of the Social teachers, I never had him but I think his name was Mr. Sinclair.

"Sorry, no one is allowed in until the power goes back on." He told me. "Or do you have to really, um, go?"

"No, that's fine." I walked away, really just wanting to get away from the tension back in the group. I walked around, still heading in a direction that was away from everyone. As the crowd of students began to slowly diminish, I felt a little better, being alone. I made it to the edge of the corn maze, where we had exited earlier. I sat on the ground, right by the edge of the maze exit. Looking up, I again noticed how full and bright the moon was tonight. It was a beautiful night, not really scary or anything, like Halloween ought to be.

I touched my cross, feeling its familiarity. The four points made me feel better, knowing what they represented. I had had the cross for as long as I could remember, and it always kept me grounded. As I was playing with the edges of it, I could also feel the amulet I now wore. It lay protectively under my dress, and I could feel the cool, blue stone pressing lightly on my bare skin, signaling I was safe from any danger. I frowned, realizing that being alone probably wasn't the smartest idea at the moment.

As I was about to get up, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I gasped, spinning around and using my low form to bring my leg over and kick the attacker in the shin. A familiar voice swore as he went down, falling to the ground.

Adrian held on to his leg in pain. He sat up, looking at me in shock. "Well, _sorry_. I won't bother coming to make sure you are alright ever again if you are going to treat me like this."

"Adrian. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I apologized, crawling towards him. I eyed his shin. "Are you okay?"

He pulled up is black pant leg and we both looked at his shin. It was a faint red color, probably signaling a bruise coming later on. "Should be fine," He grunted.

"Good...I thought you were one of Cynthia's men." I told him, trying to make up for the injury I caused him. "Sorry. Again."

His eyes met mine. "That's why I came to find you. You shouldn't be alone, not with her looking for you."

We were still on the ground, and as he slowly put his pant leg back down, he moved around so he was now leaning on one arm, legs bent. I moved away slightly, leaving more of a gap between us.

"I know, I realized that, after I left." I told him, playing with some grass. "I just needed to be alone for a few minutes."

I could hear the exasperated sigh leave his lips. "About what happened, Sydney...you know there was nothing wrong with it, don't you?"

I don't know what I would have answered, but my amulet went hot all of a sudden, warning me. I looked up, meeting Adrian's eyes. Without having time to answer his question, I instead said the only thing that mattered at this moment. "She's here."


	10. Fireworks

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story! Again, thanks for the comments. Sorry about posting later than usual, but I wanted to get the chapter right, so I rewrote a little. I have a plan in my head, and working through the chapters to make that plan come to action is awesome, but difficult to do the way I want. Thanks for the patience, and thanks for reading!**

At first, Adrian's face was a complete question mark. Then, slowly, he realized what I meant. "Come on," he got up, holding his hand out for me to take. "We have to get out of here, out of the open."

"Where?" I asked, grasping his hand as he pulled me up.

He looked around and I did the same. I didn't know where Cynthia was but she was surely about to find us if we didn't get moving. All I saw was the open field where students stood in the distance by the lodge. And the maze.

"Adrian..." I began, but there was no need. He pulled me with him towards the maze. We ran and cut corners as I tried to remember every direction we took, in case we had to find our way back. His hand never let go, and as we ran side-by-side, hopefully away from danger, I was thankful for the steadiness that it provided me.

Eventually, I could hear both of our breathing. They were coming out in exhausted, shallow breaths. Neither of us were prepared or in shape to do long distance running for a long time, but we tried. As our steps began to falter, and slow down, Adrian finally stopped and I did the same.

I estimated that we were now in the middle of the maze, probably closer to the eastern section, but I couldn't be sure. I looked around as I caught my breath, I didn't notice anyone around us, and my amulet wasn't hot anymore, so that was a good sign.

"I think we lost them." I told Adrian, still nervously looking around and touching my amulet.

His breathing was slowing down, just like mine. "You're sure?" He asked, looking down the maze pathways, just like me.

Suddenly, the amulet burned once again. I heard the footsteps before I saw anyone. They were close. Adrian grabbed my arm, pulling me with him as he ran in the opposite direction. My legs felt numb, but I made them move with peer willpower. My feet pounded against the cold, damp grass. Every so often, I thought that a stalk of corn was someone, getting ready to grab us. I knew they weren't in front of us though, they were behind. I heard the footsteps, there were probably two or more of them from the sounds of it, and they were gaining on us.

Hastily, I tried to think of any spells that I could use to slow them down, but nothing came to mind. So much for all the magic I had been doing lately, I couldn't even think of a spell to stop or slow down a couple of people.

"Ugh!" Adrian yelled out. He fell over so suddenly that he dragged me down with him. The ground was not only damp, it was a little muddy too. But I didn't have time to worry about that, I looked over at Adrian as I used my hands to pull me up.

"Adrian?" He was bleeding. His face was covered in blood on the right side of his forehead.

"It's fine, come on." He tried to get up, only to be kicked down by someone's boot. He cried out from the pain, but I could see him still struggling to reach me.

"Oh stop it boy, you're getting on my nerves." A woman's voice rang out from a distance. My attention left Adrian as I looked over to see Cynthia walking towards us. Her red, long hair shone in the moonlight, and the breeze blew it behind her as she moved forward. Beside her was another woman that I didn't recognize, with long, curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I set my eyes back towards Adrian, and saw that he was sitting up, closer to me now. The man that must have kicked him was now staring intently at him.

"Adrian-" I tried to call out to him, but my voice wouldn't work all of a sudden.

"The boy is being detained at the moment." Cynthia's voice hissed out as she drew nearer. I looked over at Adrian, and noticed that he wasn't moving. His eyes had a glazed over look to them, and he looked like he was a sitting statue.

I tried to ask what she had done to him, but my voice was still not working. Cynthia smiled. "As you can tell, you can't exactly speak at the moment. I'll release that spell as soon as you promise to cooperate."

I glared at her, but finally nodded. My throat tickled and I began to cough. "Good," Cynthia spoke, obviously happy with herself. "Now we need to talk, and you are going to listen."

"Wait," I managed to say as the coughing began to die down. "What did you do to him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Vince, here, is doing a spell to make him go completely still. He can hear everything, but he is ultimately blind and cannot move."

"Does it hurt him?" I asked worriedly.

"Who cares? He's a Moroi. An alchemist wouldn't be concerned over that now, would she?" Cynthia's eyes poured into mine.

I really hoped that the spell wasn't harming him because I didn't want Cynthia to know how I truly felt about Adrian. She would then use him against me. I finally shook my head, blonde, tangled curls moving in front of my vision as I did so.

"Good," Cynthia smirked. "Now, let's get down to why I came here."

"You want to convert me." I stated.

She frowned. "Well, I didn't just come here to put out the power in that dreadful lodge now, did I?" So she was behind that. "You see, Sydney, I have much use for a young witch such as yourself. Such power, so much to work with, and the dedication that youth bring to a leader is not to be overlooked. Especially an alchemist. As you would know, alchemists are loyal, strong people, but ultimately they are followers. They need a leader to take orders from. This, is why I find you most intriguing. An alchemist that does magic can be very useful."

I gulped. "So what? That doesn't mean I would take orders from you."

"Oh, but doesn't it?" She smiled. "You see, I once knew someone exactly like you. An alchemist, young and determined. He was sent on assignment here over twenty years ago. I got to him, you see. He followed me, he learned from me, he was the best student I ever had."

I scoffed. "You're lying. There are no alchemists that have ever had magic in their systems or that would ever work with you."

"Believe what you want, but what would I gain from lying to you about this." She continued. "All I am saying is that alchemists make great followers. They listen to direction, and follow through. You are who I want. And I will get you."

I heard my teeth click. I slowly rose up off the ground, and stood in front of her. With all the momentum and strength I had in me I snapped a twig. Her eyes went down towards my hands, and suddenly she was trying to focus on everything around her. She was blind from the twig that Ms. Terwilliger had given me and enchanted. While her other two lackeys were trying to understand what was happening, I threw the powder at them both, making them go paralyzed.

I went to Adrian. He was now getting up, what with Vince's use of magic being stopped from the little distraction I caused, and he was looking at me, pride glistening in his eyes.

"We have to go." I told him as I grabbed hold of his hand and ran the same direction that we came, leaving Cynthia, Vince, and the unknown witch behind. We wouldn't have much time, but having a head start was better than nothing.

Since I had memorized the pathway we took, I just hoped that I remembered every direction correctly. Adrian followed my lead, not questioning. At one point we stood looking between two directions.

"Just think Sydney, you can do this." He told me with all the confidence in the world. I looked over at him, and saw that he was staring straight at me, trusting me completely. I nodded, thinking. I chose left, hoping that my memory didn't fail. We continued to run, making sharp turns as we continued on. Then we heard the music, the power must have gone back on. But most importantly, we had gone the right way. I smiled, insanely proud of myself at that moment.

Reaching the exit, we came out of the maze only to be grabbed hold of by Cynthia's people. Vince had Adrian, restraining him by the arms. The woman had me, with a knife at my throat. Cynthia walked up from out of nowhere.

"Now now, children, that wasn't very nice. Thank goodness I had Vince and Alice with me, or I would be a blind woman in a maze, how unthoughtful." Cynthia tisked. Her eyes were white, from the blindness, but that obviously didn't stop her.

I began to struggle, but the knife dug into my neck more. "Shh!" Alice hissed.

"Let her go." Adrian yelled, starting to struggle as well. I looked towards him, and noticed that he had a knife pressed to his throat now too.

"Please, don't hurt him." I pleaded. "He isn't the one you want."

Cynthia looked thoughtful. "That's true. Vince, since we don't need him, please do me the favour of killing the boy."

"No!" I yelled, trying to get out of Alice's hold. The knife managed to cut me a little, but I didn't care. I used my leg to kick Alice's shin, making her cry out in pain. She let me go, and I ran over to Adrian.

I felt a force field of some sort, making me come to a stop, mid-run, and nearly collapse on the ground. "Interesting," Cynthia's slimy voice came from behind me. "You would risk your life for him. For a Moroi?"

Oh no. She now knew he meant something to me. I made my eyes leave Adrian, and look back towards Cynthia. "He's my responsibility, and I can't let you hurt him." I tried to explain. "It's my job, to keep him safe."

She smiled. "See, that is the loyalty I am talking about."

Maybe if she hadn't been blind, she would have seen something else displayed by my face, rather than pure loyalty to a career. She probably would have seen the affection that I had for Adrian, and all of my emotions laid out on the table.

Alice stalked over to me, and grabbed my arm again. "Got her," She grunted. Was it me, or did her grip become stronger all of a sudden?

"Good," Cynthia responded. "Now, Sydney. You have a choice to make." Her voice turned ice cold. "You will either join me to become more powerful beyond your wildest dreams. Or die, along with that boy. Decide now."

I said something, my voice low.

"What?" She asked sharply.

The crystal that Ms. Terwilliger had given me glowed, and I noticed the grasp of Alice's hold growing lighter. I mentally apologized to Adrian, giving a final glance to him as I escaped from Alice's hold and ran. Everyone was dropping to the ground as I left, drained of all energy. Including Adrian.

I only had a few minutes to do this, but I had to find Ms. Terwilliger. I burst into the lodge, and with the music, along with the crowd of students, I paused. Maybe it was just my adrenaline, but looking around I could barely make out anyone.

"Sydney?" Trey came up in front of me. Finally, a face I recognized and could focus on.

I sighed in relief. "Trey, have you seen Ms. Terwilliger?"

"Her?" He looked confused. "Yeah. Why? Are you alright? You look muddy, and you're bleeding." His hand went to my neck. I flinched, having forgotten about the cut. It stung when he touched it, but I couldn't think about that right now.

"It's fine. I have to find her, I can't explain." I told him. "Where is she?"

He hesitated. "Just tell me." I practically yelled.

"Alright. She's by the bathrooms. Jill, she wasn't feeling well or something, so Ms. Terwilliger is trying to help. Along with the rest of your family."

"Thanks." I responded quickly, leaving towards the washrooms. I had to bypass a few students, and I heard my name being angrily called out by those that I pushed or stepped on, but at that moment I didn't really care. By the washrooms, I could see Eddie and Angeline standing outside the ladies room.

Eddie caught sight of me first. "Sydney!" He came over, looking me down from head to toe. "What the hell happened to you? Where have you been? And where's Adrian?"

"I can't explain right now, but where's Jill and Ms. Terwilliger?" I told him.

"You're bleeding, just calm down." He tried to take hold of me.

"No." I side-stepped him. "Where are they?"

He looked at the seriousness of my face. "Bathroom."

I ran to the bathroom, going by Angeline's worried face. In the lightly lit washroom, I saw Jill sitting on one of the sofa chairs. Ms. Terwilliger had a palm to Jill's forehead, and her eyes were closed. There was no one else in the bathroom, which was probably the reason why Angeline and Eddie were guarding it, to keep people out.

"Ms. Terwilliger." My voice came out roughly, trying to catch its breath and calm down. She suddenly looked up at me, her eyes unfocused. I gasped, and took a step back.

She blinked a couple of times, and those eyes finally went back to normal. Looking at me, her expression looked relieved. "There you are."

I casted a quick glance over towards Jill, who had a blank expression on her face. Ms. Terwilliger continued. "Jill is not feeling well. She seems to be lost in her own head. I was trying to help."

"She is in Adrian's head right now." I told her, remembering why I came. "I need your help. Adrian's in trouble. Cynthia is here, and she is after me. She found us, by the maze, and we ran. I used the spells you gave me, but I couldn't stop her. She has Adrian right now, we have to go back and get him."

"Just calm down, Ms. Melrose. Please." Ms. Terwilliger stood up. "You're going too fast."

"What does it matter?" I questioned, growing angry. "Adrian needs us. Cynthia has him, and we have to help. I came here to get you."

Ms. Terwilliger looked shocked. "You're sure?"

"Of course I am sure! Please, come." I begged. "I need you. I can't do anything, they are too strong. You know more magic than I do, and the crystal spell is going to wear off at any moment."

"You used all the spells then?"

"Yes. Didn't I say that?" I asked, exasperated beyond belief.

"I need to know what we have to work with." Ms. Terwilliger replied, not the least bit angry at my tone. "Where are they?"

"By the maze exit. Just through these bathroom doors and across the field a little." I explained, trying to make her hurry. "We need to go, now."

"Where is Zach?" She suddenly asked.

"Who?" I was dumbfounded. "Wait, Zach? As in Micah's friend?"

"Yes."

"Why would you need to talk with Zach?" I asked, perplexed and annoyed.

She smiled. "I made Zach come, working on a little spell to make Micah and his friends think they knew him, along with the faculty. This allowed me to bring him. Zach is in his mid-twenties, the youngest of the witches that I know in the Palm Springs area. He is a friend, and with him, I thought that if Cynthia were to come, we would be better off with more numbers."

"So Zach is, what? A warlock?" I questioned.

"Essentially, his parents were once friends of mine, but were killed by Cynthia. The clan, if you would, raised him from infancy."

"Okay, well let's just get him, and you can explain later." I bargained.

She nodded and we headed out the doors. I turned to Eddie and Angeline. "Jill is in Adrian's head. Just look after her, we will be right back."

"Where's Adrian? Is he in trouble?" Eddie questioned.

I took in a deep breath. "Eddie, I can't explain right now. But you have to trust me. For Adrian's sake, just let me go, and you and Angeline need to stay here and watch Jill. Make sure she is alright. Your job is to protect her, so do that."

He looked stunned. "Sydney, my job may not be to protect you, but you're my friend, practically family. I would protect you too, no matter what."

My heart warmed up a bit. "Thank you." I gave him a quick hug. "I need to go though."

He drew back. "Alright, but if you get hurt..."

"I won't." I promised.

He looked at my neck. "You already have."

"I won't, not again." I told him. "Bye."

"Be careful." He said, just as I turned around.

Ms. Terwilliger must have found Zach already or vise versa. He was standing beside her, listening to her as she spoke in hushed words. I went over to where they were standing.

"Ready?" I asked, looking at the two determined expressions they wore.  
"Sydney, I was born ready." Zach smiled, ready for whatever was to come. "Let's go."

We walked out the side doors, which were the ones closest to the washrooms. "So what are we going to do?" I asked, hoping they had a plan.

"Zach knows a lot of defensive spells. He had an interest in learning them, after knowing about what happened to his parents." Ms. Terwilliger explained. "We are going to use that, along with a few of the ones I have shown you in the past."

"And that will work?" I asked, making my brain search itself to recall all of those spells.

"Hopefully," Ms. Terwilliger replied.

"Definitely," Zach narrowed his eyes. He obviously held a deep, unsettled grudge towards Cynthia. But who wouldn't, in his situation? If she had killed my parents, well my mom at least, I would be doing the same thing. If she has touched Adrian, I would definitely kill her.

We reached the maze exit, but no one was there. "Oh no..." I whispered, my eyes searching the area. I couldn't see any of them.

"You're sure it was here?" Zach asked, looking suspicious.

"Yes." I responded. I walked over towards the area where Cynthia and the others had captured us. Just as I reached the place, a hand came out of nowhere and caught hold of my ankle.

I heard Zach yell. "It's cloaked!" Which explained the invisibility of it all. But, suddenly, the cloak lifted, and they were all there. Vince had my ankle in his hands, pulling me down. I stumbled, falling to the ground, only to hear him yelp and let go of it in mere seconds.

Scrambling to my feet, I went back towards Ms. Terwilliger and Zach. I heard Vince yell out. "He zapped me."

Zach was smiling, but I had no time to thank him. I looked back, and noticed Adrian's limp form lying beside Alice's feet. The blood on his head was now dry, but there was also blood coming from his nose and his hands. Cynthia moved in front of his body, making me look at her.

"Well well well." She began. "You've brought friends."

I swallowed, but Ms. Terwilliger answered before I did. "Cynthia Porter. You haven't changed a bit."

Her smiled darkened. "Long time. You've aged a lot, actually."

Ms. Terwilliger laughed with no humour. "It happens naturally, for those who don't do the dark magic. Sydney would never join you, so let her and the boy go, and stop playing this game of yours."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "Unlikely. You see, Sydney here is much like someone I once knew. Determined, smart, and powerful. You know that, I know that. I want her, and so do you. Remember, I always get what I want, in the end."

Zach suddenly ran forward, yelling out a phrase in Latin. It meant 'set ashes on evil' and I was pretty sure that meant fire. In the end, my theory was correct, as Cynthia and her flowerers started to go up in flames. The angry expression on Cynthia's face was one that I would not forget for a very long time. She started to say a few phrases of her own, although the flames overpowered her words, so I couldn't hear them. A dark cloudy haze began to form around her and the others that were on fire. The fire then went out and all that was left was some smoke. The red in Cynthia's eyes was shocking. It was almost like the red you would see in a Strigoi's eyes. It made me take a step back.

"You thought that little trick would do anything?" She asked, hissing out the words. "Think again." She then raised her arms to the sky, towards the moon. Without even saying anything or casting anything, the ground began to shake. As I steadied myself, I noticed Ms. Terwilliger humming something beside me. She was saying it in such a low voice, that I couldn't even hear her.

The earth started to crack, making me side step one of the openings. I heard my name come out of nowhere, and I glanced up. Adrian was still lying on the ground, but his eyes were open and on me. I called out his name in return, and stared right back at him. At least he now knew I didn't just leave him for dead before, he knew I came back for him. The ground stopped so abruptly that I almost fell over, and I had to regain my footing. I looked around, but there was only me, Adrian, Ms. Terwilliger, and Zach standing there.

"Where are they?" I asked, looking around. "Are they cloaked again?"

"Gone." Ms. Terwilliger let out, right before collapsing to the ground.

Shoot." I heard Zach utter, as he ran over to her. I would have done the same, but it looked like Ms. Terwilliger was still awake, just drained from whatever magic she had just done. Plus, I had to get to Adrian.

I dashed over, and got down on the ground next to him. He was starting to get up, dried blood covering him. "Adrian?" I spoke. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Are you alright?"

He looked over at me. "I'll live. You're okay? They didn't hurt you?" He glanced at my neck.

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed out at the moment." I revealed, and looked over at Ms. Terwilliger. Zach was helping her up, and he had a juice box with him. I turned my attention back to Adrian. "They helped, Zach and Ms. Terwilliger. Without them I don't know what would have happened."

"Zach? Your school mate Zach?" Adrian asked, confused.

"Long story." I sighed. "I can't believe we got rid of her. Of Cynthia."

Zach's laugh rang out from across the distance. "She isn't gone."

Ms. Terwilliger interrupted. "I sent her away, sort of like teleporting. She's probably somewhere in downtown Palm Springs right now."

"You did that?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't realized that was possible.

"She's powerful." Zach answered. "That was a powerful spell." He turned his attention to Ms. Terwilliger. "You'll be drained for a few days now."

"It was worth it." Ms. Terwilliger responded, sounding proud of herself. "Cynthia is a threat, and she needed to be put in her place."

"She needed to die." Zach muttered.

"She, herself, is not a bad person. It's the magic that she does, that has consumed her." Ms. Terwilliger told him

Zach scoffed. "Cynthia isn't the same person that you knew. You may have grown up with her, and been best friends. But even best friends change. She obviously changed for the worse."

I had just been sitting there, listening to the conversation, but now, it got my attention. "Wait, you mean you were best friends? You grew up together?"

"Yes, we did." Ms. Terwilliger nodded.

"But, how? I mean you are older...I mean, not older, but...well you are...aren't you?" I think that was a little rude.

"She doesn't age anymore. Hasn't for some time." Zach answered.

Right, I knew that. But still, it was odd to think that they were the same age technically. Ms. Terwilliger interrupted. "We should really get back to the party. I am a chaperone."

"Go on, we'll catch up." I told them, looking at Adrian.

"Do you need help? Band-Aids or anything?" Zach asked, looking over at Adrian's now-sitting form.  
"I'm fine." Adrian answered.

They both nodded, and walked away. We were still sitting in the grass, and with the moonlight in the air, and the calmness of the moment, I now began to realize how horrible we must have looked. Well, Adrian was muddy and he had blood all over his face and hands. But he was still decent looking, even after the night we had. I swear, if he had been lost in a desert for days with no shower, no clean clothes, no water or anything, he would still manage to look a lot better than most guys looked on a regular day. It wasn't fair.

My hair was in knots, as tangled curls went in my vision ever so often from the wind. I could see the mud on my clothes and the rest of my skin. My shoes were a mess, having worn a slight heel I managed to scuff that with a bunch of dirt. The dress was ruined, with torn pieces throughout. One cut along my rib cage, I noticed, had a small scratch showing through the fabric cuts. I must have ran against some of the corn, and it must have scratched me, without me even realizing it. I also had blood on my neck and I didn't even want to think about my makeup right now, but I knew I probably looked like a raccoon.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" I asked, finally setting my eyes back on him. "You are pretty beaten up...what happened when I left you?" I didn't want to ask, feeling too shameful of myself, but I had to.

"You don't have to feel bad, I knew what you were doing. I knew you wouldn't just leave me." He told me, taking one of my hands in his non-bloodied one. I let him. "You left and everyone's energy, including my own, just went down. We all recovered later, within minutes, and I was the first to act. I tried to knock out Vince, but he was faster. I did get a punch in his gut, though. But he managed to punch my nose. When I was going to punch his face at one point, my hands started to get all scraped up, just without touching anything. So I looked at them, dumbfounded, and he knocked me straight in the head. Really, ass move on his part, but whatever. And I then blacked out, and woke up to see you."

"I shouldn't have left you." I could feel my eyes swelling up with tears, mostly out of guilt for all the pain I caused by leaving him behind. "It was my entire fault, everything." I pulled my hand away from his.

"Sydney," He started, but I didn't let him continue.

"No, don't Sydney me. I let Cynthia get to me, and get to you. She knew that using you against me would hurt me, and now she will go after you, after my friends. It's my fault." Now tears were spilling. I hadn't cried in a long time, not since the night that Adrian had told me his feelings for me for the first time. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. They just kept coming.

Adrian didn't say anything, allowing me to weep and feel sorry for myself. When I finally stopped, he laid a hand against my cheek. "Sydney, you can't do this to yourself anymore. Stop blaming yourself and taking responsibility for everything. I know it's in your character, but you don't deserve the stress and the punishment that you bring along with it."

"But it is my fault."

"Cynthia is the one who chose to come after you. Your teacher was the one who chose to train you as a witch." His eyes poured into mine. "I was the one who chose to have feelings for you."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so instead I just moved my arms around Adrian, pulling him into an embrace. He was stiff for a moment, but then he softened up. His arms pulled me deeper into him. I could smell the faint aroma of his cologne, as well as the fresh air that was now rooted in him from this long night. Neither of us let go, but a loud boom began making me jump.

Adrian chuckled as he pulled away. "Look behind you, really, it's not that scary."

I turned my head, and heard another boom. But with the boom, came the colorful lights from the fireworks that were beginning. The red and yellow lit up the sky. Adrian and I were in our own little area, and watching the fireworks like that was more magical than any of the magic that I had seen the entire night.


	11. Photo Album

**Hey! So there is a lot of Adrian & Sydney moments here, so prepare yourselves...but I am just writing to inform everyone of a line that I used from the actual Indigo Spell book. Richelle Mead posted it, so I added it to my version as well. It will be the bolded line, just so everyone knows for SPOILER reasons, and copyright reasons, I DO NOT OWN THAT 1 LINE. Haha, thanks again for reading!**

Eventually, I heard Jill and the others calling our names, forcing us to get up. The fireworks had ended and the night was coming to an end as well.

"There you two are." Eddie said, reaching us. "Jill finally got better, but she said to give you two space. What happened?"

I looked at Jill, and she shook her head slightly, signing that she didn't say anything about what had happened tonight. That was good, considering how I didn't want Cynthia to come after more of the people that I cared about. If she came after Jill, her safety would be more jeopardized, making Eddie's and Angeline's job more difficult and life threatening. No, Eddie and Angeline couldn't know what happened. Having Adrian become a part of this was more than enough. Now that Jill knew, that was one more person that I had to explain my magic using to. And I had to eventually convince her that telling Eddie would be wrong.

"Well," I began before Adrian or Jill could reveal anything. "Adrian and I decided to go for a walk. I thought it was too crowded by the lodge, and since the power was out, it really wasn't that big of a deal."

"Right, so you went for a walk and managed to get all bloody and dirty? Not to mention, you didn't realize how dangerous it could be. Strigoi could have been lurking out here, you never know." Eddie questioned.

I swallowed, trying to think of something to say, anything to say. But my brain was becoming useless, probably from the long night I had had. Thankfully, Adrian stepped in. "That's exactly right. Well, not about the Strigoi, but about the blood and stuff. You see, we went in the maze, and Sydney here is a klutz at night. She fell, and made me fall down in the process. We each cut ourselves, landing in the corn." He paused. "And it was muddy."

I glanced a thankful look back at him. Although it was a pretty lame explanation, and I didn't really appreciate him calling me klutzy, I was grateful for the lie he provided for me. If only Eddie would just let it go.

"But why did Sydney come, all frantic looking for Ms. Terwilliger?" Eddie frowned.

"I came to get help. I thought she knew first aid..." I looked at Adrian's dried blood. "Obviously she didn't."

"Okay and why did you bring that Zach kid?"

"I think that teacher and him are a little close, if you get what I mean." Adrian piped in.

I frowned at him, and then turned my attention back to Eddie. "No, they aren't. He, apparently, wanted to help, out of the goodness of his heart."

Eddie's face did not look like he believed me at all. "So, they went and did nothing, leaving you two here?"

I nodded. "I told them we would be fine. I think I thought Adrian's wounds were worse than they looked."

"She cares way too much, if you ask me." Adrian added, unhelpfully.

"Alright, if that is true, then explain Jill."

"What about her?" Adrian asked, confused.

"She was in your head, pulled in, and not able to leave. Obviously she was there for a reason. Something pulled her in against her will." Eddie said, eyes never leaving mine and Adrian's.

"No, Eddie, it's fine-"Jill tried to say, but Eddie shot up his hand, signaling her to stop talking.

I looked back at Adrian, who had his teeth clenched. Neither of us knew how to explain it. I mean, if we had been injured, sure that would have pulled Jill in for a few seconds, but not the entire time. It would have to have been something big.

"I kissed Sydney." Adrian spoke. And pure, stunned silence followed. I was already looking at Adrian, so when he said it, I froze up. His eyes were on mine, and mine were on his. Eddie and the others never said a word, all I heard was a sharp intake of breath from Eddie and Angeline. My face started to turn warmer, feeling their eyes on us.

I started to pat the grass of my dress, preparing myself to leave. I turned my attention to Eddie and the others. "We should go on the buses now, remember that the fireworks signal the end of the night. We don't want to miss them." My voice was on automatic, just plain and simple, not giving away any emotions.

I left them as I briskly walked towards the bus area where a large crowd of students were lining up to board the yellow buses. My mind was in shock, I think, because all I could do was walk to a bus seat and sit down. I didn't acknowledge anyone, my mind was completely blank, as I forced myself to not focus on anything but the task of getting to a seat. Once I finally sat, I noticed I picked a spot near the middle of the bus, in a crowd of loud students. Some were drunk, obviously. I could smell the alcohol in the air. They must have gotten some of the spiked punch or something. Others were just rowdy.

I didn't mind though.

All I wanted was to sit, and do nothing at all. The loud noise would hopefully drown my thoughts about Adrian, about Cynthia, and about everything that happened tonight. My plans were ruined when Adrian took a seat next to me, once again. I looked out the window, ignoring him.

"Sydney," He started, but I didn't bother looking in his direction, too afraid of what my face would reveal. "It was the only thing I could think of, to get him off our backs. It was the truth, in a way, and Angeline and him would have found out eventually. I mean, we have something between us, they would have been able to tell."

I still didn't say anything, keeping my faced turned to the window. Outside, the moon was still full and bright, casting shadows by the maze. Adrian didn't say anything else, but having him next to me brought me comfort and a sense of...something else I wasn't quite ready to admit yet. The buses started to move, and I just continued gazing outside. As the city lights of Palm Springs began to grow closer, I sighed in relief that this night was coming to an end soon. I would be back at school, in my room, and under the safety of my sheets. Of course, doing a protection spell for the room would be a necessity now that Cynthia probably knew the school I attended. The spell didn't take too long to do...only-

"Oh no." I sighed.

Adrian's voice responded quickly. "What is it? Do you see something?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that." I looked towards him. "Cynthia, she probably knows where I live now, and I will have to do a protection spell on my room tonight."

He frowned. "Okay, well if you can do it tonight, it should be fine, right?"

I gave him a look. "For me, yes. But I only have enough time and ingredients for my room. She might follow you, now that she knows she can use you against me. If she follows you, she would know where you lived too."

"That's fine, I could stay with Eddie or something." He told me. "You can just do the spell tomorrow at my place."

I sighed. "No, you can't stay with Eddie. There's only enough room for two people per dorm, plus Micah would question it. Jill and Angeline, Eddie and Micah."

"Okay...well I would say Clarence's but the old guy goes to sleep at like 8:00, so he wouldn't answer, with his lack of hearing and all." Adrian replied.

I could only think of one thing, and really I did not want to, but I had to. It was the only way I could ensure Adrian's protection. Even if he went to Clarence's or Eddie's and the others, he could still be followed. I swallowed, knowing that this would come out wrong, completely and utterly wrong. "Adrian, you have to spend the night at my place. It's the only way. It would be easy to sneak you in at this hour, with all the students walking around."

He lifted an eyebrow. **"Under normal circumstances, you inviting me to the bedroom would be the highlight of my day." **

I rolled my eyes. "Adrian, the invite is to keep you safe. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." I paused, adding, "Especially because of me."

His face had mixed emotions displayed on it, making my insides melt. "Alright, I accept your invitation."

I looked around the bus, making sure no one was listening to us, and then turned my attention back to Adrian. "Listen, just because we are going to be sleeping in the same room, doesn't mean anything. Like I said before, we cannot and will never be together. It just can't happen."

He scoffed. "Sage, something happened between us, not only tonight, but a long time ago. Something will continue to happen, and you are going to have to acknowledge it eventually."

The bus stopped, and students started to get up from their seats. I noticed that Jill and the others were standing up near the front. As students piled off, I glared at Adrian. He could be such a pain sometimes.

He stood up as the isle of the bus became empty, moving out of the way and gesturing for me to go ahead of him. I continued to glare, walking with a quick pace to the steps of the bus. As I exited, I noticed the others waiting for us. After just telling them about the kiss, I couldn't very well tell them about him spending the night.

"Adrian and I are going to just talk for a few minutes," I told them. "So you guys can go on, we might be a little while."

Jill smiled. "Right, well good night." She hugged Adrian and me quickly. I was a little reluctant to hug her, knowing that she probably knew what was going on tonight, but I did anyways because it wasn't Jill's fault that she knew.

"Happy Halloween." Angeline said, giving a small wave to us as she took Eddie's hand. They all walked off, leaving Adrian and I alone. There were still some students around us, but the crowd was growing thinner.

I turned to Adrian. "We should go, before the crowd dies down too much and they notice you walking with me."

He nodded, following me. I probably had ticked him off back on the bus, but he made me mad too. If he would just stop insisting that we belonged together or whatever, we could just be friends, like we used to be. Of course, if the Alchemists knew I was friends with a Moroi, they wouldn't really like that either, but it was way better than being more than friends with a Moroi. This was just so frustrating.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrian asked as we entered the elevator.

I pushed the button that would lead us to my floor. Thank god no one saw us going up together, or else this whole plan would have been ruined. "Nothing," I finally replied.

The elevator rose up, making my stomach flutter a little. Adrian continued. "Don't lie." He paused. "Let me guess. You're thinking about how handsome I look right now, aren't you?"

I glanced at his face, and could see him smirking. "Well, you covered in mud and blood really is attractive." I told him in a sarcastic voice.

He laughed. "I can pull off any look, even this one."

I smiled. "Whatever you say."

The doors opened, and we got off the elevator. My room was only a few doors down from the elevator, so we reached it in no time. I pulled out the keys, and unlocked the door. Opening it, I felt so happy to finally get here, after this night. Although, having Adrian with me did make me feel nervous.

I went inside, laying my bag on my bed. I turned to him, but he was standing in the doorway still. "You can come in..."

He took a step forward looking around my room. "Nice place." Was all he said, but why did it make my stomach flutter with butterflies?

"Thanks, um, you can shower if you want. I'll just do the spell, and then shower after you. We both need it." I looked in the mirror at myself, and couldn't believe how messy I looked. I was always clean, and flawless. Now I was muddy, I had blood trailing down my neck, and my hair... well hopefully shampoo would help.

"Okay, where are the towels?" He asked, heading towards the bathroom.

"Just in the cupboard in the there. Under the sink." I told him as I started to grab some ingredients for the protective spell.

He nodded, closing the door behind him. I took a huge sigh of relief, glad to have some time to myself without those piercing eyes watching me. As I got the ingredients, I also went over the spell I had memorized. I needed to mix the ingredients, and then lay it as a barrier across my door and window, any openings in my room. Then say the spell.

I heard the shower turn on, and glanced at the closed door. Adrian was in my shower. I had never had a boy in my room, let alone take a shower in my house, well other than my dad of course. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I was just going to do the spell, and not think of anything else. Getting to work, I began mixing all of the ingredients. There was sage, rosemary, a few powders that Ms. Terwilliger had given me, and a few others that I couldn't even pronounce. I laid them across my door and window, saying the incantation in the process. My focus narrowed in on what I was doing, the way my hands spread the newly formed mixture on the ground in an even line. As I spoke the words, the mixture began to give of a faint, green glow. It was beautiful. Even though I knew magic was supposed to be wrong, sometimes I was so surprised by what it could do and what I could create with it, that I didn't think it was wrong at all.

I finished, dusting my hands off. "That's really nice looking, excuse the pun, but it's magical." Adrian's voice came from behind me.

I jumped around, nearly crashing into him. He looked down at me, smiling at my scared form. I stepped back, nearly colliding with my bedside table in the process. Adrian was still wearing the black vampire pants, which were a little muddy still, but not too bad. I think he tried to wash them a little, as I noticed the little wet spots throughout. He was also wearing a grey t-shirt that he must have had on underneath his costume. His hair was damp, and all of the mud and blood was gone. And now that it was I could see...

"Adrian, your face," I bit my lip.

"It's fine. It doesn't really hurt." He said, touching his forehead. It wasn't just his forehead though, it was his nose too. His nose was red and it looked broken, as a bruise began to form at the arch of it. His forehead was swollen as well, with a bruised bump appearing.

"Can't you heal it?" I asked anxiously.

He shrugged. "I would, but personally, I think it makes me look bad ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Adrian, it doesn't. All it does is remind me of how you got hurt because of me."

Looking thoughtful, he lifted his hands to his wounded face and nose. Then, within seconds, he removed the hands, and I could see that there was nothing but a clear, unwounded forehead and nose.

He looked down at me. "I don't want you hurting because of something like this." He glanced at my neck. "Can I heal that too?"

"It's not that bad, and I don't want you using spirit on me. The more you use it, the more it affects you." I told him, already feeling guilty of how he had healed my arm.

He shook his head. "Sydney, I don't mind. It's a small cut, I know, but if it's hurting you, I can heal it."

I smiled. "It's not hurting me. I'll be alright."

Silence followed that, as we stood there in that peaceful moment. The silence began to turn into something else, as those butterflies slowly returned. Before I let anything happen, I moved towards the bathroom, grabbing the pair of pajamas I had in my dresser. "I'll shower now. There are some extra blankets in the closet on top. And you can use one of my pillows." I eyed the carpet. "The floor is all yours."

I closed the door, hearing his footsteps head towards the other side of the room, in the direction of the closet. I laid my pajamas on the counter, and looked in the mirror. It was still a little steamy from Adrian's shower, but I could still make myself out. And I was so glad that I was about to be clean that I almost jumped right in the shower, fully dressed. I stopped myself though, and slipped off my Halloween costume, realizing that it was probably ruined beyond repair, but what was the likelihood that I would dress up for next Halloween anyways?

Turning on the shower, I made it has hot as I could handle and stepped in. I sighed, my skin becoming all tingly from the heat. It felt unbelievably good, and all I did was stand there for a few minutes, letting the water run down my body. I washed my hair first, twice with the shampoo and conditioner, making sure to get out all of the mud and knots. Then, I scraped off all the dried dirt and blood off my body with the soap. This took a long time, but finally my body smelt purely like lavender, instead of the dried dirt. I turned the taps so the water stopped running, and stepped out to dry off. Wrapping myself in my towel, I felt better than I had for a long time. It was amazing what a shower could do.

I got my pajama's on. They were white, with green fabric running along the ends. They were simple pajama bottoms, with a short sleeved top. I chose these because of the simplicity, and because of how much they covered. Then, I brushed my hair. I would have dried it if I wasn't so tired, but I honestly wasn't worrying about bed hair at the moment. All I wanted to do was sleep.

After brushing my teeth, I finally opened the bathroom door.

The first thing I noticed was the laid out blanket on the ground, along with my beige pillow. It was about a foot apart from my bed, and neatly made. The next thing I noticed was Adrian. He was in my photo album that I kept tucked away in my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stalking over to him.

He looked over, and saw my hand reaching for the album. Since he had height to his advantage, as soon as he lifted the album high up in the air, I knew I wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Adrian, give it." I demanded. "That's personal."

He eyed me, still not putting it down. "I found it, in your closet. It's really nice."

I sneered. "Again, it's personal. Hand it over, now."  
"Fine," He said, lowering it for me to take. I grabbed a hold of it, and walked off towards my bed. I placed the album on the bedside table, away from him, and sat down on my bed, crossing my arms. He came towards me, hesitantly, and sat down at the edge of my bed.

"Sydney, sorry, I didn't realize how much that meant to you." He told me.

Loosening my frowning face, I forced myself to speak. "I know you didn't. How could you?" I took a deep breath. "It was a gift, from my mother. She made it for me, before I left on my first assignment."

He looked thoughtful. "I think I only saw one or two photos of her."

I smiled. "She doesn't really like to have her picture taken, unless it's beside a vehicle. You see, she loves cars, like more than I do. She's actually the one responsible for making me such a car maniac. I know everything due to her."

"You really care about her, don't you?" He asked. "There's the one picture, of you and her...can I see it for a second?"

He was looking at me, but gesturing towards the album. I placed my hand on it, debating whether to share it with him or not. Finally, I nodded, handing it over. He flipped through a few pages, and when he landed on the one he wanted, his face brightened. Adrian moved over on the bed, so he sat closer to me.

"This one," He pointed. I looked at the photo, it was one of my mom and me, working on a car. I think I was nine or so, I couldn't remember someone even taking the photo, we were working so hard on that car. It was an old mustang that we were trying to repair. Both of us had intense looks of concentration in our eyes, though my mom was smiling at me. I remember that she had been proud of me that summer, of how we worked together and managed to save that car.

I was now smiling too, remembering that day. "We always did stuff like this. She brought an old, rusty vehicle in and said 'We are going to fix this, Sydney' and that was what we did."

I looked up at Adrian, his eyes were on me. I don't know what he was seeing, but he had a look displayed on his face that I had never seen before. He shook his head slightly, as if clearing his thoughts. "I've never heard you talk about your family like this." He said, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Sounds like a nice childhood."

I scoffed. "Whenever I was with my mom it was. My dad's a whole different story." I turned the pages of the photo album, and came to the only picture I had in there of my father. We were standing side by side, and I was about six or seven. He wasn't smiling. There was just a blank expression on his face.

Still looking at the photo, I started speaking. "This picture was taken forcefully by my mother. My dad hated pictures, unless they had to do with the Alchemists, like for awards for the announcements or something. In the picture, I had just lost my first tooth, and my mom thought we should document it. So she told my dad to pose with me, and after some convincing he finally did. Although, he never smiled."

I looked up at Adrian. "This expression that he is wearing, is pretty much what he looks like in real life. Always frowning, always disapproving of things. I remember that I asked him to smile, to show his teeth, but he told me that I was being a pain. I was six years old, and he said that." I shook my head, growing angry. "My father treated me like a student, like someone he was forced to put up with. He trained me to be an Alchemist. He would force me to do drills everyday for hours, until I got so bruised and tired that I couldn't move anymore. He would yell at me if I flinched, if I got an answer wrong, if I cried, or if I stumbled. So, no, I didn't really have a happy childhood. Unless I was with my mom."

I was breathing hard, from all that I let out. I had never told anyone this before, and it felt good to let it out. My mom knew, my sisters knew, but that was different. Telling Adrian, someone outside of my family, felt real. All of a sudden, he put the album aside, and pulled me towards him. In that close, intimate embrace, I felt so much. The way his arms held me, strong and solid, against my small body. How his touch made my arms automatically move around his shoulders. I also smelt the faint cologne that still hung on him, even after his shower. I smelt the conditioner he used, the fabric softener in his clothes, and how he just smelt so...good.

Still in the embrace, he softly whispered. "Sydney, you shouldn't have had to go through that."

I let out a sharp laugh. "Your father wasn't much better."

He pulled away, still holding me, but far enough so that he could see my face. "My father treated everyone that way, not just me. And it's _you_, Sydney. _You_ shouldn't have had to put up with that."

I looked down, not able to make eye contact. "Adrian..." I didn't know what to say, but when he said that, I felt so warm, so perfect. He was the one person that could make me feel like I could kill him one second, and then go around and wrap my arms around him the next. I don't know how he managed to make me feel this way, no one had before. It was like I was on a rollercoaster and he was controlling every part of it.

"Sydney, look at me." He said, his voice sounding gentler.

I managed to do it, even though I knew what was coming. His lips met mine, and I let out a gasp, shocked at how much I wanted, no needed this. If I was unclear as to how I felt before, as of now, my feelings were one hundred percent obvious to me. I liked him, more than liked him. Adrian may have gone against everything that I believed in, but at that moment, I didn't care. All I could feel was his lips, and how they moved over mine, soft and hard, all at once. I felt his touch, how his fingers grazed my back, softly moving up and down the sides, and pulling me in closer to him. I felt my own hands moving through his hair, around his neck.

As the kiss grew deeper, my brain stopped working. I gave into him, pulling him closer as well. His hands trailed my pajama top, sliding it up slightly. The touch of his hands on my bare skin made me gasp slightly, but it didn't stop us. He didn't go further than that, he just moved his hands around the small of my back, and the sides. Really, this was all I could have handled at the moment.

He and I moved back onto the bed, so I was lying down and he was above me. My hands were obviously thinking for themselves, as they started moving and pulling his shirt up. I felt the solid muscle that lay underneath, and I pulled off the rest of the shirt. It stopped our kiss for a moment, but I managed to catch my breath, which I desperately needed, so I didn't mind.

He didn't take long to throw the shirt away, and place his lips back on mine though. I pulled him closer, using my hands to explore his body. Moving along his back and then his torso, I heard him let out a groan. I was surprised at how that made me feel, and how I wanted to have him do it again. As I continued to do this, his hands started pulling on my top, and as they got closer and closer to going...out of bounds, I moved my hands and grabbed his, stopping him.

"Adrian," I pulled away from the kiss.

"Right, too much." He said between breaths. "Got it."

I opened my eyes, and smiled, catching my own breath. I don't know if it was the lack of contact or my brain starting to work again, but I knew that it was time to stop.

"We should, um, sleep. Now." I told him, trying not to blush at the situation.

He smiled. "I'm on the floor, right?"

I nodded. "Right." My voice sounded hoarse.

Before he got off me, he lightly kissed my cheek. "Goodnight," He whispered, sending goose bumps down my arms. Then he got off, and grabbed his t-shirt, which somehow managed to land on the textbooks on my desk. He put on the shirt, which made me finally move my eyes away from his body, and to his face. He was looking at me, the entire time that he walked back to his 'bed' on the floor, and got under the blanket.

I turned off the lamp after I had gotten under the covers and put the album back on the table. Lying down, I finally whispered back to Adrian. "Goodnight."

At least if I was blushing, he wouldn't have been able to tell.


	12. The Future of Us

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Trying to open my eyes, I realized it was still dark outside, my room was nearly pitch black. I located my alarm clock and saw that it only read 3:30AM.

"Who could be calling at this time?" I grumbled, but quieted down as I remembered that Adrian was in the room. I reached for my phone on my bedside table. The caller ID read my families phone number, back at home. Why would they be calling me at this hour?

I looked over towards Adrian's sleeping form, and quietly tip toed out of bed and into the hallway.

Closing the door behind me, I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sydney?" My mom's voice replied.

I smiled, happy that my mom was calling me. "Mom," I said, but then realized that something must have happened for her to be calling so late. "What is it?" I asked my voice turning anxious and worried.

"Nothing Sydney," She said. "Well, something I guess. Your father, he was on the phone with the Alchemists today, and I overheard something."

I gulped, not liking the sound of this. "What did you hear?"

"I'm going to tell you, straight forward." She warned me. "Jared and whoever he was talking with were discussing Zoe."

I inhaled sharply. "What about Zoe?"

"About how they want her to become an Alchemist," She sounded both sad and tired. "Your father has actually been training her since you left. Apparently he wants the glory of having two Alchemists to follow in his footsteps. We've fought about this, a few times these past months. It wasn't until I heard this phone call that I actually got more concerned over the possibility. I understand how you feel about this, Sydney, and I figured it was time for you to know."

"So you think he will actually make her an Alchemist?" I asked, growing angrier. "How could he? Zoe shouldn't have to go through that."

She sighed over the phone. "I know, Sydney. It was bad enough that he did it to you, but you know your father, he's had this on his mind for a while now. With you in the field, he feels like having another person with his name out there would be glorious, for both himself, and the Alchemists."

"Has he mentioned anything about my mission to you?" I asked suddenly.

"Just that you have been doing alright, nothing bad to report." She said, leaving something out.

Even though I knew, I had to ask. "What is it? What else did he say?"

She took a second to reply, hesitating. "He said that he was glad that you hadn't failed or done something...shameful, _yet_. I'm sorry Sydney."

I was expecting something like that. His doubt in my abilities wasn't all that surprising. He always managed to think the worst of me, to always believe that I would never become something. Basically, he thought I would always fail.

"Mom, I should go." I told her. "Thanks for telling me all of this, just try to convince him that doing that to Zoe is wrong. Maybe he'll listen, for once."

"I will." She told me. "Sydney, how are you doing? I don't know a lot about your situation, but I know it must be difficult, living with Moroi and Dhampir's. You're alright, aren't you?"

I nearly laughed at the worried tone in her voice, but I didn't. "It's fine, mom. Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Well that's good. Oh! Before I forget. Thanksgiving is coming up at the end of November, I guess that's this month now, but I was going to see if you would be able to come home. You could ask someone, I'm sure they would let you. It's a family holiday, after all." My mom went on. "Do you think you could?"

I hadn't ever not been home for thanksgiving, so breaking that tradition would be tough. Even though Zoe wasn't speaking to me, Carly always managed to come home with some crazy new story about her normal, wonderful life. And although seeing my father would be pretty awful, seeing my mom would be amazing.

"I'll ask, but I'm not sure." I told her. "Listen, I should get going, it's really late here."

"Is it? I'm sorry, I don't know where you are, I just know vaguely what you are doing. Those Alchemists think secrets make them all mighty and powerful or something." She complained.

I smiled, missing her even more. "It's alright, good night."

"Night, Sydney." She said, her voice comforting. "I hope to see you soon."

"You too, mom." I told her, hanging up the phone. I exhaled deeply, and realized how much I actually missed my family...well most of my family. Looking through that family album I had, plus the phone call, made the pain of missing everyone even more real. It would be nice to see them again, though, if I could.

I quietly opened my bedroom door, remembering that Adrian was sound asleep. Closing the door softly behind me, I managed to peak over at him lying on the floor. He was lying on his side, his face turned towards my bed. His breathing was light, and soft. I stared at him for a few seconds. I kept thinking, 'did yesterday really happen?' and although I knew the answer was yes, I was second guessing myself. How had I, Sydney Sage, an Alchemist of all people, done _that _with a Moroi. It wasn't possible, yet at the same time, it did happen. After the conversation I had with my mother, my thoughts were again mixed. Even she thought being with a bunch of vampires wasn't good, and she wasn't even an Alchemist. I valued my mom's opinion, and if she thought that way, I didn't know what I would do. If I decided to leave the Alchemists to be with Adrian, and then if I magically didn't end up in the re-education center for life, I would have thought that my mother would have still been there for me. I don't know how I would handle my life, being completely separated from my family.

Trying not to think about it anymore, at least for tonight, I lightly walked to my bed and got back under the covers. Thanksgiving was still almost four weeks away, but I really wanted to see my mom and sisters. If I could get permission to go for that day, I would take it. Deciding, once and for all, I made up my mind to write an email in the morning to the Alchemists, asking for permission. At least if I were home, I could try to talk to my dad about Zoe, and even try to patch things up with Zoe. It still bothered me, how she was mad at me when I left to Palm Springs.

I sighed, realizing that falling back asleep may be an issue with all the thoughts happening inside my head. Turning over, trying to get comfy, I closed my eyes. In the process, I tried to force myself to not think of anything other than sleep. Really, I don't know how it worked, probably my body's extreme tiredness, but I fell asleep after a few long minutes of trying.

The sound of footsteps across the floor woke me up. I immediately thought a robber or something was in my room. I shot up from my bed, and looked towards the area where the footsteps had come from. Although the curtains were closed, the intense Palm Spring sun still made the room bright. As my eyes adjusted, Adrian came into view.

"Just me," He said. He was by the closet, setting the blankets back in there. "Sorry to wake you, I tried to be quiet."

I laughed. "Obviously, you aren't too good at it." Teasing him, even after everything that happened last night, still felt normal. He and I had a connection, and I don't think anything could break it.

He smirked. "Well it's nearly ten in the morning, you needed to wake up at some point." He closed the closet door, having stuffed the covers deep inside. Then, he moved over to my bed, and sat on the edge, taking my hand in the process. "And how was your sleep? I did eventually fall asleep after all of that snoring."

I glared at him, taking my hand away from his and crossing my arms. "I do not snore."

He smiled. "That's what you think."

"I don't." I repeated.

"If you say so..." He went on. "So, should we get breakfast?"

As I was about to say yes, suddenly, the thought of what I looked like at that moment crossed my mind. My hair must have been a complete disaster, after having gone to bed with it all wet. And I should have brushed my teeth before letting him sit by me.

"Just let me, um, get ready first." I told him, scurrying out of bed and towards my dresser.

He laughed. "The hair isn't _that_ bad, Sage." It was as if he could read my mind sometimes.

I glanced at his mocking smile, but didn't say anything as I got an outfit out. Going to the bathroom, I eyed his outfit. "We should maybe stop by your place before going out in public. You should change."

He looked down at himself. "You seem to forget that I can pull any look off. Even the homeless, muddy vampire look."

I rolled my eyes. "I think even you cannot pull that off."

Before he could reply, I closed the door behind me. Looking in the mirror, I grimaced at my hair. I quickly turned the straightner on, and got dressed as it heated up. I chose a pair of jeans, practically the only ones I had, and a yellow blouse that buttoned all the way up. It was sleeveless, and comfy. As I got to work on my hair, I remembered that I had to email the Alchemists about Thanksgiving.

My hair was done, perfectly straight like always, and I quickly applied a little bit of my makeup. Then, before going out to Adrian, I got my blackberry out and wrote a quick email to the Alchemists. As soon as I finished, I sent it, and put my phone back in my pocket. Hopefully they wouldn't take too long to reply, I knew my mom wanted to know as soon as she could. And so did I.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked, opening the door.

Adrian was on his phone, and he used his hand to signal me to wait a moment. I made my bed while he finished the phone call.

"Okay, sounds good. We'll meet you for brunch in like an hour then." He said, hanging up.

I eyed him. "Who was that?"

"Jill," He replied. "Her and the rest of the fam are going to meet us for brunch later. At the restaurant I work at. They have amazing food, not so breakfasty, it is Italian after all. But, I get a staff discount of like ten percent."

I had forgotten that Adrian had a job now. I didn't know how he managed to pass the interview, what with the way he had acted when I helped him search for a job previously. To see where he worked would be interesting.

I finally nodded, finding my bag in the process. "Sounds good."

"I also work tonight, if you want to stop by and see me do some actual labour. With these actual labour-no-doing hands of mine." He smirked, holding his hands up for me to see. Although it came out as teasing, I think he actually wanted me to come by.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

He smiled, but quickly hid it as he kept up his nonchalant tone. "Five till close. So I work till like midnight. If you want to come by later on, then I could probably score you some free food. Healthy food, of course."

"I'll be there," I told him, actually excited to see him actually at a job. "What was the place called again?"

"Ramoli," He answered.

"Right," I replied, making sure I remembered the name. "Well we should get going if we are going to meet Jill and the rest in an hour."

I started to grab my things and head towards the door, but he stepped in the way as soon as I moved. I looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

"Sydney, before we leave, I need to ask you something." He said, becoming more serious.

"What is it?"

"We're okay, right? I mean, with what happened last night, I didn't mean to be pushy or anything."

I started blushing, remembering. "Um, we're fine." I looked into his eyes, seeing the hesitant look displayed on his face. "I mean it. Really, that wasn't that far. I mean, I know you have done way more with other girls and everything, and that was like nothing."

Now I was really blushing, why couldn't we just leave already and not discuss this?

He looked hurt, though, to my surprise. "Sydney, what we did was not _nothing_. No other girl compares to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Adrian, please. I'm nothing but average. I mean, you have been with Rose for heaven's sake. She is like, you know really gorgeous."

"This isn't about Rose, or any other girl for that matter." I briefly had the image of him with other girls too. He continued though, making me leave that image and pay attention to him. "I thought I explained this to you, on the bus last night." He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "You mean so much to me. You're special, no matter what you might think."

Just then, my phone started to vibrate, cutting him off. I took a step back, which made his hands fall back down to his sides. I took my phone out of my pocket, and looked at the ID. It was a text from Marcus.

Sydney, remind Clarence about the meeting. I think his memory is not what it used to be. Thx. And see you tonight. – Marcus

I looked back up at Adrian's face. He had read the text, I could tell.

"Adrian-"

"Who is Marcus?" He asked. "And you're planning to go to Clarence's to meet him tonight?"

"Marcus was that guy that I met at the party." I explained.

"Then who is Elliot?"

"Elliot is Marcus. He told me a wrong name, and I just never really explained that to you. Until now." I sighed. "Adrian, I should have told you, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to get you even more involved in all of this."

"More involved?" He looked stunned. "Sydney, I am involved, if it has something to do with you, then I will be involved, no matter what. You have to stop keeping things from me."

I eyed him, and when he mentioned keeping things from him, I felt bad, I'll admit it. But the truth was, he probably was keeping something from me. If the Moroi knew about magic, and about Cynthia's clan of witches, then Adrian probably did too. He might not know who the witches were or anything, but he probably knew of them and how they were working with the Strigoi. Which, both him and the Moroi have been keeping to themselves. Keeping it from the Alchemists. From me.

"I'm allowed to keep things to myself." I told him. "And I don't think I'm the only one, to be honest."

"Right, like I am hiding secrets from you." He countered sarcastically. "Oh, did I mention, the Easter bunny isn't real. Sorry, I confess. I knew all along and didn't tell anyone."

I glared, pushing past him to go in the hallway. I just wanted to get away, away from my crowded room. "It's not that." I announced, pushing the elevator button. "It's you and the rest of the Moroi. How you knew about the witches and the magic that they had." I don't know if I had wanted to say it, but it just slipped out.

He put a hand on my arm, and turned me towards him. "I didn't keep it from you on purpose. I honestly didn't even think about that until you mentioned the witches."

"You could have said something then. Marcus told me, and he said that everyone but the Alchemist's knew. My life was in danger because of Cynthia, and you still didn't mention it."

"Wait, so you know? You know about the witches and..."

"And them working with the Strigoi? Yes, I know." I told him, entering the elevator.

He came in. "Did you tell the Alchemists?"

I didn't answer him right away, but I did try to calm myself down by taking a deep breath of air. As soon as the doors re-opened on the main floor, I answered. "No, I didn't tell. Not yet. After the meeting tonight, I'm going to make the decision of whether to or not."

We walked in silence, making it to my car after a few minutes. I was happy that no one had seen us leaving together. That would have caused me to have to lie or something. And rumours would have spread about it, causing more trouble. I sighed, a bit relieved at that small assurance that nothing would happen at school. As I buckled in, I started the engine and began driving to Adrian's.

"So, I guess you aren't coming tonight then. To my work." He clarified, his voice sounding distant, yet depressed.

I glanced over at him. He was looking straight ahead, and he looked deep in thought. "No," I managed to tell him. "I forgot, until the text message. Sorry."

He nodded, but still didn't look at me.

"Listen, Adrian. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me about some huge secret that the Moroi and you have been keeping. It's not fair. I'm sorry. I was just angry that you never mentioned it to me." I told him, feeling angry more towards the fact that he kept something from _me_. Not so much the Alchemists, but I thought he had trusted me, at least.

"It's not that." He said, finally turning to me. "I should have told you, you were right. But I didn't because it is supposed to be some big secret, and we were told not to mention it to the Alchemists."

"But why?" I asked, not understanding why they would keep it a secret in the first place. "We would have tried to help."

"I know _you _would have. But the Moroi thought that telling the Alchemists would have meant them not working with us as much as they are now. They thought it would create tension." He looked away. "Basically, they believed that the Alchemists would overreact when it came to humans using magic. This would cause them to revolt against us, because of how we did magic too. A lot of Moroi believe that magic was somehow spread to humans by Moroi, long ago. If the Alchemists discovered we were possibly responsible for 'ruining' their race, they would turn on us too. Not to mention, probably go after all the magic user humans, and do something to them. Something that would not end well."

I didn't reply.

When he spoke, he said 'the Alchemists', as if I wasn't a part of them anymore. And as he explained the Moroi's reasoning, I couldn't really disagree with anything that he said. The Alchemists would react about the same way that he described. They would send all those magic users to the re-education. They would lose what little that they had with the Moroi and Dhampir's, lose all the progress that had been made. In the end, it wouldn't be good. Telling the Alchemists was a bad idea, and I didn't think that I could do it after what Adrian said.

We reached his house, finally. I parked, and turned to him. "I can do the spell, for your place, as you change and get ready."

He nodded. "Okay."

We both went up to his place. He opened the door, and I gasped. There were paintings throughout the living room. They were all various things. Some lilies, some crosses, and some abstract art as well.

"Adrian, you did all of this?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I kind of got bored. This was mostly before I got my job." He moved towards his bedroom. "I'll be just a few minutes."

He left, leaving me in his living room all alone. I looked over the paintings. Some were full of anger, of pain. It hit me that if he had done this after I broke his heart, and before he got a job, all of the pain was probably due to me. Instantly, I felt bad. But, within the paintings there were also some that were full of love, of joy. The way that one of the lilies was painted in bright colors, and in a swirling motion, it made you instantly feel better. I was proud of him, of his accomplishments.

I got to work on the protection enchantment, spreading the mixture over all of the openings to the apartment. I got all of the windows and doors that were in the front area and the bathroom, but I still had to do the rest of the house. Adrian's room.

"Adrian?" I called out, moving towards the back hallway.

The door opened, and he came out, buttoning up his shirt. He chose a blue one, it was a rich, darker color. Adrian also had on some nicer jeans that fit him perfectly.

"Hey, everything alright?" He asked, moving towards me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just have to do the other windows and stuff."

He smiled. "Sure. I guess you haven't really seen the rest of my house. Well, my room."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded my head slightly. I had seen Adrian's living room, kitchen, bathroom, but he was right. I hadn't seen his bedroom yet.

"Follow me," He told me, turning around and going towards the room he had just come out of. It took me a second, but I finally got my feet working, and moved after him. He opened up the door, and gestured for me to come in. I slowly walked in, hoping I wouldn't find a bunch of dirty laundry like underwear, and such, lying on the ground. Who really knew what a boys room would look like?

Looking around, I was surprised to see how neat the room actually looked. The walls were a darker shade of green, which matched his eyes well. The furniture consisted of a dresser, a few shelves, a desk with a sketchbook on it, and the bed.

"Nice room," I said, not looking at him. I spotted a window and moved towards it. "I'll just be a minute."

As I poured the mixture on the window ledge, I felt his presence right behind me. "Sydney," He said my name.

I finished up with the mixture and turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Are you nervous?" He asked, his eyes pouring into mine.

I snorted, trying to show how completely not nervous I was. "No, not at all."

"You're sure?" His eyebrow went up.

I nodded. "Positive."

"Because you look nervous. And your heart is racing." He said as he laid a hand against my cheek. Part of that hand brushed my neck, so I hoped that he was feeling my heart beat from that spot, rather than actually noticing my blood pulsing through my body.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I need to, um, finish the spell."

"Right now?" He asked, as a mischievous look crossing his face.

I bit my lip. "I should do it quickly. Cynthia may be lurking, or something."

His hand moved from my cheek, and slid down my arm. He traced my bare skin in a soft, slow motion as he reached my hand. It was the hand that was holding the mixture for the spell, but he managed to take it out of my grasp, and place it on the desk beside us.

I glanced away from his eyes for a second, looking at the mixture. "Um, I still need that."

His hand reached under my chin, turning it back to face him. "Not for what I am about to do."

"What are you-" I started to ask, but I got interrupted by his lips.

He moved so quick, one minute he was kissing me in front of the window, and the next, I was lying on the bed. His lips staying on mine for a moment, but he then began to move them down my neck. The light movements from those lips made my arms go around his neck, pulling him closer. I wanted more, more than just light kisses.

I felt his hands unbuttoning the top of my blouse, allowing the exposed skin of my collar bone to receive some of those kisses as well. This time, I was the one to groan in pleasure from his touch. He went to unbutton the next one, which would expose my white bra. I now wished I had better lingerie on.

He stopped kissing my skin, and I had to open my eyes to see why. His face was looking at mine, and he had a look of awe and wonder. Like I was something special or something.

"Sydney Sage, you are beautiful." He said in the tenderest voice I had heard from him.

I smiled, blushing in the process. But I also had to stand my ground before he went any further. "Adrian," I started. "This, what we're doing is fine. I just can't go any further, not right now."

He moved away so he now rested on his elbow, facing me. His hand went over and found mine. As he played with my hand, moving it around with his, he looked into my eyes. "Sydney, I would never push you. If you don't feel comfortable doing something, just tell me and I will stop."

I bit my lip, hesitating at what I was about to say, but I had to. "Adrian, I'm not really experienced, like at all. The only boyfriend I've had was Brayden. And we just kissed. I didn't even like him, not in that way. With you, it's different. I've never really felt this way before." I took a deep breath. "I just need you to know that. And I needed to say it, out loud."

He moved towards me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. Pulling away slightly, I could see he was smiling. "I feel the same way about you. Before you, I didn't realize I could feel this way about anyone. You make me want to do things that no one else has ever made me want. I have changed, for the better, because of you. Without you, I honestly don't know what I would do."

I was happy, scared, and sad all at the same time when he said this. I was happy because I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. I was just, happy, because of him. I was also scared because of what would happen if we ever got caught. He would be punished somehow, becoming the gossip and, eventually, an outcast from the Moroi population. I would never see him again, as I would be punished severely, and sent away. He couldn't even find me if he tried.

I was sad, as well. Sad about the whole situation and the risks involved. And sad about what I was about to say to him.

"Adrian, I wanted you to know, how I truly felt." I started to say, forcing myself to continue. "I just don't see how we can work out, though." I met his eyes, and I saw that he was about to speak, but I went on, stopping him. "Adrian, we come from two worlds, both of which do not allow our kind of relationship to exist. We both know that, and we both know that it won't work. No matter how much we want this, we can't change the outcome. In the end, this relationship, us will not last."

His hand grew tighter on mine, making it hurt a little. But I welcomed the pain, it was better to feel that than to try and feel what my heart was feeling.

"We can't let others decide for us, Sydney." He told me, his eyes looking serious. "I said it before, I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. The Moroi may frown on us, but we can move away from everyone, from that whole world. We can live wherever we want, do whatever we want, and not be scrutinized for it. If we are away from everyone else, at least we'd be happy. And we would be together."

"You would do that?" I asked. "You would leave everyone you cared about, just to be with me?"

"Yes."

But would I? I thought to myself. Would I leave my family, leave my friends, and most of all, leave the Alchemists, to be with him. Being disowned by my mother, my sisters, and the Alchemists would hurt, and not seeing my family again would be unbearable. My dad, I didn't really care too much about, although having him tell me I was a disappointment all the time was better than not ever speaking to him again. I thought about Thanksgiving, and how I really wanted to see everyone. Every year I looked forward to it, would this mean no more holidays with family, no more phone calls, no more working on cars with my mom for hours on end?

"I don't think you are thinking this through, Adrian." I told him. "consider your mother, who is locked away somewhere right now, probably thinking of you. Think of Vasalissa, of Eddie, of Rose, of Angeline, of Jill. Your other friends. Even your father."

"I honestly think that my mother and friends would want me to be happy, maybe not my father, but I can seriously live without him." He said without any hesitation.

"And if they weren't okay with it?"

"Then they aren't true friends. And my mother wouldn't be the woman I thought she was." He told me, full of certainty.

I sat up, and moved towards the mixture. I buttoned up my blouse before I grasped the mixture, trying to regain my composure. As I held onto it, I watched as the color caught my eye again. "Adrian, I don't know if I could choose." I looked at him. "I need to think about this, and what it would mean."

"Okay," He said, rising up and coming towards me. "Think things over, and I won't pressure you to make a choice or anything. I want you to be one hundred percent sure."

I nodded. "I should really finish the spell now."

"Of course," He said, moving out of the way. "I'll text the others to tell them that we're leaving soon."

I nodded, and left the room to do the spell. I managed it, somehow, and we left to go meet everyone else. Adrian drove this time, allowing me to sit and think over everything we talked about.

Was he right? If my family and the rest of the Alchemists didn't agree with me being with Adrian, would they really be worth it? Would they really be the people I thought they were? The alchemists, yeah, they would be exactly like I thought. But if my mother said she wouldn't want to see me again, would that being the true, caring mother I knew.

I sighed, crossing my arms. I got a look from Adrian, but I waved him off. I just needed to think things over more. Hopefully, this smart brain of mine would give me some answers.

Hopefully...


	13. The Secret's Out

**Hey guys! Sorry that the stories aren't being updated as quickly, but with school starting up it's becoming difficult to find free time to write, as I had in the summer. I am still working it in though, and will try to update as quickly as I can. Thanks for all the comments, once again. I hope everyone who is going back to school, still has time to read my story! Really love the reviews and all of the favorites that I have had. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Breakfast, well brunch I guess, was uncomfortable. To say the least.

We met everyone at Ramoli's, Adrian and I got there a little late though. Everybody was seated at one of the tables with menus already in their hands. The restaurant was nice, I had to admit. The walls had various paintings of the countryside of Italy, the floors were made of red and yellow tile, and there was music softly playing over the speakers.

When we sat down, I instantly saw the look that Jill gave Adrian. She knew why we were late, obviously, and when she glanced at me, her cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked away quickly.

"Sorry we're late." I told everyone once we sat down. I was sitting across from Jill and Angeline. Eddie was on one side of me, and Adrian sat on the other.

"Yeah, Sage here takes forever to get ready. She was late picking me up." He said coolly. "From my house." He smoothly added.

Jill smiled slightly, getting that he was lying. I wanted to cover my face with my hands, but I knew I couldn't because of how awkward that would look. Eddie and Angeline didn't question what Adrian said, assuming it was the truth. I did, however, notice the look that they were giving us. It was a look that made me think they were studying us and how we acted around each other. If only Adrian hadn't opened his big mouth and told them about that kiss we shared last night.

"So, um, what kind of food do they have here?" I asked.

Even though the question was directed to no one in particular, Adrian answered. "Again, not so much of a breakfast place, but the food is really good. Pasta, salads," He gave me a pointed look. "Pizza, and more pasta. Oh, and wine."

"It's too early for wine, Adrian." I eyed him.

He smirked. "Just saying."

The waitress came by to take our orders, and recognized Adrian immediately. "Hey! You're here early. I thought your shift started in the evening."

She was overly happy about having Adrian here, I noticed. I read the name tag, her name was Heather. She had long, brown hair, similar to Rose's actually. But her features weren't the same. She was tall, the heels only adding height, and she had green eyes that reminded me of Adrian's. But Adrian's eyes sparkled, whereas hers were dull, and plainly boring. She was wearing a lot of makeup, her eye shadow was green, and so they matched her eyes. I also noticed that her buttoned, white blouse had the top couple of buttons undone. Most likely done on purpose.

Adrian smiled brightly at her. "Heather. Always a pleasure to see you." She blushed, as I almost vomited in my mouth. He continued. "I'm with my siblings, actually, we came here to eat. I thought I would show them where I worked."

She barely glanced at us briefly before turning her attention back to Adrian. "Aw, how sweet of you. You're like such an awesome big brother."

He laughed. Yes laughed. At that stupid comment she made. I don't know how he bought her act, but he did.

"But you do work tonight. Right?" She asked, looking all confused and needy. I managed to control my eye rolling.

Adrian nodded. "At five."

"I'm pulling a double today, so we'll be working together!" She was practically glowing with joy. "So much fun, we just work so well together. You and I."

I coughed, interrupting what Adrian was about to say in reply to her annoying voice. "I think we're ready to order. Heather." I put on a fake smile. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm just really hungry."

Her eyes narrowed for a second, but she put on the fake charm again before speaking. "Right, sorry." Her eyes went to Adrian. "What do you want?"

Adrian was smiling to himself, at what, who really knows?

He ordered spaghetti and meatballs. "And my sister here, Sydney." He added, pointing his thumb at me. "Since she is just so hungry, how about we make that two?"

Pasta? I thought. So many carbs...but I had said I was starving, and ordering a salad would look bad. So I just smiled and nodded, pretending not to care.

The rest ordered. Jill wanted fettuccini alfredo, and Eddie and Angeline decided to split a pizza. Heather left, glancing back at Adrian and giving him a quick smile before going through the kitchen doors. No one said anything, leaving an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

"She seemed overly nice." Jill said, breaking the silence.

I looked over at her to see her eyes meeting mine. She smiled and nodded her head once, acknowledging that she noticed how Heather had been with Adrian, and that she had my back. I gave her a slight smile in return, accepting her gesture.

"Heather is like that with everyone." Adrian shrugged, playing with the rim his glass of water.

"Is she?" I asked with a tone of scepticism in my voice.

His eyes met mine, and they narrowed, challenging me to continue. "Jealous?"

I glared. "Why would I be jealous?" I knew everyone at the table was scrutinizing our behavior, but they knew we had kissed already, so how we acted now couldn't have been too shocking to them.

Adrian smiled, and shook his head. His eyes left mine, and went back to the glass. He didn't say anything in reply, but the knowing look in his eyes made me want to question him.

As I was about to, Jill interrupted. "So, Eddie has some news to tell you two."

My eyes went from Jill's to Eddie's. Eddie looked like he was trying to find his way back to reality after the mini-display that Adrian and I had put on in front of him and the others. It was as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing develop between Adrian and I. He glanced at Jill, recovering. "Um, right." He said, looking back at me and Adrian. "So Sonya called last night. She invites us all to her wedding. It's in December, right before Christmas. They are holding it in Oregon, on the beach."

"She invited all of us?" I asked, wondering why she would ask me, an alchemist.

He nodded. "Yep. She said she would have sent an invitation, but she didn't want anyone to read the invite and find our location. She also mentioned that she would have told us sooner, but she wanted it to be as secretive as possible for us. She was thoughtful, making sure that she never blew our cover here."

"Well isn't going to a wedding with a bunch of Moroi going to give away where we are anyways?" I asked, unsure of how this whole situation would work out.

"I asked her about that too, but she said that she would charm a necklace or something, which would disguise Jill. The spirit would make her look like she was someone else. Making sure no one notices her. She said she would give the necklace to us when we arrived in Oregon."

I thought this over. "Well, I'll have to ask the Alchemist's, but I don't see why it would be a problem. And I really want to go."

They all nodded in agreement, though Adrian managed to roll his eyes towards the mentioning of the Alchemists. I was pretty sure it would be alright with them, but I needed to be positive. Sonya was a friend, I suppose, and we had gone through a lot together while she was here. Also, I had gotten to know her slightly from the road-trip/runaway-escape that I had with Rose and Dimitri. Attending her wedding would be nice, and hopefully more relaxing than our previous encounter. Plus, I really wanted to go.

Jill was beaming. "I am so excited. We have to go shopping for dresses, soon."

I smiled. It was nice to see her so happy.

Within a few minutes after Eddie told us the news, the food showed up. I stared down at my plate, wondering how I would eat this. Heather left after giving a very convincing 'I hope you love the food!' to Adrian, and winking at him.

"You have to eat it, sis." Adrian smirked at me. "You are _starving,_ aren't you?"

I frowned at him. "Yes, I did say that..."

I looked down at my plate again, and continued to frown as I took a deep, courageous breath and picked up my fork. Spinning the pasta noodle onto the utensil, I lifted it up to my mouth. I tried to block the thoughts of carbs and fat that was in it as I bit down, but the grams just kept coming up in my head.

I swallowed.

It tasted amazing, which I regretted. If it was horrible, I would at least have an excuse to not eat anymore of it. As I chewed, I tried to eat it slowly, savoring the taste of the tomatoes in the sauce, the spices used in the pasta, and the texture of the smooth noodles as they ran down my throat. I sighed, happy with the taste, but not so happy with the pounds that I would gain later on.

I glanced at Adrian's shocked face. "What?" I asked, feeling satisfied that I could make Adrian look so dumbfounded.

"You actually did it." He smirked. "I can't believe my eyes."

"Well I am starving, aren't I?" I asked, taking another bite.

He shook his head. "I wish I had a camera or something. I have never seen anyone eat spaghetti like that. You should be in a commercial for selling food or something."

The others laughed, and we all continued to eat. In the end, I had leftovers to take home, although I did manage to eat the pasta until I became full. I knew I would regret it later, but for now, it had tasted amazing. I couldn't remember the last time I ate pasta.

We all headed out, after paying, with that ten percent discount thanks to Adrian. Heather waved and smiled as we left, although I was pretty sure it had been directed to Adrian. I gritted my teeth, and walked out, trying not to look back in her direction.

It was halfway through the afternoon already. We had all been in the restaurant for hours, just eating and talking about nothing at all. It was nice, actually. Basically, we were a group of friends hanging out on a Saturday afternoon. I had never really done that, not unless you counted me, Rose, and Dimitri sitting in a hotel room, trying to hide from a bunch of Guardians as they hunted them down for killing the Queen. Yep, good times.

"So, how did you guys get here?" I asked Eddie and the others. I knew they didn't have a car, other than mine. And that was back at Adrian's apartment since he had driven me here.

"Well, Sydney, we took a little thing that I would like to call: public transit." Eddie smiled, sounding a lot like Adrian's sarcastic self. Hopefully Adrian wasn't wearing off on Eddie too much.

"You could have gotten a ride from me," I told them. "Sorry, I should have thought of it."

Jill stepped in. "No, we knew you were busy with that Alchemist meeting of yours." She eyed me. I wondered what meeting she meant, but then I realized she was covering for me and Adrian. She knew I was with him, doing magic...and stuff. Angeline and Eddie, however, did not.

"Right," I played along. "The meeting over the phone, um, earlier."

"So what was it about?" Angeline asked, curious.

Adrian was smiling away, as if he was having fun with this whole situation. I answered without hesitation though, possibly because I wasn't technically lying. "It was actually about Thanksgiving..." I took out my phone, and looked through the messages as I continued. "I told them that my family wanted me to come and spend the day with them, back at home. And I was asking for permission. They said they would email me with their final decision."

I found an email, and smiled to myself. The Alchemists were always quick at replies. It must be in our genes or something, to be efficient in everything that we did.

"I have the email, actually." I opened it. "Just a sec..."

I read through it:

_Sydney,_

_We received your message regarding you leaving for 1 day to go to your home. Your work has been handled well these past months, and we acknowledge that you are becoming a skilled Alchemist. Because of this, we are allowing you to leave for the holiday; Thanksgiving. _

_We feel you deserve a small break, and hope that this will be enough time. _

_Upon your absence, we wish for you to inform your party that you are leaving, and to update you if anything shall happen while you are away. The tickets for your flight will be sent out within the next few days._

And that was it. They kept it brief, and concise, as they always did.

"Looks like I can go." I looked up, as I closed the message and put my phone in back in my pocket. "So it will only be for that one day."

Jill was looking at Adrian, I noticed, so I did the same. He was looking at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head once, and answered. "I just thought you were going to stay here. With all of us."

I bit my lip. "Sorry, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure I could go. I'll be here the day before, and the day after Thanksgiving. It'll only be for that one day."

"I think Adrian just assumed that we would all be spending Thanksgiving together." Jill joined in. "We are practically family, and that is a family holiday. We'll just miss you."

Were they really trying to make me feel guilty for spending one day with my _real_ family? I knew what they meant, they wanted me there, but it was just one day.

"What Jill means, I think, is that we think of you as family, Sydney." Eddie said. "And we are really sad to not have you here with us."

"Yeah, me and Eddie were talking about ordering Chinese food. Since none of us knows how to cook." Angeline smiled. "But it's nice that you get to see your family too."

"Thanks," I looked at them, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving, but still wanting to go. "It's just that I always spend that holiday with my family, and it's like tradition. I'm sorry that I can't spend it with all of you."

Adrian didn't say another word about it. He headed to his car, mentioning that he would give us all a ride back to my car so I could drive everyone back to school. Adrian had to work in a couple of hours, and I had to go to Clarence's tonight. The car ride was silent mostly. Jill, Eddie, and Angeline made small-talk in the backseat, but Adrian and I were silent in the front. He drove, concentrating on only the road.

I spoke first, in a low voice only to him. "Adrian, sorry I didn't tell you."

His eyes flickered to mine for a second, and then went back to the road. "I'm sorry I reacted like that, I shouldn't have." He paused. "I just didn't realize how I would feel if you left, even for a day."

My voice lowered even more and my heart began to beat faster. "And how do you feel?"

My arm was resting on the arm rest, and his hand moved from the steering wheel and found mine in a quick, natural motion. The arm rest covered our hands from the others in the backseat, so it felt secretive to have his hand holding mine.

He squeezed my hand slightly, as he replied. "I feel...Happy for you. That you get to see your mom and sisters, your family. But, I also feel not-so-happy, the fact that you'll be gone is already making me feel..." He paused. "I can't really explain it."

"You'll be with Jill and the others." Who were suddenly quiet in the back, I realized.

He smiled a sad smile. "True, but you won't be there. Without you, it's as though all my happiness has been taken away from me, and will only return when you do."

I didn't know what to say to that. All of his words made me feel warm, and wonderful. How he could feel this way about me was still unbelievable. The way his hand held mine, in a gentle way, yet it was also in a way that said he would never let it go if he could help it.

I turned my eyes to my window, and left my hand in his as I smiled like a fool.

"So you two are together." Angeline's voice stated, braking the calming silence. "Jill wouldn't say anything to us."

"Angeline!" Eddie chastised her.

I was about to look back at them and explain...well I really didn't know what I would have said. Adrian's smile caught my eye, however, before I could turn all the way around.

He spoke. "No, we aren't. Not yet."

I pulled my hand out of his, and crossed my arms. I wasn't angry with his answer, I just didn't have a clue what to say. I knew we weren't together, but I also knew that I wanted to be. Boy, did I want to be, but the obstacles in our way would make that harder than either of us could imagine...well harder than Adrian could imagine. He still believed that love conquered all, and we would be fine. I, however, did not. I knew the facts. I knew the procedures of what would happen if we were to be discovered. It was something that Adrian had to think over, even if he didn't want to.

All in all, it made this conversation more awkward, and unknowing than I wanted to face at the moment.

Adrian must have felt different, however, as he continued to speak. "Sydney and I have some stuff to deal with first."

"Like you being a Moroi, and she being a human?" Eddie asked, realizing how our relationship would be difficult, as I had months ago.

"You sound like Sage here." Adrian muttered, parking the car in front of his apartment.

I opened the door, stepping out. "Eddie is just seeing the reality of the situation, and he wouldn't be the first to question us about being together. This is what I have been trying to tell you." Although this whole conversation was making me turn red, I had to say it and explain everything to everyone else, out loud.

"Listen, I don't want to be getting between you two or anything, but..." Eddie tried to continue.

"But humans and Moroi never get together, it's taboo, it's bad. Am I close?" I asked him, urging him on.

He nodded. "But things change, it's just people talking." Eddie added, trying to help.

Which it didn't.

"See, Sage, I am right. People talk, let them. Heck, I've been talked about my entire life practically, I'm used to it." Adrian added, as he and the others got out of the car as well.

We started walking towards mine, and Angeline finally spoke. "Is it really a bad thing if humans and Moroi hook up here? I mean, back where I come from, it's really common actually."

"It's just frowned upon." Jill explained. "People can be idiots sometimes..." I could tell that she wanted me and Adrian to be together, for him to be happy. But I could also see the doubt, the doubt that we would work out. She even knew that human and Moroi relationships, if they did exist, didn't last long and were usually rumoured to be about one thing. Blood...well sex too, I guess. But guardians weren't the only ones that could be called blood-whores. Humans had reputations too.

Jill had even chosen to end the relationship between her and Micah, realizing what would happen if they remained together. I just couldn't believe that Adrian still felt like nothing would happen if we did get together.

"Well, I personally don't see anything wrong with it." Angeline continued. "I mean, if two people like each other, let it be. Right?" She asked no one in particular.

Adrian smiled. "You know, Angeline, I think I underestimated your intelligence."

She smiled, not realizing that he just said something negative to her.

"Well, we don't live where you do Angeline, so the customs here are different." I told her, trying to reason with her. I knew what her home was like, and it was savage compared to here.

"Maybe we should move there." Adrian laughed. "I'm sure we'd be used to it."

I gave him a look that said 'No way in hell' and reached my car.

"Well, have fun at work tonight, tell Heather that we said hi." I glared at Adrian. I shouldn't have been jealous of that waitress, but I knew that I was. And having him work with Adrian tonight would just make me more jealous.

I got in my car, waiting for the others. Eddie sat in the front, with me, and Angeline and Jill got in the backseat. As they buckled up, Adrian stood outside my window and signaled me to lower it. I sighed, but complied. I made it go about halfway, enough so we could talk.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice sounding too harsh, but I couldn't really help it at the moment. What was wrong with me? For someone who was always completely, and utterly in control of herself, I sure wasn't doing a good job at it recently.

"Sydney, I am telling you this just so you will be happier." He started, leaning down so he could see me. "Heather is nothing. Any other girl is nothing. You, you are something. Just you."

I knew everyone was watching, and I didn't want to give away what I was feeling at that moment, so I nodded, and started the engine. Adrian stepped back, and I pulled out of the parking space. I drove off, and in the rear-view mirror he stood there, watching us leave.

"So you really like him?" Eddie asked from beside me.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe."

Eddie paused, taking a minute to speak. "Well, I think that even if you and him are not the...ideal couple, you two both deserve to be happy. I don't think I have seen Adrian change for anyone, other than for you. Without you in his life, I honestly don't know where he would have been right now. Or the effect that it would have had on Jill, for that matter." He took a deep breath. "I guess, what I am trying to say, is that you should give it a try, if you really want to. I know that people might not agree, but I think everyone in this car here would be there for you, supporting you no matter what."

I think I could have cried just then, listening to Eddie's words and how they made me feel like I was actually a part of this 'family.'

"Thank you," Was all I said, but I really meant it. Knowing that my friends would be there for me, not matter what happened, was a lot. I didn't even know how my family would react or how they would treat me. Well, my father would just send me away to the re-education center, that was for sure. But how my mother and sisters would act? I had no clue. It scared me to think that they would think less of me, and never speak to me again.

"I know how Adrian feels, and he isn't lying." Jill spoke up. "I don't know if I should say this..." She hesitated. "I mean, it's his feelings and stuff, but I don't think he would mind."

"What is it?" I asked, encouraging her mostly because I was curious.

She went on. "Well, from what I can tell, even Rose didn't make him feel this way. With her, I think it was all lust and wanting to be with someone, to get someone that was hard to get. She wanted Dimitri, and he wanted to see if he could get someone that was difficult. It was like a challenge to him, not love or anything."

"And with me? I ended up whispering the question, but her Moroi hearing was really good, so she caught it.

"With you..."She began. "It's hard to explain. I think you really managed to take him out of his dark state that Rose made him go into. He opened up to you, and really connected with you. At first, I think he was just happy to have someone actually care about him. His father never did, and his mother wasn't around. Then, he became more attached to you. You two were always together, and he started to feel something. When he did, I think it scared him, but he couldn't make it go away, his feelings I mean. Living with the fact that he wanted to be with you, and you never knowing made him grow tired, eventually. When he told you, he expected the reaction you gave him. He hoped for better, but expected that." Everyone in the car was silent, listening. I had a hard time paying attention to the road, but I managed to do both as I hung onto every word she said. "Not having you with him for those few weeks was hard for him at first, but he told himself that he changed, and he didn't want you finding him in the same mess that you fixed. When you finally spoke with him, and saw him, his feelings came back all over again, hitting him hard. But he didn't want you to stop seeing him again, so he tried. He really did. I remember him staying up, painting and such just to distract him from you. But the paintings turned into you, your cross, your lily, and just you. He couldn't live like that, so that was when he decided that nothing mattered, other than being with you. Again, he hoped that you would return the feelings...and I guess you have. Sort of."

I knew that knowing that Jill knew all of this should have made me angry or upset, but it didn't. Hearing what Adrian had gone through, even hearing it from her, made me want to turn the car around and go to him. I didn't, of course, but I wanted to. I still had things to work through, but knowing what he had gone through made me want to just forget about the repercussions of us being together.

I finally got to the school, and dropped everyone off. I had to arrive early at Clarence's anyway, to prepare him for Marcus showing up. I really didn't want to meet with them, I just wanted to go to Ramoli's and wait for Adrian's shift to be over, and spend time with him. Though, I really did need to get some answers tonight, and this was the only way. Marcus needed to speak up, and so did Clarence.

"Be careful," Eddie told me as he and the others got out.

"I will." I told them. "I just need to go to Clarence's to discuss some things."

I had lied to Eddie and Angeline about why I was heading over to Clarence's. I had said that he Alchemists had wanted me to write a report on the blood feeders and everyone that Clarence talks to. It was so that they could do background checks again to make sure no one was spying on him, thus leading them to Jill. It was a crummy lie, and I hated doing it, but I had to. They still didn't know about Cynthia or Marcus. Only Adrian and Jill had, and Jill only knew through Adrian technically. I just hoped that she wouldn't say anything to Angeline or Eddie later on.

"When will you be back?" Jill asked.

"Um, I don't really know." I told her. She was worried about me because Adrian was worried about me. "Late. It could take a while."

"Call us or text us when you leave." Jill said, her voice remaining serious.

I knew she would be worried, since Adrian was, but this was ridiculous. I agreed, in the end, just to satisfy her.

As I drove towards Clarence's, I tried to prepared myself for what I would ask. I had to get as much information about Marcus as I could, and hopefully, they would tell me.

I rang the door bell when I got there. Clarence opened it up.

He smiled. "Come on in, Ms. Sage."

I nodded, and entered the house, not knowing that it would turn into a night that I would never forget.


	14. Marcus

As I walked in, I noticed that a coat hung in the closet. It was a coat I recognized.

"Marcus is here already?" I asked Clarence, looking at the leather jacket. Why had he come early, like me? That meant that he and Clarence had probably spoken already.

"I am," Marcus's voice came from down the hallway.

I sighed, and started to walk down to the living room. I found him sitting on the blue sofa. He was going through a photo album. I assumed it was one of Clarence's. Marcus looked the same. His light brown hair had grown a little, and probably needed to be cut soon. Those piercing dark eyes were looking intently at one of the pictures, not even bothering to look up and meet me. He wore a grey t-shirt, and some darker denim jeans.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him, as I sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. Clarence's furniture was soft, way too soft. I always sunk down as the cushions enveloped me.

"Just an old picture." He said, closing the book before I could see it. He placed it on the side table that was next to him, and away from me.

I frowned. "Okay, well how about we just start then."

His eyebrows shot up. "Start? Alright, well what exactly did you want to know?"

Clarence had chosen to sit down in the armchair, and he started to fiddle with his hands, like he was nervous or something. I don't think I have ever seen Clarence nervous before, but I had to get to the bottom of things, no matter what he was feeling.

I turned my attention back to Marcus. "First of all, how do you two know each other? And don't say you were just old friends. Obviously there is more to the story than that."

He smiled. "Well that's the truth, but have it your way. Clarence," He gestured to him. "You tell the story better than I do."

Clarence swallowed hard and took a deep, long breath before he started to speak. "Well, Marcus and I met each other when Marcus was a young boy. Probably sixteen or so, right?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes, I was here on some business." That must have been about ten years ago. He was older looking than Adrian, but still not too old. Maybe around Dimitri's age.

"Business?" I asked. What kind of business did a sixteen year old have?

"Just listen." Marcus snapped at me.

Clarence went on. "One night we had an encounter." He paused. "This encounter didn't exactly make us friends, because it wasn't a very friendly encounter."

I glanced at Marcus, noticing the frown on his face.

"But, it was how we met." Clarence continued. "Marcus wore a tattoo, like yours, it was an alchemist one."

"Wait," I spoke up. "What exactly do you mean? You weren't an Alchemist, were you?" I directed the question to Marcus, but he wasn't looking at me. His focus was on Clarence, but his eyes did squint for a second, giving away something that I couldn't quite figure out yet. He was hiding something, but I had no clue what. He couldn't have been an Alchemist, no one just stops being an Alchemist.

"Sydney, Marcus has some secrets. Some that we cannot share with you, I'm afraid." Clarence spoke up. Going against my brains nagging to know everything about this, I nodded, allowing him to continue. "Thank you. So, I saw that he had the tattoo when we met, and instantly we did not get along." He smiled slightly at Marcus.

"Good times, as I recall." Marcus smiled back.

Clarence let out a small laugh, them obviously sharing a private joke. "Yes, I suppose it was. Anyway, he and I met each other while I was attending a class at the University. He was doing the same. When he saw me, and I saw him, we both knew what we were. Although no fights ever happened, we did act rather bad-mannered towards one another. And since we were attending the same class in the same university, we did run into each other lots."

I wanted to ask how old Clarence was, and why he was attending a class back then, when he was still considered old. But I didn't, I kept my mouth shut. I guess it wasn't really any of my business.

He went on. "We were actually assigned a group project together, and were forced to spend time together. I guess that is when our friendship grew, not at first, I might add, but it did eventually. We learned a lot from one another, about what it was to be who we were, the truths, the myths, and so on. Accepting each other was something unheard of back then, so we kept our friendship secret."

"Okay, so you were an Alchemist?" I had to ask, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. "I won't say or ask anything else. Just tell me. Yes or no."

Marcus gave a deep sigh. "Yes, I was."

I snapped my mouth shut, making sure I didn't ask anything else, even though I really wanted to. I wanted to know how he could have possibly been an Alchemist. I wanted to know how he stopped being one. But most of all, I wanted to know why.

"So the years went on, and he and I would meet up again from time to time." Clarence interrupted my thoughts.

"So why did you stop meeting then?" I asked. "I mean, it's obvious that you two haven't seen each other in a while."

Clarence looked at Marcus, communicating something with the eye contact. I rolled my eyes. I was here to get answers, and so far, them being all secretive and everything wasn't helping me.

Marcus finally spoke, after nodding his head once at Clarence. "I was the problem, I was the one that was unable to see Clarence."

"It was hardly your fault." Clarence told him. "Those-"

"-Clarence, stop." Marcus interrupted.

I looked at them both. Obviously, they were close friends.

"So, why did you stop seeing Clarence?" I asked, curious as to why this caused such a commotion.

Marcus turned his gaze on me, the expression making me almost quiver in my seat. "The Alchemists found out about our friendship. Someone saw me come over, and knew that I didn't have orders to. At the time, I was stationed here, in Palm Springs. I was happy, I could see my friend and still do my job. But when _he_ saw what I was doing, that I was spending time with a Moroi, the guy turned me in. "

The bitterness in his voice was so prevalent that I could barely listen to what he was saying. The emotion of hate was incredibly strong, and even though I wasn't the Alchemist that turned him in, I was still an Alchemist. His enemy.

He continued. "I was sent away, to the rehab center."

I gasped. "And they released you?"

He shook his head.

I frowned. "What happened then?" It suddenly dawned on me. "You escaped?" I was awestruck. If he had escaped from that place, I was impressed.

He hesitated. What was he doing? Trying to figure out his words and how to say it? Or trying to debate whether to tell me the truth or not.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone." I promised, knowing that I would keep the secret. If the Alchemists even knew what I was doing right now, not following orders and talking to, technically, an enemy, they would punish me for sure.

"You can trust her." Clarence spoke up. I had nearly forgotten he was there. "She is a good girl."

I met his gaze. I hadn't realized that Clarence had an opinion about me, other than me be the Alchemist that brought Moroi's and Dhampir's into his house every week.

"Alright," Marcus's voice said sharply, as if the debate in his head of whether to tell me the truth or not had caused him agony. "When I was in rehab, they do tests."

"What do you mean?" I interrupted. I never exactly knew what happened in the rehabilitation center. I just knew that bad things happened, and people were changed if they came out.

"Like experiments, I guess." He said, his voice struggled to speak. "They treat you like a lab rat. Playing tricks on you, making you do things you don't want to. They starve you, drug you, and drill things into you head. Like Alchemist's codes of honour, how to be a perfect citizen, and how Moroi and Dhampir's are wrong, inhuman."

I gulped, my throat dry. My breathing had increased as well, just thinking about the place.

He went on. "I don't know how long I was down there." He took a deep breath, going pale all of a sudden. "One day, they tested my blood. I think they were determining if blood or genetics could cause an Alchemist to turn. But they found something. They saw something laced in my blood. I remember me sitting in my cell, the four grey walls, the mattress that laid without covers on the floor, and the small opening that allowed food to be dropped through. The guards were coming. They were coming to collect me for other tests or something, but I overheard them in the hallway. They were saying something about my blood, and how it was different, that something was wrong with it."

Something wrong with his blood? That was odd.

He noticed the curious look I was giving his comments. "I don't know what it was, I still don't. It probably came from something that the Alchemists had given me in that place, who knows what they put in my system."

Clarence got up from his seat. "I am feeling tired, I am so sorry, but I feel I must head to bed." He had bags under his eyes, and it looked like all of this talk of blood made him want some. I didn't cringe at the thought, like I might have a few months ago, but it did make me nervous. I knew nothing would happen, at least, I thought I knew.

"Oh, are you sure?" Marcus asked, rising from his seat.

Clarence waved him off. "Yes, I'm old after all. I need rest."

Marcus smiled.

"You two can stay as long as you like, just lock the door if you leave." Clarence said, exiting the living room.

Marcus stood there, awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do.

"So you found out about the blood. Then what happened?" I asked, hoping to coax him into continuing our conversation. I need more answers.

He looked down at me, assessing me. He seemed like he was about to leave the room, without revealing anything else, but he didn't. He sat back down, facing me more.

"I didn't know what it meant, I was upset though. I thought they did something to me." He kept going. "They put me in a different room, one with a one way mirror, so that they could watch me, see me, but I couldn't see them. I felt like a bug, under a microscope. I always felt eyes on me, it made me paranoid."

I shivered at the thought. Having the eyes of Alchemists on you like that? It must have felt horrible. I could only imagine.

He took a breath, trying to calm himself down. "One day, a man came in. He told me to call him Roger." He snarled at the name, like it was poison. "Roger, he wasn't like the others. He was worse. I think he was in charge of the whole facility, actually."

"Roger...do you know his last name?" I pondered, trying to think of who it was.

"No, he never mentioned it." Marcus's face darkened. "He did worse things to me." He suddenly held onto the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up slightly.

I gasped.

There were small, white marks all around his torso, his back, everywhere. Some were long, some were short, others were thin, some thicker. I instinctively moved my hand to touch one, but he pulled his shirt back down. He cleared his throat, and I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." It really didn't matter. He obviously just wanted forget about the topic.

"Anyways, he hurt me. Physically, like I showed you." He eyed me. "Mentally, as well. The guy was bad, evil. He tore me down, making me turn into some mindless...lab rat." He swallowed hard, I could hear it. "I barely ate, I barely slept, the most I did was follow orders."

He looked like he regretted it, a lot. "It wasn't your fault." I told him, trying to make it better somehow. "He was the one that made you become like that, you had to."

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I had to become no more than a rat." He took a deep breath. "It did help me survive, I guess."

"So how did you get out?" I asked, trying to get away from the conversation, from the images playing in my head of how he was treated, of how he got those marks.

He blinked, as if he was clearing those deep thoughts away himself. "I got out because I finally chose to stop being some dummy, someone's lab animal." He looked at me. "They underestimated me. They had stopped watching me so closely, assuming that they had broken me, that I couldn't do anything anymore, let alone escape."

"So you escaped? How?" I asked, wondering how he could have possibly gotten out. I mean, even if they were underestimating him, the probability of escape was low. They probably had guards stationed everywhere.

"I got lucky, I suppose." He recalled the memory. "I had been down there for almost a year already, I didn't know it at the time, but I found out later. From being there, I picked up things like the routines they did, the security of the place, who worked night shifts, who worked days. Well, I assumed night shifts were when less guards were on, since I actually never saw sunlight or anything that entire time."

I shuddered at the thought. How could they do that to someone, for so long?

He continued. "I was in my cell, they opened the door to bring me food. I couldn't feel the eyes from behind the mirror on me, so I assumed no one else was there. The guards came in ones now, realizing I was probably not a threat anymore. They were wrong." He grinned. "I kicked the guy, square in the jaw, and he went over, unconscious. I took his gun, his ID, the keys, everything. He had on a uniform, so I changed quickly. I passed buy people, looking down, avoiding eyes, and no one stopped me. They all thought I was one of them."

It couldn't have been that easy, I thought to myself.

"I almost exited, only having a few more areas to get through. Then, he spotted me. Roger." He narrowed his eyes. "He was just walking down the same hallway as me, paperwork in his hands. He was looking through some of the sheets as he walked, and he looked up. I was already looking at him, hoping he wouldn't notice me, see who I was. But he did. He stopped walking, mid stride, and reached for his gun. I was quicker. I charged him, ramming him down to the ground. We both tumbled, and as soon as I got my barrings, I moved to get him. He kicked me, right in the shin. I had to hurry and attack back, before someone heard. I went against the pain, and punched him in the cheek. It started to bleed, I think I broke his tooth or something." He shrugged, not really caring. "He was trying to claw at me, his hands reaching for my throat. I blocked them, but he spat on me. I revolted in disgust, but he regained himself as he attacked me. His hands did manage to go around my throat this time, and I couldn't breathe. I remember the air literally not coming, as I tried to inhale. My hands reached for his face, and I clawed at him. I scratched him, hard, on the right cheek. He yelled, and that was where I got momentum. His hands had loosened slightly, and I punched him, and kicked him in the gut. He toppled over, as I hit him until he went unconscious." He gulped, so did I. "He lied there. I thought I killed him, but he was still breathing slightly. That was when I ran, trying to escape from him, from the whole thing. Luckily, no one else was around, and I managed to get through the doors. I had to walk outside, since there were more guards. The guy that delivered food had keys in his pocket, so I found the car, parked in some parking lot where all the employees parked. I drove out, the checkpoint not even stopping me."

I hadn't realized that my hand was to my mouth, listening to all of this as it shocked my body into stiffness.

I cleared my throat as I tried to regain myself. "Where did you go?"

"Back to the city." He said, taking a shaking breath. From what I knew of him, he was always strong, always calm and collected. Sure of himself. Retelling this story had obviously affected him more than I thought, more than he thought it could.

"You saw Clarence again?" I asked, trying to figure out what happened to him.

He shook his head. "I was on the run, I thought they would look for me here first." He said, gesturing his hands to the house. "The first thing I wanted to do was remove my tattoo."

I looked at his cheek, again noticing the lily behind another tattoo. "What did you do?" I asked him.

He avoided my eyes. "I couldn't just go to any tattoo place, the lily had powers. It used the Moroi's magic to give it power, I couldn't just get rid of it."

"But you did, didn't you?" I questioned him.

His eyes met mine. "Remember how there are something's that Clarence mentioned that we couldn't tell you?"

I nodded.

"This is one that even Clarence doesn't know. No one does." His voice sounded dangerous. The secret was big, I could tell.

I positioned myself on the couch, so I was fully facing him. I leaned forward. "You can tell me."

He didn't move, he didn't even blink. He met my gaze for a few more seconds, before taking a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that simple. There's a reason that I haven't told anyone."

"What?" I asked quickly. "What's the reason?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Sydney, it's better if you don't know."

I bit my lip. "I can handle it." I told him, trying to make him speak. "I swear not to tell other Alchemist's. I'll keep it a secret, just like everything else."

He laughed. "I know you can do that, I don't know why, but I trust you."

I smiled, slightly flushed to think that he felt that way. I guess telling someone your life story made you trust them. "If you trust me, you can tell me."

His mouth opened, about to tell me something, hopefully the truth. Before he could get out even one word, however, the doorbell rang.

I jumped, so caught up in the moment, that any other noise startled me. I hadn't realized how close Marcus and I were at that moment, both of us leaning into each other.

"I wasn't expecting anyone. Were you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he stood up.

I shook my head. "No..."

He looked worried, yet dangerous.

"What-" I started to ask him what was wrong, when he signaled me to be quiet. Suddenly, I felt my arm hairs raise as goose bumps spread across my body. I was now worried, too. If Marcus sensed something, I knew I had to be cautious. It could be Cynthia, and her followers trying to get me, get us.

Marcus walked to the door, slowly tiptoeing and making no noise as he moved. I moved to the entrance to the hallway, staying behind the arch of the living room entrance as I watched Marcus walk to the front door. Again, the doorbell rang, making me jump. Marcus just kept moving, not even twitching.

He looked back at me, and pointed at the door, signaling he was going to open it. I nodded, moving slightly more behind the frame of the archway. His one hand moved onto the door knob, and the other went to unlock the bolt. It felt like eternity, the time just stretched as he continued to unlock the door. He finally did it, and his hand turned in a quick movement to the right as the flung open the door.

The green eyes met mine for a second, but before anything else happened, Marcus threw dust at Adrian's face. Those eyes squinted, and he swore.

I gasped. "Wait! Marcus."

I ran over. Marcus was had pushed Adrian back, and Adrian was had managed to grab onto the railing of the front porch before landing on the ground. Marcus was about to continue the fight with Adrian, but I got to him first. I grabbed Marcus's arm, and pulled it away from Adrian.

"Wait!" I shouted again, not letting go of him. His eyes met mine. "It's Adrian. I know him, stop."

He relaxed his arm. A little. "You know him?" He asked, glancing at Adrian.

"Of course she knows me you idiot." Adrian's voice came from behind me. He swore again, and looked towards him. He was rubbing his eyes with on hand, the other still hung onto the railing.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I thought you weren't expecting anyone." Marcus's voice spoke before Adrian could reply.

I sighed. "I wasn't."

I went beside Adrian, and grabbed his arm, allowing him to know I was beside him. I turned back to Marcus. "What did you do to him?"

Before I could answer, Adrian let go of the rail, and almost fell over. I had to hold onto him, as he wobbled, trying to gain his balance. I manoeuvred his arm so it lay over my shoulders. He was trying to hold himself up, but with him not seeing, and obviously uncoordinated, he had to lean into me.

"Yeah, what did you do to me?" He asked, trying to blink. I winced, his eyes were red from whatever Marcus thru at him.

Marcus shrugged guiltily. "Just some special dust."

I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "It's magical, I carry it with me in case of unexpected visitors. The effects will wear off soon." He directed the last part to Adrian.

"Oh joy." He muttered.

"What kind of spell?" I asked. Marcus could do magic, and I wondered how advanced he was.

He leaned against the doorframe. "A simple one. It makes the person lose their sight, and balance."

I could tell the effects of it were wearing off, as Adrian began to stand on his own. His arm, however, remained around me.

"We should probably head inside." Marcus commented, his eyes searching the front lawn.

Adrian was now able to squint. "If I go in, are you sure you aren't going to throw magic pixie dust at me again? Or is that how you treat everyone that comes to the door?"

I smiled. "It'll be fine."

Marcus smirked. "I'll do my best to keep the magic to a minimum."

Although Adrian hesitated, he finally stepped forward. His arm went away from my neck, and the hand went down to my mid-back, leaving a warm trail from the movement. We walked inside, and Marcus closed the door behind us.

Inside, we all stood in the doorway. Me and Adrian by the closet, and Marcus on the opposite side. The silence was deafening.

"What are you doing here exactly?" I asked Adrian, the thought coming to my mind suddenly.

He looked down on me. "Well, I really wanted to go blind and fall down for a while. It sounded like fun at the time, though I am starting to regret the idea."

I frowned. "I'm serious. Is everyone alright? Are you alright?" I was suddenly worried about my friends, Jill and the others, maybe Cynthia had gone after them.

"Their fine," He reassured me. "I left work, and decided to see if you were still here. You weren't answering your phone."

I looked around, searching for my bag, but realized it was in the living room still. I probably had it on vibrate, and didn't notice it go off during my conversation with Marcus.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't hear it." I apologized, feeling bad. "You didn't have to come here, I'm fine."

"I had to make sure." He told me. It was nice of him to worry, but really unnecessary.

"Marcus and I were just talking." I assured him.

He suddenly looked suspicious. "Wait, I thought you two were talking with Clarence as well. Where is he?"

"He went to bed." Marcus said, finally starting to talk again. "Speaking of bed, it's getting late, maybe we should call it a night."

"What?" I asked. "No, we were just onto something." I didn't want to mention anything that we had said in front of Adrian, since I had promised Marcus not to tell his secrets. But I also wanted to hear more.

Marcus smirked. "Another time, I guess."

I sighed. "Alright."

He moved back to the door. "Well, it was nice meeting you, _Adrian._" He turned his head to me. "Sydney, just call or text me. We'll set up a date."

He closed the door, and left me and Adrian standing there.

"A date?" Adrian asked, his voice sounding stiff. "I really don't like that guy."

I sighed. "You just met him."

"He almost made me go blind." He defended himself. "And he already thinks he is dating you?"

I scoffed. "No. He didn't mean it like that."

I headed to the living room in search of my bag. Adrian followed.

"So what did he have to say?" Adrian asked, eyeing the living room.

I found my bag next to the sofa, and grabbed hold of it. I snuck a glance at Adrian before I tidied up the cushions.

"I really can't tell you. I promised him."

I wasn't looking at him, but I knew that he was frowning. "Oh, I see. _You promised him._ How sweet."

"Adrian." I started. Was he really going to do this?

"No, Sage. Really, it's fine. I get it." He said.

I walked over to where he stood, and crossed my arms. "You really think that something happened between Marcus and me?"

He met my eyes, and the stiffness he held from his body relaxed. His hand went to my face, as his fingers gently went over my cheek. "I'm sorry."

I smiled slightly. "Good. You should be."

He let out a little laugh.

"We should get going." I added, remembering that it was really late.

He nodded, and we both started walking to the door. As we walked outside, I realized the moon was really bright tonight, making the darkness not seem so dark. I could make out a few stars, which was a rare occurrence in this city.

Adrian walked me to my car, he was parked right behind me though.

I stopped at my door, and faced him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For being here. For worrying about me." I smiled. "It was nice of you to come. Even knowing how you could spend the night back at work with that waitress." I added sarcastically.

"Isn't that the truth?" He responded, smiling before the sentence ended.

I smack his arm. "Fine. Be that way. I won't be coming around to see you again." I turned around, and started to open my car door. Adrian's hand closed it, and I turned back around, but he used both his arms to pin me to the car. We were both smiling, but those smiles slowly faded away as the moment became something else.

"I don't think I can let that happen." He told me, growing closer as he closed the distance between us.

"Um, what are you going to do about it then?" I asked, trying to control my voice and my breathing.

He smiled, a dangerous smile. "How about this?" He asked, and closed the distance between us. As his lips met mine, my hands moved automatically around his neck, pulling him closer. He was pinning me to the car, all I could feel was his body pressed against mine on one side, and the cold, metal car door on the other.

He pulled away slightly. "Is it working?" He asked, his breathing had quickened.

"A little." I replied, smiling. "I may need more convincing."

I was answered with another kiss. This one went deeper, making my head spin even more. Just as it started to grow more intense, he pulled away again.

"Better?" He asked. I opened my eyes to see his looking straight at me. They were teasing, and I smiled in response.

"Much." I told him.

His hands went down to my sides, holding me lightly. "Sydney, I know I said I wouldn't influence you and your decision, but keeping away from you is way too difficult."

I was about to tell him that I really didn't mind, when another voice interrupted us.

"I really agree with you on that one. Staying away from this girl is far too difficult."

We both turned our heads to the voice, the voice that I had come to know.

Cynthia's.


	15. Broken

**I managed to write more than I thought I could! Haha. I don't know if this quickness will occur too often, so I hope you enjoy it while it lasts! Thanks again for the comments and wonderful reviews. PS - This chapter has action, romance, and all of that fun stuff, so enjoy!**

My amulet was hot, I realized that now. I had probably just thought Adrian was making me feel flushed, that I misinterpreted the amulets warning.

I moved in front of Adrian, shielding him away from Cynthia. At least, I tried to do that, but Adrian did the same thing to me before I could even move. His body stayed in front of mine, protecting me. I didn't want him there, not with Cynthia standing in front of us. I knew some spells, and Adrian didn't. I would be better at defending us.

"Sydney, run." Adrian said to me with a low voice.

I shook my head even though he wasn't looking at me. "No." I whispered. "You go, I'll fight her. I know some spells."

I really didn't think I would be able to win in a battle that was against me and her alone, but I had to try. At least I would get Adrian away and he would be safe. It didn't matter what happened to me.

"Sydney, I'm not leaving you." He muttered back. His hand found mine and squeezed it.

Cynthia smirked at us. "Awe, I knew there was something between the two of you."

I narrowed my eyes. At least she came alone this time, not with her other followers.

She tisked at me. "Really Sydney, isn't that against some law of yours, to be sleeping with a Moroi?"

Adrian ran at her, in a blind, quick fury. He only got a couple of feet before collapsing on the road. I gasped, and started to move towards him, but was stopped. She used a force field on me, not allowing me to move any further. Adrian was pinned down, similar to how Eddie and Angeline had been back when we had the encounter with the other two lackeys of hers.

"Let him go!" I yelled, my voice sounding more dangerous than it had ever sounded before.

She let out a laugh. "Not likely." Her eyes narrowed on Adrian, and he let out a groan.

"Stop!" I yelled again, trying to move forward through the force field. I knew I couldn't but I just had to try anyway. My mind wasn't thinking straight. All it was thinking was that I had to save Adrian.

"If you want me to stop hurting your boyfriend, then you have to give me what I want." She said smugly, as if she'd already won. Which she kind of had.

"What?" I bit my lip, eyeing Adrian's crumbling body. His teeth were together, grinding into each other. He was in pain, but trying hard to not reveal how much. "What do you want?" I asked again, more forcefully this time.

She smiled, pure, evil joy expressed on her face. "Just to chat with you."

"Then start talking." I spat out at her, annoyed. How could she be doing this to Adrian, he didn't mean anything to her.

"I meant that I wished to speak with you _alone_." She responded.

Adrian groaned again. "Don't," was all he said, and it seemed to take him all of his energy to do so.

"Quiet or I'll sew your mouth shut." Cynthia snapped, turning her evil glare to Adrian.

"Stop, don't hurt him." I begged, again attacking the force field and getting nowhere.

Her gaze went back to me. "Then come with me."

Adrian started struggling again, but he couldn't say anything this time. I took a deep breath, meeting Cynthia's eyes. "Fine."

She smiled. "My car's the black one, behind you. Go take a seat on the passenger's side. I'll follow as soon as you're buckled in."

I slowly backed away. "You promise to leave him alone, not to hurt him?"

"I don't go back on my word." She replied coolly.

I nodded and met Adrian's strained eyes. "I'll be fine." I reassured him, turning around before I could read his expression. I had to go, to save him. I had to.

I got in the shiny black Porsche. In this situation, I couldn't even acknowledge the car, like I would have if it weren't Cynthia's and she didn't have Adrian's life in her hands. All I felt was trapped when I got in. I put the seat belt on, almost making me go claustrophobic.

She was going to kill me.

That was the last time I would see Adrian. I wouldn't get to go see my family on Thanksgiving. This was the last time I would be at Clarence's. I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. Jill, Eddie, Angeline, they had no idea what was happening. Wait, Jill could see through Adrian, she would be able to get him. He was probably weak right now. I'm sure she and the others were on their way though.

I sighed in relief at the thought that Adrian still had a chance, and would be fine. I looked back, and saw Cynthia coming towards the car. Adrian's body lay on the ground still, but he was starting to get up, struggling in the process. He wouldn't be able to make it to the car, I knew that. But that was okay. At least he would get off the road and to safety.

Cynthia got in the car, closing the door behind her. She turned on the ignition without saying a word, though a sly smile played on her lips.

"He's going to be alright, right?" I asked, casting worried glances back in Adrian's direction.

She smirked. "I'm sure he will be." She accelerated out onto the street, speeding away from Adrian. "Falling for a Moroi...very unalchemist of you."

I ignored her comment. "You know I won't agree to anything you say or do, right?"

"I can convince you, one way or another." She said, not elaborating.

I sat in silence for a while. I didn't really know what to say. There was no way to get out of this, I was completely alone. None of my friends knew where I was going._ I_ didn't even know where I was going. She drove like a maniac, whizzing down the streets, not even stopping at lights or stop signs. It was like she sensed other traffic, always just missing them.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, my voice sounding odd.

She turned her head, meeting my face. "I'm-" She paused midsentence and looked past my face, outside my window. Her expression looked shocked.

I turned my head around, looking in the same direction she was. All I saw was headlights, and those headlights suddenly collided with the car. It hit the rear of the car, sending us spinning. I might have screamed, I honestly didn't remember, but if I didn't, I probably should have. We spun, and hit something else, making the airbags fly out, and collapse on me. It hurt, a lot. I had thought they were supposed to save your life, not injure you. My seat belt was also digging into my shoulder and ribcage. I was pinned by the airbag, and it took me a moment to realize the car finally stopped moving.

I coughed, opening my closed eyes. All I saw was white, from the airbag. Then I looked to my left, seeing Cynthia's unconscious body pinned between the air bag and her seat.

I realized it was my chance to get out, to get away from her. I reached for the clasp on my seatbelt, trying to undo it. I felt the pain that that movement caused me, the seatbelt had left bruises, and moving my chest against the airbag hurt. I finally managed to get it, though, releasing the seatbelt. The airbag was trickier.

There was glass around me, from the window being broken by one of the collisions. I managed to grab a large piece, careful not to cut myself with it. Then I stabbed the air bag, and managed to puncture a hole on the side. It deflated, allowing me room to move, and breathe. Breathing deep caused pain on my chest. I looked down, underneath my shirt and saw the red, dark bruise starting to form.

I tried to open the door, but realized it wouldn't budge. My window was broken already, so I grasped the edges, and hoisted myself up. The glass cut into my hands from the movement, making me almost cry out in pain, but I didn't want to wake up Cynthia. Getting out from the window was harder than I thought it would be. Some of the left over glass nicked my skin, against my arms and legs, causing me to bleed.

I had gotten my upper body out, and was working on the rest of my body when I fell.

I think I was light headed from the collision, making me lose my balance. But I feel, and hit the ground hard. I cried out, not being able to help it as the pain exploded in my elbow, where it hit first. I tried to control my breathing, but my elbow hurt, a lot. It was broken, I knew already. Bending it wasn't an option, so I managed to slowly take off the one sleeve of my coat, and maneuver the thing so that it held up my arm.

"Sydney?" My name was being called from somewhere in the distance.

I looked around, noticing the palm tree. That must have been the second object that we hit. The car was smoking slightly, indicating that I should really start moving away from it. I got up, with a lot of pain, I might add, and sauntered over to the direction that I heard my name called. I tried to keep my elbow still and unmoving, but it was hard, even with the coat wrapped around it.

I was starting to think I imagined the person calling my name, when I heard it again.

"Sydney?" It called.

I tried to say over here, but my voice was dry. I had to cough, and then try again. "Here." I squealed.

"Sydney?" It was closer, and suddenly the person appeared.

I looked at him in shock. "Zach?"

Ms. Terwilliger's friend was looking me up and down. "Sydney, are you alright?" He asked while assessing my body. "Is your arm broken? Your bleeding a lot."

"Broken, I think." I gasped as I tried to move it again. "Yeah, my elbow's broken." I looked at him. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"I was following you, I have been ever since the Halloween thing. Ms. Terwilliger asked me to keep an eye on you." His eyes drifted to the Porsche that collided into the tree. "Just in case she tried anything, and she did." He said, referring to Cynthia. His eyes met mine again. "I didn't mean to hit your side of the car, but I had to do something. I hadn't realized she was there, she must have made it so whatever happened between you and her was hidden from the outside world."

Suddenly, my head started to clear and I thought of Adrian. "We should go, I was with Adrian, and he's on the street, hurt."

I started moving, but realized he wasn't following. I turned around and caught him starring over at the damaged Porsche. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here."

His eyes were cold. "I could kill her, right now. It'd be easy."

He was talking about Cynthia. "Zach, we have to get out of here. She could wake up soon."

"I'm not afraid of her, Sydney." He told me, his voice distant. "She killed my parents."

I bit my lip. If we didn't get out of here fast, we would be next. I couldn't fight, and although he seemed like a good magic user, it was definitely a long shot for him to win and beat Cynthia. If he fought her, he was sure to die.

"Zach, look at me." I ordered him, and he slowly complied, looking over at me. "Your parents would want you to get out of here. They would be worried sick, and wouldn't want you hurting yourself just for some revenge. If we don't leave now, she _will _kill us."

He waited a beat, and finally gave a quick nod. He walked towards me, and we both started moving towards his beat up vehicle. It still worked though, I could hear the engine running.

I got in. "We have to go back to Clarence's, Adrian is there." I sounded frantic, like I had too much adrenaline in my body.

"No, what we have to do is get you to the emergency room. Your elbow needs to be attended to. Plus, you have all those cuts, they'll get infected. Does your chest and shoulder hurt? From the seatbelt?"

"Adrian is lying on the street right now!" I nearly yelled, ignoring his questions. "We have to go get him."

"He'll be fine. I think I saw some of his friends come as I left." He told me, ignoring my panicked voice.

"So. He thinks I'm with Cynthia right now. He'll do something stupid like come after us." He needed to know I was alright. And if he went after Cynthia, he would die for nothing.

Zach was driving though, so I couldn't do anything but sit there, worrying. I could call, I suddenly thought. I reached for my phone...it was in the Porsche, lying the floor. I swore, realizing how stupid I was to leave it, even though there really was no other option.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked Zach quickly.

He shook his head.

"You don't have a cell phone?" I asked incredibly. "You are human, aren't you?"

He smiled, which wasn't what I wanted. He had to go back to Clarence's. "I have a house phone, back at home. But, no, not a cell. And yes, I am human."

The lights of the hospital came into view, a red cross glowing in the darkness.

"They are going to ask how I got hurt." I told him, not wanting to go in there.

He parked. "We hit a tree. That's it."

He went around the car, opening the door for me. I slowly got out, the pain crossing my body. "At least they'll have a phone." I muttered.

We went in, and all of the nurses looked at us. Two of them swarmed over. "What happened? Come with me." One said as the other brought a wheel chair.

"I need to make a phone call first." I told them, looking around for a phone.

"We have a phone, but we should deal with your injuries first." The nurse who brought me the wheelchair said. I read her nametag, her name was Anna. The other nurse was Kim.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me make that call." I told them.

Zach rolled his eyes. "You better listen to her, she's a complainer."

The nurses eyed each other, and finally nodded, agreeing. They wheeled me over to the phone, which was lying behind the reception desk. I had memorized his number, thankfully, and dialed.

It rang three times before Adrian answered. "Hello?" His voice sounded weak and frantic, all at once.

"Adrian, it's me." I replied. "Are you okay?"

"Sydney? Where are you?" He asked, sounding both relieved to hear me and worried.

"At the hospital, long story. But Cynthia isn't with me anymore." I eyed the nurses, who were probably wondering about what happened. "Um, I got into a car crash. Zach, he's with me."

"A car crash? Zach? Who...oh, that guy." His voice was calming down, and I heard Jill tell him something in the background. Thank goodness he was with them, off the street. "Jill asked which hospital."

"Desert Regional." I told him. "I have to go, the nurses are waiting."

I heard him tell the others the name of the hospital. "Sydney, are you hurt?"

The nurse's faces were growing impatient, waiting for me to get off the phone. "I'll be fine, but I have to go. Zach is staying here. Just go home, where it's safe. I have to go now, good bye." I hung up, not waiting for a reply.

Anna and Kim wheeled me down to one of the rooms, and Zach followed.

"Now, what happened to you two?" They eyed us.

Zach spoke up before I could, thankfully. I didn't think I could come up with a lie. "We were driving home from the movies." He said. "I lost control of the wheel, a bird of some kind went on the road. I swerved so I wouldn't hit it, and hit a tree instead. The car still worked, so I drove here."

"Where did the accident happen?" Anna asked. "The police will want to know."

"By highway two, near exit one fifty-six." He was lying. "The only damage was to the car."

The nurses nodded, exiting the room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." Anna announced before she left.

I eyed Zach. "So you've been watching me?" It sounded too stalkery.

"Yeah," He replied. "Ms. Terwilliger wanted me to follow you. Ever since Cynthia's encounter, we've both been worried."

There was a knock on the door, and an older man, probably in his late fifties, stepped in. "Hello there," He said. "I'm Dr. Harris. Your name?"

"I'm Zach, that's Sydney." Zach announced for me.

He looked at a chart. "Alright, let's take a look at those cuts and your elbow, Sydney. It says you got in a car crash, did the seatbelt damage you at all?" I nodded and he came over to me. "Zach, if you don't mind, would you leave the room? I have to look over Sydney here."

Zach nodded and left. Dr. Harris made a phone call. "Kim, would you mind getting me some gauze and alcohol? We need to take care of these wounds, and the glass that is in some of them. Also, book a scan for her elbow."

He hung up. "Sydney, I have to remove your coat to get a good look at that arm."

I nodded, and allowed him to slip it off. He moved slowly, but the pain still caused me to inhale sharply. He laid the coat on the chairs beside us, and inspected my arm.

"You can't move it?" He asked, feeling the elbow slightly.

"No, it hurts too much." I told him. Even with him barely touching it, it still hurt.

"The x-ray will just tell us what happened to those bones, although I am sure it's broken, unfortunetly."

Nurse Kim came back, carrying some supplies with her."Thank you, Kim." He smiled at her. "What time did you get the x-ray for?"

"About a half hour." She told him.

"Great, that gives me just enough time." He eyed me. "Sydney, I have to remove the glass that's on your body. If I don't they'll become infected, and won't heal. I'll give you some pain medication, but it will still hurt."

"Okay," I told him.

He moved with speed, although it felt like time slowed down as the pain turned into pure agony. He used tweezers, and as he put the ends of them into my cuts, and removed the glass, pain shot up through my skin, making me want to scream.

A knock came on the door. "Kim," Dr. Harris beckoned her. "Could you see who that is?"

I glanced towards the door, trying to focus my gaze away from my cuts. I did catch a glance at my arms though, and it wasn't pretty. My arms were red, with blood, both new and dry, spreading out from the various cuts.

The door opened, and I looked up to see Adrian standing there.

"Sydney?" He paused, looking down at my body. "Oh my God." His eyes met mine again, as he came closer.

"You are?" Dr. Harris asked, stopping the tweezers.

"He's my brother." I told him, covering and using our fake family story.

He shot me a look. "Right. Can I stay?" He directed the question to Dr. Harris.  
Dr. Harris looked back and forth between us. "You two are related?" He asked, questioning our appearance. We looked nothing alike, so I didn't blame him.

"I need to stay in here with her." Adrian ignored the question.

"That's fine. Family is allowed." Dr. Harrison said, going back to work on my arm. "If Sydney allows it."

"It's fine." I told him.

"I will have to assess the damage that the seat belt caused, but your brother can just leave the room during that." He told me.

"What happened?" Adrian asked, standing by me. He could have taken a seat, but he stood where he was. Adrian wasn't looking too good himself. His clothes were dirty from being on the ground, his styled messy hair was just messy now, and his forehead was red and swollen, probably from hitting the pavement so hard.

Dr. Harris answered, as I gritted my teeth together trying not to cry out. "She has a broken arm, most likely. We still have to x-ray the elbow. Various cut wounds from the car crash, and the glass is in here from some of the cuts. The seat belt probably bruised something. Though, it's most likely not broken, due to the fact that she isn't screaming and is still able to sit up properly."

"It's fine." I swallowed the pain, not wanting Adrian to see how much I was actually in. "It doesn't really hurt as bad as it sounds."

He eyed me, and took my hand, just out of nowhere. It might have been considered intimate, but the doctor thought we were siblings, so he didn't think anything of it, probably believing it was just family comfort.

The minutes passed by slowly, and Adrian's hand was there to comfort me throughout the period. Dr. Harris finally stopped, placing the tweezers on a stand. "Done," He told me. "I need to check on the status of the x-ray room first, then I will come back to assess where the seat belt hit you. Stay put."

He left and Adrian turned his attention fully on me. "Tell me everything." He said, his hand tightening slightly.

I retold the story of what happened. I told him everything from driving away, to crashing, and to escaping with Zach's help. A sudden thought popped into my head all of a sudden. "Adrian, I'm bleeding here, doesn't it..."

"Make me want to suck your blood?" He asked, in the best Dracula voice he could do.

I nodded.

"Right now, I am focussing on you. The blood lust is controllable, by the way." He told me.

"Oh, um, good to know." I responded, feeling a little better.

"You shouldn't have left me." He said all of a sudden. "Back at Clarence's, you shouldn't have done what you did. Cynthia could have killed you."

"I had to leave. She was going to kill _you_." I replied, urging him to understand.

He shook his head. "I don't care. You put your life in danger, and this happened because of it." He gestured to my body, indicating my cuts and broken bones. "You could have died, not only in the car crash, but by Cynthia too."

"I couldn't just let you die." My voice was rising. "I had to do something."

"I don't want you risking your life for me." He snapped back.

"I had to!" I practically was yelling now, so I lowered my voice. "I had no choice."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I would have been fine."

"No you wouldn't have." I told him, my eyes growing tired from this night. "You would have died, and I couldn't let that happen." He didn't respond, so I continued. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't just let you die for me, because of Cynthia. It would have been my fault."

"So you didn't want to live with the guilt?" He asked, his voice sounding distant.

I glared at him, he obviously wasn't getting it. "No, I couldn't have lived without you. I couldn't let you die because _I couldn't bare it._"

My eyes were watery now, and I had to look away from him. I felt his hand go against my cheek, turning it back towards him. I didn't make eye contact though, too afraid of making a tear leak from my eye.

"What?" I asked him, looking at the ground.

"I love you." He said. My eyes instantly went up, meeting his. His were pouring into mine, holding the gaze.

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice sounding unsure and quiet.

He didn't look away. "I said I love you."

I took in a breath. My mouth moved, attempting to form words. I tried to say something, but I couldn't speak. He said...he couldn't have said that. He was lying or something.

The doctor came in, and Adrian's hand dropped, turning around in a swift motion. My mouth went dry, hoping Dr. Harris hadn't seen anything. Though, I think it went dry for other reasons too, making me unable to speak. Adrian just told me he loved me. I kept repeating that phrase in my head.

"Adrian, if you could just step out, I need to look over your sister here." He said.

Adrian nodded, and quickly gave me one last look before leaving the room.

The doctor examined my chest and shoulder. He even winced at the bruise, but like he predicted, nothing was broken there.

Dr. Harris wheeled me to the x-ray room after giving me a hospital night gown for the x-ray. Adrian had to stay behind, no one, not even family, was allowed to go to the x-ray room.

We did the x-ray, and the doctor informed me that I would need a cast. That took a good half hour, but he did it in a room by the x-ray machine, so Adrian wasn't there. I felt like I was in a daze or something, all from those three little words.

"All done," Dr. Harris said. "Your clothes are just outside, I had Anna bring them out for you."

"Thank you." I replied. "Where's the bathroom?" My voice sounded odd.

"Down the hall. The nurse will want you to fill out paperwork, hopefully you are right handed I guess."He laughed, but I was right handed, thankfully. "So just head back to the reception desk after you go to the bathroom and change."

"Okay, thank you again." I told him. He left the room, and I quickly got dressed...well I got dressed as quickly as I could with a cast on. I then head down the hallway, towards the bathrooms. I saw the ladies sign and walked in, locking the door behind me. I took a deep breath, leaning back against the door.

"You're fine, Sydney. Just breathe." I told myself. "Breathe."

I took a final deep breath, and went to the bathroom sink. I gasped at what I saw in the mirror. I looked like I had literally been run over by that car, not just thrashed around while it got hit. My hair was in knots, and some cuts were formed by my right cheek from where the glass exploded and sliced me. My clothes were bloody and ruined, I would never get these stains out. My arms looked like they came out of a horror movie, all slashed up. I lifted my shirt, and saw the bruise again. In this light, it looked worse as I could see the details more.

I lowered my shirt and studied my face. My expression looked lost, scared, and worried.

I turned on the tap and splashed some cool water on my face, making me feel better in the process. I rinsed my mouth out, and looked down at my clothes. The blouse was cut up in various places, and you could see my stomach in some parts from the glass cutting it. I left the bathroom, and wondered back to the reception area.

Adrian, Angeline, Jill, Eddie, and Zach were all waiting in the seats. They all got up, coming over to me. Well, all of them except Adrian. He just sat and eyed me.

"Sydney! Oh my gosh, look at you." Jill cried, hugging me lightly. I winced a little, my bruise hurting, and she stepped back. "Sorry."

"It's okay, just a little sore." I told her.

Eddie came over. "You're alright?"

"I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Jill told me and Angeline everything. About that Cynthia person. About how she is after you. And about you being...a witch." He whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry Sydney, I had to though." Jill looked guilty.

Although I didn't want my secret coming out, I knew that it would have eventually. "Just don't tell the Alchemists." I told him.

He smiled. "I wouldn't do that. Neither will Angeline."

Angeline nodded. "I don't even know how to get a hold of them."

Zach stepped towards me. "I'll fill out the rest of the paperwork for you. Be right back."

"Thank you." I managed to say before he went over to the front desk.

"So Zach was the one you hit you?" Angeline asked.

"Um, yeah. But he only did it so Cynthia could be stopped." I explained.

"You should sit, Sydney. You look like you're going to fall down on the spot or something." Eddie told me. He took my right arm, guiding me to where Adrian was sitting. I took the seat next to him, but couldn't look him in the eye as I recalled what he had said to me.

"Nice cast." He said, trying to break the tension that grew between us.

"Oh my gosh. Do you know what this means?" Jill asked, growing excited for some reason.

"What?" I asked, wondering what she meant.

She smiled. "We get to draw on it! I remember my friend from back at St. Vladimir's, Cindy, she got a cast from falling once. We all drew on it, wrote stuff, and everything. It stayed on the entire time. It was awesome."

"All done," Zach came back, interrupting my reply.

"Let's get out of here then," Eddie took my arm again.

"I'll go pull the car up." Adrian said, leaving the room.

Jill eyed me, but didn't say anything. I wondered if she knew from seeing when Adrian told me he loved me. Or if she just knew.

We all walked to the door, me going slightly slower than usual, but still managing to actually walk with all of my injuries. Adrian was parked outside, he got out to open the side door.

Eddie guided me to the front.

"I'll tell Ms. Terwilliger what happened." Zach said. "Night." He left, heading towards his beat up car. I felt more upset, thinking about the damage that was caused on the vehicle. Not to mention the nice Porsche, even if it did belong to Cynthia.

The others piled in the back, and we drove on, no one talking.

The silent ride was uncomfortable. Not only did my seatbelt sting, and my cuts hurt at every bump, but the tension in the air was intense. We arrived at school, and everyone in the back piled out, obviously noticing the tension as well.

"I need to talk with Sydney for a moment." Adrian announced, before Eddie could open my door for me. "We'll just be a minute."

Eddie looked down at us. "Um, alright."

Jill looked uncomfortable, but again, never said a word. She and the others left, saying they would be waiting by the entrance.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to look at Adrian. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that I saw how the knuckles in his hands were popping out.

"Sydney," He started. "About what happened in the hospital..."

I gulped. "It's fine. You don't have to say anything."

He looked over at me, meeting my eyes. "I meant it." He told me, not listening to my suggestion. "I meant what I said."

I looked down. "Adrian..."

"You don't have to say it back." He said, his voice sounding tender.

I looked back up at him. "Really?" I asked, sounding unsure.

"Really," He said, moving those hands that were gripping the steering wheel to my own hands. He held them with his, making me feel warm inside. "I just needed to tell you that. I don't want you saying it back, not meaning it."

"I just don't know...what I'm feeling." I told him truthfully. "This is all kind of new to me."

"Same here. I didn't think I would fall in love with a human, let alone an Alchemist." He smirked. "Only I would do something like that."

I smiled back. "Adrian, I am sorry. I just need time."

He kissed my hand, being as gentle as a feather. "My time is all yours."


	16. Meet the Family

**So here it is! Sorry about the lateness, had a really busy week. But I did post 2 chapters last week...so I hope that sort of makes up for it! Promise to try harder in posting more frequently! -Enjoy, and again, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! - JH**

The next few weeks went by without any Cynthia appearances. I had wondered if her injuries in the car crash maybe caused her lack of appearance, but when I ran that by Ms. Terwilliger (through our many many many sessions together recently) she said that Cynthia could easily heal herself with the use of her dark magic. When I asked about healing my wounds and bones, Ms. Terwilliger said that we couldn't do that, as it defied the principles in which 'good' witches stood by.

Adrian had asked if I'd want him to heal me, he practically begged me to, but I had refused. I didn't want him using his magic on me, causing spirit to make him go more and more out of control. He did take care of me, however. He came by, bringing some first aid supplies, which I already had, but didn't mention it to him. When Adrian could come by the school, he would actually help me carry my books and everything to class. If he couldn't be around, Jill told me that he mentioned holding my bags and school supplies to Eddie. As luck would have it, Eddie was always around, helping me. Even if Adrian was there, Eddie still stayed. I think he did it mostly so he could protect me from Cynthia if she came by. When I mentioned this to him once, he told me that he wanted to make sure I was alright. I explained that Jill would be less protected if he did this, but he wouldn't listen to me. I did feel safer, though not one hundred percent.

Ms. Terwilliger taught me new spells, both defensive and offensive. She saw me almost every moment that I wasn't in school, making me spending time with my friends almost impossible. But, I wanted to be prepared for Cynthia, so working with Ms. Terwilliger and learning from her wasn't that bad. If I could defend my friends, Adrian, and so on, then it would be worth it.

It was now the day before Thanksgiving, and my plane was leaving tomorrow. The tickets came in a week after the whole hospital incident, courtesy of the Alchemists. I had a really early flight at five in the morning, and then I would spend the day at home, then I would catch the red eye back to Palm Springs. It would be a very long Thanksgiving, but I was happy that I would be seeing my family again.

I was packing a carryon bag, and some extra clothes just in case anything happened, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming," I shouted, zipping up my bag. I had almost everything packed, so all I would need to do tomorrow morning is leave and arrive at the airport in time for my flight.

I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey," I said to Adrian. "Come in."

He followed my orders, heading past me and into my room. Adrian was very sneaky when it came to the security of this place. He would always sneak past the staff, allowing him to never get caught coming into my room as he would be trying to take care of me and my injuries.

He was eyeing my bag, I noticed after closing the door. "All packed?" He asked, sighing heavily.

I nodded and smiled at him. "It's one day, Adrian. Just a day."

"I know," He looked over at me. "But one day without you can feel like an eternity."

I blushed slightly. I didn't know if Adrian just said these things because he really meant it or because he was trying to be romantic. Or because spirit was causing him to go insane, and he said things like this to me because of it.

"So, what are you and the others doing while I'm gone?" I asked, curious as to how he would be spending his thanksgiving.

"Angeline is cooking, apparently." He made a face.

"What?" I asked, almost laughing at his expression.

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that I imagine Angeline learned to cook over a fire or some heated stones. And she probably hunted everything that she ever cooked." He ran his hand through his hair and looked me straight in the eyes. "If I die from her cooking, promise you won't forget me."

He was being sarcastic, but having him talk about dying made me realize how close he actually came to it when Cynthia attacked us.

"I could never forget you, and you won't die." I told him, being honest.

He smirked. "Am I that unforgettable then?"

"Sort of," I replied, shaking my head at his over confidence. "So you're all going to your house to do this then?"

"Yes, and if she burns down my place I will seriously send her back to her people." He announced, slightly serious I think.

"Just keep an eye on her then." I told him, as I went to my closet. I needed a jacket to go out tonight. We, Jill and the others included, were all going to go to a drama production about Thanksgiving, run by the school drama club.

"I'm not too sure about watching a play about turkeys." Adrian announced. "Seems like a really boring way to spend our last day together."

"It's not just about a turkey, Adrian." I shook my head, ignoring the last part.

He thought for a moment. "Well I can't leave out the pumpkin pie I guess."

I laughed. "Thanksgiving, well the first Thanksgiving is about Pilgrims giving thanks to God for making it to the New World. Not so much about turkey or food, although they did eat fish and shellfish."

He gave me a _look_.

"What?" I asked.

"You are too smart for your own good." He got up off the bed. "We should go though, Jill is probably waiting along with the rest of the lot."

"Right," I pulled on my beige coat. "I have to grab the tickets."

I ran to my desk, and opened the top drawer. The tickets were lying there, right where I left them. I grabbed the tickets, and closed my drawer. Turning around, I found Adrian looking over a picture of my sisters and me. It was the only picture that I had up in the room, but it was one that I really liked. The photo was taken when I was a kid, probably about ten, and my sister's and I made a huge sand castle on the lake. It had towers, a river, a castle, and so on. Mom had taken the picture, capturing the fun that we had together. That took place a couple of years before Carly moved out. Zoe was younger and really small for her age. I remember us teasing her about her height and how little she looked.

"You're smiling." Adrian stated, and I realized his eyes were on me now, rather than the picture. "You must be excited to see them tomorrow."

I could hear the hesitation in his voice so I answered carefully. "I am. I haven't seen them for a long time, especially Carly." I looked back at the picture. "I really do miss them." I eyed Adrian. "And I will miss you, tomorrow. I guess."

"You guess?" His eyebrow raised.

"Fine...I am certain I will miss you tomorrow.""

"Good. You better be." He answered, taking my hand without warning. "And I will be here right when you get back. Waiting for you."

"Good. You better be." I told him, squeezing his hand.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, startling me.

"Just a second," I told Adrian, as I let go of his hand and reached for my phone. As soon as I looked at the caller ID, a frown appeared on my face.

"Who is it?" Adrian asked, searching my face.

"My dad," I told him. "I'll just be a minute."

I walked over towards my bed, and took a seat. "Hi." I answered.

"Sydney," My dad's ruff voice answered back.

"Yes. Is everything alright?" I asked because he never called me other than when there was a problem.

"Of course it is." He huffed. "I am just calling to ask when you will be here tomorrow. Your mom wants to know so she can pick you up at the airport."

"Probably around seven your time," I told him.

"Okay," He said.

I waited for a few seconds, as the dead air hung between us on the telephone lines. "Anything else?"

He took a deep breath. "Just keep up the good work, I've heard that you are doing quite well out there."

I was shocked, it was practically a compliment. And coming from him, that was just plain weird. "Um, thanks dad."

"Just don't mess this up. Bye." He said, hanging up the phone.

Well that was the dad I was used to. I hung up my cell, and took a frustrated sigh.

"Everything alright?" Adrian's voice made my jump. I had actually forgotten he was there, hearing every word I said.

I looked over at him, and got up. "Yeah, fine." I walked towards my door and opened it. "Just my dad being my dad."

"I hear you." Adrian mumbled, following me out in the hallway.

We got in the elevator, and I pressed the main floor button. My thoughts were only on my father for the moment, so when Adrian's hand wrapped around my shoulder, giving it a squeeze, I was a little surprised.

"Adrian, we are siblings here." I reminded him, glancing at his hand that rested upon my shoulder.

He smirked. "Not when the elevator doors are closed."

I laughed, thankful for his distracting charm. I leaned my head into him, a natural reaction...I think. "Thank you." I told him, smiling.

He didn't say anything, but it didn't matter, the moment just felt better with him standing with me. The elevator rang, signaling that the doors were going to open, and he swiftly squeezed my shoulder once more, and undid his arm, making it rest naturally beside him. We exited the elevator, going his secret way so we wouldn't get caught. I found myself wondering about the security of this place and how many people actually succeeded in sneaking in.

I saw Jill and the others before they saw us. They were all standing outside by the large fountain that rested in front of the dorm rooms.

"Hey," I called as we got closer to them.

They turned, and started coming towards us as well. Each of them greeted us, and we all headed to the theater, where we then watched the play. Adrian had chosen to sit beside me, and his hand crept towards me, holding mine. Honestly, I would have usually been paying attention to the play and how they misinterpreted Thanksgiving horrendously, but his hand was all that I paid attention to.

I did notice, however, a vibe going on between Angeline and Eddie. They weren't really talking much, and they didn't sit together. I didn't say anything because it wasn't really my business, but I hoped they were alright.

We left the theater, heading back towards the dorms. Eddie chose to walk behind us, while Angeline went in the front. They either weren't taking chances what with Cynthia being out there, or they were really didn't want to talk to each other and there was an issue going on between them. Jill just walked along, quiet. So I didn't really know if she knew anything.

"So, Sydney, are you excited to see your family tomorrow?" Eddie asked, breaking the silence.

I slowed down a little so he and I would be walking beside each other. "Yeah, it should be fun. So I hear that Angeline is cooking?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything about Angeline back to me. "Yeah, should be good. So, how's that arm doing?"

I glanced down at my cast. "Fine, I think it's almost healed now."

He nodded. "Probably." He looked around, checking for evil or whatever. Then he turned back to me. "So what are you going to tell your family about that cast? Have you mentioned it to the Alchemists yet?"

"I, um, told them that I fell down a couple of stairs." I swallowed, hating that I was still lying to people. At least Eddie and Angeline now knew the truth, so I didn't have to lie to them as well. "My family knows, but I think my mom and sisters will want more of an answer. Especially my mom."

"So you haven't said anything to them about the magic and everything?" Eddie asked. He was prying. I knew he wasn't that type of person, he was just concerned about me.

"I haven't," I replied, aware that everyone else was quiet now, and probably listening to every word we were saying. Even Adrian didn't know about some of this stuff. "They wouldn't understand, just like the Alchemists."

"Even your mom?" Jill suddenly asked, looking back at us.

I shook my head. "Probably not. She's just not used to that stuff."

"Oh...what about your sisters? Aren't you close with them?" Jill questioned. I wondered if it was Adrian thinking these things and she was just relaying the message, or if Jill was truly this curious.

"Carly has her own life now, she doesn't really think about Alchemy anymore, so I don't think she would understand. And Zoe..." I started to say that Zoe was probably going to become an Alchemist, unless I did something tomorrow to knock some sense into her, which I was planning on doing. "Well, Zoe probably wouldn't feel good about magic and everything."

"Sounds hard," Angeline piped up. "I don't understand how this world is so un-excepting."

"Yeah..." I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

We reached the dorms, and we stood around in a small circle. "So, I guess we will see each other the day after tomorrow?"

"I'll really miss you Sydney!" Jill came towards me, giving me a huge hug. I hugged her back, smiling. I was about to say something when Angeline came over and planted a hug on me too.

When she let go, I eyed Eddie. He smiled. "I will just say goodbye."

"Eddie! Just give her a hug, it's not like she has coodies." Jill lectured.

He smirked. "Alright then." And he came over and gave me a small, quick hug.

"Thanks," I told him, smiling. I turned to the group. "I'll miss you guys too."

"Goodnight everybody." Adrian announced to everyone but me. "Really it's late, you all need to sleep. I'll make sure Sydney gets home safe. Go on now. Bye bye."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Night, Adrian. Sydney."

"Night!" Jill and Angeline waved.

They all walked off, leaving me and Adrian standing there.

"That was a little rude." I scolded him.

He shrugged. "They'll get over it. Plus, I have something to give you."

I raised my eyebrows. "You do? Why?"

"I had to say goodbye somehow." He told me, reaching in his pocket.

"Adrian, it's _one_ day, not forever." I shook my head. "I don't need a gift."

He smiled up at me, putting his hands behind his back, not allowing me to see the gift. "Then it's a Thanksgiving gift."

I smiled. "Alright, fine. Hand it over."

He shook his head. "Nope, you have to say the magic word."

I frowned. "Okay. Please. Please can I have the gift?"

"Better," He assessed.

He pulled out is hands, revealing a small, red box. It had some fancy gold writing on top, along with a small note that read:

_For my Lily, A flower has never smelt so sweet._

I blushed. "Adrian..."

"It's too corny right?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's just too much." I looked up at him. "This must have been really expensive."

"It doesn't matter, I bought it for you. To thank you for everything that you have done for me since we met. You deserve it." He lifted the box towards me. "Now, open it."

I sighed, but took the box. My fingers slid across the silk opening, gripping it to lift up the top. On top of the crème colored sheet in the box, laid a pair of earrings. They were lilies, matching my tattoo. The earrings were made of gold, and had three small diamond studs on the stem of the lily for each of them.

I met Adrian's anxious expression. "You like them?" He asked me.

I nodded. "They're beautiful."

He smiled, sighing. "Good, I wasn't sure if you would."

"Of course I do...I didn't get you anything though." I bit my lip.

He took the box from me, and started to take the earrings out. "Don't be ridiculous." He then moved my hair behind my ear, and his fingers brushed my ear. "Seeing that you liked them is a good enough gift for me." Adrian put on the first earring, being gentle as he put them in the hole in my ear. Then he did the other, the whole time goose bumps ran down my arms, making me shiver.

"You cold?" Adrian asked, eyeing me.

"No, it's not that." I told him.

He smiled. "Now, do I get my hug?"

I looked around, making sure no one could see us, but campus was empty. Students had gone home and such for the holiday already, making it really empty. I turned back to Adrian, and pulled him in for an embrace.

He held me close, making his arms go fully around me. I pulled away slightly, looked around again, and then went on my tippy toes, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good ni-" I started to say, but his kissed me again before I could finish.

It was longer, and at first started out being gentle, and sweet, but then it heated up a little. Before it got too out of control and my brain stopped working, I pulled back, ending it.

"Like I was, uh, saying. Good night." I told him, blushing slightly.

He smiled down at me. "Good night."

"One day." I told him, reassuring him as I got out of the embrace.

He nodded. "One day."

I gave him a small smile, and went inside, up to my room. I got in, seeing the bag on my bed and realized that one day might seem like eternity.

The next morning, I woke up really early. And I mean early. Although I usually don't need a lot of sleep, since being in Palm Springs on this assignment, I've been getting to used to a regular sleep schedule.

I arrived at the airport and went through security with no problems. On the plain, I had a seat to myself, obviously not a lot of people really wanted to travel _on_ thanksgiving but me. I arrived in Utah a little earlier than I had intended, but my mom was usually early on arriving anywhere anyway. I grabbed my bag and went towards the parking area, and just as I had predicted, I saw my mom's vehicle waiting outside in the pickup zone.

"Mom," I smiled at her, as she got out of the car and came over to give me big hug.

"Sydney!" She said, pulling me even tighter. "Have you lost weight?"

I rolled my eyes, and then pulled away. "No mom."

"You're eating, right?" She looked over me, making me feel self conscious.

"Of course," I told her, and looked towards the car. "Are you the only one that came?"

She nodded. "Carly is cooking. Zoe is, um, reading some books about Alchemy. And your father is watching football..."

I sighed. Thinking about Zoe was really making me upset. I did not, ever, want her to become an Alchemist. Ever.

"We should get going," My mom announced, shutting the trunk with my small suitcase in it. "Carly needs some help."

"How is she?" I asked after getting in the car.

My mom started driving. "She's good. She said something about this exchange program that she wants to attend. Also," my mom eyed me. "She brought home a boy with her."

"Really?" I asked, a little shocked that I didn't even know she had a boyfriend.

Mom nodded. "He's nice, actually. They arrived two days ago."

"What does dad think?"

"He doesn't really have an opinion."

"Of course not. She's just a regular girl after all. No alchemist reputation to live up to."

My mom looked over at me. "Are you alright, Syd?"

I sighed. "Yeah, fine."

"Is there a someone special back wherever you are doing your assignment at?" She asked, smiling at me. Typical mom stuff...

I shook my head. "So what's he like?" I switched topics.

"He goes to school with Carly, I think he wants to be a psychologist or something like that." She eyed me. "So he might try and counsel you." She laughed.

I smiled, hoping he really wouldn't do that. Counselling me would get me sent to the re-education center.

"He's really nice though, he treats Carly well, from what I can see." My mom went on, talking about a bunch of things ranging from looks, to attitudes, and so on. I kept thinking about how my mom would react if I mentioned Adrian. He was...nice. Mostly. Well he could be. I wasn't really sure if he was a 'bring him home to meet the parent's type' but even if he was, I highly doubt my mom would be rambling on, complimenting his very existence like she did with Carly's boyfriend.

We pulled up to my familiar, brown house. It looked smaller than I remembered, but still home I guess. I got out of the car, and opened the trunk for my bag. My mom, headed towards the house, and I followed, taking a deep breath before entering.

Instantly I saw the familiar staircase going upstairs. I saw the archway to the living room, hearing the football game blasting from our fifty inch television.

"Nice being back, huh?" My mom smiled at me.

I nodded, giving her a fake smile.

Something about the place just made me want to leave again. I remembered the last time I was there, and how the Alchemists had woken me in the middle of the night, making me go to Palm Springs. It was also the night that I had thought I saved Zoe from this life, but apparently, she got in it somehow anyways.

"Sydney! Is that you?" Carly's voice rang from the hall. I looked down and saw her coming towards me.

She had cut her hair since the last time I saw her, though it was still that soft, wavy blonde hair that I knew. Just as I remembered, her eyes were the same brown as mine, though her eye lashes were way heavier. Also, the way that she smiled could cheer up a room, which it did, making me smile.

"Of course it's me." I smiled back as she pulling me into a hug.

"You just look so grown up." She laughed. "I mean, you have always _looked_ grown up, but right now, you just..." She eyed me. "I don't know, actually seem it."

"Thanks," I smiled, not knowing how to respond. "I like the hair, it looks nice short."

"I cut it like months ago," She laughed. "Has it really been that long? How've you been? You really should email or call more. I never hear from you. Although, I guess you are on assignment and everything now."

She loved talking, but I was glad. There was never an awkward silence if she was there.

"Carly!" I heard a male voice yelling from the back of the house, in the kitchen. "I think this is burning or something."

"That is Kevin." She told me. "I need to help him, or else no one is going to eat this Thanksgiving."

She ran off down the hallway, leaving me shaking my head behind her.

"You should say hello to your father." She told me. "Want me to make you some coffee?"

I nodded. "Yes, lots."

She left me behind as she made her way back to the kitchen. She only used the coffee excuse because she didn't want to be in the same room as dad and I. I calmed myself down, and went to the living room. I saw the familiar sofa, fireplace, bookshelves, photos, and my dad. He was in the recliner, eyeing the screen on the television.

"Hi, dad," I spoke up, taking another foot into the room. "Happy Thanksgiving."

He glanced over at me. "You too." Then he went back to the television.

I sighed, and sat on the couch across from him. After a few moments of dead silence, the game being the only background noise, I spoke up. "Do you know where Zoe is?"

"In her room, studying." He grumbled at me.

"Right," I told him, playing with my cast. "Dad..about that. I-"

"The game is on, Sydney." He snapped at me, he eyed my cast. "Stairs, how embarrassing." He shook his head, and went back to focussing on the game.

I sat there, stunned into silence. I remembered his attitude, I just hadn't been witness to it for months now, that I must have forgotten or something.

I got up, slowly exiting the room, trying not to make noise. I just hoped he wasn't paying attention to me, I just wanted to get out of there. Making a decision, I decided to go up to Zoe's room. I made my way down the hall, going to the last door on the left. I knocked twice, and stepped back.

I heard her footsteps, and the door opened.

"Hey," I said. "Happy, uh, Thanksgiving Zo."

She shifted awkwardly. "Yeah, thanks. You too."

"Um, can I come in?" I asked her hesitantly.

She nodded after a few beats, and stepped aside to let me in.

I starred at her room. Against the wall, there were shelves of books. Zoe had never been much of a reader, so the shelves were a new addition, along with the desk. The bed spread with plain blue, and I noticed that the books were ones that I had read, back when I was training to become an Alchemist.

"Interesting collection," I commented, looking back at her.

She shrugged. "You know how it is."

I sighed. "Okay, I know we haven't been talking much. I know you are probably still mad at me, but I have to say this."

"What?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Zoe, about that night. I just wanted to protect you, so you wouldn't have to be an Alchemist, like dad wanted you to be. I only stepped in, and said those things so you wouldn't be chosen. I knew that if you left to become an Alchemist, your life would be ruined. You had a future, you could do whatever you wanted." I gestured to the room. "What are you doing? Why did you agree to this?"

"I'm doing it because dad wants me to." She glared. "And I doubt you really care. You just left, no notes or apologies. Nothing. Some big, protecting sister you are."

I blinked in surprise. "Zoe, I would have...but I just wanted to do it in person. And I wasn't sure if you would understand or not. I got scared."

"Sure. You aren't scared of anything though, Sydney."She sat on at her desk. "I really have to study now, so if you don't mind leaving."

I sighed. "Zoe, come on. You don't really want to do this."

"Don't tell me what I want. Besides, dad wants it, so it doesn't matter what I want." She frowned.

"Zo, I did this Alchemist thing so you wouldn't have to. So Carly wouldn't have to." I stood beside her, kneeling down to her eye level. "I was trying to protect you from this world, and now you are becoming a part of it. I don't want this for you."

She looked down at her hand, a habit that she always had done whenever she was upset. "Sydney, it's too late." She met my eyes. "But, I can do it. Dad even said I had potential."

I eyed her.

She sighed. "Like one time I think."

We both looked at each other and laughed. Dad saying that would be more surprising than Aliens attacking the planet.

"Zoe-" I started.

"Shh," She ordered. "I guess I know that you were just trying to help me, or whatever, but this _is _happening, I can't change it."

I frowned and stood up straight. "Not if I can help it."

With all the bravery that was in me, I marched down to the living room.


	17. My Type

My heart was beating fast, and my face was probably flushed from all the anger and adrenaline that I was having as I raced down the stairs. I found my father exactly where I left him, on the recliner watching the game.

"Dad, we need to talk." I announced, coming in the room.

"Now's not the time." He replied, eyes staying on the television.

This got me even more infuriated. I walked over, stomping my feet. Although this was probably a childish move on my part, it was a natural reaction and just happened. I stood in front of the television, blocking his view.

Instantly his eyes met mine, his narrowing a little. I took notice to the grey hair appearing on his beard, and the sides of his hairline. I saw the small wrinkles starting to grow larger, signaling his age. He was still my dad, the irritating man I grew up with. The one that brought me down each and every day of my life. The one that said I would never be good enough.

"Sydney, what do you want?" He asked, rage coming from his voice.

I let out an exasperated laugh. "You're serious?"

He raised an eyebrow. Sighing he turned the television off, using the remote. "Perhaps we should discuss this in the office then?"

He didn't even wait for a reply, he just got up and went towards his office. It was just across the hallway so I followed him, my momentum to speak shrinking smaller and smaller. His office was exactly that, _his_ office. His own personal space, one that he fully controlled. I remember being sent to his office, and being punished or scolded at for not completing something and not getting perfect results. The office, well, it was a little scary. The bookshelves were on either side of the room, full with neatly placed books, due to my father's neatness. The desk he had sat right in the middle of the room, a chair on either side, as if he always had company in this room.

He took a seat, and gestured for me to take the one across the other side of the desk. I took a deep breath, but managed to sit, the leather squeaking as I put my weight on it.

"Sydney," He started. "I know you have just spoken with Zoe, so I have a feeling I know what you want to speak to me about. I must remind you, it is not your place to be a part of this."

I frowned, my eyes narrowing. "Oh, really? Not my place? She is my sister, and you bet this is my place."

He rolled his eyes, making me even angrier at him. "Sydney, understand that Zoe holds a lot of potential as an Alchemist, and although her training is new, and not as advanced as I would hope it to be, she will become an Alchemist. Just like you."

"Just like me? She doesn't want this." I was raising my voice, but I didn't care. "She also doesn't need this, you already have an Alchemist in the family, you don't need to make Zoe one too."

"Having two would be-"

"What?" I interrupted. "Would be glorifying? For you?"

"That's enough of you talking back to me." He scolded me. "I am your father, and you have no right to tell me what I should or should not be doing. Your sister will work hard at this, and she will succeed. We always need more Alchemist's, it is an honour to serve."

"Right, an honour. And we do not need more Alchemists, we have plenty."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, we do, do we?" He searched his drawers in the desk, and pulled out a few sheets of stapled paper. "Look at this."

I did it reluctantly, and saw a few numbers and some graphs. "What is it?"

"Read." He said, leaning back on his chair.

I read quickly, glancing over the majority of it, but I got this gist. "Our numbers are sliding down. The first time we recorded we had over thirty thousand, not we only have a third of that...or less." I looked back up, meeting my dad's eyes. "So we are becoming extinct?"

"I really don't find the necessity of sharing this with you, but yes, we are, to some extent." He pulled the sheets back towards him, and tucked them back in the desk drawer where he got them from. "This information isn't exactly private or secretive, but we shouldn't talk about it outside these four walls. Understood?"

I nodded. "Why is this happening though?" I knew we were diverging from Zoe and her issues, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Lot's more Alchemists get sent to the re-education center, they become corrupt." He sounded more and more angry as he spoke. "Too much dealing with the blood-suckers. They are influencing us, making us less fearful of them and their soulless bodies."

Maybe growing up, he was just being protective of me. He probably didn't want to lose me either. But that was probably me guessing at a long shot. In the end, he most likely didn't want the embarrassment of having a child go to the re-education centre for becoming corrupt. Little did he know, I was friends with a punch of vampires back in Palm Springs. And maybe more than friends with one specific blood-sucker.

"This is more confidential, so do not spread this information out to others. Most Alchemists don't even know about it."

I blinked. "So why did you tell me?" Maybe he trusted me.

That thought quickly diminished when he spoke up. "You have to understand why we need Zoe. For populating our organization. I don't know how else I would have gotten you off my back about her. But you understand now, that's the main thing."

"I suppose I get the logic behind it," I thought miserably. "But, Zoe doesn't need to do this. She is your daughter, and with me being an Alchemist, there isn't a need for it."

"I can see that you are too dense to think about the benefits of this." He snarled.

My mouth dropped. Had he really just called me stupid? My father had said a bunch of nasty things to me in the past, ranging from ugly, to undisciplined, to annoying, and so on, but never stupid. That just...hurt.

I stood up. "I honestly don't think I am the dense one here."

He looked up at me. I almost missed it, but I did see a bit of shock cross his face, right before the infuriated look appeared. "Sydney Sage, you have no right to speak to me like that. I am your superior."

"You are also my father! Not like you act like it though." I said sharply, and then turned around to walk away. Right before I left the room, I had to say one more thing. "Zoe is not going to be an Alchemist, not if I can help it."

I left, stomping out. In the hall, I saw my sisters, my mom, and Carly's boyfriend, Kevin standing there. And they were all looking at me.

"Did you just really do that? To dad!?" Carly asked, her eyes wide.

"Honey, do you need to talk...?" My mom asked worryingly.

"You didn't have to do that...but thanks." Zoe smiled slightly.

I took a deep breath, and flattened my shirt against my stomach, trying to compose myself. "I did do that. I don't need to talk about it. And you're welcome Zoe." I put on a smile, turning to Kevin. "So, do you need help in the kitchen Kevin?"

He took a second to recover from the drama, but nodded. "Thanks that would be great."

"Good, just tell me what to do." I walked past him, towards the kitchen. He followed, along with Carly. Mom and Zoe stayed in the hallway, whispering something to each other.

We all cooked in the kitchen, not saying anything about dad anymore, who was still in his office.

"So, Kevin how did you and my sister meet?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

He smiled at Carly. "Well, we were both in school, and there was this party on campus. As it turned out, her friend was friends with my best friend, so they introduced us at the party. It was love at first sight."

Carly laughed. "Yeah, after you spilled your drink on me."

He smiled. "Right...right after that."

I laughed along with them, happy for Carly. At least with Kevin, I knew she was happy. My family approved of him, or seemed to, and he seemed like a great guy. If only I would be able to bring a guy home, a specific tall, green-eyed guy. But that would never happen.

"So Sydney, any cuties out in...England?" Carly asked, catching herself. Kevin didn't know, and would never know a thing about Alchemy, so he had been lied to about mine and my dad's job. I was supposedly in England, studying in college there, and my dad was a pilot, allowing him to stay out long, unusual hours if he needed to.

"Yeah, Sydney, there must be some nice British guys out there." Carly played along.

I blushed slightly, but was turned away chopping carrots so they didn't notice it. "Umm, no. I am just focusing on school."

"Like always," Carly giggled.

"Aw, don't listen to her, Sydney. I am sure lots of guys are approaching you, you just haven't found the one yet." Kevin said to me. "I mean, just like your sister here, you are really beautiful."

I scoffed at that. "Sure."

"You are," Kevin reassured me. I looked over at them, and Carly was nodding in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

He smiled. "Carly told me you were stubborn."

She laughed, and we went back to cooking the meal. By the time we were done, it was already mid-afternoon.

I was setting the table when my phone rang. I went to check the ID, and saw it was Adrian who was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered, setting the napkins beside the plates.

"Please kill me." Adrian responded.

I laughed. "What's going on?"

"Kind of an extremely long story." He said, as I heard yelling in the background.

"What is that?" I questioned, more concerned now.

"The trio of idiots. I mean, you don't tell your girlfriend that you are having feelings for the other girl on Thanksgiving. When they are cooking with hot appliances, I might add."

"Wait, what?"

He sighed, I could practically hear the eye roll over the phone. "Eddie and Angeline were cooking, and Jill and I were just minding our own business when we heard yelling and a pan colliding with something."

"They threw a pan at each other?" I asked, shocked.

"No, Angeline apparently dropped the pan when Eddie told her that he likes Jill. Oh, and that he didn't think they were working out. So, he ended it. And now the turkey isn't fully cooked, the stuffing is burnt, and don't even get me started on the mashed potatoes. Thanksgiving is ruined."

I sympathized with him, but I was still a little preoccupied, thinking about what had happened over there, with my friends. "How is Jill taking all of this?"

He hesitated. "Well, she liked Eddie apparently, so that makes her happy. But Angeline is pissed off, and that makes Jill upset. Eddie is trying to calm her right now."

"Oh my gosh, this is not good." I said, thinking about the whole situation with Angeline and her bad behaviour already. If she was heartbroken as well, then this could get me kicked out of Palm Springs, away from everyone, what with her killing Eddie. "Make sure they don't get too out of hand, at least before I get back."

"I'm not making any promises." He commented. "By the way, how's your Thanksgiving?"

"We are just about to eat, I'm just setting the table. If I can, I'll bring you some leftovers?"

"Yes!" He sounded overjoyed.

I laughed. "But other than that...well I did kind of tell off my father."

"Really?" He asked, going back to serious.

"Um, yeah. He got angry, but I did it."

"So, how's the rest of your family taking it?" He asked, suddenly really focused for some reason.

"They were a little shocked too, but I think they are fine with it now, what with the novelty wearing off." I told him.

"So they are alright with us then?" He sounded happier now.

"What?" I asked, confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about, you know, us."

"But you...you said you told your dad and he got angry..." Now he didn't sound too happy.

I thought back to what I had said, and I could have slapped myself. "No, Adrian. I meant I told him off about Carly being an Alchemist. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what you were thinking. I should have been more specific or something."

He didn't speak, which made it worse.

Finally he said something. "No, you don't need to apologize. Really, it's my fault for assuming."

"Adrian-"

"No, Sydney. It's really alright." He said softly. "I should, um, really go now. Help out Eddie and Angeline. I don't want blood stains on the carpet."

Although he was trying to joke, I detected the sadness in his tone as well. I wanted to tell him it would be alright, that I would do something, tell my family or something, but I couldn't. I couldn't do that for him, for us. "Alright Adrian, good luck, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Happy Thanksgiving," He said, hanging up quickly.

I hung up my phone as well, slowly placing it back in my pocket.

I sighed, and finished setting the table, thinking about Adrian the entire time. Why did this have to be so hard?

"Sydney? You done yet?" Carly called from the kitchen. "The food is ready."

"Yeah, all done. I'll come help bring it in." I called back, taking a deep breath and heading back to the kitchen.

We all set the food on the table, then I got my Mom and Zoe, while Carly went to get my dad. Once everyone arrived, my father said grace. I held onto my cross, hoping that somehow it would provide me some guidance of some sort. I hoped it would give me the answers about whether I would be staying with Adrian, or if we would just never work out. I could also feel the amulet, and I began hoping that it could help me out somehow too.

My father finished grace, and we all started passing around the food. I filled half my plate, and started eating. I kept thinking about Adrian, and what I would do about myself and him. I realized suddenly that my inner thoughts made me not realize that there was a silence happening at the table. Everyone was either staring at their food, or eating it.

"Great job on the cooking you three," My mom said, always trying to break uncomfortable silences.

"Thank you Mrs. Sage." Kevin responded politely. "Though Carly and Sydney did most of the work."

Carly hit his shoulder playfully. "That's not true," She scoffed at him. "You did an amazing job helping."

I nodded in agreement. "You did do a nice job, Kevin."

"Aw thanks you two." He smiled. Again the silence occurred, though Kevin did eventually have to open his big mouth. "So, in the kitchen Sydney here was saying how no cute guys were approaching her back in England. I told her that she must be insane, what with her bold personality and good looks, but she won't believe me."

I swallowed the turkey, hard. My mom smiled. "Sydney just has to find the right one, that's all. Once she does, she will just know."

My father grumbled. "It just better be a...pilot. Like me."

I rolled my eyes. "If that ever happens, then I must have gone crazy."

"You have something against pilots?" Kevin asked, looking confused.

Zoe laughed, but my mom shushed her.

"They just aren't my type." I said, covering.

"And what is your type?" Carly asked, smiling from ear to ear.

I could have punched her right now. Why were we even having this conversation? Especially with my father present.

"She would need to date to actually have a type." Zoe commented.

"Well I obviously can't have a type, not without it being anything other than a Pilot! Right?" I snapped, and went back to eating my food forcefully.

Everyone stared at me, and the awkward silence returned.

All I could hear was the scraping of forks and knifes against the various food that was spread before us. This silence seemed to drag on more than usual, probably because my family didn't want me to have yet another outburst today.

"So, um, Carly, how are your college classes so far?" My mom asked, allowing a change in subject. Everyone was talking about classes, and school, well, except my father and I. Dad was usually quiet at dinner unless there was some alchemist thing that needed to be brought up. Although I had never been a chatter box before, the whole issue of dating or my 'type' really annoyed me, and caused my silence to resume.

When Carly asked what my type was, my mind immediately went to tall, paler, green eyes, messy hair, and sarcastically annoying, yet so charismatic you had to talk to him.

Instantly when I thought of that, I had a sudden realization that this person would never be someone that I would be able to have. In the end, my family did want a pilot. They wanted someone that was who _they _saw me with, not someone that would surprise them. My family had their own standards, and not even a first class passenger could change their minds.

When dinner was over, Zoe cleared the table and I went to help my mom with the dishes. She automatically went to the washing, while I took over the drying spot. It was a natural habit for us to do, similar to our relationships with cars.

"Sydney, are you alright? You seemed a little lost during dinner." My mom said as she handed a plate to me.

"I'm fine," I said a little too sharply.

She sighed. "Sydney, if you have something to tell me, you can. You know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

I looked over at her. I saw the way that her wrinkles had developed, even more since I had left those few months ago. Seeing her hair in that quick pony tail was something that I had grown used to, and missed the messiness of it. I had always worn my hair neat, and tidy, whereas my mother was always the opposite, not caring what she looked like. So confident, and carefree.

"I, um..." I didn't know where to start. "What did you like about dad? What made you marry him?"

She searched my eyes. "An odd questions, Sydney, but I suppose I can answer it for you." She went back to washing as she continued to talk. "You father wasn't always this way, you know. He was once a charming man."

I snorted. "Right."

She frowned. "He was. And among that quality, he was also out-going, funny, smart, confident, and so on. That's what drew me in."

"And the fact that grandpa was an Alchemist?" I nudged.

"Well, that was a reason as to why I met your father, but I liked him, I wanted to be with him. When he proposed, I said yes because I wanted it, not out of obligation to the Alchemists."

I hesitated, but continued anyway. "So, if he wasn't and Alchemist, would you have still married him?"

This time, she hesitated. "Well, I don't even know if I would have met him, but if I had met him, I probably still would have married him."

"But your dad wanted you to marry an Alchemist."

She nodded. "Yes, he wanted that a lot actually." She eyed me. "Are you maybe feeling any pressure about a guy? Maybe someone who isn't an Alchemist?"

"No, of course not." I replied instantly, not wanting her to get suspicious. "But if there ever was a guy, what if he wasn't an Alchemist?"

"Well, I would be alright with it, you wouldn't need to worry about that." She reassured me.

"And dad?" I asked.

"I think you know that answer already, honey." She gave me a small, understanding smile. "Are you sure that you aren't thinking of anyone in particular? You just seemed a little defensive back at supper."

"No, it's, um, hypothetical." I responded, drying the last of the dishes.

"Okay then," She said, drying her hands on a towel.

"What if he was someone who maybe you wouldn't approve of? Like if you only thought he was a bad person, but wasn't?" I suddenly asked before she left the kitchen.

She turned around, eyeing me. "What do you mean? Like someone who owned a motorcycle and had tattoos or something?"

I took a deep breath. "Like someone who maybe has a bad reputation, but was just put in a group as some label by us. And he didn't deserve that label, because he is really caring, and funny, and kind."

"Okay, fess up. Who's the guy?" My mom put her hands on her hips, eyeing me even more.

I bit my lip. "It's make believe, remember?"

"Right," She sighed. "Sydney, if you really thought this guy was a good person, then I would be behind you one hundred percent. No matter what, I would just put my beliefs to the side, and move on. I trust your judgement more than anything."

At that moment, I started tearing up a bit. "Really?" I asked, my voice cracking.

She came over, giving me a big hug like I was a little girl or something. "Of course, sweetie." She said into my hair, making her voice muffled.

"Thanks," I told her, smiling.

We held on a few seconds longer, and finally we let go. She put a few stray hairs back behind my ear. "You don't need to tell me anything right now, but if it is causing you this much worry, you can let me know what's going on, anytime. All you have to do is tell me."

I nodded, wiping some tears from my cheeks. "Okay, I love you mom."

"Love you too, honey." She smiled, squeezing my hands before leaving.

This wasn't exactly telling her about Adrian, but it was a start. I knew that she would have my back...most likely. She still didn't understand the extent to which this whole situation was at. And if I told her, my father, along with everyone else in the world would find out. He just had a way of uncovering the truth.

I spent the rest of the day with Carly and Kevin, and Zoe appeared every now and then too. We played board games and watched TV. I didn't really know what was happening when we watched a specific show, something about zombies, I think. It was a rerun all day, and Kevin really seemed to like it. I just liked sitting down and relaxing, and spending time with my family. Although I did worry back to Palm Springs where my friends were probably still upset with each other, and dealing with a lot of drama. Though, I did try to not pay attention to that.

The day went on, and soon it was time to go.

"Well, I guess I better get going." I told my family as they were hugging me goodbye. Well, I hugged most of them, my dad jus stood by the stairs, arms crossed.

"I'm really going to miss you, Sydney. We don't get to spend much time together now." Carly said, tears in her eyes. "I'll just really miss you! Are you sure you can't come home for Christmas?"

I nodded. "Probably not, the Alchemist's let me come for today, but it probably won't happen again."

She nodded, understanding. I moved to Zoe, and she met my eyes.

"I'm sorry for fighting, Sydney. Thanks for being a great big sister, and always looking out for me." Zoe said, casting unsure glances towards dad.

I pulled her in a hug, and whispered in her ear. "I'll try to make some phone calls so you don't have to do this. Dad has no right."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if she believed me, but I really hoped she did.

I hugged my mom and Kevin good bye, my mom whispering to me about being safe on airplanes and everything. My dad stood, and put his hand out for me to shake. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and shook his cold, rough hands.

"Make sure you work hard out there," He said sternly.

"I will," I told him, taking my hand back and out of his. I waved another good bye and went to the taxi that was waiting outside. Someone would have drove me, but I was catching the red eye after all, so it was already getting late.

I told the cab driver to take me to the airport, and we started driving away from my home. I sighed, leaning back against the cold seat. Although I would miss my family, I really missed my friends, and was excited to see everyone.

Speaking of friends, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw Eddie's name appear.

I smiled and pressed talk. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

The phone was going in and out on the other end, making weird scratchy noises.

"Eddie?" I prompted.

"Syd-, it's Ed-." He was saying, his voice cutting out.

"Eddie, I can't hear you very well. Where are you?"

"Sydn-. Hel-?"

"Okay, Eddie. I'll be back there in a few hours, I'll just call you when I get in, alright?" I waited, hearing more scratchiness.

"No, - - important." He spoke up again.

"I don't understand, your phone is cutting in and out."

"I- -. Sydney." He said, not making any sense.

I sighed. "I have to hang up, I'll find you as soon as I get in. Bye."

I hung up, a little frustrated. I wondered if Eddie was calling to maybe pick me up from the airport or something, because he usually didn't call me. Or maybe he wanted to talk about Angeline, he and I had talked a little before about it, so he probably was turning to me for help. If that were the case, I would have burst out laughing at the irony of him coming to me for relationship advice, of all things.

Before I knew it, I reached the airport, and went through security. As I waited for my flight, I checked my phone again to make sure he didn't try calling. But when I looked, there was no messages or missed calls, meaning that it probably wasn't that important. Or if he were picking me up, I wouldn't need another phone call anyways.

_Flight 209 to Palm Springs, now boarding._

I got on quickly after hearing the announcement, excited to get back to Palm Springs and see everyone. It would be nearly two in the morning when I arrived, but I would get to see everyone after getting some sleep at least. Then we could even have our own thanksgiving or something.

The flight took off, and I said comfortably in my seat. The thing I liked about red eyes was the fact that it always had less people on it, making you get an entire row to yourself. I leaned back, relaxing. Before I knew it, I arrived back. I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep on the plane since the ride went by so quickly. Home must have exhausted me, and now I was ready to get back to my new life.

I got off the plane, and went straight out since the entire luggage I had, I carried with me on the flight. I looked around, hoping to see Eddie, but I had no such luck. Instead, I got one of the cabs that were by the entrance, and went back to the school.

Paying the driver, I hopped out and looked around. I saw the grassy fields, the tiled sidewalks, the tall and slender buildings, and I took it all in, happy to be back. If only the Alchemists saw me right now, they would be wondering if I had gone insane since liking this particular assignment that involved Moroi wasn't a good thing.

I went up to my room, and set all my bags on my floor. Then, feeling tired all of a sudden, I lay down, under my sheets, feeling instantly better and more cozy. I missed my bed, my sheets, and the way that it made me feel warm and relaxed.

I must had drifted off, since I woke up from a pounding on my door.

I got out of bed, and went over to look through the little peep hole. It was Eddie.

I opened up and he came bursting in, looking around my room.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" I asked, shocked at him. When I caught a glimpse of his appearance, I saw that he was really dirty, and he even had a few scrapes and bruises on his skin.

"Eddie," I ran after him. "Are you okay?! Tell me what happened!"

He stopped, looking at me. "Are you alright? I called."

I nodded. "I know that, I couldn't understand you. Eddie, just calm down. Is this about Angeline?"

He made a weird noise, almost like he was choking.

My heart suddenly started beating fast, I could hear the rhythm in my ears. "Eddie, tell me what happened." I demanded, talking clearly and distinctly.

His eyes left mine, looking away, at nothing. They had a blank, haunted look in them. He then sank down to the ground, leaning his back against my bed frame.

"Eddie." I said, my voice sounding distant.

He closed his eyes. "I tried to stop her."

"Who? Angeline?" I prompted.

He shook his head. "It happened so fast. I couldn't do anything. I mean I tried, but I couldn't reach them."

I blinked, and bended down towards him. "Eddie, just tell me what you are talking about? Where's Jill? Can she tell me?"

"I sent her away, she's safe." He told me, still not meeting my face.

"Safe...safe from what?"

"From Cynthia." He said.

I took in a sharp breath. "Cynthia found you?"

He nodded. "She did, she found me. The others."

"Others..?" I hesitated. "Eddie, just tell me everything that happened."

He finally turned, meeting my gaze. "I broke up with Ange-, Angeline." He said, swallowing hard. "And then we fought, and then Angeline stormed out of Adrian's apartment, and I let her go. I didn't stop her."

"Then what happened?" I asked, needing to know.

I blinked, turning away again. "I heard a scream. Her, she was screaming. It was so loud. I told Jill to go hide in Adrian's closet, so she did. And Adrian had already gone out to Angeline. I went out too, and saw Cynthia standing there, right by Adrian's lawn."

I wasn't breathing, my heart was loud, but steady, waiting for Eddie to tell me everything.

He went on. "I ran over to her, where she had Angeline by the throat. I- I didn't make it."

I gasped. "Eddie..."

He nodded, his eyes tearing up. "She's dead. Angeline is dead. Cynthia, she killed her."

I put a hand to my mouth, covering up the sounds that were coming out. I had to ask though. "Eddie, look at me." I ordered him.

He looked over, I could see the exhaustion on his face, but he had to answer me.

"Eddie, what happened to Adrian?" When I asked, I didn't want to know the answer. I just wanted to pretend everything was alright, that this never happened. I was back at Thanksgiving dinner, worrying about telling my parents about Adrian. Worried about how they would react. Suddenly, that didn't seem important. If Adrian wasn't there to begin with, then everything would be worth nothing.

Eddie finally answered, his face turning from exhaustion to pure agony. "I don't know. She took him somewhere. She left. I tried to stop her, but she was just too strong. I couldn't. I'm sorry Sydney. I couldn't protect him. Or Angeline. I failed."

My mouth was too dry to respond, so I just sat there, next to him on my carpet, feeling empty inside.


	18. Silver Stake

The minutes went by, growing longer and longer. I only knew this because of the feeling of numbness I had in my legs from sitting too long in the same position. Although I recognized the feeling, my brain wasn't functioning enough to make me move my legs. I honestly couldn't think. I couldn't comprehend anything. It was like I was in an alternate universe, surrounded by destruction and heart ache. Things in this universe could never happen in real life, things like Adrian being taken away. Things like Angeline dying. Jill...

"Where is Jill?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and dry.

Eddie jumped at my voice, the long silence in the room finally being broken. "Jill, she's safe. I brought her back to her dorm. I told her to stay there while I got you."

I nodded, though Eddie wasn't looking at me. He was starring straight at the white, shiny wall in my room. A glazed over looked returning to his face. I didn't even think he was blinking, though I probably hadn't been either, until now.

Just as I started to drift again, Eddie's voice unexpectedly brought me back. "This is just like what happened back in that basement."

I looked over at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

His eyes continued to look blank and distant, while his voice remained a steady, monotone version of the real Eddie's. "I was out of it a lot, and Rose, she helped. But Mason, my best friend, died. I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't stop it."

I remembered the incident, recalling the way news buzzed throughout the Alchemist's. They spoke about the rise of the Strigoi, and the fall of yet another Dhampir. It wasn't _bad_ news at the time, other than the Strigoi becoming more powerful, it was just plain old news to most, nothing special. I knew some people remembered it as good news though. They would mention how another unholy creature died, and how it was a good thing.

"Rose told me that his neck got snapped, twisted so he just died and went numb." Eddie started speaking again. "Angeline, she suffocated. Cynthia had her hands around her neck, and she didn't snap it, she made her death drag on. Like she was happy about it, about causing so much pain and agony."

Eddie's words made me grow fearful, fearful of all the power that Cynthia actually possessed. And the fact that Adrian was now somewhere with her wasn't something I could handle.

"We have to find him." I said, standing up. I had to grab onto my bed, however, because my legs felt loose and like they weren't even there. Eventually the numbness started going away, and I could feel my toes on the scratchy surface of my carpet.

"Find who?" Eddie asked, still in a trance.

I put a hand on his shoulder, nudging him. "Adrian, we have to find him."

He looked up at me. "Sydney, I let him down. And I let _her_ down."

I shook my head. "Eddie, you did what you could. Angeline was trained, she should have-"

"What? She should have won? Done better? Survived?" He questioned, growing angry, which was something I really did not want.

"Eddie, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just telling you that even if you were there, you and Angeline couldn't have defended yourselves. There would have been two dead bodies, not one." I felt cold saying it, but I had to get things clear for him. He had to know how he couldn't have done anything.

"Maybe I could have helped, with two of us, we would have been stronger fighting together." He said, still trying to make it sound like it was still his fault.

I bent to Eddie's level and looked him straight in the eye. "Eddie, _this _wasn't your fault. Whatever happened to Mason wasn't your fault. Things happen. Being a guardian means putting your life at risk for others, and Angeline did that. She knew that."

Slowly, after a few seconds, he nodded. "Yeah."

"It'll be hard, but she died for what she chose to do, what she believed in. She died for a purpose."

He nodded. "You're right, I guess."

"Yeah," I agreed. Even though the answer wasn't as sure sounding as I wanted it to sound, I had to move on and let it go for now if I ever wanted to find Adrian. "Now, let's go get Jill. She is probably just as upset as us."

He nodded, agreeing, but not really moving.

"Okay, you have to get up." I told him, helping him by the arm.

He got up, and just stood there. I didn't really know what to do in situations like this, but I wanted to hug him. I wasn't really the hugging type though, so I just put a hand on his back and patted it. Eddie eyed me, and almost smiled, though he seemed to catch himself before he did. He turned his body so he was towards me, and he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. Again, I wasn't really a touchy person, but this felt nice. Eddie felt reassuring, even though I kept thinking about the situation with Adrian and how he was out there, with Cynthia, feeling scared and alone.

I pulled out of the hug. "We have to find him Eddie. We have to find Adrian before she does anything to him."

"Yeah, we do. And we will." He said, starting to sound a little more like the Eddie I remembered. "But we have to get Jill, I left her in the dorm room. She was crying and everything."

"You had to find me, and tell me what happened. She'll understand why you had to leave." I told him, and suddenly shivered, feeling cold all of a sudden. "I need a sweater or something."

I went to my closet, searching through the plain clothing. I grabbed a black cardigan, and also put my coat on. The room felt cold, even though it was probably just me feeling that way. I just wanted to feel warm and safe, and right now I felt the opposite, cold and in danger.

"Let's go," I said, following Eddie to the door.

We reached Jill's dorm, and it suddenly dawned on me that this was Angeline's room as well. Jill must be in there feeling even more depressed, what with Angeline's things being everywhere. I think Eddie suddenly thought of this too because he looked really nervous all of a sudden.

We knocked on the door, hearing instant footsteps coming towards it.

"Who's there?" Jill's voice called, softened by the door.

Eddie replied. "It's me, Eddie. And Sydney."

She opened up, and came at us, pulling us into a huge, group hug. Before she did this, I quickly managed to see her red, swollen eyes.

"I'm so glad you two are here. And that you are safe Sydney!" She cried, pulling away and motioning us to come in.

"You too, Jill." I replied, my voice sounding too calm for a situation like this. But I guess that was the Alchemist in me, calm and reassuring.

"I was just in here, waiting. What took so long? I thought something happened to you guys." She said, sounding frantic.

Eddie answered. "I had to break the news to her, it was hard to do."

Jill met Eddie's eyes, and I saw the connection that they had, that was there the whole time. But it vanished, Jill looking towards Angeline's side of the room. "She wanted to wear those shorts today," Jill said, gesturing to the jean bottoms that laid across the bed. "I said that they were too short, and she should change. So she did. That was the last conversation we would have had in here. And _that's_ what I said? I could have been nicer, especially after the fight today."

She was talking about Eddie and Angeline breaking up over her. Honestly, I had forgotten about it, only thinking about Cynthia and Adrian. But I realized how Jill felt, probably thinking that Angeline hated her when she died.

"You didn't know what would happen." I reassured her. "She knew you liked her, that you were her friend. That's what matters."

Jill nodded, but I could tell that she didn't really believe me. I didn't have the time to talk to her about it more though, I had to find Adrian.

"Jill, have you heard anything from Adrian?" I asked, suddenly focused on the situation.

I sunk when I saw her shake her head no. "He's drugged or asleep or something. He's alive, but I can't see or hear anything on his side. It's like when he is passed out or something, I feel him there, but I can't tell where he is or anything."

I nodded. "We need to find him. Fast."

"What does Cynthia want from him? Why did she even take him?" Eddie asked.

I took a sharp intake of breath, realization coming to me.

"What?" Eddie asked, coming towards me. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." I said, biting my lip. "She took him because she found out that he meant something to me. That's why."

"So. I mean, we," She said, gesturing to Eddie and herself. "We are all friends, and she didn't come after us and take us. She just wanted to get to Adrian."

"And Angeline stood in the way." Eddie finished for her.

Jill nodded, and I spoke up. "She _saw_ what he meant to me. She's going to use him as bait. For me."

"I won't let that happen." Eddie said, standing straighter and more guardian-like. "I'll protect you and Jill, if it's the last thing I do, I'll do it."

"I know, Eddie." I said. "But I have to do something. She has to bring him back here."

"No, we aren't losing you too." Jill cried out, her hands clenching into fists. "She won't get away with this anymore. We have to stop her."

"No," Eddie interrupted.

"No what?" Jill looked confused. "No to standing up to her?"

"No, not that." He said, taking a deep breath. "Jill, you can't be involved. I've already called the guardians about everything. They are going to be here in an hour or so to watch over you."

"What?" Jill asked, sounding more angry than relieved about the situation. "I can take care of myself, I don't need a bunch of guardians around me, ones I don't even know. And I want to help you guys, I deserve to help."

"It's too dangerous now." Eddie said, sounding upset. "If Cynthia comes, then I have to be ready and you and Sydney have to be somewhere with a lot of protection and security. Hence the guardians coming here."

"What? No, I'm not staying behind, I have to help out." I said quickly. If I wasn't there, I would go crazy sitting around doing nothing. Plus, if Cynthia really wanted me for a trade or something to Adrian, then I would need to be there, whether Eddie liked it or not.

"I'm not staying behind either Once Adrian wakes up, I can find him. Or help in some other way." Jill added.

Eddie looked exhausted. "I am not going to be the one responsible for you two getting hurt, not again. If you stay back with the guardians that are coming, then you will be safe, which is what matters."

"No, we're going." Jill said, standing straight. "We are just as worried about Adrian as you are, Eddie, and we aren't useless. I can find Adrian, and Sydney knows magic and stuff, she can use that."

A thought occurred to me. "Wait, Jill's right. I can find him and help." I pulled out my phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" Ms. Terwilliger answered right away.

"Ms. Terwilliger, it's Sydney."

"Sydney? What on earth are you doing calling me at this hour?" She yawned.

I didn't care what time it was, we had to move fast. "I need your help." I explained the whole situation to her as she listened. I told her about Adrian, and about how Cynthia had taken him, about what happened to Angeline, and so on. Everything.

I stopped when I had nothing left to tell her. She took a second to respond. "Sydney, do you remember where my house is?"

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"Come here, I'll help." She said, and then hung up.

I sighed in relief and turned to Eddie and Jill. "She said to come to her house."

"We have to wait for the guardians." Eddie said.

I responded quickly, grabbing my bag. "That's fine. I'll go there and find a spell of some sort. The tracking one that I used on Sonya would be a good one. I'll just be right back."

Eddie stepped in front of the doorway, stopping me from exiting. "No, Sydney. We wait for the guardians. I can't have you going out there alone. Not with Cynthia on the loose."

"Eddie, I am not your responsibility. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Just because I'm not specifically assigned to you doesn't mean I won't protect you." He countered.

"I know that, but I have to do this. And I have to do it quickly, before something happens to him. I need to help. I can't let Cynthia hurt him. It's my fault in the end, and I will blame myself forever if he gets hurt. And I am the only one who can do this because of the magic I can do. I might have really hated it in the beginning, but it's grown on me, and it's the only way now. I need to use it." I caught my breath realizing that I had stopped breathing during the whole speech.

He slowly stepped aside and nodded. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid. Just go straight there and straight back here when you're done. We can figure it out from that point."

I smiled. "Okay, I will."

"Be careful," Jill said from behind me.

I turned to her and did the unthinkable. I hugged her. "You too."

Before I could look at her worried face, I turned away and went out of the room. I just kept walking, not looking back since I was afraid that I would end up staying for them, making me change my mind. I got impatient waiting at the elevator, and took the stairs instead, which helped slow down the pounds of adrenaline racing through my body. Walking straight to my car, I looked around to make sure that no one was hiding behind anything. Clenching my amulet the entire time, the heat never came, so I knew I was safe for the moment. Getting in my car, I locked the doors and started the engine. Driving to Ms. Terwilliger's took only a few minutes, what with me going through numerous red lights and driving way over the speed limit. I honestly didn't care about my perfect driving record at that moment, something's were just more important.

Reaching her house, I managed to park half-decently as I quickly surveyed the area and got out. I ran up the walkway and pounded on the door.

She answered seconds later. "Sydney, don't break my door down for heaven's sake. Come in."

I entered and instantly saw that Zach was there.

"Hey," He looked up at me, but he had his nose in a book so he quickly went back to reading.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's a spell book. This spell is quick for finding people's locations, but you have to be completely accurate in the mixture and words, or else you could end up going anywhere. It's also a very draining spell to perform, because of how quickly you can do it." He explained.

"Let me guess, that is the spell that I'm going to do?" I asked, going over to him and standing over his shoulder, reading.

Ms. Terwilliger answered for him. "Yes, but you will be very tired after. It does have to be performed by you though, or else I would have gladly done it myself. But the person has to really know the individual that is missing, or else the spell won't work."

I nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to find Adrian."

"Good, because it will be a very intimate, over powerful spell. One of the toughest I have ever encountered." Ms. Terwilliger told me.

"What do you mean by intimate?" I asked, suddenly weary.

"I'm done making the mixture," a familiar voice called out from the next room.

I looked over and saw none other than Marcus Finch coming towards the living room that I was in. "Marcus? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I heard you were in trouble so I decided to help out."

"How do you two know each other?" I asked pointing at Ms. Terwilliger and him.  
Ms. Terwilliger answered. "We became friends a few years back, he was a student of mine. Much like yourself, Sydney."

"Really?" I asked, a little bit shocked.

"Really," Marcus rolled his eyes. "Now, to get back to the spell you are about to perform, did you read the book?"

"Sort of, over Zach's shoulder." I replied.

"Well read it, and thoroughly." He ordered. "The mixture is ready, but you have to do everything completely right or else-"

"-it won't work. Got it." I snapped.

I headed towards Zach and he handed me over the spell book. It was heavy, but the spell was only a page long. Although, it was incredibly small writing. And as I read, I realized how much this actually required.

Finishing, I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "Okay, I can do this."

Although I was mostly talking to myself, Ms. Terwilliger responded. "You can, and you will. I have complete faith in you Sydney."

"Thanks," I murmured. "I have to be alone?"

"That's what it says," Marcus replied.

I glared. "I know, I just...I can do this."

"Then do it." He countered.

"I will!" I snapped, taking the mixture from him and going to the 'casting' room.

I got in and closed the door shut. Taking a seat, I placed the mixture in front of me, and began. The first part of it required me to basically meditate, clearing all thoughts. Except the thought of Adrian, which was really easy to do since that was all I was really thinking about at the moment. But the directions were clear, if a thought wondered at any moment that was not related to Adrian, I would find a location that was completely wrong.

After spending a few minutes finding my focus, I was confident that I would only focus on Adrian and nothing else. The second step was to use the half the mixture in the cup and spread it on my wrists. Though I had to make this specific design, a symbol of some sort. If it was wrong in any way, again, the spell wouldn't work. So I did this carefully, pouring a quarter of it on each wrist, then taking my time to draw out the shapes that the spell had told me to draw. Once satisfied, I moved onto the next step.

The third step was my least favorite. The cup holding the mixture also had extremely pointy and sharp spikes around the rim. At this step, it required you to use the spike to stab yourself in the wrist, right where the symbol was. I had to do it for each wrist, making it even worse. Although, this wasn't even the hardest part. The hardest part was when it required you to pour the blood that drained until it filled your cup again. Then, you had to drink from the cup at the next step.

But I had to, so I did it. The pain of the sharp spikes caused me to cry out a little, but I had to remain focused on only Adrian, so I pulled through. Desperately trying not to think about the next step of drinking the blood mixed with the mixture, I focused only on Adrian. Then, I chugged it down.

The taste was unbearable, but all I could think of was Adrian and his safety. At the last drop, an image suddenly appeared in my head. The image was of a building with the address 344 Spring Way. Then I moved into the building, down in a basement. There, the hallways went on and on, until it turned off and into a room. There were five people, three I didn't recognize. Another was Cynthia. The last was Adrian. He was tied up to a table, unconscious. Blood was dripping from his forehead.

Cynthia was saying something, but I couldn't hear it. Then, one of the other people, the girl, she went over to Adrian. There, I saw the silver stake in her hand. She held it above Adrian's heart, and looked over at Cynthia, where she nodded and said something else. The girl with the stake then nodded back, and the arm moved up high in the air, still about Adrian's heart. And it then went down.

I was pulled out, and back in Ms. Terwilliger's house.

"No!" I yelled.

I got up quickly onto my feet and realized that I really was drained. I fell over, literally, and smacked my head on the cabinet. Although I didn't go unconscious, it hurt bad and I could feel the warm liquid oozing from my scalp.

The door opened, and Ms. Terwilliger, Marcus, and Zach all moved in.

"What happened?" Zach asked, helping me up. Marcus moved into help him, grabbing my other arm.

"Adrian, I saw him." I said between breaths. "We have to help!"  
"Calm down," Marcus ordered.

I looked over at him. "Calm down!? I can't! He's in danger, there was a stake, and he was strapped to a table, the stake moved, and it-"

"She's hysterical." Marcus said, moving me down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Ms. Terwilliger went to the fridge, and poured me a cup of juice. When she handed it to me, I chugged it down, thankful for the taste. I hadn't realized it, but the taste of my blood and this mixture still lingered in my mouth, and the orange juice managed to clear it up and remove it.

"I am not hysterical." I told them all. "I need to get to him."

"You have to calm down and regain your energy. You can't even stand on your own two feet right now, let alone go on a rescue mission." Marcus countered.

He was really starting to get on my nerves. "You do not understand, Adrian was lying there and some girl pulled out a silver stake, and was about to put it into his heart! He could be dead! And all you want to do is have me rest and stay here!?"

I got up again, and, once again, I realized that I had to sit down. The dizziness sucked, but more sugar would cure that. "I need juice," I muttered.

Ms. Terwilliger poured me another class. "Marcus is right, Sydney. There's no use getting this upset and anxious. You need to build up your energy."

"But-"

"But nothing," Marcus interrupted. "She won't kill him, not yet. She is probably just torturing him, having the stake go so near his heart, it hurts more."

"How do you know that she hasn't killed him?! I saw it!" I was so exhausted, that yelling seemed to be the only way to communicate and keep me awake.

"You didn't see it all though, right?" He asked.

I huffed. "So what?"

"So," He continued. "If you didn't see it you don't know it happened."

"And you know that she didn't kill him?" I responded. "How?"

He took a deep breath. "I just do."

I glared at him, and finished the last of my juice. "Right, well, I don't really find that convincing enough, sorry."

Getting up, I felt a little sturdier, and didn't manage to fall, so I figured I would be alright now. I started walking, holding the wall for support. The others just watched me walk by slowly. They looked sorry for me, well, Marcus didn't, he just looked like I as annoying him. I got to the hallway door when Marcus finally spoke up.

"Cynthia was my mentor." He said.

I snapped my head back at him, which made me go dizzier since the movement was so quick, but I had to. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." He muttered.

I took a deep breath. "You have to explain then. Are you evil?"

"No, not anymore. I turned back to doing natural magic instead of the immoral kind." He explained. "It happened after I got released from the re-education center. I had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Then I ran into Cynthia."

I gulped. "What happened?"

"She told me all of these things, mostly manipulating me into excepting her terms and joining her. It felt wrong, but she made me think I could belong in her world, and since I didn't have a world to turn to at the time, it sounded like a good deal." He looked angry at himself.

I waited for him to continue, and he did. "It was a really long time ago, in the 60s. And I joined her, and became her second."

"Wait, you said the 60s?" I asked, thinking my hearing was affected as well as the rest of my body. "You are only like 25, tops."

"That's how I appear." He said and looked away. "The Strigoi blood, it-"

"-made you stop aging." I recalled that piece of information that was shared to me weeks ago.

He nodded. "Cynthia and I discovered that together, and we shared it. Even after it started messing with my soul, I liked it. It made me more powerful, strong, and I could live forever, which is a very powerful feeling itself. The blood messed with my Alchemist mark, making it turn into what I have now. I liked it, it took away the old Alchemist feelings, it made me feel free and alive again. But there came a point, a point in which I realized that what I was doing was wrong."

I was captivated, but still tired. So I moved back to the table and took a seat.

Marcus went on. "We were out hunting Moroi for the Strigoi when I came across an old friend, Clarence. He recognized me, but also looked confused since I hadn't aged for thirty years, and he did. I saw the fear of him thinking I was Strigoi, but I stopped him. Calming him down and showing my eyes and teeth helped prove that I was still human. Still me."

"But you weren't." I responded.

"No, I was probably just as evil as Strigoi, or more." He sighed. "Clarence was disappointed in me, and the look on his face made me cringe. I couldn't go on for months after that encounter, realizing that the one friend I had, felt disappointed in me. I started feeling disappointed in myself as well, making Cynthia very angry. She would yell at me, hit me, and perform torture spells on me, all because of how I was feeling. After a while, I threw a spell back at her, and ran away."

"Where did you go? Didn't she find you?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "She never found me, I thought that at that party she would recognize me again, but she didn't because she was so obsessed with you to even consider trying to guess which face was behind my mask. Before that day, I had travelled the world, researching myself. The evil inside me is still there, ready to take me, but I manage to fight it every day."

I gulped. "So you can't fully get rid of it?"

"No, it's always there, just waiting." He sighed. "But, I do good magic now, thanks to Ms. Terwilliger here." He smiled in her direction. "I met her a year ago, and she took me in, helped me to regain myself and learn that magic could be used for good as well. She taught me to use the world around me instead of using the dark forces. I missed magic, and she helped me to use it again."

"It was my pleasure." She smiled at him. "You were a good student, just like Sydney is."

He nodded. "Thank you, but I still have to work on controlling myself. I met with Clarence those few weeks ago, before you arrived that day. I told him everything that I went through, and how I was today."

"That's why you went early and wanted to talk to him yourself first." I thought, connecting the dots.

"Right," He said, agreeing. "But I didn't want to tell too much to you, I didn't share my life story with just anyone."

"Until now?" I replied.

"I guess so, but only you. And only to prove to you that I know Cynthia. I can honestly tell you that she wouldn't kill anyone, not without getting what she wanted first."

I slowly nodded, finally agreeing with him. "Fine, but I have to go still."

"No, you have to rest and get ready to go for tomorrow." Marcus countered.

"But she has him, and even though she hasn't killed him, she is torturing him!" I complained.

"Can you honestly say that you are ready to go up to her and win?" He asked.

"I have to try." I told him sternly.

"Wouldn't you agree that trying when you are already set up to fail, would be waste of time in the end? And Adrian would die anyway?" He narrowed his eyes.

I bit my lip. "Still..."

"Still nothing," He stood up. "You have to sleep and get your energy back up. You can barely walk. Cynthia won't kill him, not without talking to you first. And when she does, you have to be ready."

I inhaled deeply. "Fine. But I don't like it."

"Just go to bed." He ordered, pointing to the stairs.

I grabbed my phone and texted Eddie, telling him what happened with the spell, and that I would be spending the night at Ms. Terwilliger's. Then we would be doing something tomorrow, for sure.

I stood up and started walking to the stairs. I was huffing and puffing by the time I reached the steps, and looking up, I felt like this was a lost effort to go up there.

"I can just sleep on the couch." I shouted to them.

I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen towards me. Marcus appeared and sighed. "Well it's a good thing you don't weigh very much." Before I could ask what he meant, I felt his arms go and scoop me up off the ground. He was up the stairs in seconds, with me lying in his arms. He took me to a bedroom, and put me back on the floor.

"That wasn't necessary." I told him.

"What were you supposed to do? Pass out halfway up the stairs?" He rolled his eyes again.

I frowned. "Fine, then. But thanks. For helping me."

He nodded. "Just sleep already."

He left the room, and I went to the bed, collapsing on it. Thinking of Adrian, I almost didn't fall asleep, but exhaustion managed to finally take its toll, as the thoughts of Adrian's formed into nightmares of him being killed.


	19. Warehouse

**-Hey guys! I am so sorry for the lack of updates recently. I have had a lot going on these past couple weeks and had other stuff to deal with. I really hope I haven't discouraged anyone from reading this, but I hope all of you read and enjoy this chapter! Another is soon to come, promise! :)**

**Thanks for reading! -J**

I woke up from a specific nightmare that had Adrian being stabbed, and I was just too late to get there and save him. Sweaty, I wiped my forehead in a panic. As I came back to reality, I remembered where I was and what had happened last night.

I looked towards the window, and saw the glare of the morning sun peeping from behind the blinds. I searched the room for a clock, and found one on the dresser. It read 11:23, way too late for me to be waking up. I stood up, and got out of bed. My knees still felt a little weak, but not as bad as they were yesterday. Standing still for a second, I regained my balance and focus.

There was a bathroom attached to this room, so I went in and got to the sink. My appearance was awful. The blood from my wounds that I made yesterday still lingered on my wrists, becoming all dry and gross during the night. I ran cold water on them, using my fingers to try and scrub away the stains. My cuts were long and a little jagged, but was thankfully healing already due to my Alchemist tattoo. Now that that was done, I had to work on my face.

My eyes were heavy, with bags underneath. They also looked swollen, like I needed to get more sleep or something. And my mouth had a funny taste to it. I guess the juice didn't take away all of the taste from the mixture/blood I had drank. I still couldn't believe that I had done that...it pretty much went against everything I stood for. Though, I would do it again for Adrian, if I had to, I just hoped that I didn't.

I found some toothpaste in the drawer, and used my finger as a toothbrush, turning the taste of the mixture into a minty clean flavour. Then, I got to my mess of hair. It was knotted all over, but I did my best to use my fingers to brush through it. I would have used an actual brush or comb, but I couldn't find one. Thank goodness that I had elastics for my hair. I put it up in the best pony tail I could manage, trying hard to make it look neat.

The last step was to splash cold water on my face. I did so, and felt more awake because of it. Now, I had to get to Adrian.

Grabbing my things, I headed downstairs and my nose instantly recognized the smell of coffee brewing. My stomach growled because of it.

In the kitchen, Zach sat at the table, coffee mug in hand. He looked up at my entrance.

"Just made a fresh pot if you want some." He smiled.

I nodded, heading to the machine. "Thanks. Where are the others?"

I started pouring, finding a cup with a witches face on it in the cupboard above the pot. He answered. "They are outside in the yard, practicing some things for today."

"Really? Like what?" I questioned, taking a seat beside him.

He shrugged. "Some really advanced stuff. _I_ don't even know how to do what they are practicing."

"So like spells for defence?"

He nodded. "Yeah, intense things. We'll be ready, that's for sure."

"You think so?" I asked, still uncertain. Cynthia was a powerful person, she could do things that I could only dream about doing.

"I do, and we'll get your friend back, I swear." He looked like he meant it.

I smiled. "Thanks."

The door opened, and Marcus and Ms. Terwilliger came in.

"Hello there Sydney, how are you feeling this morning?" Ms. Terwilliger asked.

"Better, thanks." I replied. "Still a little drained, but not overly so."

"Good, you'll need all the energy you can muster up today." She told me. "Would you like some toast or oatmeal?"

I started to say no, but I realized I really needed something to eat, and coffee wasn't satisfying my hungry stomach. "Sure, that would be great."

She got to work, putting some toast in the toaster.

Marcus got some coffee then sat down across from me. He eyed me. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for convincing me not to go last night, I probably would have passed out on the way there."

"Sure," He replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I grabbed it, picking up. "Hello?"

"Sydney?" An unfamiliar voice replied. "Sydney Sage?"

"Um, yes." I answered back. "Who's speaking?"

Eyes were on me, Marcus's in particular were starring at the phone. The man answered. "This is Fred Thompson."

I sighed. Fred was an Alchemist, one of the top ones. I hadn't met or spoken to him before, but I knew I could trust him. But why was he calling?

He continued. "We've heard some news from your location. The girl Dhampir, Angeline, got killed. Is that correct?"

Shoot, I had forgotten to phone in about it all. "I'm sorry, sir. There was a lot going on last night, and I had just got back from my trip. I was going to call this morning." My heart beat raced as I talked. Angeline's death was still new, and I really hadn't had time to process it. Fred Thompson saying that she was killed was just like getting a knife in my heart. But I had to think of the present right now if I was going to help Adrian.

"Yes, well I would hope that no matter how busy you become, you would contact us during situations such as these." He replied, his voice making me feel annoyed.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." I assured him.

"Really, it is alright. For this one time, but I won't be expecting this behaviour in the future." He lectured. "Your father did mention to me a few nights ago about how you and how you may end up disappointing us. I hope that isn't true."

I grew angry. "It's not, sir."

"Very well," He said, sounding smug. "Now can you please explain to me what happened?"  
I gulped. "Well, I wasn't there exactly. I was on my way home from my family's house and got word of this."

"Yes, I was told you were absent."

"Yeah, well, Eddie...um, the Dhampir, he told me. You probably want to contact the Dhampir's for the record of what happened, he was supposed to meet with them about it last night."

"And did you attend as well?"

"Last night? Um, no."

"Probably didn't want to be around all those Dhampir's, right?" He laughed over the phone "I don't blame you, Ms. Sage. I will get that report than, and contact you later on in the next few days for an update."

"Okay," I told him. "Thank you for calling. And sorry, again."

I hung up, and sighed.

"Who was that?" Marcus asked me.

"Just my boss." I replied sarcastically. "Now, what's the plan in finding Adrian?"

Marcus looked towards Ms. Terwilliger. "We will all go, together. The more unified our magic is, the stronger it is. And the better the chance we have of getting Adrian."

I slowly nodded. "Alright, then let's go."

I got up, and realized no one was following me. I turned around. "What? What are you waiting for?"

Ms. Terwilliger answered. "We thought it would maybe be best if you don't come, Sydney."

I don't know if I was more shocked by her using my real first name or the fact that she sounded like a complete idiot. "What are you talking about?"

She answered. "Well, you obviously have an emotional bond towards Adrian. It might hinder how you react with Cynthia. She could use that against you."

"No, I won't let her." I told them. "I promise."

"You say that now, but who knows? When the time comes, you might do whatever it takes. And we can't handle that." Marcus spoke up.

"I don't care, you need me to find the place, and I'm the only one with the address." I sounded babyish, but it didn't matter. What mattered was finding Adrian and helping everyone to do it.

"It's for safety reasons." Marcus said, sounding more and more like an Alchemist.

I frowned. "Please. This job will be dangerous and unsafe no matter what we do."

Zach interrupted. "I personally think Sydney has the right to come."

I looked over at him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "If it were my parents, I would want the same thing." He looked towards Marcus and Ms. Terwilliger. "And I really don't think Sydney is the type to give in."

Marcus took a deep breath. "Fine, but stay out of the way as much as you can."

"I'll do what's needed to be done." I told him sternly.

"And that is what I'm afraid of." He mumbled.

I didn't reply. Instead I grabbed the toast from the toaster. It was already cold since it popped out minutes ago. I didn't care though, I ate it so I could have the energy I needed for today. Without warning, the door bell rang. We all looked at each other.

Heading towards the door, I felt as though the tension in the house was causing us to move slower than we were actually moving. What if it was Cynthia? I thought to myself. What if she was holding Adrian's dead, silver staked body in her arms?

Marcus hesitantly opened the door, Ms. Terwilliger next to him and ready for anything. There was no need, however, since Eddie appeared.

"Hey..." He said, looking around. His eyes met mine, and I saw how tired he looked, obviously not getting the amount of sleep that he needed to get last night.

"Eddie," I smiled. "We were just getting ready to go get Adrian."

He nodded. "Good. I'm coming then. Jill is with the other guardians, safe and sound."

"Who are you?" Marcus asked, eyeing him.

I interrupted. "This is Eddie, my friend...and a guardian. I trust him."

"Uh huh." Marcus answered, still weary. "Let's just get going then."

"Fine by me," Eddie remarked. We all followed Marcus towards a big SUV that I seemed to have missed. It could easily fit eight people, so the five of us were comfortable with enough room for more. I only gave Marcus the directions, one right or left turn at a time. I didn't want him to have the full address, just in case he thought of leaving me behind again.

Finally, I told him to take one more right. And we were there. The place I saw from using that spell. My chest felt warm, with the glow of the amulet starting to come off, revealing danger. This only meant we were in the right place.

"This is it." I commented, not really needing to though.

"There has to be barrier of some kind..." Marcus pondered. "She wouldn't just leave it like this, out in the open."

"Well, I don't see one." I told him, starting to get out of the car.

He grabbed my arm. "Wait."

I started to jerk back, away from him.

"Look." He growled, pointing up towards a bird. The blue jay was flying across the sky, headed towards the building. He was nearly there when a huge zap happened, and the bird fell to the ground, limp and dead.

"Oh..." I looked at the bird. "No."

"It's invisible." Marcus stated.

"What does that mean? Can we get through the barrier?" I demanded answers.

Ms. Terwilliger nodded from the front seat. "We can, but it won't be easy."

"Well let's start. I'll do anything." I told them.

Marcus stopped me. "For the barrier to stay down from when we are inside of it, all the way to when we leave, one of us has to stay behind to say the enchantment. Otherwise, we'll be trapped in there. But the spell is for experienced witches, so-"

"-so we are losing one of the big players of our group?" I finished for him.

"Yeah," He replied, clearly not happy.

"I can stay." Ms. Terwilliger spoke up.

"No, we might need you." Marcus replied.

She smiled. "But this requires not only powerful magic, but magic that will last long term."

Marcus sighed. "But we might need you...but you're right." He said after a few seconds of thinking it over. "You need to stay."

She nodded. "I need a moment then."

Ms. Terwilliger removed her shoes and sat cross legged on the seat. She started humming to herself, preparing for the moment I guess. Then, she started to enchant these words that were in a language I hadn't even heard before. One that I didn't even know.

Then, Marcus motioned for us to get out of the vehicle. We did so, trying to be as quiet as possible, so we wouldn't interrupt Ms. Terwilliger. Marcus walked towards the bird's dead body, stopping just behind it. I glanced back at Ms. Terwilliger, who was still talking. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards Marcus, Eddie and Zach following my lead. I eyed the invisible air in front of me, and tried to see if anything was there. After minutes of just looking, it felt like nothing was happening. Then, I saw it. I slight shift in the air around me, just a little motion to make you see that something happened. That's when Marcus stepped forward, over the bird and past where the force field was. We followed him.

"There may be traps or something, we have to be careful." Marcus commented, walking slowly towards the doors. "Sydney, do you remember anything that could help us?"

I thought. "Just a lot of hallways, too many to truly remember. But the first three were a left after the second door on the left, then go past the exit sign, down the stairs, and through this glass door on the right. Then turn your first right."

Eddie and Zach eyed me, blinking away the glazed looks that came onto their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"They are just impressed at your memory," Marcus smirked.

We stopped talking after that, approaching the building with caution. Everything around me looked like a threat. Whether it be the empty trash bins outside the long, cracked windows. Or the tree, whose branches swayed in the wind, making shadows appear on the dead earth that lay below it. I knew these fears were irrational, but I couldn't help thinking that something would just come to life and come after us. I still didn't know everything there was to know about magic, so I really was wondering what could happen.

Marcus looked through the windows on the front set of doors, peering inside. He looked for a few seconds then turned to us. "I don't see anything."

We nodded, and Marcus turned back around, laying his hands on top of the door knobs. With a quick pull, he tried to open it, but the doors were locked.

"Shoot," He muttered.

"Can't we do a spell or something?" I asked, growing anxious.

He shook his head. "I'd rather not waste any magic until the actual battle."

I understood what he was saying. "So what do we do?"

"Climb through a window." Eddie stated. "I can do that, no problem."

"You sure? I mean, you don't know what you will find inside." Marcus told him.

Eddie nodded. "I'm the guardian here, it's my job to do it. And I don't mind."

I raised my eyebrows. "Eddie, you don't have to. We're a team. You aren't our guardian, you're Jill's. And she isn't here."

He looked over at me. "I'm doing it."

He stubbornly walked towards the first low-rise window he saw. I could see him feeling the window, searching for a weak spot. Then, with a bit of force from his part, it popped open. I smiled, proud of him. Eddie just kept going, and eventually hoisted himself through.

This was the part where I worried.

What if he was facing Cynthia or one of her followers? He wouldn't be able to protect himself, not from the magic. He could die, just trying to sneak in and open the door for us. It would all be my fault, allowing him to come with us. He should be back in the dorms, looking after Jill. Especially after everything that happened with Angeline, he didn't need to be here.

Minutes passed, and my stomach grew more and more upset with anxiety over Eddie. Then, right when I thought I couldn't take it any longer, the doors slowly opened.

"Sorry, this place is a real maze." He poked his head out, smiling at us.

We all went in. I took in the building, starting to remember it from the spell I had casted. It looked the same, though there was a slight difference with the sunlight pouring through the windows. Everything seemed brighter, yet the shadows that were casted made the place feel more scary. Wherever I looked, I thought I saw someone about to pounce on us.

"Where to, Sydney?" Zach asked from behind me, making me jump.

I took in a deep breath of air. "This way," I answered, going towards one of the many hallways.

"You sure?" Marcus asked. He seemed like he wasn't too sure about my decision, but he managed to start following me anyways.

I glared over at him. "Of course I am."

"Then lead the way." He told me, matching my pace so he walked beside me. "Just remember to be ready for anything."

I nodded, remembering the directions. As I walked through the hallway, everything became more and more familiar. We went down a level, and I could even remember the squeak from the one stairs on the staircase. The spell really paid attention to detail, I guess. Or maybe it was my immense memory working up to par.

It felt like we were walking for hours on end. Literally. It was like this place was never ending. Even though I managed to recall other directions, it was as if we were going in circles. And I wasn't the only one who felt it.

"It's taking too long," Marcus remarked.

"My feet are starting to hurt," Zach complained.

"Well, we're going in the right direction. I know it." I told them.

Marcus stopped suddenly. "We fell for her trap."

I looked at him. "What trap?"

"She used a spell that makes you go in circles without realizing it." He told us. "It's an older more powerful spell, used to make your enemy never succeed in finding you. _I_ should have realized it, it was the exact spell I used so that she couldn't locate me before."

"So how do we get out of here?" Eddie asked.

Marcus sighed. "We have to find a part of it that is not like the others. It will be something small, and nearly unrecognizable. Something not quite right."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like a painting that is hanging slightly crooked. Or a piece of the wall cracked. It can be anything like that." He explained. We continued walking, but we went slower, searching for something that just wasn't quite right, that was out of place. As we went on, my feet were beginning to hurt, like Zach's. Not to mention, my eyes were starting to drift and close every now and then, due to my lack of sleep lately.

I took a familiar right, _again_. The halls felt as though they were starting to close in on me, like I was becoming claustrophobic or something. This spell that Cynthia made really was incredible, which was incredibly bad for the rest of us. My magic couldn't even compare to hers. All my hope lied on Marcus, and him being able to stand up against Cynthia now that Ms. Terwilliger was gone. In the back of my mind, I always knew what I was getting into, coming here, but until now I didn't really register it fully. I was putting all of these people at risk. They wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. Well, maybe Eddie would, but not Marcus, Zach, or Ms. Terwilliger.

As I was wallowing in my self pity, I realized that the group and I had stopped walking. "What is it?" I asked, looking over towards Marcus.

He was looking at a painting on the wall, one that we had crossed by a thousand times already. The Mona Lisa.

I walked over to Marcus, and stood beside him. "You see something?"

He nodded, not looking away from the painting. "Something isn't right. I just can't see it though."

I looked up at the painting. I searched through the sheet, trying to see something, anything that was different.

"Wait..." I said, moving my eyes to hers. "In this painting, she has eyebrows. The real one doesn't."

Marcus turned to me, smiling. "That's it. You did it."

I felt a little warm, proud of myself. "So now what do we do?"

"This is the hallway that we go the opposite way of what you remember. That way, we won't be headed in circles again." Marcus explained.

We moved. Instead of taking our usual right, we went left. This hallway was completely unfamiliar to me. I hadn't seen it in my vision.

"Are you sure this is it? I don't remember it." I asked Marcus.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied shortly, his eyes searching ahead of us.

"Sydney, why don't you walk with me?" Eddie asked, pulling me by the arm so that I drew back beside him.

I was going to tell him I didn't need his protection, but I honestly felt a little better with him beside me. I knew that he couldn't really protect me from Cynthia and her magic, but he could knock something out if he had to.

We walked along, with Marcus in the lead, Eddie and I in the middle, and Zach in the back. We were all quiet, our eyes searching everywhere around us, just waiting for something to attack. We reached the end of the hallway, the option was to go left or right. But I had no idea which way to go.

"What do we do?" Zach asked.

"We should split up, it's the only fast way of finding Adrian." I told them.

"No, that's a stupid idea. It's just what she wants." Marcus responded. "We should try one way first, then come back here if nothing is there."

"No, we need to find him. That way is slow, he's probably waiting for us. He's probably hurt, tortured, alone." I looked Marcus sternly in the eyes. "We are splitting up."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm going with you though."

"No, I'll go with Sydney." Eddie laid his hand on my shoulder.

"it's better if I can be there to protect her in case we run into Cynthia. You have to agree about that, Eddie." Marcus rebelled.

Eddie bit his lip. "I don't like it."

"Well, life's tuff." Marcus snorted.

"Apparently," Eddie shook his head, and then turned to me. "Sydney, you promise me you won't do anything stupid like run off on your own or something. You be safe, and if you find Adrian, just get him and get the hell out of here. Promise?"

I nodded my head. "Promise. And the same goes for you. You don't come back for me if you find him, just get him out of here."

Eddie just smiled, and then went next to Zach. We said our quick good bye, then Eddie and Zach went right down the hallway. That meant that Marcus and I would go left.

We both walked down, side by side.

After walking for a few minutes, he interrupted the silence. "If we find Adrian, I'll help you get him out, but I'll come back for her. She needs to be stopped."

I looked over at him. His eyes were straight ahead. "I won't leave you behind."

"You will if you have to. I can take care of myself." He glanced over at me, then back to the hallway. "Besides, you'll have to take care of your boyfriend."

I sighed. "He's not really my boyfriend. Not officially or anything. I mean, maybe I would want to or something...but it's impossible. No matter what I feel. Right?"

"Are we seriously discussing this right now?" He asked, sounding confused.

I laughed, but stopped suddenly, realizing it wasn't the time nor the place for laughter. "What else is there to talk about?"

We kept walking, he didn't answer my question, but I didn't want to push him. We weren't really friends or anything, we were just two people who had a lot in common.

"Sydney?" He said my name, startling me.

I swallowed. "Yeah?"

"I think that you should do what you want, no matter what anyone thinks." He told me.

I smiled. Of course he would think that. I mean, he rebelled against the Alchemists, turned against them, and he didn't care about anyone. Well, maybe Clarence, but he still did everything on his own terms.

"It's about you, and your happiness." He interrupted my thoughts. "If Adrian is someone that can make you happy, then what's really stopping you?"

I snorted. "What? Other than the Alchemists, my father, my mother, my sisters, and everyone else I know thinking that it would be completely, and utterly wrong?"

He looked over at me. "And you care about what these people think?"

I eyed him. "Of course I do. Wouldn't you?"

"Maybe," he said. "You know, when the Alchemist's sent me away, I never heard from my parents. They were both higher up in the Alchemist world, they could have probably had some sort of influence on how long I would stay locked up for. But, I never heard a single word from them. Back when I was a successful Alchemist, they adored me. They wrote, they called, we spent holidays together, they gloated about me, and they never even went one day without contacting me in some way. Everything, all of it, just disappeared." He swallowed. "Basically, what I am telling you is that you really have to think about who you want in your life. Here's a hint, it's those that would never abandon you."

My eyes were glued to his, but after a second or two, he looked away, eyeing the hallway once again.

"I see something." He told me, taking my arm to stop me from walking. "Up there, to the right."

I squinted ahead. "There's a light."

He looked at me. "I think it's coming from a door or something."

I nodded. "Let's go see for sure."

I felt his hand squeeze my arm. "Just stay close."

We started to walk, slowly, as to not make any noise. I felt my heart beat start to beat faster, my skin turning colder as we moved closer and closer to the light. Marcus was right. It was coming from a door. The light poured out from the crack of the almost closed door.

"Slow your breathing, it'll give us away." Marcus whispered into my ear.

I caught my breath, just realizing how deep my breath had become. I desperately tried to slow it down, taking a minute to do so.

"We have to do this fast." He told me, his voice still low. "Just open the door, and see what's inside. I can't see anything right now, the crack is too small."

"What if it's her?" I asked him.

"Then I will take care of her. If Adrian isn't with her, you run back down the hall and get out of here." He explained, his voice sounding very calm, which was the complete opposite of mine. "I'll open the door, stay behind the wall, so no one can see you."

I nodded, and moved right up against the wall.

He mouthed one...then two...then, after taking a deep breath, he mouthed three.

Bursting into the room, I stayed by the wall. In those few seconds, I felt frozen. My legs were tingly, my hands hurt since they were rolled up in fists, my finger nails going deep into my skin in the process. It took me a second to realize that I couldn't hear anything. There was no yelling, no cries, there was nothing.

I took a slow, deep breath. Then, I slowly peaked over, through the door.

I squinted my eyes, the light so bright that I couldn't make out anything at first. Then, as my pupils adjusted, I could see a room. It had a couch, a desk with a small, wooden chair tucked into it, and a TV monitor that only had static on it. But, I couldn't see Marcus.

It was like he just disappeared.

"Marcus?" I called out, quietly.

No answer.

This time, I called his name a little louder. "Marcus?"

I looked back to the hallway, looking down the hall from where we came from. He told me to run back if Cynthia was here, or if there was any trouble, but from what I could see, there was nothing at all to run from. Looking back into the room, I peaked around. He had to be here somewhere. It was literally a square room, with just the furniture in it.

"Marcus? This isn't funny, just come out."

My mouth felt dry. Where was he?

Slowly, I raised my right foot slightly, moving it over the threshold of the doorway. Putting it down on the ground, I sighed. Nothing happened. Then, with every strength of courage left in me, I brought the rest of my body into the room.

That was when everything changed.


	20. Staircase

And when I say changed, I meant that the entire room altered. First of all, the bright and normal looking room that was once there disappeared altogether. Now I was inside a room that was candle lit, with only two things in it. One being the mirror that hung on the wall next to the doorway, and two being the staircase leading down into an unknown darkness.

Looking around, I realized that I should probably get out of there. I turned around, ready to leave as quickly as I could. When reached the doorway though, a force made me fall back onto the ground. I landed on it, hard.

"Ow..." I complained. I had fallen on my back, and had also managed to twist my ankle on the way down.

I bowed forward, assessing the damage of my ankle. I could move it, though it did send out sharp pains up my leg whenever I did. I doubt it was broken. Probably sprained or bruised. I sat up, and tried to maneuver my body so that I could stand up without putting a lot of pressure on my ankle. Using my right leg, I put all my weight on it, and let my left leg hang. Once up, I tried to put a bit of weight on my left ankle, but the pain really hurt, making me jolt my leg back up.

I sighed. "Wonderful..." This was all that I needed at the moment.

I looked around, still no sight of Marcus. Or anyone.

Eyeing the doorway, I scanned it over. Slowly moving my hand forward, I raised it towards the doorway entrance. My hand suddenly felt a force in the air. It pushed against me and shoved my hand away.

"Ow," I muttered, holding my hand. It stung a little.

That's when it really dawned on me, I was trapped. I looked around the room again, and eyed the staircase. Marcus couldn't get outside to warn me, he must have gone down the stairs to find another way. He also may have run into Cynthia, which meant they were battling each other.

Either way, I had only one option.

Making my way down the staircase, slowly, due to my ankle, I kept one hand on the walls. I kept hold of the wall as it got darker and darker, making it more difficult to see. Going purely by touch, I wandered along the stairs, gradually making my way down. My ankle could now take a little pressure, but it was still proving to be difficult in moving around with it.

The walls began to feel colder against my hands. Growing wearier as the stairs went on, I began to really regret my decision of coming in the room in the first place. I should have noticed how weird the situation was, what with Marcus just disappearing, but my brain was obviously on vacation from all the stress it had endeavored these past couple days, and it wasn't thinking straight anymore.

After a few flights of stairs, I could finally see light coming from a distance, making my heart jump. This offered both a relief in that getting out of the darkness would be great, and fear for thinking about what was in that light. As it began to glow closer and closer, I just kept thinking how I would probably regret going down the stairs.

As I drew nearer, I could tell that the light was coming from a behind a corner. I reached the bottom of the stairs and took the extra two steps to get me to that corner. I was right. The light came from around the wall, and I could also hear voices now.

They were so faint that I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman speaking. Mustering up my courage, I slowly poked my head out from around the corner, and saw that the hall went on for a few feet before reaching an archway where both the light and the voices were coming from. It was a straight, narrow pathway, with nothing to hide behind if danger happened.

I had only one way to go though, and this was it. I slowly limped along the walkway, staying as close to the wall as I could. The walls were freezing, and were made purely of stone, like I was in a castle or something, instead of the beat up warehouse. Perhaps it was an illusion spell of some sort. Although I wanted to figure it out due to my natural instincts to know everything, this was hardly the time nor the place for finding out information.

Reaching the archway, I could now distinctly hear two voices. My heart instantly leapt at the sound of Adrian's.

"I'm not talking. This isn't working, I won't give in," his voice sounded unsure, but still strong, like he was determined to believe whatever it was that he was talking about. I was just happy to be able to actually hear his voice. I hadn't admitted anything to myself yet, but ever since the locater spell happened, I had the reoccurring thought in my head about finding Adrian, dead.

"Oh, I assure you, you will." A voice of another man answered Adrian. This voice sounded rough and powerful. He continued. "Cynthia is very smart, you see. She can accomplish whatever she wants."

"She has obviously accomplished the task of warping your mind then." Adrian told him. I could hear the familiar sarcastic edge, even from where I stood.

"Watch your mouth. She told me not to harm you, but I'm not the best at following orders sometimes." The man's voice sounded angrier.

Adrian didn't reply.

I really wanted to peak my head out and see what was happening, but I knew that would give me away. I needed to find some way of getting in there, without being seen. The archway only provided so much cover, if I moved at all, my body would show. I didn't really have another option though.

I was about to move out from behind the archway, my foot almost sneaking from where it was, when someone grabbed me.

I tried screaming, but a hand went over my mouth, covering my cries. Another hand was holding me back, so I couldn't move.

"Sydney," Marcus's familiar voice said my name in hushed tones. "It's me."

I quit trying to scream or move. Marcus's hands went away, releasing their hold. I turned around, but I couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" I asked to the air, looking around the empty hallway.

"In front of you," He answered. "I am using an invisible spell, hence you not being able to see me." He explained, and then continued. "I went into the room. Adrian's with some bodyguard looking guy that is keeping an eye on him."

"Is Adrian hurt?" I asked the air once again. I probably looked like a crazy person talking to herself, but it wasn't like anybody could see me anyways.

"Well, he's tied up." Marcus said. "I think I could knock out the guard, but I have to enter quietly, so he doesn't realize I'm there."

I nodded. "Okay, just be careful."

I felt Marcus pass me, leaving me behind. It was hard to just stand there and wait for something to happen, but I had to. The seconds went by, taking forever. I started to count in my head, trying to focus on the numbers and not what was possibly happening beyond the archway.

One..two..three.. four..

I went on, still not hearing anything.

Twenty-six..twenty-seven..

Nothing.

Thirty-eight..

That's when I heard a large bang. Someone yelled, cursing out loud.

"Where are you!?" The guard's voice called out.

Then I heard the sound of the guard's yelling out another curse word, as another thud happened. This time, this thud made the guard shut up. Now, the only sound I heard was someone moving around the room. The shoes made loud thumps on the floor, and they started to get louder, drawing nearer to where I stood.

Sixty-seven..sixty-eight...sixty-nine..

My breathing started to quicken.

Seventy-three..seventy-four..

It was just around the arch now.

Eighty.

Something grabbed hold of my shoulder, I jumped and let out a small cry.

"Sydney! It's me!" Marcus told me. "Shhh!"

I quieted down. "You could have said something!" I glared at him...well the space that I thought was him at least. "You're still invisible."

"I know," he replied. "This spell lasts about an hour. So I'll stay this way for a little longer still."

I nodded. "Okay, let's get Adrian."

"Wait," He grabbed my arm, stopping me from entering.

"What?" I asked, confused. "You beat up the guard, right?"

"Yeah, but I just need you to brace yourself." He told me.

"Brace myself?"

"Yes."

"Brace myself for what, exactly?" Now I was really confused.

I heard him gulp. "Remember when you asked if Adrian was hurt earlier? And I didn't really reply. I just said he was tied up. Remember?"

"Stop beating around the bushes, just tell me Marcus."

I heard his deep intake of breath. "He's pretty beat up. He's unconscious right now. He probably has been in and out of it. I think he has lost a lot of blood."

"I need to see him. Now." I told him, trying to take my arm back from his hold.

After a few seconds of hesitation, he let go finally. With the freedom of being able to go, I took it, heading into the room and past the archway. Then, I stood frozen.

When Marcus said he probably lost a lot of blood, that was only the half of it. Adrian was paler than I had ever seen anyone be whether they were human or vampire. His skin was almost translucent, as I could see the veins running along his arms and throat. He also had cuts and bruises throughout his entire body, not to mention his face. The right cheek was purple with the bruise forming along the cheekbone. His lips were dry, and cracked open, dried blood smeared across them. His hair had dried blood in it too, some of the fresher blood still dripped down by his left ear.

Someone had obviously tortured him. And it was my entire fault.

I ran to him, dropping to my hands and knees when I reached him.

"Adrian?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

Nothing happened.

"Adrian? It's me, Sydney."

When I said my name, his eyes fluttered a little.

"Adrian?"

He then moved his head, and his eyes opened. I saw the green glow of them, starring up at me. After remaining on my face, they slowly took me all in.

"Sydney?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm here. It's me."

"You're here." He repeated, still a little out of it.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm here."

He blinked a couple times, trying to wake up. Then he met my eyes again, and squinted, as if assessing if it was really me or not.

"Adrian, I am going to untie your hands, okay?" I told him, eyeing the ropes that bound him. They were tight, and in a number of knots, but remembering a few of the knot books that my father had me study really came in handy for untying them.

"There," I said, after I undid the last one.

Adrian was staring at me. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice sounding cold.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised by his question. I had imagined him hugging me and being happy to see me. The way he was acting, however, was a lot different than my imagination.

"What do you want?" He asked again. "You can't trick me. Not again."

"Again? What are you talking about? It's me, Sydney."

He glared at me. "I'm not falling for this."

"Falling for what?" I asked, stunned at his attitude. "Adrian, I am rescuing you. I'm sorry you got taken, I know it was my fault, but please just come. We need to hurry."

"I'm not leaving. And I am not playing your games." He told me, looking away.

"Games?" What was he talking about? "Adrian, Marcus and I rescued you. We came in here to get you out. Everyone came, Ms. Terwilliger, Eddie, and Zach. All of us, just so we can get you out."

He looked around. "I only see you here."

"Well, only Marcus and I are here. We split up earlier." I explained.

"Marcus?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see him."

I looked around, then back to him. "Well, he is invisible right now."

He smirked. "Invisible? Well this is a new one."

"A new what? It's true!" I almost yelled. He was making me frustrated. We didn't have a lot of time, and he really wasn't helping.

"Cynthia, cut it out. I'm done playing these games. They won't work." He sneered at me.

"Cynthia?" I asked. "What? I'm not Cynthia."

"I think I understand now." Marcus's voice came out from a distance away.

Adrian jumped. "What the hell was that?"

"Marcus, like I told you. He is invisible." I explained again.

Marcus went on. "Cynthia has obviously tried to interrogate him, using a spell that made her look like you. He's confused now."

I looked over at Adrian. "She did that?"

"She never added another voice before..." Adrian said, his tone sounding unsure.

"That's because I am not her, I'm Sydney." I told him. "Adrian, you have to believe me. I'm sure you went through a lot lately, and I am truly sorry for that. But it's me. Sydney Sage."

He still looked hesitant. "Tell me something that only you and I would know."

"What?"

"Just do it. Something we only know. Something she wouldn't know. Or wouldn't have gotten from any other person."

I thought hard, urging my brain to work and think of something that was only common knowledge to us. Then, I had it. "We went and saw your father together. You were upset and I thought the only way to cheer you up was for me to drink a slush with you. So I bought them for us. You thought mine had no sugar in it, after I told you it didn't. But it did. I swear, it had sugar. And I drank all of it, for you...even though I still regret it till this day. Well, the sugar part at least. That was way too much sugar for anyone to have in a lifetime, let alone in one sitting. I really can't imagine how people drink those things on a regular basis. Think of the cavities, and what the sugar is doing to your body. I mean, your arteries aren't going to thank you in the years to come."

Slowly, he started to smile. "It really is you."

"I know." I sighed in relief.

"I mean, only you can be that angry with herself, months later, for drinking liquid sugar." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I have reason too!"

He laughed. "How did you find me?"

"A lot of work," Marcus interrupted. "And walking. Which we better start doing if you want to actually get out of here and live to tell the tale."

I eyed Marcus. "Do you think we can even get out?"

He nodded. And I mean, I could actually see him nod.

"You aren't invisible anymore!" I smiled. It had been a little creepy to not be able to see the other person in the room. Not to mention, a small part of me thought I might be going insane, or Cynthia was pulling a little magic trick of some sort.

"It wore off." He stated. "Anyways, I think we can get out of here by going back up the stairs. That mirror that was hanging by the door, it must be some sort of port or protection spell to switch the room around and trap the people in it. There has to be a way to counteract it. Adrian," Marcus turned to him. "Do you think you can make it up?"

I looked over at Adrian. "You're really injured. Are you in a lot of pain?"

He smiled, but I could tell he was trying to be strong in front of me. "I'm fine. Just a little scratched up. And I can do it. The stairs, I mean."

"We'll try," Marcus announced.

He went over to Adrian's side, and tried to get him up. I tried to help, putting my arm around his waist. Eventually, he stood up, and it was obvious that he was in no condition to get up those stairs.

"Adrian, this isn't going to work." I still was holding onto him as I eyed his injuries.

"I can do this." He said, through is deep breathing. "Besides Sage, you have that injured ankle there, if you can do this, so can I."

I looked down at my ankle. It still stung, but with all the adrenaline that had been running through my body, I hardly felt it.

"My ankle is nothing compared to your injuries." I told him, defending myself. "How did you even tell I was injured?"

"When you helped me up, you didn't put pressure on it."

"You noticed that?"  
He smiled. "I noticed everything about you."

I would have blushed if not for the seriousness of the situation. Even Adrian's comments couldn't make me feel better. We were in a lot of trouble if we couldn't get up those stairs. I looked around, and saw that the only entrance or exit in the room was through the archway. Marcus had been right, we only had one way out.

"I can carry you." Marcus told Adrian. "At least, I can try to. It's a lot of stairs."

Adrian looked Marcus up and down. "I am like six inches taller than you."

Marcus smirked. "But I have a lot of muscle. And, right now at least, you probably weigh next to nothing with all that blood drained out of you."

I flinched. Marcus was right, Adrian was probably starving, and he would need blood. Soon.

"Well, I can at least make it to the staircase from here." Adrian declared, interrupting my thoughts.

Marcus nodded. "Then let's go."

We started to walk the distance to the staircase. Adrian's arm draped over my shoulders. Although he tried to not put his weight on me, he couldn't help it. His breathing was growing deeper, increasing as we got closer and closer to the stairs. My ankle wasn't helping the situation that much. It kept sending small jolts of pain up my leg, but I stepped on it anyway. We had to get Adrian out of here, and this was one of the only ways.

"I can heal that ankle for you, Sage." Adrian turned to look at me. "It'll be easier for everyone if you were healed."

"Easier? How?" I questioned.

"It will make me feel more at ease, for example, if you are able to run away if Cynthia shows up. She wants you, and you need to be able to escape if she finds us."

Marcus nodded. "He's right."

I glared at them. "Adrian, you don't have enough strength to heal me. You can't even get up those stairs. And you two shouldn't be worrying about me. I'll put up with the pain. It's nothing compared to Adrian's injuries."

"If you think you can bare the pain, go for it Sydney." Marcus told me.

Adrian frowned. "Except she doesn't need to. I can heal the ankle, it won't use up too much of my strength."

"You don't have too much strength as it is, Adrian. I'm not letting you." I told him sternly. "Let's just work on getting you up the stairs."

The frown never left his face, but we reached the stairs, and that was the next obstacle that we had to face. Marcus grabbed hold of Adrian, and put him on his back. It looked a little strange, since Adrian was much taller than Marcus, and he was draping over him on his back.

Once Marcus adjusted a little, we started to move up the staircase. I stayed behind, just in case Adrian fell off him or something, I would be ready to catch him. Plus, I didn't want them to see my limp from the ankle. That would only give me more hassle than we needed right now.

"Do they ever end?" Adrian asked us, talking about the stairs.

It was pitch black, and I honestly didn't know how Marcus wasn't falling over or tripping. Though, Marcus was breathing really heavily now, and he continued to do so as we went up the stairs.

"There are a lot." I answered Adrian. Going up the stairs were way more difficult than going down. Not only did my ankle cry out in pain, but my legs and thighs were killing me. They felt like a knife or something stabbed them all over, and the pain was becoming unbearable. I needed to exercise more, I guess. If we ever got out of here, I would put that on the top of my to-do list.

Suddenly, I bumped into them. They stopped.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"I just need a break." Marcus answered through his deep breathing. I heard them as he let Adrian go, and they both took a seat. I did the same.

"Sorry," Adrian apologized. "I can try going up a few on my own."

"No," I answered. "You can't."

Even though it was dark, I could almost feel him rolling his eyes. "Sage, please. I may be bloody and bruised, but I can at least try to get up the staircase."

"Just shut up about it. I can carry you. I just need to sit for a minute." Marcus interrupted us.

We were quiet. I actually didn't mind sitting down, my legs needed to rest.

I felt Adrian's hand touch my arm, searching. Then it came down to my hand, and held on tightly to it, giving it a small squeeze. The touch sent shockwaves up my arm. I shivered.

I squeezed his hand back.

It felt dry and rough, but still nice. Being able to hold his hand was something I was really grateful for at the moment. It meant that he was safe, and close to me. That he was alive.

"Thank you for coming." He said out of nowhere.

I smiled. "You are worth coming for. I'm sorry though. This whole situation is my fault. If it weren't for me, Cynthia wouldn't have been after you. She knew that it was you that would lure me in. She knew how I felt about you, and she used it against me. Against you."

His hand somehow managed to move up my arm, and touch my cheek. Maybe his Moroi eyes could see in the dark or something. He turned my head a little.

"Sydney, I don't blame you. And I'm fine. I'll be fine, that's all that matters." He told me, his voice sounding quieter, and closer to me. I could feel his breath against my skin when he talked.

Marcus cleared his throat. "We should um, go."

I blushed this time, even though no one could see me. "Yeah, sorry."

Just then, we heard something.

"Shh," Marcus shushed us.

The sound came from below us. It was distant, but you could tell that someone was yelling something. My guess was Cynthia. And she probably wasn't too happy about finding her guard knocked out and her bait missing.

"Get up, we have to go." Marcus ordered. I heard him in the dark, he was lifting Adrian, groaning in the process. Obviously he was tired, but he did what he had to. And I was thankful.

We moved, a little faster this time. I thought we were probably halfway up the staircase based on my memory of coming down earlier. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. If Cynthia, or whoever's voice that was down there, it meant that there was another entrance. Probably hidden.

"Adrian," I said as quietly as I could, so not to be overheard by the people down the stairs. "When you were down there, was there another entrance or exit? They must have come from somewhere."

"Not that I remember. I doubt they faced this staircase every time though." He told me. "I was pretty out of it most of the time. They could have come in and out when I was unconscious."

That made my stomach clench when he said that he was unconscious most the time. It made me feel even worse, but I kept it to myself. We just kept walking. Eventually the light at the top shined through the staircase. I could see the sweat glistening off Marcus's forehead from carrying Adrian. I wish I could have helped in some way.

We got to the top. Marcus put Adrian down, and went to the mirror.

I stood beside him. "Can you tell anything? Is it a portal?"

"I need to do a spell to find out." He told me.

His eyes closed as he said a few words in Latin. I could understand them, since I knew some Latin.

_Magic of the mother earth,_

_ Search through to find yourself._

_ Find the constraints,_

_ The binds where you are._

_ Tell me the truth,_

_ Tell me all._

He opened his eyes. "It's here. It's a spell to block all that enter this way."

"Can we get out?" I asked him.

"We need to break the spell."

"How?"

He eyed me. "Well I may have seven years of bad luck if I do it. But, I'll take my chances."

I was about to ask what he meant, but he suddenly took hold of the mirror with both hands, and brought it up above his head. Then, with as much force as he could manage, he smashed it on the ground. The tiny pieces went everywhere, filling the floor with bits of glass.

"Wow," Adrian whistled. "Hopefully Cynthia has janitorial service. This is some mess to clean up."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. "Marcus, did it work?"

"One way to find out," He said, then he brought his hand slowly up. Similar to what I did before, he raised it towards the doorway, and slowly started to put it through. It worked.

I smiled. "Let's get out of here."

We both grabbed hold of Adrian again, and moved out of the room. It took a little longer since we had to walk a bit more carefully due to the pieces of mirror on the ground. When we managed to get through the door and into the hall, we all heard it. Someone was coming up the staircase. And they were running. The sounds of the quick paced, high heeled shoes were hard to miss.

"Faster." Marcus said. We started moving quicker. Even though we were all breathing heavily now, we managed to keep our fast pace. We reached the section where we got split up with Eddie and Zach.

"We have to find them, we can't just leave them here." I told them, halting to a stop.

"She's close, we have to leave." Marcus ordered, starting to veer us off in the exit direction.

I pulled back, slipping away from Adrian's arm. "You two go on then, I can't just leave them."

"Sydney, stop. We aren't splitting up." Adrian raised his voice.

"You can't run, I can." I told him. "Plus Marcus is way better at holding your weight than I am."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone. She's after you, not me."

I looked him in the eyes. "Adrian, I brought Eddie and Zach into this, I'm responsible for them."

"They could have left already. They could be waiting for us."

"Do you think Eddie would really do that?" I eyed him.

He wobbled over to me, placing both hands on my shoulders. "Sydney, please don't do this."

I took a deep, strong breath. "I promise I'll come back. I have to go though. I know you're safe now, and I am so happy about that. I just need you to let me go. You're too injured."

"You're ankle is injured." He countered.

I shrugged. "I can deal with it."

"Come on, we need to get out of here. Now." Marcus interrupted, eyeing the way we came. "She'll be here any second."

I pulled myself into Adrian's arms, giving him a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, but I have to. If anything happens to them, it'll on my shoulders."

He pulled away slightly, looking down at me. "If anything happens to you..."

"Nothing will happen." I reassured him, though I wasn't too sure. "Just get out of here. As long as you are safe, that's all that matters."

"Sydney, one more time, please just come with me." Adrian pleaded.

His green eyes searched my, begging me to be with him. I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Then just let me do this, for good luck." He leaned in, and before I had time to process anything, his lips met mine. With him arms still around me, they somehow managed to pull me in closer than I thought possible. I brought my own arms up, around Adrian's neck. This kiss was soft, and gentle. There was also that spark, but this time it felt different. It made my insides weaker, melting into the pressure that those lips made against mine. I almost forgot where we were, and what lead us to this kiss. When he pulled away, I almost told him I would go with him, wherever, whenever.

Mustering up all my courage, I stepped back. "Goodbye." Then looking towards Marcus. "Just be safe."

He nodded once, going beside Adrian once again. "You two. If I can, I'll come back and help."

"Just get to safety. I'll see you two soon." I told them both, then I gave a last look at Adrian, and left.


	21. Darkness

**Here it is! Hope you enjoy. **

My father just walked straight in, taking his place on the opposite side of the table. I sat a little more comfortably, moving so I was taller and more steady.

My father didn't even cast a glance at Eddie, as though he couldn't even see him. He eyed me. "Are you ready to talk?"

I looked towards Eddie, who was looking at my father and eying his appearance. I suppose he looked pretty tough and huge to the outside world. He was about six four, just over two hundred pounds. He had a beard, and an angry look was always planted on his face. He never smiled, he always crossed his arms, and he always looked like he hated your guts. He was definitely not a friendly looking person, that was for sure.

Taking a deep breath, I answered my father. "Yes, I'm ready."

He smirked. "Is that so? Alright then, Sydney, answer the following questions."

I gulped. "Okay."

"When was the first encounter that you had with Adrian Ivashkov?" He asked me.

"If you are referring to when we met, that was last year, back when I was with Rose and Dimitri." I told him.

"You know what I am referring to." He glared.

I sighed. "A while ago. Back in October, I think." I knew.

"And what happened? Did he seduce you with some mind power that those spirit vampires have? Or was it of your own free will?" He raised an eyebrow, baiting me on.

"It just happened, like those things do." I told him, looking straight in his eyes.

He snorted. "Next question, and it's off the record."

I glared.

"Exactly how many times...when did you two...? You know." For once, he actually blushed a little.

I gasped. "Is that really any of your business?"

"Sydney, this isn't real. Remember that. Just face him." Eddie told me, interrupting the conversation.  
"What? It's real, you can see him, can't you?" I turned to Eddie, growing exasperated.

"Sydney, are you alright?" My father asked, more than likely becoming concerned of my sanity.

"I'm fine, father." I shot at him, and then turned back to Eddie. "It's real."

"Sydney, it's not. Trust me." Eddie pleaded. "Just stand up to him."

"Sydney, who are you talking to?" My father asked, searching the room.

I sighed, turning to look at him. "No one."

"Alright then," he sneered. "Then, back to the questions."

"No," I told him, taking a deep breath. "No more questions."

"Sydney, if you ever want to at least have the slight chance of making it out of here before you die, you really need to start cooperating. You'll be here forever otherwise." My father told me.

"This isn't real..."I said, sounding completely and utterly unsure of myself. "It's not happening."

Now he looked at me like I really had gone insane. "Are you blind?"

"This is some hallucination." I told him.

He snorted. "Right. A hallucination. Maybe that is what you want it to be, but I assure you Sydney, this is real."

"Stand up to him, face him." Eddie encouraged me.

"This is my fear. Being locked up forever, having everyone abandon me, getting caught. I am terrified of that. Of what could happen to me, to Adrian, to my friends. Of what this would mean to my family." I caught my breath, and continued. "But this is impossible. I was just running through a warehouse, and now I am here. That's not possible at all. This situation may be possible, but not now. Not right this instance."

He glared at me from across the table. "You really have lost it, haven't you? I mean, being disowned by your mom, by me, by your superiors. That just wasn't enough. You and that filthy bloodsucker too."

"Adrian is twice the man you will ever be!" I yelled. "Don't you dare insult him. He may not be a human, like us. But he acted more human than you. He is more caring, kind, smart, and...and everything better than what you are! I honestly don't care about your opinion. I care about my friends and my families opinion, but they would never leave me like this. Never. Even over this, mom would try to support me, talk to me. She would never leave me. My friends wouldn't either. And I know you would, and the Alchemists would. But I honestly don't care about either of you. If you think you can control me, and tell me what to do, you are mistaken."

Suddenly, everything disappeared. The chair I was sitting on left, making me fall flat to the ground, but I didn't care. It was only Eddie and me in a small, square room, but I had never felt freer.

"Did that just actually happen?" I asked Eddie, as he came over to help me up.

He nodded. "Yeah, it did. You did great, Sydney."

I smiled. "I mean, I just never thought I could actually stand up to my father. I mean, I guess that wasn't actually my father, but it felt like it."

"We need to get out," he told me, his eyes roaming the room. "I don't exactly know how long we were in here for."

I got up, my ankle feeling painful again. It was weird, in the actual fantasy, my ankle was fine. That was some spell, that was for sure.

"We need to get Zach. Do you know which door he went through?" I asked Eddie, opening the door to get out.

We looked at the two remaining ones. Eddie answered, "It was the left. We split up, which was stupid. Who knows what is behind that door."

I looked over at it. "We have to find out, I guess."

"No, you should get out of here. I can go after him." He paused. "Wait, did you get Adrian?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He is pretty weak, but he'll be fine. Marcus is helping him out."

"Good," Eddie smiled. "Lissa would hate it if anything happened to Adrian."

Taking a step forward, I put my hand on the door knob, starting to turn it.

"Let me go first, when you open it." Eddie told me, going into guardian-mode.

I nodded, turning the knob all the way. Once it clicked, I whispered, counting to three. At three, I flung the door open, and Eddie stepped ahead of me, blocking anything that could possibly harm me. A slow second passed as Eddie assessed whatever was on the inside. I couldn't see though, what with him blocking my view.

"Anything?" I asked him, trying to look around him.

"It's dark, I can't really tell." He said to me. "Zach?" He called out. "Zach?"

We both waited, trying to listen harder than we actually could.

Then, we both heard it. We heard Zach's voice calling for help. I gasped, and pushed at Eddie to go towards the voice. It was faint, meaning far away, but it was definitely there.

"Wait," he told me, holding me back. "It could be a trap."

"He needs help." I told Eddie. "We have to go, even if it is a trap. You know that, Eddie."

He took a deep breath, sighing. "So I suppose there is no way that you would agree to leave as I go in and help him?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm coming."

He grunted. "Fine, but if anything happens, you run. And I mean it. I'll hold back whatever tries to come after you, but you got to leave, fast...even with that ankle of yours."

"Okay, I will." I told him, crossing my fingers behind my back. "Promise."

He nodded, and signaled for me to follow him. I gently held onto his shoulder, as he would be able to guide me. It was so dark, I couldn't even see my own hand laying on him. Walking along, I felt glad to have Eddie with me. He was strong, and he knew what he was doing. At least, it seemed he knew what he was doing. I just assumed it was right.

"Help me!" Zach's voice screamed out from ahead.

I felt Eddie stiffen, but he didn't say anything as we kept moving, more towards the voice than before. We kept walking, until Eddie stopped all of a sudden.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"We've run into a wall." He told me, taking my hand and guiding it to the cold, cement wall.

"Now what do we do?" I asked him.

"Follow the wall," he answered, as he started to move. I held onto his arm this time, getting more support that way. To be honest, if I actually did try to leave because of danger, I doubt I would be able to even find my way out. The darkness was probably here for that purpose alone. Cynthia's way of making sure her prey didn't leave without her permission.

"Zach?" Eddie whispered quickly.

I heard metal move as Zach's voice came from just a short ways ahead. "Eddie! Help me. I'm trapped."

"You alone?" Eddie asked as we got closer.

"I think so. I honestly don't know, man. I just came in and it was dark. Then I fell over, and this thing grabbed hold of my arm. I think it's like one of those traps for catching animals. It's cut into my skin a little, I'm bleeding, but it isn't that bad."

We reached him, as I felt Eddie bend down. "Eddie, there could be other traps." I mentioned to him.

"Sydney?" Zach asked out to me. "What are you doing here? You need to leave, now."

"I need to help you first, Zach." I told him.

"You don't understand, she wants you."

Eddie interrupted. "Have you seen her, Zach?"

"She was here, when I got here, looking for Sydney. When she realized it was me trapped, she basically said good riddance, and left me alone in the dark. I haven't heard anyone except you guys since she left." Zach explained.

"This trap is pretty tight, Zach." Eddie murmured.

"Trust me, I know." He grunted. "So did you guys find Adrian?"

"Yes," I told him. "He got out safe."

"Then you need to too." Zach told me. "Sydney, she wants you badly. If you don't get out now, I don't know what will happen."

"I'm staying." I said.

"Don't even bother, Zach. She has her mind set up." Eddie said. Although I couldn't see anything, I thought I could feel an eye roll as he said this.

I was about to answer when the lights suddenly came on.

We were blinded. I shielded my eyes with my arm, grunting at the brightness. My eyes tried to adjust quickly, but it wasn't working that well. Everything was white, and even when blinking, I couldn't see.

"Well well well," Cynthia's voice slithered its way to us. "At long last, Sydney has finally been found. And I was beginning to think that you let your friends do the dirty work for you."

I could hear her heals coming closer, but more than that, I could feel my amulet becoming warmer with every step she took.

I felt Eddie shift, his arm crossing over my body, protecting me. His eyes must have adjusted way faster than mine, as I could barely make out the outline of his body.

As the next few seconds went by, I kept blinking, trying to clear the light from my eyes. Then, I could finally start to make out some details. I could fully see Eddie now, and Zach. Zach was on the floor, laying on his stomach as his right arm was caught in a clawed trap. Red dried up blood was around the wound, and he looked paler than ever. Obviously, he was lying about the intensity of his injuries.

I could also make out Cynthia. And she also had two Strigoi with her, instead of her usual bodyguard witches.

"Just let my friends go, and then you can do what you want with me." I told her. I felt Eddie stiffen to my response, and he managed to move closer to me in the process.

"No Sydney." He whispered.

Cynthia laughed. "Why on Earth would I do that? I mean, I already have you. Your human and your Dhampir are of no concern of mine, but since they are here already, I might find some use of them. So why would I let them go?"

"You wanted me. Not them. Not Adrian. All of this is about me." I told her. "So let everyone else leave."

She smiled. "I don't think so. Luke, Michael, bring them out." She yelled out. A door opened from the opposite side of the room, as two of her lackey's, one I recognized from a previous time, the other was unknown. But more importantly, those two lackeys were dragging a handcuffed and gagged Adrian and Marcus with them.

I screamed, and tried to run over there, but Eddie held onto me, stopping me.

"Let them go Cynthia!" I yelled, anger laced throughout my voice.

Adrian met my eyes, and he shook his head. He was signaling for me to stop, to protect myself. But I couldn't', not anymore. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt.

"What do you want, Cynthia? Just tell me." I talked directly to her, making eye contact.

Her smirk grew. "I thought you'd never ask."

I gulped. "Tell me."

She sighed. "Let's go to a place that's a little more...private then." She gestured to a door that was near me. I hadn't seen it before, which told me that some type of magic was behind this.

Although I had doubts, I nodded.

I could hear Adrian's and Marcus's grunts of protest behind their gags, but I ignored them. Eddie was another problem though.

He stopped me, holding me there. "Sydney, think about this. You can't go into some unmarked room with her. I need to protect you, stay here."

"I have to go, Eddie." I told him, looking straight into his eyes. "She'll kill us all if I don't."

"How do you know she wouldn't kill us anyway?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I don't...but I need to try." I looked over at Cynthia. "Do you swear not to hurt them when we are talking?"

She snorted. "Fine."

"Say that you swear."

She smiled. "I swear, Sydney."

I nodded, then turned back to Eddie, his hands still tight on my arms. "See, it'll be okay. You guys will be safe."

He looked like he didn't believe it, but it didn't really matter what he thought. I was going.

"Let me go, Eddie. Please."

He didn't move. I drew in some power and energy, then focused on making his hands open up. You could see the disbelief in his face, but his hands did what I made them do. And he released me. I stepped away, and said a silent sorry to him, as I turned around.

I walked to the doorway, hearing her heals tapping as she walked to it too. My breathing was starting to increase as I began to wonder what was actually behind that doorway. After what I had been through with walking through any door in this warehouse, my imagination thought of everything. Was it a torture chamber? A pit that would make me fall into an endless black hole, never coming out again?

I met her, waiting at the door. We both eyed one another, Cynthia looking more certain than me, that was for sure.

"After you," she told me.

I gulped. "Fine." I opened up the door. Inside was an office space, with a desk and everything. It was more on the modern side, and the room was dimly lit. I walked in.

I heard the door close shut behind me, as I took a seat in one of the chairs. She walked around me, to the other side of the desk, sitting down gracefully. She crossed her legs, and folded her hands. Sitting perfectly straight, she smiled at me.

"I'm glad you have finally agreed to talk with me." She told me, the smile never leaving her face.

I snorted. "Stop with all the politeness, Cynthia. What do you want?"

"Politeness? I thought that alchemists enjoyed politeness?"

I remained silent.

"Tsk tsk, Sydney. Now what would your superiors think of you?" She questioned, then started to pull something out of her drawer. "I mean, they are already on to you, aren't they."

She didn't ask, she simply told. Then she pulled some papers out of her desk, handing them over to me.

I took them carefully, eyeing her suspiciously. Then I looked at the papers.

_Sydney Sage has been coming up with stories, it seems. I feel that she is falsely using excuses and making up what she tells us. Under these circumstances, we must keep a close eye on her._

_ Ms Sydney Sage shows signs of becoming a good Alchemist, but there are areas of concern. Sage isn't following protocol for most situations lately. She is using resources quickly, and for needs that aren't necessary at times. Her closeness to the vampires that she is presently working with have also become a concern._

And the list went on and on. Every sentence, every line, basically saying the same thing. That I showed promise, that I was a great alchemist, but I was starting to veer off track recently.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Something that a few of my...friends, managed to steal for me." She told me. "I read a few, they seem very harsh on you."

I looked up at her. "Where?"

"Where is it from? The main head quarters. Hard to get into, but not impossible. I believe they are field notes of your superiors, documented for their eyes only."

I inhaled deeply, setting the papers back down on the desk. "Why did you show me those?"

"Well, I need you to understand something, Sydney." She started, leaning back. "Alchemists, they may appear strong, independent, intelligent, and so on. But they are all fools. All trying to be accepted among themselves, all trying to be the superior race. But they aren't. Obviously they are not strong. They barely have the training to protect themselves, let alone each other. They are not independent, relying too much on others to do dirty work for them. And they are definitely not intelligent. Look at what they wrote about you! I mean, can anyone that intelligent actually make statements like that. You are probably the best alchemist they have. And yet they see fault. They want you to fail. That's what the alchemists do, Sydney, they make others fail so they look better. They see fault in others, so they look better. They make you do things, make you follow their rules, so they look better." She stood up. "When really, Sydney, they have you. You are the better one."

I sat there, speechless. What she was saying was true. All of it.

She walked around, slowly making her way around the desk. "Sydney, you are so special to them, that they worry too much about losing you, about you actually leaving them for something else. Something better." She sat on the desk, right next to me.

"Something like working with you?" I asked her stiffly.

She laughed. "For me." She clarified. "But yes, that is an option. At least I wouldn't take your true love away from you, like they would. I would allow you to do almost anything you wanted, what would I care? Freedom sounds appealing, does it not?"

"Freedom?" I asked her. "What do you know about freedom?"

"Your friend, Marcus, he was once mine. Did he mention it?" She asked me coolly.

"Yeah, he did. He said it was the worst decision of his life."

"Really? That isn't what he told me, back when he was here. You see, he left the alchemists, joining me in the process." She eyed me. "He was an alchemist, he didn't want to be told what to do anymore. So I brought him in. I let him join us, sensing his magic abilities. He was strong. But, I think you could be stronger, with the right training of course."

I huffed. "So that's your huge speech? 'Join us Sydney, you have so much potential. I can train you like no other.' Like that really convinced me."

She tapped her fingernails on the desk. "Sydney, do you want to be an alchemist?"

I gulped. "I am one, that's all that matters."

She laughed her evil laugh. "That's not the question though. If you had the choice to actually be anything you wanted in the world, would an alchemist be the first choice for you?"

It was like she was reading my mind. Lately, I had been thinking about the choices, the options that would have been available for me if I were born in some other family, a family that wasn't part of the alchemist society. When it came down to it, I doubted that being an alchemist would have been a choice for me.

She smirked. "I can see the deliberation on your face, Sydney. Now, if you really wanted to be an alchemist, why would that doubt be so pronounced? I wonder."

"What does it matter to you?" I angrily asked her.

"It matters to me because you matter to me. You and your happiness. I want to make you happy, Sydney."

I scoffed at that one. "Make me happy? You _killed_ my friend. You have tortured my _boyfriend._ You have come after everyone that I care about. How on earth is that making me happy?"

She smiled. "It's why I brought you in here. I can stop all of that, with the snap of my manicured fingers." She stood up, slithering around my seat. "I can make it all...disappear. You won't have to worry about me hurting anyone you care about from now on, if you just say one, simple word."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" I asked her in response.

"Yes," She whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Say yes to what I have to offer you. Then your friends will be safe. I assure you."

"And if I say no?"

I heard her snort. "If you say no, then you might as well say good bye to those friends of yours too."

I turned to look her in the eyes. "What would you do to them?"

"Well a part from just killing them, I would make them wish they were dead. They would wish this for a tremendous amount of time. Their one thought, if they could even manage to think by the time I'm through with them, would be to die. Eventually, I would probably grant them that wish, but not right away. And of course, I would make Adrian's death drag on longer, just for you. He'd cry, he'd beg, all because of your choice, Sydney. And you would be watching. All of it. Until the last dies, then you would be the next to parish. Does that sound like a better option?"

My breathing became louder, more heavier in listening to her menacing voice talk about my friends like that. I believed her though, every last word. If she had the option, she'd go through with it. She would do everything in her power to destroy me, to make me regret my decision.

"Or," She interrupted my thoughts. "If you say yes to joining me, to becoming my...prodigy, so to speak, then all of that unpleasantness could be avoided. Your friends could continue on, living the lives they wish, and I wouldn't touch a hair on their little heads. You could become so great, so powerful, Sydney. Think about it. If I were to train you, you could live forever. You could learn so much, create so much magic, and do so many things. You could leave the Alchemists, become the witch that you are destined to be. Leave all those alchemists, your father, everyone that has ever doubted you, those who wrote that list, everyone...you could leave them behind. You could even get revenge on them, if you wish. What would I care? You could be with Adrian; I would allow it you know. Not like those alchemists. I would be accepting. I would let you do anything you wanted. I would give you freedom. I would give you power beyond anything that you can imagine. It would all be yours."

"And you wouldn't hurt my friends? Ever?"

"No, Sydney. I would never hurt them." She answered.

"And you would, if I declined your offer to join you."

"I would have no choice."

"Just tell me one thing." I eyed her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Anything."

"Why me?" I asked. "Why did you choose me? There must be countless others out there to choose from. Yet, you chose me. I mean, I'm inexperienced. I'm nothing though...just some alchemist."

"Some alchemist?" She interrupted. "My dear, alchemist's are the best witches out their...if they are lucky enough to have magic in their vein's. This is why I chose you. Marcus was my best pupil, until he left. You will be even better. You have more advanced magic for a beginner. You are disciplined. You will follow nicely, with me as your leader...I mean you had the alchemist's instill that trait on you since you were old enough to walk. That is why, Sydney."

"So you are choosing me because I can be your pet?" I spat at her.

She sneered. "Pet, is such a cruel, undermining word, Sydney. More like...I am your boss, your leader. And you are my worker or my follower. Of course, I plan to treat you well. I plan to train you reach your potential. I allow freedom, to some extent. You will like it, I assure you."

I sighed. "And even if I don't, this is the only way to save my friends, right?"

She nodded, smiling at me.

I now had a choice to make. Either save my friends, making me choose Cynthia's side. The dark side. Or say no, and have everyone I love get tortured, and eventually, die.

What a choice, I thought to myself.

"Time's ticking, Sydney." She crossed her arms, leaning against the desk still.

I stood up from my seat, shaking slightly. I had to really stop that. Show no fear, I kept saying to myself in my head. The shaking stopped, and I stood straight and strong. I looked at her, turning slightly so I could face her head on.

Then I said that word. The one that I wasn't sure that I could live with, but one that I knew I had to in order to save my friends. To save Adrian.

Taking one last deep breath, I said it. I said, "Yes."


	22. UPDATE ON STORY

**Hello everybody,**

**Hopefully this doesn't get everyone's spirits up or anything, just posting to let everyone know that this is NOT the end of the story yet, though some are asking. I WILL be posting later this week. I have final exams and projects to get completed, but I will be done with that soon, then I will be posting a couple more chapters by the end of the month. :)**

**Thanks for all the followers and favorites, once again, much appreciated. Thank you for reading and reviewing as well.**

**Happy holidays,**

**J**


	23. Falling Ceilings

Cynthia and I walked out of the room together. We each had opposite expressions as we walked forward to where the others still remained standing. Her, with a smirk that just couldn't disappear, walking tall and proud of her accomplishment. And then there was me.

And I walking along beside her, my head slightly down, my eyes shadowed beneath my brow. Shame. Worry. And loss. Everything that I had accomplished in my life; becoming one of the youngest alchemist's, meeting Rose and the others, having my first kiss, my first real kiss with Adrian, losing Adrian. All of it was lost as I walked along side of Cynthia. She had taken away who I was. Who I would have been. Though I didn't regret the decision I made, I knew it was the only option. I knew it was the only way to allow everyone to be safe from her and her magic.

My friends were now all huddled together in a circle, with Cynthia's guards surrounding them. They were standing straight with stiff expressions across their faces. I would soon become like them, I shivered at the thought. Adrian and the others all looked at my approach, Adrian trying to reach my eyes. But I looked back at the ground, afraid of the betrayal he would soon discover.

"Well, I hope we didn't make you too uncomfortable with the long wait. Sydney and I are done with our discussion." Cynthia smiled at them. I glared towards the ground.

"Sydney!" Adrian's voice yelled out to me. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine. And she will continue to be well, I assure you." Cynthia answered for me. "She has chosen to become my follower."

Now _that_ got a reply.

"What?!" Adrian yelled out.

Eddie and the others were short to follow. "You have to be joking!" "No, Sydney, she's kidding, right?" "That's impossible." "I don't believe it."

The only one that remained silent was Marcus. Since I didn't hear his voice, I peeked up, and looked over at him. He was looking straight at Cynthia, was the most disapproving and hateful look I had ever seen. He knew. He knew that I had no option, that _she_ made me have no other option than to choose her. And Marcus hated her for it. He was the only one that understood what Cynthia was like, what she could do.

"Enough!" Cynthia's voice yelled out, echoing throughout the large room.

Everyone got silent. For an instant, I met Adrian's eyes. He was searching mine, trying to see if I had really done the impossible. If I had really chosen to join with Cynthia. After a quick nod from myself, confirming the truth, I looked away again, tears starting to form in my eyes.

Although we were nearly ten or fifteen feet away from the others, I managed to hear the sharp gasp from Adrian's discovery. This made one tear leak from my eye. I quickly wiped it away, however, afraid of being seen as vulnerable. I had to stay strong. If not for me, than for them.

"Cynthia, you promised to let them go. So just do it already." I snapped at her. I was sick of everyone just waiting and thinking the worst of me. Instead of seeing betrayal, I didn't want to see anything at all from them. It would be better, hopefully, once they were gone.

"So I did, Sydney." Cynthia's voice slithered next to me. She grabbed hold of my arm, roughly pulling me with her as she marched up to everyone. Once we got right beside them, she let go, pushing me away with a harsh thrust. "Since I am now your leader, I order you to send them away."

After catching my balance, I looked over at her. What was she playing at? Couldn't she see it was hard enough for me to look at them, let alone talk to them? I hated her.

"Fine," I said sharply. I looked over at my friends. They were all starring at me with a mixture of emotions laid across their faces. There was betrayal, disbelief, wonder, and sorrow. "You guys have to go now. It's the only way...I, I'm sorry. Just go."

With that I took a deep breath, and turned around, not wanting to see them leave me.

"Cynthia," Marcus's voice erupted. "You haven't changed much at all. Coercing others so that you could have what you want."

Cynthia laughed. "Marcus, my little pet that ran away. It has really been a while now, hasn't it?"

"What did you say to Sydney? No, wait. Let me guess. You said that you would kill her friends if she didn't agree to become your slave. Right? Then when she was forced to join you, and her friend left, you would have them killed anyway. Without her knowing."

"What?" I gasped, turning around to see her face.

Marcus looked over at me. "She has done this countless times. Trust me, I know. I used to be the one killing those friends. She would see someone she wanted, she'd give them an ultimatum, and then she would go behind that person's back and destroy the ones that they loved. So they would have no one to come back to if they ever decided to leave. I'm not proud of what I've done, but you can't listen to her Sydney. She'll kill us, no matter what."

"He's lying, Sydney." Cynthia turned to me. "He was always jealous of me, of my power. And now he is jealous of you. He knows you are more powerful than he ever was, and he knows that if you are with me, you will grow to your potential, becoming better than he could ever imagine."

"Cynthia, you are a lying bitch that deserves to go straight to hell." Marcus yelled, right before the roof started to crumble upon us. The roof shook, and began to crack. It took me a second to realize that Marcus was the one responsible. He was using his powers to do this. The roof started to fall down, bit by bit. Everyone started screaming, trying to get out of the room. It was chaos.

I put my arms over my head, protecting it. Looking up, I saw that I was directly under a large piece of stone. The cracks started to grow larger and larger, telling me it was about to fall. Screaming, I started to run. Only it was a little dusty in the room, making it hard to see. There were also pieces of the ceiling already on the ground, making it hard to maneuver around.

I heard a quick, loud grind. The stone roof piece got loose. And it was coming my way.

"Sydney!" Someone yelled. I looked up, and it was coming right at me. I knew that no one was close to me, and that I would be crushed. I closed my eyes tight, and kept thinking that I didn't want to die. That I didn't want to be crushed by the rock.

I heard a loud bang, and dust surrounded me, flying up in a cloud of brown smoke. I was still standing though.

I slowly opened my eyes, the dust making it incredibly hard to see. Looking around me, I realized that the rock had fallen right on top of me. But, it was surrounding me, and I was in the middle of it. A large piece was missing, and I was in the missing section. I had somehow managed to make the section disappear.

"Sydney!" I heard my name, but still couldn't make out anyone.

"I'm okay!" I yelled back, staring to climb over the rock. Now there were rocks everywhere. I climbed, trying to make my way through the endless madness.

"Where are you!?" I then heard Adrian's voice. I sighed a quick relief that he was alright.

"Here!" I yelled, trying to go closer to his voice. "Keep talking!"

He coughed, probably from the dust. I had my mouth covered by my shirt, though it wasn't helping too much since I could still taste the dirt on my tongue.

"Sydney! Come on!" He yelled some more. "Um, just follow my amazing voice! You know you can't wait to see me! Even all covered in dust, I look gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes, but let out a little laugh. He was full of it, even when our lives were at stake. But at least he was talking. I kept going towards his voice, trying to make him out through the dust.

Then, a figure came at me from my right. It grabbed me, and I screamed.

"Let go!" I yelled, trying to claw off the hand.

"Sydney! It's me!" Marcus's voice called out.

"Sydney!? Are you alright!?" Adrian yelled, still from a distance.

"Fine! It's Marcus!" I glared at him. "You could have said something, instead of just nearly knocking me over.

"It's hard to see, if you haven't noticed." He told me.

"Well, that's your fault."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I had to do something though. And it just sort of came to my mind before I could think about the consequences."

"Sydney!?" Adrian called out again, growing closer.

"Over-!" I yelled back, but Marcus put his hand over my mouth, muffling anything else I was going to say.

"Shh!" He hushed me.

I tried to ask 'what?' but his hand made it sound like a mumbled nothing.

"It may not be Adrian." He whispered, pulling me lower to the ground. "It could be Cynthia, disguising her voice. She doesn't know where you are, meaning she'll do anything to find you. And she is really good at impersonations."

"But what if it's really Adrian?" I asked him.

"Then let him find us. Don't go into her trap. She can come into ours." He smirked. I knew he had some mischievous plan up his sleeves, but I was still worried.

We both waiting as we heard Adrian's voice come closer and closer to us. When he called my name, I didn't answer unless he was going in the opposite direction of us. Then my voice would pull his towards us more and more. My palms were sweaty with anticipation of who would emerge. Cynthia or Adrian.

We waited, Marcus in a lowered stance, just waiting to pounce. Me, next to him, thinking of how unbelievable this whole thing was. All I really wanted to do was just go back to school, and relax with a good book and a nice hot cup of coffee.

"Sydney?" The voice was suddenly so close that I almost stood up to see who it was. But Marcus laid his hand on my shoulder, holding me down.

"Just wait," he whispered.

I nodded, though reluctantly.

"Sydney, where are you?" His voice called out. I could even hear the footsteps that kept coming closer and closer.

"I'll look," Marcus told me as he peeked his head out from behind the large boulder we were hiding behind. I waited, growing more and more restless. If it was Cynthia, than there was the likely possibility that someone would get hurt.

"Adrian." Marcus said his name, then looked back at me. "It's him."

I smiled, and stood up.

There he stood. He was still bloody and bruised from before, but at this moment, he looked better than ever before. "Adrian!" I called his name.

He looked over at me, and put on that huge, dazzling smile of his.

I ran over to him, and in an instant, we were holding each other. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, and his were wrapped around my waist. We kept tightening our grips, as though we couldn't get close enough. That was when my brain kicked in, and I pulled back slightly, loosening my grip. He was bruised, cut, and scraped. I was probably hurting him more than ever.

"Sorry, you are probably in a lot of pain."

He smirked. "You seem to be making it better. Even with that killer death grip."

At that moment, Marcus butted in. "We have to move, now. Cynthia isn't going to be running away forever. Right now, we have the advantage."

"You're right. Let's go...which way is the way out?" I asked him, looking around the dust clouds. "I can't even see anything."

"I can, sort of." Adrian said. "My eyes are better than both of yours."

"Then lead the way." Marcus ordered him. "And hurry. Cynthia can counteract this spell any minute."

We started walking, Adrian taking my hand possessively with Marcus following us.

"How did you do that spell by the way?" I asked Marcus.

He coughed through the smoke. "I just did. I mean, I had a lot of rage boiled up, and I was pissed off at Cynthia. Then I just sort of thought it, and it happened. If your emotions are high enough, sometimes stuff just happens when it comes to magic."

I thought back to that piece of the ceiling that was coming down to crush me. I'm pretty sure my emotions had hit an all-time high at that moment, which meant that the hole that came in the chunk of rock disappeared so I wouldn't get crushed. At that moment, I was glad that I had magic in me. If it weren't for that, then I would have died. But, I thought to myself sadly, if it weren't for my magic, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"I think we are almost at the wall, at least." Adrian told us. Within seconds we hit the wall. "We just follow it to the exit."

"Wait," I stopped. "Where are Zach and Eddie?"

Marcus answered. "We were altogether when the ceiling began to fall. The exit was easier to see at the time. I told them to run, and that I would get you...and Adrian."

"Thanks so much." Adrian snorted.

"Well I did, didn't I?" Marcus retorted.

"So they are okay?" I asked, interrupting their bickering.

"Should be." Marcus told us. "They went towards the exit at least, so they should have gotten out."

"We need to get out too. I'm sure they're fine Sydney." Adrian told me, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

I nodded. Even if I was a little unsure, we had to get out before Cynthia or one of her guys started to chase after us. Plus, Eddie was smart, he would have gotten Zach out.

We made way to the exit, going over rocks, boulders, chunks of floor that had managed to get damaged in the process. Cynthia was probably angry. Very angry. I shivered at the thought. I couldn't even begin to fathom what she was capable of. If Marcus was weaker than Cynthia, and he had managed to destroy an entire stone room, then she would probably be capable of destroying the entire building.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrian whispered in my ear.

I glanced at him, though I had to quickly look back at the floor to avoid the blockage. "Nothing."

"Come on. I know you well enough to understand when you are thinking about something. Which is like all the time...but still. Tell me. You are obviously worried about something."

I eyed him. "Of course I am worried about something." I raised my arms, though he still managed to hold onto my hand in the process. "Look around. This is all my fault. Everything. I should have never gotten into this mess in the first place. People are hurt. Angeline has died. Cynthia is after me, and you guys are being brought into all of this because of me."

We continued to walk in silence. I could tell that Adrian was pondering over my words. He shouldn't be. He already knew that I was telling him the truth. I mean, he should blame me for everything. For his cuts, for his bruises, for whatever torture that he had gone through because of Cynthia. I didn't blame him.

"We are almost there, I think I can see the exit."Adrian said in a louder voice, for Marcus's benefit.

I looked at him.

He looked down at me. "What?"

"You...I mean, you aren't going to say anything?" I asked, a little shocked to Adrian not replying.

"Nope." He responded.

I looked away, somewhat disappointed. Even if he blamed me, he could have at least admitted to it. And if he didn't, I could have at least defended myself. But him having no response at all, it made me feel worse for some reason.

"I'm not answering because I don't care what you think." He spoke up.

"You don't care what I think?" I echoed. He wasn't being very helpful. I mean, what a jerk. "You're a jerk." I told him all of a sudden, not able to stop my thoughts from coming out.

He laughed.

"It's not funny!" I nearly yelled. I tried to pull my hand away, but his grasp remained strong.

He continued to laugh. "It is though." He tried to control himself, and managed to stop laughing, though a smile playing on his lips. "The reason that I don't care about what you believe about it being your fault is because of the fact that you are being a complete idiot. And when given a stupid statement, I would rather not respond. Just saying."

"Stupid? I am not being stupid."

"You are though, if you think that for one second we wouldn't have been here if you, what? Told us not to be? We came because we wanted to. Well...not me I guess. But if it meant saving you, or helping you out, then I would be here."

"Which means that it is my fault."

"Actually," Marcus cut in. "The roof falling, that would be my fault."

I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't they get it? "You still need to understand that if it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't be here."

"I would have, eventually." Marcus said. "And so would Zach. We both hate Cynthia, and the only thing you did was give us a reason to come fight her."

"And I would have came because she deserves to get beaten up. Even if it wasn't you that she was after, it could have happened to anyone. I mean, she work with Strigoi too. So I would have had to fight her eventually." Adrian explained.

"Still my fault." I muttered.

"Maybe, but I honestly don't care. If I weren't here right now, I would be worried sick about you. I would be sitting around wishing I was with you. I honestly don't mind being right here, holding your hand. So get over it already."

We had made it to the door, and I was almost tearing up, but I was good at hiding my feelings, so I swallowed those tears back. "Thanks. I should have said thank you a long time ago. All of you. You guys are really great friends. And I've never had friends like you before."

"Friends? I think we are past that stage." Adrian frowned.

I bit my lip. "Sorry. You're right. You are a lot more than that." I turned to him, running my hand over his jaw line.

"This is awkward." Marcus stated as he walked past us, reaching the door first. "Can we please save this for when we get out of here? I hate mushy gushy stuff."

I blushed. "Sorry."

Adrian smirked. "I'm not." He then leaned in, placing one hand on my lower back, the other in my hair. Then, in a swift motion of pulling me towards him, his lips met mine. The whole world suddenly became better. There was no more Cynthia, no more fights, no more scary, dirty rooms. Everything was whisked away at that moment. All I cared about was Adrian. His lips, and how they moved against mine. His hands and how they held me, safe and strong. How his body was pressed up against mine, the perfect fit.

That was, until I heard the door squeak open.

I pulled away, and still in Adrian's arms, I looked over to the exit. Marcus was looking out into the hallway I had come through before.

I turned back to Adrian. "Although I would really like to just stay here, in this moment, maybe we should listen to Marcus, and get out of here."

He smirked. "As long as we continue this after, then I'll go."

I laughed. "I promise."

We pulled apart, him taking my hand once again. "Okay, Marco. Lead the way."

Marcus frowned at the name. "It's Marcus."

"I know." Adrian smirked.

"You're kind of annoying." Marcus told him, though before Adrian could reply, Marcus left through the door.

"Stop fighting." I told Adrian as we followed Marcus.

"We're just bickering. Not fighting." He replied, turning his head to kiss my hair.

"Sure." I said, forgiving him.

We continued to walk. The hallway looked the same as before. Though, it felt more dangerous. I knew Cynthia wouldn't just let us walk away, unscathed. She had something up her sleeves, and I kept looking behind us, waiting to see her evil face.

"It was left here, right Sydney?" Marcus asked from in front.

I looked around. "Yes. I think so."

We took the left, and this was where the maze was. The hallway that seemed to never end. On the way in, we had gotten lost. The way out, probably wouldn't be any easier.

"Do you remember the way?" I asked.

Marcus looked back. "Not really. We can try though."

I sighed as we started to walk. "How did Cynthia get to you guys anyways?"

Adrian answered. "We were trying to figure out this mess, when one of her goons came out from the corner. He said some funny words, and then we just stopped moving."

"It was a freezing spell. I couldn't stop it in time." Marcus added. "But I am ready now. For anything."

At that moment, someone popped out from the hallway far ahead. Adrian grabbed my, pulling me behind him. Marcus's stance stiffened, as he moved his hands in front of him, preparing to cast a spell. There were two of them now, I could see, and they drew closer.

"Whose there?" Marcus called out. "Cynthia?"

Suddenly, one of them let out a malicious laugh. "Wrong," he said. His voice sounded like pure evil. He was enjoying every minute of this.

Marcus muttered a few words, as I saw a blurry substance began to cover the hallway before us. "It's a protective barrier. Like the one outside...but smaller." Marcus told us.

Still behind Adrian, I looked around him, trying to make out the figures. They were both men, I thought, though I wasn't completely sure. Not Cynthia, though.

"Who are you? One of Cynthia's lackeys?" Marcus called out.

"More like her partners." The other man told us. They still walked towards us, slowly, but surely. They weren't scared.

As they drew close enough to see them, I heard Adrian let out a gasp.

"What?" I asked, squinting my eyes and trying to see whatever he had.

"Look." He said in a low, quivering voice.

He was scared...that wasn't good.

I tried harder, and as they got closer I could make out a couple of things. First of all, they were men, probably in their twenties. Second, they were tall. Really, really tall. And strong. Their muscles were well defined, even through their t-shirts, I could make out their abs. Third, they were pale. Incredibly pale. Almost translucent. Fourth. Their teeth were shiny white. Two of the teeth were more pointier than the rest.

Lastly, they had a red glow in their eyes. Red like blood.

I gasped.

Adrian pulled me into him, his arm wrapping around mine.

I said the one word that described the two.

"Strigoi."


	24. Dolor

**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Or holiday, or whatever you celebrate! Enjoy!**

Marcus turned to look at me. "They can't get past the barrier. It'll be alright."

"But they're blocking our path." I told him, my voice sounding higher than usual.

Marcus just bit his lip, and turned back towards the two Strigoi that continued to approach us. Once they reached the spot where the barrier was, they stopped, eyeing it.

"I really am starting to hate magic users." The one said. He was obviously Dhampir before he was turned. He wasn't tall, but he did have muscles. And though he was pale, you could tell that he would have been tanner before he became Strigoi. His hair was dark, and incredibly curly. The other Strigoi was also a Dhampir one. His muscles were even larger than the others, and he was looking directly at me.

As if noticing that I was eyeing him, he spoke up. "That's the one we are supposed to take. The girl, with the tattoo on the cheek."

"And we can kill the others, right Andrew?" The one with the curly hair asked him. It seems there was a bit of leadership going on here. Andrew being the one in charge.

"What else would we do with them?" He asked, a smile playing on his face. "I want the Moroi, they taste so much better than humans."

Adrian's grasp strengthened at the mention of him. I held on tighter.

The curly haired Strigoi looked angry. "But you got the Moroi the last-"

"-Shut up Riley." He harshly ordered.

"You won't be killing any of us." Marcus told them, his voice remarkably strong sounding, considering the situation.

Andrew laughed, shortly followed by Riley. "Is that so?"

"Trust me, I don't taste that good. Adrian, well I am sure he does, but you know how magic users taste."

The Strigoi made faces.

Marcus laughed. "Yes, of course you do. Cynthia, I'm sure, has made you do it. She wouldn't want you trying to betray her by killing all of her witches."

I thought back to the time when Adrian and I were attacked by Lee's two Strigoi friends. Lee and the Strigoi couldn't even drink from me, they mentioned that something was wrong with my blood. Sonya, when she did the testing, also mentioned something peculiar about my blood. I hadn't really had that much time to think it over, but perhaps it was because of my ability to do magic. Maybe my blood, like Marcus's and other witches was so gross tasting to the vampires because of the magic we possessed. I looked over at Adrian, and from the expression he had on his face, I could tell that he was thinking the same thing. He looked down at me, and nodded his head. I don't know how, but at that moment, it was like our minds were linked. We both knew what each other was thinking.

"Cynthia has become a good friend, and a trusted accomplice. I wouldn't dare speak lowly of her." Andrew told Marcus, disrupting mine and Adrian's thoughts. "It doesn't matter anyways, it'll be just enough to kill you and drink the Moroi. And take the girl, though she does look rather appealing. Maybe her blood will be sweet, not mattering if she is a witch."

"No," Adrian called out, taking a step forward. I pulled him back, worried that any form of outburst from him would get him killed.

"Adrian, stop." I told him, holding on tighter. "They are trying to egg you on."

Riley laughed. "A Moroi and a human? Really?"

"No, a Moroi and a witch." Andrew corrected. "An alchemist witch. That goes against a lot of laws now, even I can remember the Alchemists and their feelings towards us vampires. You _must_ be trouble."

"You have no clue." I told them, my voice stronger than ever. After having that whole, fake encounter with my dad, I honestly hated anyone that talked about Adrian and I like that. It made me remember all the times that my dad degraded me, made me feel useless. It made me thinks of the countless lectures of the immoral vampires, of how being with them was wrong and unholy. The anger inside of me was growing.

"Your powers are strong, but you can't control them. That's what Cynthia said." Riley told me, though he seemed slightly unsure.

"Who are we to judge, though?" Andrew asked, stepping forward, right in front of the barrier. He was so close that I thought he was maybe touching it. "Marcus here, he won't be able to sustain this barrier for long. It takes great power to do it, and I can already see that it's draining him."

I looked over at Marcus. Though he still looked strong, I could see sweat starting to come down his forehead. I knew how magic had its toll on you, and Marcus had just made an entire stone ceiling fall down. This barrier was probably hard to do, and his powers were weakening.

"So it's simply a waiting game." Andrew said, crossing his arms and looking bored.

I had to do something, to help. My powers weren't nearly as strong as Marcus's, but I couldn't just stand there.

"Sydney," Adrian whispered. "Don't do anything."

I looked up, meeting Adrian's green eyes. "I have to."

"No, you don't." He urged me. Before I could respond, his eyes drifted to beyond the barrier, beyond the Strigoi, and over to the end of the hall. I followed them, trying to be discrete so the Strigoi wouldn't notice. They were too busy watching Marcus, however, and waiting for him to grow weak enough for the barrier to go down. I looked beyond the, to where Adrian was looking. Then, I saw it. Eddie was there with Zach. They were both coming down the hall, slowly. They were trying to be quiet, and to make a surprise attack on Andrew and Riley.

I looked away, back at Adrian. I didn't want to give them away, to hint towards their approach at all. Adrian glanced down at me. I nodded once, telling him that I understood.

"So, you two clowns just follow Cynthia's orders than? Like puppets?" Adrian called out to the Strigoi. Although I understood that he was trying to distract them, I hated that he was putting himself out there. I didn't want them to have more reason to come after Adrian, if it came to that.

"No, like partners." Andrew eyed him. "We don't follow orders, we work together."

"So what? Getting Sydney for her is just something you thought you would do? How would that benefit you?" Adrian continued bating them.

"It makes her stronger, making us stronger as a group. To destroy you and the rest of the Moroi." Riley spoke up, getting into the conversation.

Adrian laughed. "Come on, do you really think that getting her stronger is the best thing? She'll take over you guys."

"We are too strong for her to ever do that." Andrew explained, defending himself and the Strigoi population. "We have more numbers than she will ever have."

"For now." Adrian retorted. "If she keeps picking up witches like Sydney, do you think it will even matter if you have larger numbers? She will have more power. More magic. And a strong magic user could probably take out a hundred of you with just a flick of a wand."

"We don't use wands." Marcus called out. I could tell he wanted to play along.

"Really?" Adrian played along. "How could you not use wands? All the cool magic people do it. I mean look at Voldemort. Harry Potter. The Lord of the Rings people, those wizards have wands."

"They are actors, in stories that were made up. Not based on any truth whatsoever." Marcus responded.

"He's right on that. I mean, the writers of the novels made everything up based on things like folklore, legends, and imagination. Though wands do symbolise powers in most ancient societies, like in cave paintings, for examples, a lot of the powerful figures held sticks. Which was seen as a symbolism of power. Though I doubt magic was anything to do with it." I joined in.

Adrian just stared at me. "But wands would still be cool."

Just then, Eddie and Zach appeared. I missed the first attack, though I heard it. There was a loud scream, from Riley, as I looked over and saw Eddie's stake in his back. It made it to the heart. A clean, direct plunge. Riley didn't see it coming.

Andrew, however, was quick to recover from seeing them so soon. Zach was going after Andrew, casting a spell of some sort, though Andrew had realized this too soon. Andrew kicked Zach, sending him flying down the hallway. Eddie moved on from Riley, taking his stake out, and going on the move to Andrew.

"I heard there were others." Andrew muttered.

Eddie ran up to him, but he used caution. His moves were precise and known. Using his leg, he kicked Andrew's shin, while also punching him in the stomach using his right hook. Andrew grunted, following to the ground, though he didn't remain their long.

He got up, and did a spin kick, knocking Eddie into the wall.

I hadn't realized I had started to move forward, towards Eddie, until I felt Adrian, pull me towards him. I was worried. If Andrew had been Dhampir before, he would have had training. That, and the strength that came with being a Strigoi were setbacks for Eddie. He needed our help.

Though I wanted to help, the barrier stopped me. Eddie, however, got back up. He stood there, legs slightly bent, his arms in front, looking ready for anything that came his way. He looked strong. So did Andrew though. They were about the same height, Andrew had a bit more muscle, but I knew Eddie could fight and hold his own. He took out the Strigoi back at Adrian's place, and he could do this. I had faith in him.

"Come on Eddie." I muttered.

Probably deciding that standing there, waiting, was taking too much time, Andrew ran forward. He grabbed hold of Eddie's arm, and swung him. I heard the bone, the crack it made.

"Eddie!" I yelled, running forward. Adrian wasn't prepared, so his arms left me, allowing me to move. I ran into the barrier. "Marcus, put it down. I can help!" I ordered.

"Sydney," Adrian said my name, coming after me.

I don't know if Marcus wanted to help me, or if he was too exhausted. Either way, the barrier came down, and I ran forward.

Eddie was struggling against Andrew. Now that he was one arm down, Andrew had a greater advantage. I had to do something.

My brain quickly took over, recalling a spell that was in the one of the hundreds of books I had read for Ms. Terwilliger. Before even thinking about it, I was casting the spell.

It was Latin, and as soon as I finished, I felt it working.

Andrew suddenly started to scream. His hands were around his ears in an instant, holding them. His screams were louder, and painful to hear. But I didn't mind. Eddie faced him, and with his good arm, he took his stake, and slammed it into Andrew's heart. I kept concentrating on the spell, however, making sure Andrew was feeling pain. The spell was meant to make the other person feel like someone was taking sharp daggers and was stabbing them in the head. It may not look like anything, but the feeling was supposed to be so unbelievable real, that the pain was too overwhelming to concentrate on anything else. And it worked.

It was working.

"Sydney?" Adrian's voice was next to me.

"Sydney, stop." Marcus came over. "Sydney. He's dead."

I realized that Eddie was pulling the stake out, and Andrew was lying still on the ground. I stopped the spell, and I ended up collapsing on the ground.

"Sydney," Adrian called, holding onto me. He placed me on his lap, I was too tired to get up. My body felt like it's weight doubled. "Sydney? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." I replied, my voice low. I didn't sound like me.

"She used a powerful spell." Marcus muttered. "She's going to be weak."

"I'll get Zach," Eddie called out.

"Sydney, where did you learn that?" Marcus asked, bending over me.

I looked into his blue eyes, trying to focus, but I was just exhausted. "Um, the books. A book from Ms. Terwilliger."

He frowned. "She makes you read too much. That spell was something powerful. I, myself would have trouble with it. It's also dangerous. It's a spell that's still on the good side of magic, but it's as close to the dark side as you could get while not being fully there."

I knew he was saying something, but I just didn't care at the moment. I simply nodded my head. Then, a though occurred to me. "Is Zach okay?"

"Eddie's checking." Adrian answered. I looked up at him. He wore a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine." I told him. "See..." I sat up. Slowly. Although I became incredibly dizzy, I managed to stay sitting, trying to show him that I was alright.

"Wonderful," Adrian's words were laced thickly with sarcasm. "Although sitting is a great accomplishment, I doubt you'll be able to walk."

I was about to protest, saying that I would try, when Adrian lifted me up. His arms held me, steady and strong. I looked at him, "I thought you were injured."

"I can still carry you." He told me, smiling at me. "Plus you are as light as a feather."

I rolled my eyes. "And you are delusional."

Before he could respond, Eddie came back, shirtless. He was holding onto Zach with his one arm, while the other was wrapped up now in his shirt. I'd forgotten about the arm, Eddie must be in some terrible pain, I thought to myself. And then there was Zach, whose arm was over Eddie's shoulder. He had a huge bump on his forehead. He must have hit the wall or something when he was flung down the hall.

"I'm fine," he told us reassuringly. Then his eyes met me. "What happened to you?"

"Too much magic." I told him sheepishly.

Marcus butted in. "She used the Dolor Spell."

Zach raised his eyebrows. "And it worked?"

"Yeah," Marcus said, looking ahead. "We need to start moving."

"Lead the way captain." Adrian responded. Marcus gave him a look, but moved forward. We all followed. Adrian and I were behind Marcus, with Eddie helping Zach at the rear. I didn't know how Marcus was even managing to walk. He did way more magic than me today, and I was beat. If it weren't for the alarming fact that Cynthia could pop out at any moment, I would have been asleep in Adrian's arms by now.

"How are you doing?" Adrian asked, whispering in my hair. I think I felt his lips kiss my head.

"Alright."

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

He snorted. "It's hard not to be, what with you running into the danger, rather than away from it. You don't have to save everyone. Take care of yourself first."

"If I didn't step in, Eddie would have been killed." I told him sternly.

"You don't know that." Adrian countered. "And what if your spell didn't work? You would have been killed."

"But I wasn't. I'm fine."

"You call not being able to walk fine?"

"I could have walked...maybe."

He sighed. "I don't want to fight about this. But I do want you to stay safe. Please, next time there is danger, stay with me. Don't be the one running into it."

"I'll try." I said honestly. "But I can't promise anything. It's just who I am."

"I know. And that's what I love about you. That's one of the reason's I'm in love with you. You care about others. It's a great quality to have. What bothers me is that you care about others above yourself. It's good, but you should think of you first sometimes. You are important too. Very important." I definitely felt him kiss my head this time.

I blushed before responding. "Adrian, I love-"

"-Duck!" Marcus yelled from ahead. We were almost at the exit doors, when something exploded around us.

Adrian went to the ground, taking me with him. His body covered mine, though some chunks of rock still managed to hit me. "Adrian?" I tried to say his name, making sure he was alright. The dust, the smoke, the entire room though was making it hard to breathe. I coughed, Adrian's body was heavy over mine. "Adrian?" I asked again, after clearing my throat. "Adrian? Are you okay?"

I didn't get a response.

"Adrian?" I asked again, opening my eyes. Everything was dark. My head had some warm liquid on it. I realized it was blood. "Ow." I said instinctively.

"Sage?" Adrian's voice called from over me.

He coughed, and then used his arms to bring himself up. Still on top of me, he looked down. "You're hurt." He stated, then, with his hand, he placed it over my head. I felt something, like a tingling sensation. Then he removed his hand, and looked over my cut.

"Better." He said.

I frowned. "What?"

"It's better now."

"You healed it." I told him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know...are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He sat up, looking around the room. "The building collapsed. Eddie?" He called. "Marcus? Zach?"

Nothing.

"This is weird." I said, sitting up too. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe under the rock." He said, his voice monotone. "Eddie? Zach? Marcus?" He called once again, starting to stand up.

"Wait," I pulled on him, making him sit back down. "Cynthia probably did this. She'll see you if you stand up."

He nodded. "Can you move?"

I was still weak, but I had to move. "Yes."

"You sure?"

I nodded, and went on my hands and knees. "The door, do you remember which way it was?"

He looked around. "Over there," he said, pointing.

"Okay, let's head there. And keep a lookout for Eddie and the others."

We both started moving, slowly. Adrian was scouting, while I was just trying not to collapse after each movement. As he was looking off somewhere in the distance, and I was catching my breath, something caught hold of my ankle.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I kicked at whatever it was.

"Stop! Shh. It's me." Eddie's voice told me.

I looked back at my ankle and saw him holding it. He coughed. "Zach's leg is trapped under a boulder. I need help."

Adrian came over to where Eddie was. "Where is he?"

"Here," Zach's voice came out from the left of us. We all looked, and I could see the top of his head peeking out from over a large chunk of rock.

"Stay here," Adrian told me. I sat down where I was, kind of grateful for the distraction. I need to rest for a bit. And I was thirsty. I need water. All of this was making me dizzier than I had been before.

Eddie and Adrian were off helping Zach, when I heard something else. It came from the direction that Adrian and I had come from. I listened harder.

Then I heard it, Marcus.

I didn't think he was that far from the sound of it.

"Marcus?" I called in a hushed voice.

I faintly heard him calling my name. Despite my aching body, I managed to move towards him. Crawling low, like Adrian and I had done, I moved slowly over the rocks. There were also some dangerous wires sticking out at odd places, which I really tried to avoid.

"Sydney?" His voice called out, more distinct this time. He was close.

"Marcus?" I called his name again, searching through the dusted air.

"Over here." He called once again.

"Where?" I asked, though the answer wouldn't have helped anyways. I crawled a bit further, searching. I couldn't see anyone, let alone Marcus. Maybe Adrian and Eddie could help me.

"Sydney? I'm hurt, I need you." His voice called out to me.

I bit my lip, debating whether to go back for more help.

"Please, I'm bleeding lots. I need you." He called again. "Sydney?"

"Coming," I called, deciding I'd better go help him. He wouldn't complain over something small.

I kept crawling through the rubble, searching the ground.

"Sydney?" He called again, to my right. I looked over, but didn't see him.

"I can't see you." I complained.

He grunted. "Please hurry."

I moved faster, trying to find him. "Where are you?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

Then his voice was behind me. "Right here."

I turned, and saw something I wasn't expecting to see.

Cynthia.


	25. Au Revoir

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing, once again. I know that I am not updating as much..but it's only because I have one chapter left after this one. Originally it was going to be the two chapters together, but I wanted to give you something to read now, haha. The actual book comes out February 12, 2013 so I wanted to give you something to read up until it came out. So the next chapter, being the last chapter won't come out until like the end of January? I think it will just help to have something to read before the real Indigo Spell by Richelle Mead comes out. Hopefully that works..and makes sense. **

**So enjoy this chapter, I know it's shorter than the others, but hopefully steamy enough to satisfy everyone. And the next update will be the final chapter (coming Jan 31 ish). Thanks for reading again! -J**

* * *

I was blindfolded, in a vehicle of some sort, and my wrists and ankles were tied. I had been so stupid. I should have brought someone with me. I should have called for help. I should have looked to see if it was really Marcus or not. He had been the one to warn me, after all. I should have done basically anything else other than what I did.

As soon as Cynthia had grabbed me, I tried screaming, but she did something to me so that I wouldn't be able to make a sound. I was still weak, so I couldn't even fight back really. I saw that she took me to some side exit, away from the entrance we had taken at the start of all this. Adrian and Eddie were probably wondering where I was. Heck, I was wondering where I was.

She had tied me up, and put on the blindfold inside the building. Then I heard a few voices, and I was picked up by someone that smelt like too much aftershave. I got thrown into some vehicle, probably a van considering the amount of space I had in the back, as I would roll over whenever we made a turn. Basically, this was a nightmare. Cynthia got what she wanted. Me.

I couldn't hear much from whoever the drivers were, but there were at least two of them. I assumed one was the one that smelled like aftershave, and there was another man. None of them were Cynthia, judging by the masculine voices. Though, I doubt she was that far behind us.

I struggled against the ropes on my arms, but they wouldn't budge. Whoever tied them knew what they were doing.

A cell phone rang, and I one of them men picked up.

"Hello?" One said. He had a slight accent, possibly Irish of some sort. "Yes. No. We are on the way. Back roads. Yes." Then he must have hung up since he stopped talking. First of all, where were we on the way to? Secondly, back roads? That meant we weren't on a highway, main street, or anything. Meaning we were less likely to be found.

Great.

"Check on the girl." One said.

I heard movement and then hands were on my arm, pulling me. "Ouch!" I cried.

"Shut it." Said the man. He wasn't the aftershave one, that was for sure. This one smelt like he hadn't showered in weeks.

He tugged on my arm restraints, then he tugged on the ones around my ankle.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

I felt a hand on my cheek. Flinching away, I heard him grunt. His hand went back, and slowly he opened up my blindfold, giving me a small, narrow view of him. He was bald, sweaty, and big. I gulped.

"Away. You will be going away. For a very long time, girl." He smirked, lowing my blindfold once again.

I heard him retreating back to the front of the van. At least now I knew a description of what one of them looked like. You know, just in case I ever got out of this mess and needed to tell someone about it all. I also managed to see a bit out of one of the windows. I saw the street named "Desert View Drive". That meant we were close to the airport. Only minutes away.

I sat in silence. Trying to think of spells I could cast, I really didn't have a clue about what I could do to get out of this situation. I was an amateur. Sure I was a fast learner, but ultimately I was not that powerful at the moment, not enough to get me out of this.

The van eventually stopped, and I heard footsteps. The door opened up and my blindfold was taken off. I looked up into Cynthia's cold eyes.

"Good trip Sydney?" She smiled down at me.

"Please, just let me go."

She tisked. "We had a deal. I wouldn't kill your friends if you came with me. They are all alive, I believe. Now it's your turn to obey our agreement. You will come with me, and be at my side."

I frowned. "Where are you taking me?"

"Far away from Palm Springs, that's for sure. I've had enough of this place."

She unbound my legs, though I heard her chanting a spell.

Undoing my arms, I sat there still. Limp.

"Sydney, you aren't going to be able to move unless I order it from you. We are now going through airport security. You will obey everything I tell you. You will behave, you will follow me, you will be the perfect little citizen. Understood?"

I nodded, though I did it unintentionally. The spell was working. She was able to control my movements.

"Get up, and walk with me now."

I did as she said, getting out of the van. It was darker outside, though the sun was starting to rise a little. This meant that no Strigoi would be popping up out of nowhere at least. Though the two men that drove me, as well as one more that must have arrived with Cynthia, were standing there, arms crossed.

"I have had a passport made up for you." She handed it over to me, disrupting my thoughts.

I looked over it. I could tell it was a fake, the handiwork was terrible. Some of the ink was even smeared.

Cynthia laughed. "Don't worry, you will get in."

I glanced over the passport more. Fake name: Laura Ray Stone. Picture: Obviously she took it without my permission from some hidden camera or she used a computer to tweak some girl that looked like me. My weight and height were pretty accurate though. It also said I was living in Paris, France. I turned the passport around. It was a France passport.

"Is this where we are going?" I asked. "France?"

She laughed. "Yes, our new home."

I gulped, though I couldn't protest because of her spell.

We entered the airport. It was pretty crowded for this time in the morning. I wanted to yell out to one of those people. Tell them that I was here against my will. But I couldn't. Everytime I thought of it or tried to do it, my mouth would just stop working. With any movement I tried to make that would allow me to run free, my legs wouldn't move that way.

One of the men got tickets from the front desk as we all stood behind him, silently. The woman looked through our passports, barely glancing.

"How was the vacation?" The woman asked politely.

Cynthia spoke up. "Wonderful, though we all miss Paris. My daughter, Laura, she misses all her friends back home."

Daughter? Great.

"Aw, well I hope you have a wonderful flight. Security is to your right." She smiled at me.

"Thank you," I told her, the words just popping out of my mouth.

We walked away. "So we are all family?" I asked.

"Yes. Your father here," she pointed to the blonde that road with her. "Paul. And your cousin and uncle, Peter and Elliot." Those were the two that drove with me. Peter being the cousin that smelt like aftershave. Elliot being the bald uncle. Quite the family, I thought.

We got to security, and everything went through alright. I had a feeling that Cynthia was doing something so that we all made it by without anyone saying anything. She never told me though, as we continued to walk to our terminal. Looking around, I saw several payphones, many people on cells, and a few computers. All of these could be used to call my friends. But I couldn't go to any of them. I couldn't move towards them at all.

"Sit," Cynthia ordered to me. I did so. We were at the terminal, and our plane would arrive in minutes, taking me away forever.

Concentrating, I tried to speak. "Let...me...go." I managed to say in an almost whispering voice. When I said the words, the concentration made my head hurt.

"No." She said. "You are my prize. I have a lot planned for you."

I eyed her. "W-what?"

"In time, _Laura_." She smirked. "Patience is a virtue."

I sighed, becoming too tired to try anymore.

"If you are tired, you should sleep." Cynthia said, her voice sounding slightly foggy. "Sleep. Sleep until we arrive to our destination. Sleep, Sydney. Sleep."

I drifted off into a deep, dark slumber.

"Sydney?" I heard a voice. "Come on, Sydney."

"Hmm?" I murmured. The darkness around me was starting to vanish. Soon, it disappeared altogether, leaving me on a large rooftop. The moon was shining down on me, the starts we twinkling, and the cool air surrounded me. I wasn't alone though.

"Sydney." Adrian said my name again. "Finally."

I looked at him as he approached me. His hair glistened against the light from the moon. His face was flawless, almost too flawless, as if he were an angel. His tall frame walked to me, moving so smoothly that it made me fall into a trance.

"Adrian." I sighed his name, smiling up at him. He moved his arms around me, holding me close. I breathed in his scent. He smelt like Adrian. The cologne suited him, though I could still smell his own scent underneath it. I loved it.

"Adrian, I missed you." I placed my head deep into his chest, just under the shoulder.

"Me too." I felt him kiss my head, pulling away slightly. "I thought you were..." His eyes searched mine. "Nevermind. You aren't."

Without warning his lips met mine, and not being able to help it, I sighed as my lips moved against his. The kiss was sweet, yet powerful. It was soft, yet agonizingly forceful. Like it would be a long time until he kissed me again.

I pulled away. "What's the matter?"

Blinking a few times, he managed to focus on me. "Right. I just needed to do that though."

I smiled. "I really didn't mind."

He didn't return the smile. "Sydney, you're dreaming. This isn't real."

I frowned. "No, it has to be real. I can see you. I can feel you. I can taste-"

"Stop, we need to hurry before Cynthia find's out."

"Cynthia?" I asked. Then it all came back to me. "Cynthia! She took me."

"I know. Where are you though? We have everyone searching for you. Even the Alchemists have come."

"Alchemists? They know?"

"Not about you, but about the whole Cynthia working with Strigoi and being a witch thing, yes."

"Okay." I nodded. "Still odd that they know now..." Maybe I should have told them, they would be mad that they didn't know everything.

"Sydney, where are you?" His hands clenched my shoulders. "Concentrate. Where are you in the real world?"

"Real world?" I asked, confused again. Right, this was a dream. A spirit dream. That would have made me upset in the past, but not anymore. It was funny, how much I had changed from the scared-of-vampires-girl to the girl I am now.

"Adrian," I looked up at him. "I just want to thank you. You have always been here for me, even when you thought I hated you. Truthfully...I never hated you. You were always so charismatic, charming, and...actually a pretty decent guy. I really regret hurting you before. I think...the only reason I stayed away was because of how scared I was to face how I really felt. I was too afraid to go against the other Alchemists. To stand up to my father, my superiors, and what everyone, my whole life, had been telling me."

Adrian put a finger on my lips. "Sydney, why are you telling me all of this? Right now?"

I took my hand, pushing his finger away. I then placed my arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to me. "Adrian, you are so special to me. I don't even think you understand how much everything you have done for me has made me who I am today. It's made me feel special. It's made me feel valuable. It's made me feel important, powerful, strong. It's made me feel loved." I kissed him softly, pulling away to say what I had wanted to say for a long time. "I love you Adrian Ivashkov."

This time he kissed me. It was a desperate kiss, one that made my toes curl and my heart race. One that made me want more than just his lips touching mine. And boy did he know how to move his tongue. My hands roamed over his chest, then up under his shirt. Trying to remove it, he ended up taking it off himself. Then his lips met mine again, as my hands continued to explore that flawless chest of his. His lips moved to my neck, tracing rough kisses that left a trail of burning skin as they moved. His hands were also exploring, as they moved along the hem of my shirt, circling but not going up where I wanted them.

"Adrian, take it off." I ordered, not even caring how demanding I sounded. I was too hot to have it on anyways.

It was off in a second. Honestly, I didn't know how he did the things he did. He stopped moving however, and I looked up to find his eyes slowly going over my almost naked body. I still had a bra on, but the way he was looking at me almost made me feel like I had nothing on.

"You are so beautiful." He said, his voice making me shiver.

"After taking a second or two to muster up the courage I said, "I'm all yours."

His mouth was on me again. He moved so quickly, that I almost fell down. He pushed me back though, as we both made contact with the floor. It was cement, so it kind of hurt. Adrian realized my discomfort, and pretty soon, we weren't on a roof anymore. We were in a field full of flowers and thick, green grass. The sun was shining down on us, and we were under a large tree.

"It's beautiful Adrian." I smiled up at him.

His hand moved some of my hair back, and he rested it on my cheek. "As much as I want to continue this...which, trust me, I really want to do. We need to stop."

"What? Why?" I asked, worrying that I had done something wrong.

"Because. It may feel real. It may look real. Heck, maybe it is real. But the world we are in, it's not this one. Where are you, Sydney. I need to get to you, the you in the real world." He sounded so desperate, so worried.

"I can't think. I don't know, Adrian." I told him, just wanting to hold him, to continue what we were doing earlier. "Let's just stay here, together."

"Sydney, I need to find you." He told me. "We can do this later, when we are really together."

"Promise?" I asked.

He nodded. "Think. Where are you?"

I thought hard. I knew I was with Cynthia, and other people. But I couldn't remember.

"I can't Adrian." I told him.

"You were taken by Cynthia. Just go from there." He urged.

I thought. "I got tied up and blindfolded. These two guys were in the...van. Yes, a van. We were driving and one of them...he..."

Adrian now looked worried. "What did he do?"

"No...not that. Not what you are thinking." I reassured him. "He took off my blindfold and I saw a street. The airport! We went to the airport!"

"The airport?" Adrian confirmed. I nodded. "Okay, and you are there now?"

I started to say yes, but I didn't think I was there. "I...I think I left. Cynthia had me under a spell. What time is it? How long has it been since I've been taken?"

Adrian thought. "Almost two hours, I'd say."

"Two hours?" I gasped. "Adrian, I don't think I'm in the airport anymore."

"You are on a flight?"

"Yes."

"Which one? Where are you going?"

I gulped. "I'm on my way to Paris." I sighed hopelessly. "Paris, France. Adrian...I'm leaving the country."


	26. The Final Chapter

**So this is the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and just a warning, this is going to be a surprising ending! It's my version, so you never know if it will happen or not in the actual upcoming book (which comes out in 1 week!). So thanks for reading, and hope that this gets you through this week, until the actual book comes out. I'm looking forward to reading it! **

**OK, well have a great read, and I hope you like the ending!**

**-J**

"Paris," Adrian responded. He just starred at nothing for a few seconds, a look of frustration playing on his face. "It's been hours...Sydney. What do we do?"

"Adrian, you can't do anything. I don't know what is going to happen, but I don't think that I'll be hurt...Cynthia relies on me too much."

He nodded. "I'll find you. I'm going to leave right now. Whenever you sleep, I'll contact you, and then you can tell me where you are."

"Adrian...I doubt I will even know where I am half the time. Cynthia is smart, she'll do whatever it takes to keep me away from you." I sighed. "From everyone I care about."

Suddenly, the world around me started to get hazy. Everything had a mist or a glow to it. "What's happening?" I asked, feeling scared.

He grabbed onto my shoulders. "You're waking up. Sydney, listen to me. I will get to you, no matter what. I'll find you. Just remember that I love you so much. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." He shook his head. "No, you are the best thing that has happened to me, period."

"Adrian," I said his name, slightly in a panic considering this entire dream was starting to disappear and I was about to be thrown into an unknown situation. "I love you too."

Then I woke up.

Adrian's POV

"Sydney," I tried to say her name in time, but the dream ended too soon. "Shit."

Eddie, Marcus, Zach, and Jaclyn were all looking at me with worried expressions.

That pompous Marcus guy spoke first, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, she's on a flight to France." I responded, reaching for my cell phone. I dialed up a number that I barely called. After a couple of rings, he answered.

"Adrian?" He asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Dad, I need your help. Sydney, that alchemist you met a while back, she is in trouble and I need to use the jet to get to her." I got straight to the point. "Dad, this is really important."

I heard him laugh a bit. "She run away from you or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, she needs my help."

"You have changed, haven't you?" He asked, sighing in the process. "I suppose I could. It's in Los Angeles at the moment, I had to come back for business. I'll let them know you are on your way."

"Thank you," I said, the words feeling weird to me. I hadn't ever relied on my dad before, and it felt odd. Again, it was something that Sydney was responsible for. She has helped me so much, much more than anyone I had known before. I had to find her. Now, she needed me.

I hung up, and looked at the group. "We need to leave, now."

Marcus got up, though he was pretty injured from the building crumbling down on us, he still managed to look like he was ready for anything. That was just one of the many things I hated about him. Though, I didn't have time to worry about that, I had to get going. Marcus stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder, "We need to discuss this first, Adrian."

I glared at him. "Discuss this? Sydney needs our help, she is leaving the country as we speak! And you want to just have a conversation over tea about it all?"

He sneered. "No, but you have to look at the situation. We are here, with a bunch of injuries, not to mention our powers are pretty much done for at the moment. And you want to go off and battle Cynthia and whoever else she has waiting for us in France? Adrian, we can barely stand up, let along go fight one of the most powerful witches around."

"Sydney needs our help. Do you want Cynthia to hurt her? Like she did to you?"

"No, I don't. Obviously Sydney needs our help, but we can't exactly do anything other than get ourselves hurt. You have to think rationally about this, Adrian."

Jaclyn spoke up, "I see your point Marcus, but Sydney is in danger. We can rest on the plane, which will be long enough to regain some of our strength."

Marcus turned to her. "Some? Jaclyn, you don't understand. I mean, you should know Cynthia is powerful, even at her weakest. I know it. I have seen it. We won't stand a chance."

"But we have to try," Eddie added. "Sydney is our friend, she is practically family."

"Plus, who says we need you." I turned to Marcus. "Whoever wants to help Sydney, come with me. Whoever is too much of a coward, stay here and _rest._"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "It isn't that I am a coward. I just know her powers. I know she has friends that are almost as powerful as her. I'm pretty sure if she ran off to France, those friends are there. Logically it isn't the smartest move."

Eddie responded, "Well logically or not, we need to help her. And we have friends too. I can call some of the guardians, Dimitri, Sonya, Rose. We can all help. They know Sydney, they'll want to do what they can."

"Right, and no matter what you decide on Marcus, I really don't care. You are either with us, or against us. Decide now because we have to move." I snarled. He was really pissing me off. Sydney is important. She needs us right now, and I would go no matter what. Marcus may act all high and mighty, but I definitely never thought much of the guy. If he didn't come, I really wouldn't mind.

"Fine," He finally responded. "I'll go. She's my friend too, and the more that go with her, the better chance we have."

"Let's move then." I told them, heading to the vehicles. We may get to Paris later than Sydney, but as long as we got there and saved her, that was all I really cared about.

Sydney's POV

"Sydney...Sydney, wake up. Come on already." A voice called out to me. It sounded angry.

"Huh?" I muttered, opening my eyes slowly. The lights were too bright and it was too loud. Then I realized that the noise was the jets, from the plane, that was taking me to Paris. I jumped up, almost hitting the head of the guy calling my name. It was the bald guy, Elliot? "What do you want?" I glared at him.

"It's time for the food service. What do you want?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, astonished. "You're offering me food?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have to live, don't you? Food makes you live. Duh."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not." I turned to look out the window, but he grunted.

"Listen, girl. You have to eat, it'll look weird if you don't. Plus, this food will be the last you get for a while. It's a long way."

I glared at him. "It's not like I chose to come this way with you guys. I could be home, with my friends, and not on some plane to Paris right now. That would be my ideal situation. Not eating some micro waved plastic food that came from some third world food producer. So when I say I am not eating, I'm not."

"I guess you will have the salad then? They can't microwave that." He told me, ordering it from the cart that arrived. Elliot placed the salad on my make-shift table, setting a fork and water beside the dish. He had the chicken with mashed potatoes, which smelled amazing.

"I'm not eating this," I announced.

"Whatever, not my problem anymore. As long as you got something of the tray." He told me, chomping down his meal. "And if you don't eat it that leaves more for me."

I sighed. "Whatever."

He continued to eat. And when he was done with his food, he moved to mine. I just kept on starring at the mini TV screen in front of me, trying to think of a way out of this. Whenever I managed to think of a possible idea, I thought of how it would go wrong and end up not working. It was hopeless, really. I mean, all of my powers were pretty much toast at the moment, me being completely drained was my downfall. Suddenly, an idea clicked.

"Elliot." I said. "Stop, I want my food. And some juice, no water."

He was mid-bite, but he managed to put the fork down, and hand the plate over to me. The salad was now drenched with ranch dressing, making it go from completely healthy, to completely unhealthy. But I ate it anyways, as Elliot ordered me some juice from the flight attendant. And I ate and drank every bit of it all, not leaving any there.

"Full?" He asked, astounded by my sudden hunger.

"Um, maybe a chocolate bar or pretzels? And more juice?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure thing." He rang for the attendant once again and they brought some packaged chocolates, and pretzels. With two juice boxes.

"Thanks," I told him. Once finished, the flight attendant took away the rest of the garbage, and I sat back in my seat. I figured with more food, I would have more energy, but it wasn't working fast enough. My only option was to probe for information on what I was going to be thrown into. For that, I turned to Elliot.

"So, Elliot. Do you have powers too?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant by stretching out and getting comfortable.

He eyed me anyways. "Yes."

"Are you as powerful as Cynthia?"

"No. She is the most powerful."

I nodded. "But you are powerful, right? I mean why else would she be using you like this?"

"Using me? She isn't using me. I choose to be here." He said, sounding offended. "Cynthia saved me from a life that was going nowhere. She showed me another way to use magic, to make myself become something more powerful than I had ever hoped to be. Without her, I would be lost or dead by now, not able to control myself, to learn the proper techniques and ways of performing magic."

Okay, this wasn't going anywhere that I wanted it to go. Good job Sydney.

"Elliot, you do realize she is doing magic that is dark and corrupted. It's evil, what she does. There is another side, a better side." I explained.

"Cynthia is my leader, and I will always follow her. You will learn, soon enough." He grunted, turning to look straight ahead.

"Well...what is it that Cynthia had planned for me exactly? I mean, why are we flying all the way to Paris?" I questioned. "She could train me anywhere."

He sighed. "Paris is special for her. She has...allies waiting."

"Allies? Like soldiers?"

"I didn't say that. Sydney, this discussion is over." He told me in a monotone voice.

"But what is it? They will be able to train me more or something?" I asked. If Cynthia had an army, I had to tell the others. Somehow. "Please, Elliot. Just let me know so I stop freaking out over here. I mean, it's not like I can run off and go exploit your secrets. I'm kind of here for good now, whether I like it or not. I accept it."

"You do?" He asked, looking over at me.

I nodded.

Sighing he answered me, "We have plans for you, something different. She hasn't told me or any of us about them. Only that she needs to go to Paris to do it. It involves others. It also involved you, especially you. I don't know why though. That's everything that I was told. But, she wouldn't hurt you. Not after finally getting you. She wanted you really badly, Sydney, she isn't going to do anything like torture you. So just relax."

Relax? Was he kidding me.

Cynthia was going to do something to me that she hadn't told anyone about, and it can only take place across the world? Yeah, relaxing about that was the first thing that came to my mind. Not. What was she planning? I really didn't care about the possibility of getting tortured at the moment. All I cared about was what she was planning on doing to me, and how it would affect the Vampire world. I didn't bother asking anything else from Elliot. I really thought he had told me everything he knew, so there was no reason to talk to him anymore.

I just sat back and thought about how nice it would be to actually be relaxing.

Adrian's POV

We got to the jet within an hour and a half, probably getting numerous speeding tickets on the way to Los Angeles. But I didn't care about that at the moment. I realized that there were others at the jet already, some I recognized. Moving to a quick, and sudden stop, I put the car into park, and turned off the engine. Taking a deep breath, I felt for my cigarettes, but realized I hadn't bought any. It was habit, but it was a hard habit to kick. Instead, I got some gum that I kept handy for this type of situation, and started chewing. It wasn't the same, but it would have to do. Sydney didn't like me smoking, so I wouldn't let her down yet.

I got out, and met the others. Jaclyn was there, along with Eddie, Marcus and Zach. They were no surprise. I also saw a few guardians, that were accompanied by a few familiar faces.

"Hey Adrian," Rose came over to me, with Dimitri at her side. What astounded me the most was how I didn't even care that they were together. Nothing bothered me about it. My heart didn't ache, my stomach didn't flutter, and my hand didn't reach for my cigarettes. I was actually over her. Over Rose Hathaway.

"Rose, Dimitri." I nodded slowly. "You're coming?"

"Of course we are." Rose said. "Are you sure she is headed all the way to Paris? Like France?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Do you know if the jet is fueled?" I asked, getting back to the topic. "We need to leave."

"I'm coming too," I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned and saw Jill's curls bouncing up and down as she ran over from a nearby car. Two guardians trailed behind her, as she made her way over.

"Jailbait?" I called out.

"I'm coming," she announced again, stopping to catch her breath.

Before I could say anything, Eddie managed to but in first. "Jill, get back in the car. You can't come. It's too dangerous."

She turned to Eddie. "Look I get it, I get that you want to protect me, but I've been cooped up in an apartment while my friends have been fighting for their lives. I am not just going to sit around and wait to hope for some good news. I want to be there, making that good news become a reality. I am helping, and there is nothing you can do or say that can change my mind."

Eddie bit his lip, thinking over her words. "I just want you to be safe."

"I will be, I promise. I won't do anything rash or stupid." She told him, holding onto his hands.

He looked down at them, something in his eyes showed how much this troubled him, but he kept it hidden, mostly. "Alright, just stay by me."

"And me." Rose spoke up. "If you get injured and die or whatever, Lissa will be so upset."

"You mean, she'll be upset because she couldn't be Queen anymore," Jill corrected, looking slightly annoyed.

Rose stepped forward. "No, I meant what I said. She cares about you. You are her sister, her only biological sister. Although everything that has happened has been hard on her, and on you, she loves you Jill. You're her family."

"She said that to you?" Jill asked.

"Yeah. She has actually. She worries about you every day."

"I don't mean to break up this little family bonding moment, but we have to get on the plane. Now." I told them, getting slightly annoyed t the lack of urgency they were doing.

Rose nodded, and everyone followed me onto the jet. The usual pilot was there, waiting for orders. I confirmed the location and that everyone was on board. Within a few minutes, we were in the sky, on our way to save Sydney.

Sydney's POV

We were off of the plane now, and I was loaded up into a van, with Elliot on one side and Peter on the other. They blindfolded me again, and the van started moving. The driver was kind of a bad driver, from what I could feel. He didn't slow down for bumps, he seemed to take turns too sharply, and he also managed to hit the brakes so fast that I almost fell forward if it weren't for my seatbelt. Thankfully, someone had put it on for me.

After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived somewhere. I heard the engine die down, and eventually stop running. The doors were opening, and my seatbelt came undone. The guys were holding my arms, making sure I was with them and that I couldn't run off. We were outside for a couple of minutes, walking quickly. I could feel a slight drizzle, as the rain was beginning to start. Eventually, however, we finally go under some cover, and we went through some really squeaky doors.

I was lead down some stairs, which were difficult to do while blindfolded. And eventually we made our way through another set of doors, where I was laid down and held down by having my ankles and wrists bounded on either side of me. The blindfold was taken off, and I could now see I was in something that looked like an operating room.

"Where am I? The hospital?" I asked, testing my bounds by pulling my wrists and ankles. They stayed in place. I looked at them, realizing they were metallic. Great, I thought, it would be impossible to get out of.

"Sydney, welcome." I heard Cynthia's voice near my head.

Looking around, I found that she was behind me, slithering around. "Cynthia, what are you going to do to me? Where am I?"

"You are in the manor of a very close friend of mine. Adam. He is currently resting, but should be here to join us shortly. He'll be pleased to see that you have made it, Sydney."

Again, I tested my bounds. Nothing happened.

"I promise you, no matter how much you struggle, you won't be able to escape this." She smirked. "Just lay down, and relax."

"What are you going to do to me? Operate?" I nearly screamed at her.

"Calm down. We aren't going to operate," she tisked me. "We just thought it would be better if you weren't able to move."

"Why would that be better?" I questioned.

"In time, you'll find out." She sauntered off towards the door. "I'll see you in a while, Sydney. Just make yourself at home."

She left me there, with Elliot and Peter watching me. Guarding me. The others followed her, making sure to close and lock the door behind me. Undoubtedly, there were a few that stayed behind to guard the outside of the door. I, again, struggled against my bounds, screaming. It was no use, but I kept screaming anyways. It felt good to be able to let out some of the anger. Elliot and Peter must have thought I had gone insane, but I didn't care. After a while they looked elsewhere, clearly getting bored with me. My screamed died down, and soon I just lay there. Starring at the ceiling, I tried to fall asleep again, in hopes that Adrian would meet me. But the adrenaline in me was too much, and my heart remained constant in its steady, yet powerful beats.

Adrian's POV

The plane couldn't have taken any longer than it did. The entire way I was barely able to take a seat. I kept thinking that Sydney needed me there faster. She needed me. And I was still on the plane. I kept trying to go to her dreams, but she was awake. I could tell that she was awake, and not dead at least. There was a difference. When searching for someone that is awake, you are still able to know they are there. If they are dead, you couldn't find them at all, even if their body was right in front of you.

Now we were off the plane, in Paris, and all we had to do was find Sydney. There were several guardians that lived in Paris, that started to look for Sydney a while ago, when Dimitri called in some favours. But they had no luck.

"How are we going to find her?" Jailbait asked. She was worried the entire way as well. Sydney had become a sister to her, in a way, an older sister that looked out of her. And they'd bonded.

"We will," I soothed her. I think my emotions were running off on her. On the plane she talked about the warehouse situation as if she were there. She probably saw everything from my eyes. I felt bad for her, always seeing what I saw. Feeling what I would be feeling. It would be difficult. But it also wasn't that great for me, considering how she would always be there, spying on me. It felt like spying, at least. The invasion of privacy wasn't something that I was used to, even after all of this time.

"You think it could work?" I heard Marcus talking. I looked over and saw him huddling with the teacher.

Jaclyn answered. "If we use our forces as one, we may be able to locate her. It's older magic, but I am sure I remember how to channel it."

"You can locate Sydney?" I asked, butting in.

Marcus nodded. "Most likely. But this magic is ancient, barely practiced. It takes both of our powers, but it also requires lots of concentration. It also doesn't help that we don't have anything of Sydney's with us."

"Well, just do what you can. Do you need anything?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be that long of a spell to do.

"No, which is why it is ancient. Most spells, we use objects or nature to hone in on, using their energies or powers combined with ours. This spell, we only have each other to fall back on. That's what makes it so difficult." Marcus told me. Though it was difficult, they had to do it. Where else would they find Sydney? Paris was huge. And she could have even left Paris and gone off to some other section of France. There was no way of knowing.

Marcus and Jaclyn got positioned, sitting parallel to each other. Hopefully, it would work.

Sydney's POV

Struggling really wasn't getting me anywhere's. I honestly didn't know how long I had been in here, but it felt like a couple of hours at least. Whoever this Adam person was, it was clear that he really wasn't on a schedule. Or if he was, he didn't mind that I was here, waiting for whatever he was going to do to me. Elliot and Peter were starting to look bored. Though they remained sitting on the chairs near the walls. I really wanted to speak to them, to ask them what was going on, but it was doubtful that they knew anything. They were Cynthia's pets. They were under her control, her orders, and I doubt they would question her authority.

I really wanted to fall asleep, so I could get to Adrian. But I just couldn't. I, first of all, wasn't even tired. After sleeping for probably seven or eight hours on the plane, sleep wasn't even an option. And secondly, I was way to worked up to even think of sleeping.

I suddenly heard footsteps from beyond the door. They were getting closer. Elliot and Peter sat up straighter, looking more aware and professional. I heard some voices, and then the door handle was being turned. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for whatever was to come.

It opened up, and Cynthia walked in, followed by a few of the people that she left with. I assumed they were magic users. I also saw that she was with someone else. Someone pale, with red eyes, and an evil sneer. He was taller, and had a lean, muscular body. His hair was black, and it was gelled so that it laid straight back across his head. There was also a bit of facial hair. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, he also had fangs. He was Strigoi.

"Sydney, I would like to introduce you to Adam." Cynthia smiled down at me. "He is one of my favorite acquaintances, and you will be getting to know him over the next little while."

Adam stood over me, looking me up and down. "She is the powerful one you were talking about? She's just a child. What, maybe sixteen?"

"Nineteen." Cynthia answered, sounding a little defensive. "Untrained, but she is an alchemist. So she has lots of potential for grooming."

Adam laughed. "She'd better. Her blood will be sour."

"My blood?" I piped up. "What...what do you want with my blood?"

"Be quiet. I didn't ask you to speak." Adam ordered.

"She doesn't know the rules, Adam. Be nice." Cynthia suggested.

Adam rolled his eyes. "She'd better learn quickly then."

"She is smart, of course she'll learn." Cynthia assured him.

He looked at me, eyes assessing. "She is the one? You are sure?"

Cynthia sauntered over to him, laying a hand over his shoulder. "I am sure. She has potential, she can take orders, and she is smart. She'll be a great leader."

He sighed. "If you're wrong, then this will all be for nothing. You know that, right? We need someone that can perform. If she isn't it, then I will be forced to reconsider the entire plan of ours. I don't need you as an ally, after all. You need me more."

"We need each other, Adam. Without my powers, and the rest of our powers, you won't be able to face the Moroi. You know that."

He scoffed, eyeing her. "Cynthia, don't underestimate my own powers."

"I wouldn't dare. But you can't underestimate mine as well, Adam."

"Let's just do this then, and see what happens." Adam said, turning to me. "Sydney, it may hurt, but it won't last forever. And when you awaken, you will feel stronger than you have ever felt before. The powers you will have, along with the magic in you, you shall become a great ally to have. Do you understand?"

A tear fell from my eye. I hadn't realized they were watery, until now. I looked into Adam's red eyes that seemed to go on forever. They were searching mine, looking for what he hoped would be a correct answer. I gulped, inhaling deeply. "You're going to turn me. Into one of you."

He smiled. "She is smart."

I added. "And use me as some sort of weapon."

Cynthia stepped in. "You see Sydney, you are amazing on your own. But there was no way to control you. That is, with you being human there was no way. When you are turned, however, you will be able to see what we are doing in a new light. You will be powerful beyond belief, and you will be able to take orders and appreciate those orders. From what happened at the warehouse, I realized that you would fight against me, no matter what. And now, this is the only solution to keep you under our side of the upcoming war."

"War?" I asked, my voice sounding too hollow to be mine.

"The war we are planning. Against the Moroi. We have hid behind the shadows long enough. You will be a part of history. We will take over what is ours, and be the ones on top. The Moroi and Dhampir's, along with the Alchemists, will bow down to us. They will fear us. They will follow us."

Adam smiled. "Yes, and we shall rule. And eventually, take over. No more hiding in the shadows. We will take what we want, when we want. And you will be a part of that, Sydney."

Cynthia nodded along. "Yes."

"But, I don't want this. Please don't do this to me." I begged. Yes, actually begged. "Please. I don't want to be Strigoi. I can't, don't do this to me."

"Shush. It will be over soon. You'll be glad you did it." Adam told me. "Now, of course you blood will be tainted from whatever the Alchemists have done to it, but I will try to work quickly, for your sake." His hands were on my face instantly, turning it so that my neck was facing him. I closed my eyes, releasing more tears.

I said one last, "Please." Before I felt his fangs over my skin and pierced into me.

Adrian's POV

"Have you found her yet?" I asked Marcus and Jaclyn. They had been at this for nearly two hours already.

"I think...no, not yet. We are getting close though." Marcus announced. He looked a little confused for a moment.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting more worried.

Rose and Dimitri were beside me, with Eddie and Jill on the other side. We were all tense, waiting for Sydney to be located.

"It's weird. I felt almost connected to her, and then it just vanished," Jaclyn said. "I don't think this has happened to me before."

"Vanished?" Rose asked. "How could it vanish?"

"I'm not sure," Jaclyn replied. They kept concentrating though, continuing the spell.

Marcus spoke up. "It feels...different now. I can't describe it."

Jaclyn nodded in agreement.

"How is it different?" Dimitri asked.

"Like...it was like we almost had her, and the magic we were using was tracking her. It was warm, and light. Now, it's not the same. It feels...odd. Just not right." Marcus mumbled, still concentrating.

"Has something happened to her?" Jill asked, sounding worried.

No one replied.

I inhaled deeply. "Maybe she's asleep. I'll try getting into her head."

Sitting down, I closed my eyes. I got into the other realm of unconsciousness, searching for her. I felt a small spark of her, but it was smaller than usual. Come on, I thought desperately. I tried to get to her, but she wasn't sleeping. Something else was going on. That small spark was slowly disappearing, however, like she was falling asleep or something.

"Sydney?" I called.

I couldn't get to her, I kept reaching, pulling to be in her head, but it wasn't working. She wasn't falling asleep. Something else was happening. Then, her spark went out completely. I was left in the dark. I couldn't feel her at all.

"Sydney!?" I called out desperately.

In the real world, I woke up. "She just disappeared." I told the others.

"What?" Rose asked me, bending down.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, coming to stand next to me.

I looked at all of them. "I don't know. I mean, she was there, but awake. Then it just left. I mean...she couldn't be..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No, Cynthia wouldn't do that, she's too valuable to her." Marcus told me.

I looked over at him, suddenly feeling hopeful. "Can you find her? Get a hold of her yet?"

He shook his head. "It's still the same. We can't get a grip on her."

"Maybe she is just unconscious or something." Rose said.

"No, it's different." I told her, getting up. "We have to go, and try to find her."

"Go where? We don't know where she even might be." Eddie said, obviously trying to be reasonable. I didn't care. Whatever was happening to her, I had to get to her to help.

"She needs us. Whatever is happening, I need to get to her." I turned to the witches. "Try harder, you have to find her."

Marcus glared over. "We are trying!"

"You aren't trying good enough." I shouted at them.

"Adrian, they are trying." Rose came over to me, laying hand on my shoulder.

I stepped away. "Don't touch me." Then I looked over at Jaclyn and Marcus. "You have to have a general location or something. You were close."

Jill came over. "Adrian, just calm down."

I looked into her eyes. "Calm down? I can't. Sydney could be dead right now, and you are telling me to calm down? I know you are in my head, but just back off. I _need _to find her."

She looked a little hurt. "You really think she is dead?"

Now, everyone was looking at me. "I don't know. Not exactly. Something has happened though."

"Adrian, you don't know for sure." Jill hugged me. "Just wait, Marcus and Ms. Terwilliger will find her. You just have to be patient."

"Patient?" I asked her. "I don't know if I can be patient."

Jill pulled away. "You have to be. You can't just go throughout Paris, knocking on random doors."

I sighed. "I know." I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I did when I was frustrated.

"Just wait, they'll locate her." Jill assured me.

As if on cue, Marcus got up. "Found her. She's in somewhere in southern France now. Not Paris. Some sort of Manor. With a red door."

"Let's go." I told them.

Sydney's POV

Ouch.

My neck. It hurt.

Something was on my wrists and ankles.

Right, the bounds. I was bounded up.

"Take them off." I ordered. I could hear breathing, so I knew someone was in the room.

I also heard a laugh. Cynthia's. "She's perfect. Undo the bounds."

I heard footsteps, and there were keys clanging. Then I was free.

I sat up, opening my eyes in the process. I felt different. More aware. More heightened senses. Everything was different. My throat was also burning. I looked around.

"I'm hungry." I told them, standing up.

Adam was beside me in an instant. "Before you eat, Sydney. We need to ask you to do something, just to ensure everything turned out alright."

I eyed him. "What?"

"Do a quick spell. To make sure you still have powers. You are the first to be changed, so we need to know that you still have your magic after the change."

I grinned. "What do you want me to do?" I looked over at one of the guards. Instantly they started screaming, gasping for air.

I stopped in a couple of seconds. The old Sydney would never torture someone, but the new me...well it felt good. I was a little shocked at how much I didn't care about what I was doing. It felt good. I wanted to do more, but I stopped myself. Waiting for more orders.

"What next?" I asked Adam.

"Drink." He said, eyeing one of the guards.

I smiled, liking Adam all of a sudden. He had good ideas.

I walked over to one of them, he smelt good. "This one?"

"Whichever." Adam said nonchalantly.

I heard the gulp coming from the guard. "What's your name?" I asked.

He gulped again, "Nick."

"Nick." I repeated, remembering the name. Then, without warning, I sunk my new teeth into his neck, feeling the warmth of the red liquid running down my throat.

Adrian's POV

As we drove, I kept looking for a red door. The directions weren't specific enough, and it felt nearly impossible to try to find her.

"Adrian, maybe try to see if she is sleeping now?" Jill asked me. I think she was just trying to make me get my mind off the endless searching. I nodded. Closing my eyes, I searched hard for her. The good news was that I felt she awake. The bad news was that it felt odd. Something happened. She felt, different. Like it wasn't her, but it was her.

"Stop the car." I said quickly. I felt the vehicle suddenly stop.

"What is it?" Jill asked me. Eddie, Jaclyn, and Marcus were also in the vehicle, and they were eyeing me.

"Sydney." I said, not believing the words coming from my mouth. "She isn't alive anymore."

"What?" Jill gasped.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked.

I swallowed. "She isn't alive. She's not dead either." Taking a deep breath, I told them. "She's Strigoi."

Sydney's POV

"So what's next?" I asked Adam, after leaving the room. I realized I was in a rustic home, everything was made of stone, like a castle. It was nice.

He laughed. "We are going to train you, teach you how to fight. Cynthia will teach you how to use your powers better, becoming stronger. Then we fight."

"And kill the Moroi?" I asked, curious.

"Is that a problem?" Adam asked back.

I shook my head. "No."

Adrian's POV

"You're sure?" Eddie asked me again. They all were astounded.

"I am." I said. "I am sure."

"Cynthia had planned this." Marcus spoke up. "I don't know what she was thinking. No, I do. She thinks Sydney could be more powerful this way. I mean, it's smart. But I wouldn't think she would do something like that."

"Well she did." I said. I was feeling weird, like I was dreaming or something, and I would wake up and everything would be okay.

By now we were back by the plane, having told the others the news. We couldn't go to the house now, there was no way. Sydney would be different. Rose and Dimitri knew that from experience. We needed a new plan.

"What will Cynthia do to her?" I asked, turning to Marcus. I hated the guy, I couldn't deny it, but right now, he was the only one that had insight on Cynthia.

He shrugged. "Use her. Like she does with everyone else."

"We need a plan." I said to them.

"What kind of plan? We can't really just go over there. If a Strigoi just turned her, I am pretty sure there will be others. As well as Cynthia's group of witches. We wouldn't even make it past the front doors." Eddie said.

Rose added. "I also don't think you are ready to see Sydney. She'll be different. It'll be hard. I don't think you could fight her, Adrian."

"I'm not planning on fighting her." I told them, astounded that they weren't getting the picture. "I'm a spirit user. I need to charm a stake, and stab her. I can do that."

"It's not easy, Adrian." Rose continued. "She isn't going to be weak. She'll be powerful."

"Then teach me how, train me. I'll be able to do it with some effort." I said.

She nodded. "I can help make train you, make you stronger. But you have to realize that you will be stabbing Sydney. I know you have feelings for her. It won't be easy, no matter how strong and how trained you are. It will be difficult. I remember."

"I don't care. I need to save her, and I know what will happen when I do stab her. I want to train fast, so she gets turned back before she does anything she will regret later." I told her.

Dimitri finally spoke. "Adrian, she probably has done something she will regret already. But you're right, the sooner the better. We'll help you."

"Also, if it's Cynthia, she'll make sure Sydney will be nearly impossible to get to. She'll also be training her." Marcus told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I really don't care. I'll help her. I will be able to do this."

With that, I realized I would be fighting the girl I loved. And in order to save her, I had to fight her and stab her. It was like a twisted Romeo and Juliet story. Sydney would be powerful though, Cynthia would be teaching her new magic. It will be nearly impossible to get to her. But I had to try. I would succeed, no matter what. She was the girl I loved.

-End-


	27. Summary - Update

**Hello everyone.**

**So I am just updating about the story. I don't think I will be making a sequel, at least not anytime soon. I was actually thinking of waiting until after the actual Indigo Spell by Richelle Mead comes out. Then, I would make another story based off of that one, just to see what actually happens in the Indigo Spell. So hopefully that will be alright? But this probably won't happen until the end of April/beginning of May. This is because I start my practicum for teaching soon, and won't be done until then. This means I don't have a lot of time to write because of how busy I will be.**

**So look forward to something in April/May for sure!**

**I know a lot of you also want an epilogue or summary of some sort, to some up the story. So I'll let you know how I would extend it.**

Sydney would continue to remain Strigoi in this new story, and you would get to understand her new feelings and the conflicting emotions that go along with being a Strigoi. The old Sydney would be gone, yet she would also be a constant thought in the new Sydney's mind. Whenever Sydney kills anyone, or hurts anyone, there will be some moral questioning going on in her mind. Though she wouldn't be able to fight it, since the Strigoi mindset would be too strong, she will constantly be in this frame of mind where she does what her instincts tell her, but her conscience is there to remind her that she is doing something wrong.

Adrian's point of view would be there as well as Sydney's, just like the final chapter. Looking inside his head will give insight to what he is thinking of. Also, spirit will come into play more with Adrian as he tries to get into Sydney's dreams some more, and as he tries to make more spirit stakes. He knows of the upcoming preparations from Cynthia and the Strigoi, as Marcus has hinted towards it. So preparing for the battle will be important. He will have to decide whether or not he can get to Sydney in time to save her, and whether he can actually stake her or not.

Between Sydney and Adrian, there will still be feelings of love, just a different kind of love and devotion. Sydney, of course, will be a completely different person. She will still have those feelings towards Adrian, though just as Dimitri was with Rose, this will be different. Adrian will be able to reach her dreams, but it will be more difficult, since Strigoi's actually can't dream. This dream will be more of an unconscious induced one. It's difficult to explain, but it would require more spirit using for Adrian since he would have to ensure that Sydney goes into this unconscious state of mind.

This entire spirit using will become a constant worry for Adrian and his friends. With him using so much spirit isn't good for him and the side effects will become extreme.

During the dreams, I had planned on multiple conversations between the two of them, and Sydney would still have feelings for Adrian, though there would be a part of her mind telling her not to get him involved. Adrian will see the new Sydney, and want to save her even more. He'd feel surprised, hurt, happy, and sad all at once when meeting with her.

Jill and Eddie would continue their relationship, and Lissa would become a greater part in Jill's life. As she is the Queen, knowing about the battle that the Strigoi are planning, she will have a lot of preparation and stress. The law of having a family member will just add onto the stress.

Marcus would be there as well, and his role would be that of finding and training witches to further their powers. He would work with Ms. Terwilliger in this as well.

**I don't really want to mention the ending results, as you never know, I may still write this or something like it if the real Indigo Spell has similarities to my story.**

**Hope this is good enough though, if you do have questions or comments, feel free to review and ask. I'll get back to the questions as well as I can.**

**Well! Only like 5 days left till the release! I know I'm excited!**

**-J**


End file.
